


Iron Grasp Of Winter

by fuchsiagrasshopper



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Original Character(s), References to Illness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 187,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchsiagrasshopper/pseuds/fuchsiagrasshopper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her chest pounded in pain with her back up against the wall in a disconcerting manner. In a strangled voice she said, "I won't let you hurt me." The mask he wore never changed and he only took a step further in the expanse between them, "Would you believe me when I say it is the furthest thing from my mind?" The answer was lost between her head and her heart, "No."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The day was already starting out horrible, "How could you do this to me Leonard?"

If he was any less of a man he would have cringed at her sharp tone. She'd called him by first name, something she only did when he was bugging her profusely in Sickbay. She was all business and bad mood as she accompanied him outside of Starfleet. It was getting late into the fall and the fog of the bay had blown in making the Golden Gate bridge look like a floating masterpiece of architecture. The sight was comforting when they weren't off planet and it kept Bones momentarily distracted from having to answer his younger counterpart. He tightened the lapels of his jacket with one hand while tightening his grip on his med-bag with the other. His eyes darted to the flags whipping and cutting the autumn air, getting lost in the hypnotic rhythm while thinking of a reasonable answer that would satisfy his friend's apparent feeling of betrayal, "It's only for two weeks."

The air outside seemed dominated by her presence as her mouth formed a thin line, "You've delayed our five year mission on the Enterprise. Is Jim even aware you're doing this?"

"This is a private study being conducted so no, Jim doesn't know and it has to stay that way." He returned a scolding look her way.

"Two weeks, and you had to drag me into it!" She cried in exasperation, "Why couldn't you pick someone else?"

"It's a small operation, only twenty people were chosen and I needed you as an assistant. They weren't going to do it without me, and I wasn't going to do it without you." He explained rationally while holding the door to the building open for her, "Besides, I thought it was your dream to one day branch off into neuroscience? This could maybe be that first step."

"Well yeah, maybe." She admitted, "But at my own pace and I didn't have time right now after I was preparing for a five year mission. Good job for ruining that." She straightened her crisp white uniform while bending over at the knees to brush off her crepe sole shoes. Everything she was adorned in—with the exception of her black rimmed glasses pushed up high on her nose—was surgical white. Clean, fresh and simple with the small Starfleet insignia on the left breast of her shirt.

He was wearing the very same uniform, as was expected in a lab, "The two weeks off will do the crew some good. There's a benefit next weekend for the unveiling of the new design for the Kelvin Memorial Archive and we've all been invited anyways."

"Great, my mind's really going to be in the mood for a party after studying Augments in cryo tubes." She said flatly, "Be honest with me; did you only pick me because I wasn't afraid before?"

"You're the best nurse I've had since Chapel asked for a transfer over a year ago. And we've been friends for longer than that." He said while in attempt to skirt around the question, but she wasn't buying it with a cryptic glare. He sighed in exhaustion, that old man feeling creeping on him as an unwanted guest, "I know you won't get jumpy. There's no room for shaky hands."

"Bones, he's asleep. They all are for that matter. All we'll be doing is looking at the effects of their blood, which we already know doesn't enhance the subject. Khan's blood saved Jims life, but it didn't give him any biologic changes that can be compared to the Augments. Researching this seems dangerous, like we're delving into something we shouldn't be." She smoothed the hair on her head while tightening the chignon at the base of her neck. Not a hair was out of place whenever she working, nor could an ounce of make-up be found.

"All the work we're doing is purely academic. It will be saved in files for future reference, that's it." He shot her a reassuring smile, "I wouldn't have agreed otherwise and I wouldn't have dragged you into it Nina. The only reason I was asked in the first place was because I discovered the healing properties to save Jim in time. We're the only medical staff involved, everyone else will be biological researchers."

"Great, so we get to check vital signs while they go and play with a sleeping race." She stated bluntly with a sour expression pouring from her face. Nina hated being used almost as much as Bones did; he was just more diplomatic at handling it. It was something that came with age or the patience from his divorce, either one.

He gave her a wry grin in returned, "Come on, I want to at least get a good work station if all we'll be doing is checking vitals'." He reused her own words with sarcasm. They walked to the steel elevator of the medical sciences building where he brandished a special key card before the steel plated doors, "We're in the basement."

"I've never been down there before." She admitted nervously.

"That makes two of us." He replied just before stepping into the confined space. Nina followed after, wringing her hands nervously as she checked her PADD. Like lightening, her body broke out into a cold sweat just as soon as the doors closed and they started to be lowered down the shaft. She kept closing her eyes shut tightly for intervals before they would dart around the compartment. Her foot started to tap next and Bones let out a sigh, "You're still dealing with claustrophobia then?"

"It's getting better." She said quietly.

"Really?" He exclaimed in disbelief, "I could fix you with a sedative if that would help."

She shot him a smirk before chewing on the inside of her check, "Don't make fun unless you've dealt with it yourself first."

"Honestly Richardson, between your claustrophobia and habits of being superstitious, it's a wonder you can even travel in space." He teased though wondered if it was a low blow considering his own inclinations of motion sickness.

She scoffed, "Being superstitious is not an illness Bones."

He breathed a laugh, "Tell that to Scotty. The first time he met you, you shoved him out of your loft door because he tried to open an umbrella in the room. I don't know who was more surprised. The look on his face…" He broke off into another chuckle.

She rolled her eyes just as the doors opened with a hiss down in the dank levels of the basement. She sucked in a large gulp of air when stepping out of the lift before following at McCoy's side. Blue neon lights directed their path down the long dark corridors and not a sound could be heard in the lower bowels of the building except their shoes stepping in unison, "Why did it have to be underground?" She said swallowing while looking back the way they came to make sure it hadn't disappeared. That was her only saving grace, to know there was an escape.

"It's secure down here. They couldn't have it in just any old place where someone could accidently stumble onto it." Bones answered frankly, "It's only two weeks, and we won't be down here the whole time."

"Yeah, and I already miss sunlight." She murmured.

"We have to sit in on a seminar first." He explained to her as voices started to echo off the walls and travel to them from a distance, "It's nothing mind numbing. Should be us making contact with the head of the research department while specific jobs are handed out and then we can get started. We were already running late so I won't be surprised if we're the last ones." He gave her a knowing look.

"Oh, you're blaming this on me?" She affronted, "I'm sorry if I wasn't in a hurry to subject myself to running tests on living people."

He sighed, "It's alright. For the record, I'm not entirely OK with this either, but we'll get by."

They ceased in their conversation as a large archway opened up to a large room filled with rows of chairs and a display screen already portraying a grid of information. Many heads turned around in their seats while a man who stood at the front of the makeshift lecture hall held up his hands in welcome, "Ah, Doctor McCoy, we were beginning to think you weren't coming. And this would be your assistant I presume?"

Bones was about to reply, but she beat him to the punch, "I am Nurse Richardson and I will be helping Doctor McCoy with anything he needs during this academic study sir."

She could see the head of this research committee looked soured by her speaking, but quickly brushed aside his scorn in favor of an engaging smile, "Why yes of course Miss. You and the Doctor may take a seat so we may continue."

A swift hand latched on to her forearm before pulling her into the back row. She looked at McCoy innocently while he frowned, "Dammit Nina, you'll get us in trouble with that kind of insubordination. Just keep your head buried in the sand and let me do the talking, alright?"

"I'm sorry; I'm just uncomfortable with this whole situation. Don't tell me this doesn't seem suspicious to you?" She reasoned while placing her bag and PADD at her feet.

"We're about to find out." He muttered before shushing her with a hand.

Her shoulders sagged slightly and she crossed her arms over her chest while pretending to listen. What information she missed, she would no doubt receive from Bones. He had a habit of reiterating everything if it was of the utmost importance. Her emotions were running amuck and she felt guilty about lying to Jim and the rest of the crew. Bones was too, she could see it, but a request at this high of scale couldn't be refused. Saying it was an academic study looked better on paper as opposed to running tests on humanoids. The Federation was still in turmoil over everything with the Klingons and studying Augments was clearly another last resort many were willing to look to. Biological warfare almost felt like cheating, but then Nina was skeptical that they'd find advancements coming from Khan's crew anyways. She hadn't thought about him or those events in the past few weeks they'd been back on Earth. Being in that place and remembering his name got her thinking though and she was soon distracted away from the pep talk at the front of the room by the events in which she had first been introduced to him in Sickbay on the Enterprise.

* * *

Nina watched the other nurses from her vantage point at the desk as she worked on a rundown of the medical files of the entire crew that her and Bones hadn't yet finished in all of the chaos. After being caught up in a chase for a wanted fugitive, everything had been put on the backburner until they had spare time. She wasn't getting much of anything done with the way the flapping and bickering continued from the corner of women. They looked distraught, like a house of hens just disturbed for the eggs, "What are they doing over there?" She asked with a scowl.

Bones shot a look to her line of sight and shook his head, "I gave an order to check his vital signs. I told them I didn't care who did it, so long as it got done."

"Well there's your first mistake." She jumped in forwardly, "You should have made just one of them do it so it had to be done. They're going to waste their time doing that so they can avoid the situation."

He hung his head against his fist on the desk, "I'm running out of good nurses. Most are all fresh out of the Academy. Imagine this being your first off planet experience on an important mission?"

"I can do it, why didn't you ask me?" She sat back while raising a brow.

"Nina, you don't have to be brave all of the time you know."

"Who said this had anything to do with me being brave?" She shot back curtly while rising from her seat, "I'm going over there to put an end to this before they start flipping a coin to see who goes. This is the Enterprise, we should still show a little class, even for a murderer."

"Be in uniform in my Sickbay next time!" He called while she did a quick look down at herself.

She hadn't changed out of her civilian attire since going down to Kronos and somehow she didn't think she'd warrant the same kind of respect in black jeans and a white cashmere sweater as she would in her Starfleet uniform. There wasn't time to change though so she shrugged off the uncomfortable itch as she approached the group of women. They immediately silenced at her appearance, no doubt ashamed by the way they were behaving, "Ladies, what's going on here?"

"I'm sorry Nina." Corinne spoke up, one of the quieter girls though she was a patient nurse and Nina got along well with her, "We know Doctor McCoy gave us an order, but no one wants to go near him."

"I'm here to relieve you. Can I have a scanner please?"

The rest of the nurses visibly folded in relief at her declaration while Corinne passed her a scanner. "Thank you Nina." She said along with the collective standing behind her.

Their deliverance and appraisal did little for her confidence and she wasn't sure how much help her lying game would be for her either. The scanner felt like a lead weight in her hand as she continued to walk in her boots. Clearly her rationality had already left her, sitting back in her chair at McCoy's desk as he watched from the sidelines. It was unlikely she'd be put in harm's way, but it didn't ease her mind as she stood before  _him_  in what she hoped was defiance masking her frailty. His eyes searched over her, eyes that she could scarcely call a name to until she was reminded off diamonds. Cold and sparkling with an edge, certainly ones she wouldn't want to put around her neck at any rate. Should she say something? He didn't seem like he was going to break silence so she opted for the same, allowing him freedom to watch her as she took his vitals with the scanner. She was quickly perplexed by the speed of his heart rate, though it seemed to be at a normal function working with the rest of his body. She mentally was thankful that Bones had already collected a blood sample, saving her from having to put her hands on him. She took a step back, this time her eyes meeting his, though while he remained stoic she could feel the carpet slowly being pulled out from under her.

"Why do you stare Ms. Richardson?"

Her head and heart were screaming so loud at her in fear for her crucial mistake. She should have walked away at once; instead she had allowed time for a window, enough for him to speak to her. She breathed for all the air in the room with avarice before forcing her voice, "I think I am staring at perfection, unless you tell me otherwise." Dammit, now he'd have to answer her. She was unhinging quickly from the reserved façade she had molded so well in her academy years. Only friends and crewmates were supposed to be able to get to her. She had made a strict rule to always keep her distance with patients, especially ones' of the dangerous variety. She only now realized it was a thin line dividing the two.

"Perfection?" He drawled smoothly, "Your race hasn't a clue on the meaning of the word, being as you are flawed beyond recall."

She found his logic rather endearing and didn't hesitate to smile at his answer, "I suppose that's true."

He ignored her attempt at sentiment of his knowledge while never breaking his concentration on her, "They are afraid."

She turned her head back to the nurses who had made themselves busy with menial tasks. She could also tell McCoy was watching in protest but she didn't make a move to reassure him now that she was trapped into sharing words with Khan, "Yes, thus my reason for being here."

She grew cold and hurt as he cut her soul with his stare, "You are no less afraid than they are, no matter how you would cloak yourself from me. To be rank with fear over the one thing in this room that has nothing to gain from your wounds; you fascinate me. With one hand you would shield your comrades and with the other you'd wish to stop me, but you cannot have both."

She bit her lip and shook her head at herself, ready with her comeback and curious on how he would respond, "I guess that makes me an over achiever then." She shrugged though his calm demeanor never waned, "And I'll even admit to being afraid. I just hide it better than they do."

"Nina!" She was startled by her name being called from the other side of the room though quickly collected herself as Jim came over, "I need to speak with you for a moment."

"Yes Captain." Her eyes shifted one last time to Khan who hadn't stopped in his smoldering stare. She supposed it was a win on his side because she had to turn away as she followed beside Jim back to McCoy's desk, "What did you need Jim?"

"Nothing." He said sharply while turning to her, "I just didn't want you talking to him. Or anyone for that matter." He shot Bones a look of derision.

"Oh." Her mouth was left agape for a moment at the gesture, "Well…thank you."

"What did he say?" McCoy asked from his chair.

"Nothing important. I think he just liked to patronize me was all." She consciously fiddled with the bottom of her sweater while placing the scanner down on McCoy's desk, "You can look over his vitals. With your permission, I'd like to go change back into my uniform."

"Dismissed." Bones agreed.

She disregarded the looks of worry on both of his and Jim's faces as she walked from Sickbay, carefully aware of the eyes watching her go. ' _He must have had a penchant to make people squirm with that gaze',_  she thought bitterly. She never spoke with him again after that, but inside she felt as if he had already acquired everything there was to know about her in one sitting.


	2. Chapter 2

Nina rested her head on the desk in exhaustion. They'd only been a part of the study for three days and that was enough time to learn all about what was really going on. As she and Bones had suspected from the start, the researchers had hopes of being able to synthesize the blood into an injectable serum that would enhance basic human function. Without any proper testing, there was no way of telling if that was going to be a possibility, not without the experience being uncomfortable at any rate. They wanted a new breed of super soldiers in humans, ones easier to control than Augments. It was paranoia at the forefront driving this study now that Klingon threats had become a daily occurrence. The Federation had placed new restrictions for all starships, a limit on how close they could venture to Kronos before flying into what they deemed was 'the hot zone'. There had been restrictions before, but the new regulations sent out to all Captains' had been much more severe than they had initially realized.

"If they were to discover they were being used as lab rats, what do you think their reaction would be?" She lifted her head off the desk to give Bones a perplexed look for asking such a question.

"Really, is it that hard of an answer to figure out?" She said in bemusement.

"No." He replied matter-of-factly, "I just wanted your face off of my things."

She couldn't bring herself to scowl as she was more enamoured by the idea of wanting out of this process. She stood up from her chair at their workstation—which happened to be situated away from everyone else's—while pacing around the five pods they had been using to study. Bones had requested them getting first claims to Khan and she didn't understand why he had been so adamant about it. At first glance, she hadn't been sure if she was looking at the same man. He was at peace, or a false sense of it anyways and it looked better on him. Nothing had changed of course and it was with cold comfort she was able to breathe with the glass separating them. She knew what lurked behind his lidded eyes and she was spared the pain of having to see those diamonds again.

"Would you quit doing that?! You're making me nervous." Bones said strictly as he had his face buried in his PADD. Even though he wasn't watching, he knew what she was doing because it had become something of a habit since they'd begun.

"I can't help it." She defended, "I feel guilty because I've talked with him. Once you've shared words with a person, it just doesn't seem right to be doing this."

"Yeah well, don't feel too bad, he tried to kill us."

She turned around and walked back over to the desk with a small chuckle. "Yes I know, I was there." She reminded impassively, "I often wonder though; is he really filled with reckless hate, or did Admiral Marcus drive it into him first?"

"I wouldn't know I'm a Doctor not a historian. If you have questions about the Eugenics war, you'd better find one." He busied himself with looking at another sample of blood taken from one of the females, "Speaking of Admiral Marcus, have you talked to Carol recently?"

She shifted with unrest in her seat, "No. I don't know how, to be honest. She saw her father murdered only shortly after finding out he was a neurotic warmonger. I hear she had to go through questionings of her own from Starfleet to see if she had known about her father's plans prior to the events that took place on the ' _Vengeance'_."

Bones hummed in response, pausing to look thoughtful while he sat his work down. Truth be told, they weren't working all that hard and that was the silent agreement they had made after the first seminar. It was their nature to study medicine for the greater good, not exploit it for personal gain. Deep down in the roots of Starfleet it appeared there was more than one Admiral Marcus willing to go to great lengths for a war with the Klingons. Any more of this and they'd be beyond peaceful negotiations, if they weren't already, "I don't envy Carol at the moment. Maybe you do though." He tacked on a merciless grin without looking at her.

"I really regret telling you that." She huffed, "They're just feelings, they'll go away with time."

"Just feelings? Nina, feelings and Jim Kirk, your superior officer might I add, is a bad mix to be dealing with." He recovered from his playful banter with a serious expression marring his features, "I don't want you to have to transfer. I'd like you as my head nurse."

Ignoring for a moment his first statement, she sat up in her seat with reserved excitement, "Seriously, you'd ask that of me?"

"Of course, and I can get the paperwork pushed to Jim just as soon as we're done this for him to OK it. I need to know you're in it for the long haul though. No jumping ship once we've set sail."

She wondered how many head nurses had come before her, and she certainly hoped she would be the last to fill the shoes, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. Don't concern yourself over my 'feelings'. I've been friends with Jim longer and that's much more important to me than a silly crush." She was too much of a cynic for relationships, or that's what her mother had always told her anyways and after hearing it for so long she just started to believe the words.

He nodded in relief before he did a quick double take to the other side of the lab, "They're looking over here again. Make busy with a brain scan for me or something. It will give you something to study."

Even though they were playing the research team for fools, she still jumped at the chance to study the Neocortex. While in cryo, brain activity was the only thing left functioning and she was rather curious on how Augments differed from humans in that department. If she could study her own brain at that moment, she'd check to see why her first choice was to scan Khan's without hesitation. McCoy shook his head in disbelief at her too while giving her an  _are-you-serious_  look, "Oh Bones, you're just afraid I'll find out he's smarter than you."

He scrunched his nose in displeasure, "Unlikely." He grumbled.

"You know, you're really starting to get crotchety. Better be careful, or that will stick with you when you're an old man."

His brows furrowed into one thick line, "What are you talking about, old man?! I'm very spry for my age."

"Whatever you say Bones." She laughed to herself when he muttered something else colorful under his breath. She then turned to the task at hand, steadying her breathing while subconsciously smoothing her hand over Khan's head to brush away any stray hairs that had fallen out of place. Under the feel of her palm she noticed he was cold, as was to be expected in cryo, but not of the same temperature as say a humans would be. He was...lukewarm. The very idea that she had touched him at all was confounding and she knew she wouldn't have done it had he been awake. Amazing what a little false confidence could do; put a person to sleep and she could be as brave as a star ship Captain, which thankfully she wasn't.

* * *

It was crowning into evening by the time they finished up for the day and headed back above ground. The elevator ride back to the top was always the worst part of the day for her as she was always caught halfway between thinking of the freedom that waited above ground and being stuck in the black depths by some unfortunate accident. Bones was always there to reassure her of course, but she had it conjured in her mind that she would be trapped in by some grand design or scheme of sorts. Today had been better though as she had something to distract herself with in the form of brain activity. She was fiddling with her PADD, engrossed in the content as if it was the front page of a news article.

"See something you like?" Bones asked sarcastically, "You know we're not supposed to take anything from down there."

Turning away from the material, she gave him a hard look, "You mean like those vials of blood in your med-bag?"

His face turned crimson while he cleared his throat conspicuously, "You saw that huh?"

"Yeah and be thankful I was the only one. You could get into a lot of trouble doing that." She warned out of concern, "Why did you do it?"

"Maybe I don't want them finding anything out just yet. My conscious had been talking to me about this too, and right now it's saying we should slow down and think."

She took note of his change in demeanor as he held himself high in determination, "You're worried about what the results might be?"

"The products they're demanding for would take years to prefect and sitting on the edge of a war, we don't exactly have that time. I'm worried they'll use the first serum they can get their hands on. Then there's the question of who would be subjected to it. The one thing I do know about Augments is they were made this way from infancy. Everything special about them is genetically unique, given since birth. If we were to take that same concept and inject it into fully matured adults, the special enhancements we can assume they would gain would all be from a test tube. Would injections have to be taken regularly to maintain the new homeostasis? What affects would it have on the human brain? These are only a few questions out of the many things that could go wrong." He explained with heated passion.

"You're right." She agreed intuitively, "Everything about Augments is primal, something humans have lost over an age ago. I think it only stands to reason that injections could cause mental instability."

The lift halted at the ground floor and the doors pulled apart, revealing the glass lobby where the sky had filled with clouds of orange. Their ears were filled with the chatter of cadet's leaving for their dorms while she and Bones shouldered through them. Everything they had brought with them from the basement was now stashed away, including their conversation, "What are your plans for the evening?" He asked casually while holding the door open for her.

"I'm meeting Uhura. We're going to search for something to wear for the benefit." She said passively while taking off her glasses and storing them in her bag, "I think she suspects something. It hasn't gone unnoticed by the others that we haven't been around since shore leave started."

"I know, Jim's been the same. Thank God that green-blooded goblin's been there to distract him."

She scoffed, "You're horrible sometimes, did you know that?"

He held up his hands in mock surrender just as he spotted Uhura walking there way, "Oh no. Is she going to be curious about your attire?"

"Umm yeah. You'd better get out of here while you still can. I don't think the two of us could stand getting the third degree from her right now." She said while nudging him in the opposite direction.

"Alright well, see you here tomorrow." He said goodbye, hurrying towards the main building just as Uhura came bounding down the sidewalk in jeans and a trench coat.

"Great...see you here tomorrow." She mumbled icily into the air before throwing up a fake smile in greeting of her friend, "Hey, you're ready to go already?"

Uhura raised a thin brow making a new world record in observing her uniform in less than half a second, "Yeah I've been waiting. Are you ready?"

She hid her uncertainty behind a wall of laughter, brushing away Uhura's skepticism, "Yeah I'll be fine. Let's go shopping."

"Good, because I haven't done this in weeks and I could use just a girl's night out." Rarely was Uhura a trend follower, much like her actually and they bonded well over pride in their work while aboard the Enterprise. She was pleasantly surprised on how much she was in need of a little down time too and the idea of strolling around a department store was a little slice of paradise.

"Me too." They walked side by side in the chilly autumn evening, chatting about their shipmates and friends alike. Nina couldn't completely throw herself into the conversation though. Her mind was still flogged with the heavy burden of the lab and hated being forced under thumb to hide such things from everyone else. Starfleet was in a mad panic and she couldn't even tell anyone about what was going on right beneath their feet, or who was being kept there. The encumbrance was difficult to carry on her shoulders and her hands were cold as she stuffed them in to her pockets, having nothing to do with the weather, but of a pair of diamonds she was forced to accept would be her nightmare for the remaining two weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my God, we're a pair of thieves. You realize that don't you?" Bones exclaimed as he sat on her sofa, watching as she placed five of the stolen vials into a safe behind a picture in her wall along with the scans she had taken of Khan's brain saved from her PADD. She kept the blood in a special container with a coolant that would keep the cells alive for a month, the very same as Bones had been doing in his room.

"It's not stealing if it's for a good cause." She replied calmly before locking and entering the code on the plated door. She covered it with a picture of tiger lilies sitting in a vase on a table in a summer evening. Her grandmother had painted it when she was only five, but had been something her father had been insistent on her taking before leaving the house to join Starfleet. The picture reminded her of a funeral when she had been a kid; turns out that hadn't changed as an adult either. If she thought nothing of the amateur style, she at least felt it was a healthy dose of home to look at when falling into a hard day. That evening was no different.

"Good cause? We're protecting Augments, our cause is no greater than those researchers." He pulled at his tie as if it was strangling him where he sat.

"This was your idea in the first place, and we're not protecting the Augments. Try to think of it more as we're protecting ourselves by choosing the lesser of two evils." She walked around her living quarters; stopping to look in the small sterling silver mirror she had hung on the back wall to check her hair. She had yet to change into the dress she had picked out with Uhura last week from shopping. That felt like eons ago that she could scarcely remember if it was of flattering design or if she had picked the first thing off the rack. The week had been spent with her and Bones continuing to scheme while hiding secrets from both the science team and their friends.

"You know what happens don't you? Once a thief, always a thief!" He threw his hands up in the air dramatically.

"Thanks for that Javert." She brushed passed him with a small laugh. She was already aware of the seriousness of their actions and had given up on anxiety at least for the night to enjoy the benefit, "You should leave soon. Isn't Jim expecting you?"

"Yeah he is, and he's going to see right through me." He was now attempting to fix the mess of a tie he had mangled. She sighed before going over to help him. He struggled at first, pushing her hands away before letting out a huff while she took the reins, "Look at what I've been reduced to. I'm a Doctor with a pair of legendary hands that can't even do up a tie."

"You'll be fine." She said with gentleness at his exasperated tone. She released his tie once it was fastened keenly back in place before placing both of her hands on each side of his face, "I'll be there with you."

"Comforting." He grumbled, but as he looked into her eyes he breathed easier, "I should get out of your hair. You've been stuck with me long enough from days end."

She allowed him space by stepping away from the sofa as he stood and started for the door, "Here, I'll let you out."

"I've been thinking." He said as he paused at the door with her on the other side of the jamb, "Augments cells are superior to ours yet they still have 46 chromosomes. We already know their autosomes and somatic cells are distinctively different from ours, but what about their gametes?"

She nearly choked at the conception, "You're wondering if they work the same way in terms of conceiving?" A thought she had made sure to actively avoid, "All I can say is the only way you'll ever find that out is if you wake one of them up long enough for them to give you a sample in a plastic cup."

He pulled a face, "Thank you for that very colorful assessment Richardson."

She shrugged in spite of herself, "I think it's best if you just put that thought out of your mind; focus on dinner." She said with an amused smile.

"Yeah, yeah I know." He said waving her off, "So Scotty's picking you up?"

"Yeah, we're going as friends. Spock and Uhura are meeting us too, so I guess I'll see you down there."

"I hope he doesn't bring an umbrella again." He called jokingly halfway down the hall before vanishing from her sight.

She shook her head before closing her door to finish getting ready. The silence was deafening and she stood stock still without purpose for a moment in the middle of the room. She hadn't felt entirely alone in just her presence for an innumerable amount of days now, and the nights were even worse. In her sweltering sheets she was forced to succumb to a self-made cage that barred her from use and freedom. Feelings of foreboding drew strength as the hours grew later and she was left to accept them while tossing and turning. She had thought about asking McCoy for something to help break the cycle of insomnia, but didn't want to raise the alarm that something could possibly be wrong. It all had to do with the current happenings in her life which would soon be over. It won't be soon before long that she could escape the endless hours of work and be at peace again, or so she kept repeating to herself anyways.

"Time to get dressed." She said to herself before slipping back into her small bedroom. As it was a temporary living situation, only there for her when on shore leave, she didn't keep many personal effects. Her black sheets were folded tight and keenly, looking as uninviting as they had the previous night for her to settle down in. She ignored the bed, going into her closet where a covering of a dress was hung secure on the bar. She took it out cautiously, laying it out on the stiff mattress before pulling down the zipper, "Oh God!" By the sight of the dress, she was mortified. Had she been in her right mind, she would have never picked anything of the sort and she wondered what had gone wrong before the computers voice broke her thoughts.

" _Commander Spock and Lt. Uhura have arrived."_

She sprinted out of the bedroom, leaping over the sofa and raced for the door, pressing the button for it to slide open, "Thank God you're here!" She exclaimed without proper greeting.

"You're not dressed yet?" Uhura asked in shock while Spock raised his trademark eyebrow an inquiry without actually speaking.

"That's the problem." She waved them inside quickly before dragging Uhura with her to the bedroom, "What was I thinking?"

Uhura stopped to close the door before facing her, "What do you mean?"

"I would have never picked this!" She pointed an accusing finger at the black garment on her bed, blending with the same color as her sheets.

"But you did." Uhura rectified with a frown, "You tried on the pink one first and when you didn't like it, I suggested this one. You said you liked it at the time, so what's the problem?"

All of what Uhura was saying seemed familiar, but now she wished she had been paying more attention, "I guess it's just…now that it's here, I'm not sure if it's really me."

"It isn't, that's why it's great." Uhura said smirking, "You'll surprise people in this gown. Maybe they won't even recognize you."

' _God I hope so',_  "Yeah…sorry for freaking out. It's been a long day."

"Maybe you can tell me about it at dinner." Uhura said with a mistrusting look that she had been on the receiving end of these past days, "I'll wait for you out there. Scotty should be here soon."

The exchange had chilled her right back into sharpness that she'd need for the evening. The fabric went limp in her hands as she shrugged off her robe and stepped into the dress through the top. The zipper ran down the length of the side as it was backless and there wasn't much improvement on the front as it ran low-cut there too. Her body was naturally fit and lithe so she wasn't angled with round curves, but the dress was able to outline the ones she did have enough to have her appear flattering towards the opposite gender. It was a shame she didn't like it. She looked into the only other mirror she kept in the flat which was in the bathroom. Her mousy brown hair was smoothed back into a French twist at the back of her head with no clips to accent it and she wore basic pearl earrings with no chain on her exposed neckline. Simple, just the way she liked to be and she had it all going for her with the exception of the dress, "This won't do at all." She mumbled before grabbing her clutch at her door.

She was surprised to see Scotty had already arrived though it was clear Spock must have let him in. They were both dressed in formal Starfleet uniforms, the crests shining silver on the left sides of their jackets. Scotty was a very humbled person and he didn't keep his emotions under lockdown very often so she wasn't surprised when his eyes expanded into saucers, "Whoa lass, there isn't a way anyone will believe you're my date!" He cried in approval.

"Thanks Scotty." She struggled at making it sound sincere and natural, "You're looking sharp yourself."

He flushed from his neck up to his ears in pink, "Well—er I try." He coughed nervously before holding out his arm for her to take, "So shall we go then?"

"We should leave now if we are to arrive before the Captain is to make his speech on the podium." Spock suggested.

This was news to Nina, "Jim's making a speech?"

"Yeah, in honor of the work the Enterprise had done." Uhura informed her, "Our tables up at the front."

She'd been out of the loop and it had only been two weeks. Starfleet was always such a busy place, she'd need to sit down and take a moment on playing catch-up if she was going to make it through the evening. She locked up her flat by entering her security code before the four of them took the lift. It was no shock that all three of them stood to one side to give her space. Traveling with these people for a year, they all knew about her claustrophobia by now and were quick to spot the signs of her going into a panic attack if she couldn't get it under control. That hadn't been a problem for months now though, but they took care of her just the same.

"Nina, might I suggest you talk to someone about your claustrophobia? They may be able to come to the root of the problem therein find a solution." Spock suggested as the bell dinged on the main floor.

"No need for that. I've been this way since I was a child, because of an incident out on my aunt's farm." She told him softly.

"Then forgive me." He said respectively. It must have been out of habit because Vulcan's had no ego to bruise and even though he was only half, he strived to maintain that part of himself, "It was neither my intent nor my place to intrude."

"Oh no, it's alright." She said offhandedly.

"What was the incident?" Scotty asked harmlessly though Uhura shot him a scathing look.

She had no trouble telling him though, "I was locked in a meat freezer for fourteen hours…by accident of course. My family thought I had wandered off the property and it was my uncle who finally found me, nearly hypothermic, huddled in the corner while trying to avoid touching hanging carcasses on hooks." Sufficed it to say the experience had turned her off of meat for a while and even of farm life. Most of her family on her dad's side were land lovers, something she swore to avoid and joining Starfleet was about the furthest away as she could get.

Scotty had pulled a face at her story, "Urgh, some unfortunate luck right there lass. Suppose I'd be the same, though I'd likely have a fear of meat too."

She laughed heartedly at his joke, "You were trapped in a tube full of water Scotty, I think you've suffered your fair share of tight spaces."

They walked through the corridors of Starfleet until coming to the lineup by the glass hall in front of the main building. The sliding double doors were opened revealing a lavish array of tables in lounge lighting. Women were taking their seats in posh gowns while men adorned in their uniforms pulled the chairs out for them. Members of the board were up at the front with the monitor in preparations of the unveiling of the new Archive building plans. Their little group moved along the side of the room past the tables in the back towards the extended ones at the front. Jim was already seated with Bones and Sulu, awaiting everyone else's arrival. Each of them started to smile at one another when arriving and Jim stood up to greet everyone, "About time you showed up!" He said, giving Spock a good smack on the shoulder like always.

The commander was good at his stiff response, "We are not late."

"Yeah Spock I know. It was a joke." Jim said with a head shake.

"To imply one as being late while you have been kept waiting is defined as humor?" He asked.

"Come on, let's take our seats." Uhura urged while patting his hand. She was a patient woman and no one stopped to wonder how she put up with dating a Vulcan.

Scotty rushed to pull a chair out for her and she accepted with a gleeful smile while resting her purse on her lap. It didn't go unnoticed by her that Jim did a double take at her dress and she wanted to whine and hide back in her room even if it meant facing insomnia, "Nina?! For a second I thought you were a stranger at the wrong table." He took his seat next to Scotty and swatted him on the arm, "Lucky guy."

Scotty started to chuckle nervously while she kept her head down, trying to still her hormones and her stupid feelings. Bones was shooting her an arrogant smile across from her and she didn't at all feel bad as she let her foot fly and kick him in the shin out of sight beneath the table. He hunched forward, causing Jim to take note of him, "Can you believe this guy, wearing a real suit?"

"Yeah and I feel like a damn fool." Bones grunted, "They should say on the invites of these things that formal wear is the required uniform."

"Bones relax, you're not violating any rules by wearing your own clothes." Jim told him frankly.

The word 'rules' seemed to set him off and he shot a concerned look at Nina, "Rules?! Who said anything about rules? I didn't say anything about rules!"

All eyes of the table surface to him, including Nina's as she gave him a dark glare to shut the hell up. Thank God for Chekov's timing as he parked himself down into the chair at the end with a pleasant smile, "Hello!" He said cheerfully.

"Alright, we're all here." Jim said grinning.

"Isn't Carol coming?" Nina wondered aloud casually.

Jim shook his head, his features growing serious, "No, she's back in London right now. I haven't heard from her in a while."

She hated how she was flooded with relief by the news. Stupid feelings. She brushed it aside as the lights in the auditorium began to dim, leaving them in shadows while the benefit got underway. Drinks were served first as the board members took turns discussing why they were there and going over the events of the past few weeks again. Nina felt light headed over hearing talks of Khan so soon after seeing his frozen face…and stealing his blood. The dark lighting served for her benefit so no one could distinguish the disgruntled look on her face.

"We now call Captain James. T Kirk to the stage to hear his insightful recollection of the story. Captain, if you will."

A spotlight lit up his seat and he stood up while fixing his jacket with a tug, "Wish me luck." He said cheekily to the table.

"Good luck Captain!" Both Chekov and Scotty called together.

She couldn't help but be mesmerized by Jim walking up on stage; the lights shining down made his face light up and his smile beamed. Even though she was aware how silly it sounded, she couldn't fight the feeling. The Admiral on stage with him whispered something into his ear before he got started. He took the floor with pride, commanding ever set of eyes in that amphitheatre to him with his stage presence. She was forced to look away when a sharp pain kicked her under the table and she turned to shoot McCoy a frown only to find him with his communicator out, "Check yours." He mouthed to her silently.

She turned her head into her lap, pulling out the device from her purse to see she was being paged in the basement. Her head snapped up to Bones and he was wearing the same expression. They couldn't just get up and leave though, not while Jim—their Captain—was talking to a room full of people. So much for enjoying Jim's stage presence, now all she wanted was for him to hurry and wrap things up before her and Bones were escorted down there. He kicked her again and gave her a what-are-we-going-to-do face. She shrugged helplessly and kept sneaking glances to the double doors where two guards stood. Would it look bad if she started drumming her fingers on the table; probably, so she settled with tapping them on her lap instead.

"Captain James. T Kirk, everyone." The Admiral said with a clap once Jim finally finished and the applause started to roil through the room.

"Finally!" McCoy said while rubbing a hand down his face. He stood up from his chair just as the alarms in the building started to go off unexpectedly. The lights in the building came on flashing red. People were jumping up from their seats in confusion while Jim was still stuck up on stage with the board members. He was looking to get to his crew and she would have done anything to help him had she not grown distracted by her name being called over and over, "Nina, we have to go!"

"Right now?!" She yelled over the sounds of the panic as people started to run out of the hall while the insistent ringing of the alarm continued to toll. The rest of their crew was huddled together forming an exit plan as she felt herself being dragged away by McCoy's grip on her arm, "We're just leaving them?"

"They'll be fine. I have a bad feeling we're walking into some trouble though." The doors of the auditorium were already opened with people flooding out in single file as the guards ushered them on. As they approached the doors into the lobby, they hooked a left and made for the pedway connecting to the medical sciences building while the rest of the crowd made for outside.

"Everyone else is going to wonder where we went. I think Spock and Uhura saw us leave." She said as she struggled to keep up with him in her heels, "What the hell's happening?"

"Experiment gone wrong maybe. Doesn't it strike you as odd that we get a call from the lab only minutes before the alarms were pulled?" He pointed out while loosening his tie, "I think it's about to become known what Starfleet has been up to."

"And us along with it." She murmured as he pulled open the door to the building. It was eerie quiet to the point of being unusual. No clerks were at the desk and the alarms weren't going off in the building as they headed for the elevator, "This is strange."

"Damn, I hate being right." He retrieved the key card from his jacket pocket, holding it up to the device on the wall before the doors pulled apart. This time there was no hesitation as she followed him inside, ignoring the closed off feeling of the black walls as they began their journey downwards, "Do you happen to have a phaser on you?"

"What am I, a weapons specialist?" She asked tersely, "Do you think we'll need one?"

"No, but it doesn't hurt to be prepared." He grumbled just as they halted at the ground floor. The doors slid opened revealing the same hallway they had traveled across for a fortnight and it was as calm and quiet as it had been any other time, "You know, I'm wishing for something to jump out just to lose this on-edge feeling."

"You and me both." Her heels clicked in an anxious tap dance beside him as they started striding down at a quick pace to the main lab. The white lights were on and only a circle of people were present, readying to scratch their heads at whatever they were studying. The head of the department noticed them first, alerting the rest of the room to their arrival, "Doctor McCoy and his nurse."

"Gentlemen, I'll have you know the whole facility is under lockdown upstairs. Do you mind telling us what's so damn important for us to be down here?" Bones growled.

"Take a look and see for yourself Doctor." The scientist sneered.

Nina stepped forward with McCoy, his eye twitching at the sight while she let out an audibly gasp. Three out of the five pods at their workstation were empty, "Where are they?" She breathed?

A circle of the men stepped around them with accusing eyes, "Seeing as this is your workstation, we were hoping you'd be able to tell us."

Bones and her exchanged a disturbed look, "I'm not sure I like what you're implying. Me and my colleague Nurse Richardson were away at the benefit for the Kelvin Memorial. You can even check for our invites on record."

"These pods show that Khan and his two other missing crew members were released before the benefit started." The head of the department explained, "At this time, we have decided to take extra precautions to ensure for everyone's safety, including your own Doctor." He made a signal with his hand and they were swarmed from behind, finding themselves placed in cuffs while being led away by their shoulders.

"But we didn't do anything!" Nina shrieked as she struggled against the guard.

"Nina be quiet. Don't say another word until we have this figured out." Bones instructed as they were shoved into the elevator. They weren't taken to the main floor this time, the elevator stopped at the detention level where the two guards checked them in with the desk clerk. They were left in only their formal clothes, even going as far as to take her heels from her feet as if she'd had the idea in her head to use them as a weapon. They were placed into a clear cell by the two guards thick with muscle, doing little to fight them off before they were left in the pale realization that their careers in Starfleet may be over. Bones took a seat on the bench against the wall, putting his head into his hands while heaving a haggard sigh, "You know what's happening here?" He asked in a muffled voice.

"They think we let them go." She whispered in defeat, "Which is impossible. How would they have even made the lobby? Everyone knows Khan's face." She sagged against the wall, chilling the bare flesh of her back which she now couldn't care a less about.

"We've been set up. It's been made to look like we've done it. There's no monitoring down in that lab because it was an off the record operation so there isn't any valid proof pointing to anyone, making us the scapegoat." He pulled at his hair in frustration, "However, they still remain oblivious to one thing."

He didn't have to say it and she nodded in affirmation. The items they had stolen from the lab were still kept secure in their respective rooms and the idea that they had even stolen anything had yet to enter into the daydreams of the scientists running the show. Nina immediately doubted it had anything to do with them though. Their cause had been to exploit Augments powers for all of Starfleet and Khan's escape would throw a pretty large wrench into that. God, Khan was free again and she wondered if her crew was even aware, "Do you think we'll have any friends left after this?"

"Not a one." He shook his head smirking, "But seriously; trust in Jim and Spock, I think they'll know we're innocent." Rarely did he call Spock by name around her so she knew he was taking this in intently and that they were in deep trouble.

Conversing anymore would only hurt their own cause so they sat in silence, none too eager to find sleep but rather to just stare blankly ahead. Nina knew she wouldn't be able to here, not if she could barely find a few hours of rest in her own bed. Her mind was committed to thinking about the troubles going on upstairs. If it was true what they said about Khan escaping so early, why had it taken them hours to report it? Where would he have gone even; waking up from cryo was a dangerous business, even for the likes of him. They would have a short window to locate him before he'd be functioning at his full potential, something she hoped everyone else had taken into consideration on the surface. It would be sooner than she would be ready for, to finally face those diamonds of unyielding dominance once again.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Nina didn't know how long she and Bones had been in lock up, but it had to have been at least long enough for the lockdown upstairs to come to a full halt because the next thing they knew, they had a visitor. They heard the commotion before actually seeing anything. The desk clerk was arguing something fierce with the intruder, "Captain Kirk, you cannot be down here!"

"Well I'm demanding it. You have my Doctor and one of my nurses down here for something they didn't do."

They leapt up from their positions, going to stand against the glass to try and make out anything from the other side of the room. The door flew opened from the hallway and they were greeted with the sight of their Captain looking determined for a battle if anyone got in his way, "Jim?!" Bones exclaimed, his breath fogging the glass.

"We didn't do it." Nina jumped in.

He gave them a reproachful look, aghast that they'd even consider him turning against them when they needed assistance, "I know that. I have to tell you, the situation looks bad though. You're booked for trial by court-martial tomorrow morning."

"Court-martial?! Damn, we'd better start pleading the fifth Nina." Bones grumbled to her, "I'm going to break under the cross for sure."

"I'm going to be there for you and Spock's coming with me." Jim interrupted with his hand held up to Bones in a silencing gesture, "Why didn't you guys tell me though?"

"We couldn't, it was a private study. Besides, look at where we are now. They probably would have incriminated you with us for telling you Jim." Nina said softly with her palm pressed flat up against the glass.

He averted his eyes with a bitter nod, "Well I'm getting you out of here now. You at least need to sleep to be ready for the morning. They aren't an easy thing to get through." He was talking from experience after having gone through one for cheating on the Kobayashi Maru. That had only landed him a suspension though. What they were accused of could be considered treason in the eyes of the council.

"Jim, what about Khan? Have they found any trace of him?" Bones pressed.

"No." He said somberly, "He's too good for that, and they haven't spotted any signs of his missing crew members either."

"Alright Captain, take a step back please." The clerk had entered with the guards, a look of displeasure on his face while the glass was lowered for them to step out. Bones gave Nina a hand before they were given back their personal items, "We have to band you right now, as a precaution so you can't leave the base. Hold out your left arms please."

Bones shot Nina an incredulous look before they both did what was asked. They were each given a large computerized cuff that locked into place tightly on the wrist. A red light flashed as soon as it was fastened; signally the device was on, "Showering with this thing is going to be a pain." He grumbled.

"The device will emit a signal if you step within a mile outside of the base and a team will come and collect you. Likewise the same signal will be given off if you try to damage or force the cuff off in any way." The clerk informed mechanically, "If there are no more questions, you are free to leave with your Captain."

And they gladly did, but not before Nina slipped back into her heels first. The elevator ride was quiet and she spent most of it with her eyes closed and her head down while trying not to fuss with the band on her wrist. The thing was itching something awful already and she had the anxious tick to want to pick at it, "Does everyone else know?" She asked, in part curiosity and as a way to distract herself.

"Yeah, they know. No one blames you though and we'll gladly wait until this thing blows over before going anywhere. I'm not about to lose my Doctor and another nurse."

"Oh don't be so dramatic. We're only your friends too." Bones said wittingly.

Jim smirked, "Yeah, that too. The mission's been put on hold anyways. No one's going anywhere, not while there's a fugitive on the loose."

Nina wondered how they'd fit into all of that and what part they would have yet to play. No one was in the mood for discussing such a sullen topic though, not this late into the morning. They made it back to the ground floor, where everything was still in the black hours of twilight. More guards than usual were positioned at every corner and she could feel a threatening look or two be passed hers and McCoy's way. She supposed the only people who thought them innocent were their crew; everyone else fell into the group that wanted to get at their throats, "I guess it's time for me to part ways from here." Bones interjected as he cleared his throat, "For the record Jim, it was a hell of a speech."

"I took one out of your book, made it nice and long with big words to lose the audience halfway through." Jim chided sarcastically.

"Wise ass." He grumbled before diverting his attention to Nina, "See you tomorrow morning then?"

She grabbed him into a quick hug which he returned, "Bones, thank God we're stuck in this together."

"Yeah great…through thick and thin." He muttered while turning on his way. She saw him messing with the cuff as he went too and it made her want to smile. She watched him go until his form was eaten up by the shadows.

"Come on, I'll walk you back." Jim offered as he guided her with a hand on her bare back. Even with all the crap going on in her life, her blood still boiled to the surface at the feeling, "So, you're not crying over this yet, huh?"

She chuckled, "Jim, you've known me for five years; have you ever seen me cry?"

"No and thank God for that." He said with a smile, "It's every guys fear, and anyone that tells you differently is lying."

"A little guy advice from the Captain, I like that." She teased. This was her justified reason for wanting to hide her 'stupid feelings'. Her friendship with Jim had always been like this, since day one and even though it was sometimes upsetting to be seen as one of the boys, she enjoyed their playful banter back and forth that could last for days on end. Besides, it was just a crush and it wouldn't last; she really wished she could kick her own butt into gear about it too, but beggars can't be choosers.

They had already walked across the length of the base and were traveling up the lift to her floor. Hours always turned into minutes with Jim and she could only pray it would turn out the same tomorrow morning, "I can't come meet you here in the morning so you won't actually see me until trial starts." He warned while rubbing at his eyes to shake off the exhaustion and disbelief, "I never thought I'd be going to your court-martial."

She winced in her step, looking forward to kicking off her heels after the walk down her hallway, "Me neither. I thought I was supposed to have your back." She said in a sigh as she leaned up against the wall by her door.

He raised a suggestive brow, "Speaking of back, did I mention I love the dress?"

"I think I'd be more flattered if I wasn't in such a terrible mood." She countered with a shrug all the while trying to still her racing heart, "Goodnight Jim."

His mouth cracked into a small grin, "Goodnight Nina."

She watched his retreating figure in misplaced yearning before clearing her head to open her door. Both Jim and Bones had preached to her about the importance of sleep, but how could she after knowing what lied ahead? She'd be more content with a shower and a change of clothes until she had to appear before the council in six hours. She sealed her door before tossing her purse onto the small wicker chair. She paused for a moment to turn the lights on, a crucial mistake as she was caught off guard long enough to be overcome by an immense power. Her back was held up against the door and her feet hovered above the ground, even in her heels. Her hands instinctively went to her neck where an adequate amount of pressure was being placed to choke her but not completely asphyxiate her either. It was precisely what he was aiming for and she wasn't so surprised to see those diamonds as quickly again as she ought to have been. His reasoning was another matter though; surely he didn't think she was the one to have set him free?

"Hello Nina." She made a small squeak with her inability to answer, but he understood the meaning of it as her being surprised, "Yes I know your name. I never forget a face, and yours is one I was most anxious to see." In the dark she couldn't make out anything other than his silhouette and vacant eyes tearing into her. She could feel the echo of her heartbeat bouncing back from the tight squeeze of his grip on her throat and he most definitely would have as well, taking it as a sign of her fear, "If you scream, I need only squeeze tighter." He warned sharply before easing up enough for her to slink back against the door, still incarcerated by his impressive stature, "Ask me a question, but we both know which it shall be."

She held a tentative hand up to her neck while gasping, thankful she hadn't worn any chains and things alike. She wanted to roll her eyes at herself, but the small truth was she had to ask, "How did you get in here?"

"Your computer did not recognize me as a threat. Is it because you have something of mine?" Her eyes darted to the painting and back to his face in half a second, yet it was still slow enough for him to catch. He made no indication otherwise that it was of large concern though.

"You work quickly. The dust has barely settled and already you're here with a purpose." She commented lightly.

"You have answers; answers to questions that I have." His opportunist nature never wavered, even only after hours of waking up from cryo. She wondered how he was fairing from that, something that disturbed her greatly though she supposed it was the medical professional in her. He still held himself higher than the ordinary man, yet something was taut about his features and she feared more of an assail with words than anything physical.

"You are so certain." She said softly, "If you would ease your stance then I would be more inclined to answer you."

Something of distaste passed beneath his eyes over her request and she flinched at the feel of his long fingers crawling their way down from her collarbone to rest over her heart on her exposed neckline. Another time this gesture would appear as sensual and delicate in the most intimate of ways, but it only caused a storm in her head that he could maybe rip her heart from her chest without struggling, "So pure and frail the human heart is. I wonder if your Captain Kirk knows of the love you carry for him?" She wanted to put up an argument to both guard her emotions and Jim, but he was too rapid for her to try, "To deny this would be foolish as I have known it the moment he spoke to you on the Enterprise before me. A flicker of sentiment crossed your face so fast that it could hardly be said to have occurred."

"But you know." She said in disdain.

"Yes." He said without a second thought, "And I also know you see it as a burden you'd be glad to be rid of."

"I thought we were here to talk about you." She cut him off swiftly.

"Incorrect. I stated that I had questions, but I did not say to what they pertained to." He stepped away from her and it was he who allowed for there to be light in the small space of her living quarters, "Please, have a seat. I prefer a woman who stays put."

As if she had a choice in the matter. He looked very much the same as he had in sleep though less at peace and more deranged to cause her unrest, "You can't take forever."

"You have a prior engagement?" He asked nearly mocking.

"Actually yes. I am being court-martialed tomorrow morning because of you." She held up her cuffed wrist, "I cannot leave the base."

He was expressionless before showing the faintest smirk, "They believe it was you who woke me."

His tone hid nothing of the absurdity he saw in the situation, "And you know it wasn't." She said flatly.

"How could I not?" He sat down on her sofa and waited for her to do the same with impatience. She took the seat across from him in the impractical wicker chair that was stiff pressing up against her spine. He had no doubt noticed the antique feel of her flat. Everything was either borrowed purposefully that way or taken from her family home. Friends used to often tease her that she was living two hundred years in the past because of the décor. She neither condoned or cared of the implication as she often was uncomfortable around her own things as well, "You bear the look of innocence too well to ever be considered a significant threat, even to your own kind."

She huffed, "How insulting. Don't you think I know of my own frailty by now?"

"Do not question me again. What observations I make clear are to serve my purpose alone." He said with edge.

Getting into a verbal feud with someone of superior intellect was asinine so she'd have to try a different approach. Appeasement of his questioning would be a good place to start, "Then ask me what you came here for."

"The purpose of your research study on my people was not unlike the plans of the late Admiral Marcus. In fact, they were one in the same; a war with the Klingons based on irrational fear of few with limitless power. The actions of those who are corrupt are doomed to fail."

"You are saying there is no way to harness the powers of your blood?" She asked with a frown. She had figured us such, but wondered how he already knew so much in such a little time period.

"Not that it would be entirely without merit, but you would find yourselves facing more detrimental ramifications should this be allowed to continue. I refuse to let my people suffer under the knife of your unworthy race." His face burned with distinctive passion when discussing the well-being of his crew.

"It was something Leonard and I sought to prevent." She felt the need to explain herself, whether he cared to listen or not, "I have your blood kept safe as well as four others."

"Why?"

It was perhaps the only question she would ever receive from him, and also the most difficult, "I'm not really sure. I think I know a bad cause when I see it, not that I am on your side either though."

"A mistake I would never make." He returned icily, "For all of your benevolence, it has you trapped. The double edged sword of helping the enemy while you leave your own people to suffer must be such a weight to carry."

The insinuation that she was a traitor had her on the defense, "I don't believe I betrayed anyone. A war with the Klingons is something we don't need. We would lose, that's why Marcus awoke you in the first place."

"Death to preserve life. Your Admiral certainly had no qualms of sacrificing lives to save others who could not do their own fighting. Is this what you call human nature?"

"No, I call it the actions of the corrupt doomed to fail." She said briskly. The anger and hate he embodied radiated to her for her having the audacity to throw his own words back in his face and she wondered if she would be alive to see her own trial, "Our history has always been this way and you know that better than anyone. You'd justify these actions if it was to save your family."

She anticipated his next action before even finishing her sentence yet she didn't get far from her seat before he was upon her. She however couldn't immediately explain how they both ended up on the floor with her beside him until she noted the disorientated look in his eyes. Side effects of having been awakened from cryo without proper monitoring as it turns out had its advantages, at least for her. His strength may have returned, but he still wasn't functioning at full potential. What's worse was she felt the need to reach for her scanner from her purse and check over his vital signs as he sat up, "This is something familiar." She muttered to herself while his eyes penetrated her with fury. He allowed her to continue though, and that had given her enough time for his rage to subside. His heart rate was alarmingly high and had he been human, it would have landed him in cardiac arrest. Judging from what she had already studied of his brain waves, everything neurological was working properly as was his vision, "How do you feel?" Amazing how they could go from one extreme to another in a matter of minutes.

He was frowning, but not in the usual sinister way. She had taken the time to gingerly brush his hair back from his face and she wondered if that had been a mistake, "Your hands."

"My hands?" She retracted them into her lap before looking over them, "I don't understand?"

Instead of elaborating, he retrieved them into his larger ones, feeling them with the pads of his fingers while she was too stiff in distress to pull away. He turned them over, smoothing his thumb over the backs and palms of each one as if to memorize each groove and imperfection in her skin, "I dreamed of the hands of a mother over my eyes, small and forgiving like yours."

She panicked at the memory of doing what he had described nearly two weeks ago, "But you don't dream in cryo." She whispered in derision.

"Humans don't." He said shortly with her hands still trapped by his. He attended over her body with his eyes and she only just realized her hair had come undone, down to the middle of her back in light waves of brown. He looked at her in neither scrutiny nor appraisal, but rather with familiarity of something that was beyond her short lifespan. She was quick to forget that he had seen things she would never know about or share in the delights of and it made her self-conscious.

"You really are better than everyone else." But she didn't mean it as a compliment. She merely thought that he was the loneliest creature in existence that she had ever crossed paths with, "Why are you alone here? Two of your crew have escaped as well."

The moment was forgotten and she was thrown aside from his interests as he stood from the ground, "I am aware of this."

"I just assumed they would be with you." She added while removing her heels before standing. She lost a fair bit of height next to him, not that he hadn't always been the taller of them.

"Everything about your race is based off assumptions. A presumptuous nature is weakness." He said apathetically, "True they have sworn themselves to me as their leader over two hundred years ago and as their Prince they would follow me without question. They are not presently here because I did not ask it of them."

Prince?! She really needed to do her reading, "I really know nothing about you."

"And I prefer it that way because it gives me the distinct advantage to overwhelm you."

As if it would ever be any different no matter the knowledge she possessed of him. Would this visit be detrimental to her case? It seemed doubtful that anyone had seen him come here, though she was still left baffled on how he had gotten out of the basement in the first place, "Do you know who awoke you?"

"Regrettably, it is an answer that eludes me." He indeed looked troubled by the fact and she imagined being helpless was not a feeling he was used to or comfortable with, "The council of Starfleet is filled with liars and traitors."

She blinked rapidly, "Meaning what?"

"Good luck tomorrow with your court-martial." His face remained impassive as bands of gold began to envelope him and he disappeared from her sight. Now there wasn't any question that he had help from his crew.

"Dammit." She cursed abrasively. She was left looking disheveled and feeling much the same as she glanced around her flat. Why hadn't she called for security? She wouldn't have been able to as he would have stopped her at every turn and strangely she had wanted to listen to his words. This must have been his reason for seeing her over Bones and perhaps the only reason. He hadn't demanded for his blood back and she even did a sweep of her living quarters to find nothing had been taken or moved out of place. What more could he possibly want from her other then to warn her of strange occurrences? They had only ever spoken once, he owed her nothing and she was hardly capable of keeping up with him. She wouldn't be able to tell anyone of this visit, at least not right away. His motives would be the same as last time; returning his crew to safety would take first priority and Starfleet likely knew that and would have had the cryo tubes moved somewhere else by now. She only had a few pieces of the puzzle and it was going to take a hell of a lot more than that to understand Khan. She found sleep in the cold clutches of despair; a nightmare plagued her of two hands over her throat, large and unforgiving.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Nina left her flat in record time that morning on her way to meet Bones for the trial. Since the sun had come up, something about her living quarters had seemed unsavory and she had been in a rush to get out of there. It probably had something to do with her nightly visitor and thus she had lost the liking to sit around her own things since then. He hadn't returned again and as far as she could tell at the moment, he wasn't about to make his face known, him or his two counterparts. She'd gone over in her head their discussion and it felt like he hadn't actually asked her anything. Of course, he didn't need to get direct answers to learn information, but she was vexed nonetheless by his evasive behavior. Clearly he was looking for something as he didn't strike her as the type of man to waste his own time with insipid chitchat. Perhaps what he had been looking for, he had already found.

"Bones!" She waved for his attention and he spun on his heel as he saw her coming. They were both dressed in their Starfleet uniforms for the trial and she had her hair pulled back securely on her head as was regulation, "Are you ready for this?"

He had a distant look about him, "No, but that won't stop them will it? How did I ever end up here?"

"I know the feeling." She replied, "We have people on our side though, so just…stay positive, OK?"

He nodded grimly as they started for the council chamber. The guards at the door were expecting them, checking their ID's before giving them access to the room. They were only permitted into the room so long as they had nothing on them, not even a communicator was allowed passed the doors. Everyone stood as they entered the room and as he had promised, Jim was already in the stands with Spock beside him. This was a closed hearing, so none of the other crew members had been sanctioned a pass to be present.

"This council calls Doctor Leonard McCoy of the Star ship Enterprise, and Nurse Nina Richardson of the Star ship Enterprise to the stand. You have both been accused of the re-release of the war criminal known as Khan and two of his subordinates as well as the tampering of Starfleet equipment. Should substantial evidence be held against you today, you both shall be effectively removed from Starfleet's records and transferred off base until a higher court will be available to determine your fate. Do you both understand and accept these terms?"

"Yes, sir." They spoke in unison. Briefly she caught a look in her peripheral vision of Jim whispering something to Spock and she hoped it was only good news.

"We shall begin our questioning with Doctor McCoy. You may take a seat, Miss Richardson." The head of the council stated and she nodded respectably before sitting on the side bench situated by the bailiff. Stupidly enough she remembered at an inopportune time something Khan had said to her the previous night about the council being filled with liars and traitors. She found herself falling into the habit of studying each of them carefully to watch for any signs of deception. Had he been trying to give her a clue, or had he simply been talking out of his distaste for the organization? She supposed it wouldn't hurt her chances to at least keep watch.

"Doctor, under whose authority were you assigned the orders to join in the private study and monitoring of Khan's crew?"

Bones face had grown gloomy since they had entered the room, a look she often was gifted by in Sickbay on one of his bad days, "Lester Vance, Head of Biological research for Starfleet." He answered clearly.

"And you took this opportunity without hesitation?"

"It was an honor to be called. Only twenty people were selected, I couldn't refuse." He said evenly.

"Can you explain to us why your first choice for an assistant was Nurse Richardson? You've had a long relationship with her throughout academy and you now serve on the same Star ship. Were any of these reasons what played into effect for your final choice?"

"I would say yes. After developing a relationship for a long time, we know each other's work ethic and I wouldn't have had anyone else by my side."

The council exchanged papers down the row before coming up with another hard hitter, "So you did not pick Miss Richardson for any other reason. Not out of friendship or to advance her career?"

Bones frowned, "What are you saying?"

"Doctor McCoy, it is only out of suspicion. It would seem likely that your first choice would be Nurse Richardson because she is your friend, therefor likely to cover for you in this crime."

"That remains to be seen councilman." Spock spoke up from his seat, "Seeing as you have yet to show sufficient evidence of either Doctor McCoy or Nurse Richardson committing this act, your assumptions will only serve as wrongful accusations."

"Thank you Commander Spock." The councilman grumbled while saying something else discreetly under his breath. Nina was reminded yet again about another thing Khan had said about the presumptuous nature of humans. It was almost eerie how these common occurrences kept rearing their ugly heads and she wondered bitterly if he had a looking glass to see the future, "Very well Doctor, we have only one more question for you. As of yesterday, Researcher Vance gave us a statement, he said you specifically asked to study Khan while in cryostasis, is that correct?"

Bones swallowed a large lump that she could spot from her seat, "Yes, sir."

Murmurs erupted in the room, "Very well Doctor, you may take a seat. We now call Nurse Richardson up to the stand."

She stood up while fixing the shirt of her uniform. Bones tossed her a wry expression before taking her seat as she took her place up at the podium before the council. She was mindful to keep a level head though she wasn't certain on which questions she'd be asked. It seemed that their interrogation of Bones covered the basics and that last question had been the final nail in the coffin unless Jim and Spock came up with something clever, "Nurse Richardson, please start out by describing your relationship with the fugitive known as Khan."

Alarms starting going off in her head. _'Relationship?! OK Nina, don't freak out',_  "I have no prior relationship with him. We merely spoke once on the Enterprise as I checked his vital signs." God she was lying, but she couldn't say anything about her speaking with him last night, not unless she wanted to share a cell with Bones for the rest of her life.

"An order given to you by Doctor McCoy?"

"No." She refuted, "I volunteered when no one else would. As I recall, Doctor McCoy was against my helping."

"So in your act of assistance, how did Khan respond? Did he speak to you about anything of relevance?"

"Of course not." She said as if it was obvious.

"Councilmen, I fail to see how this is relevant. The charges are for his escaping now, not about the occurrences on the Enterprise or of Admiral Marcus's plans on the  _Vengeance_."Jim said while standing from his seat.

"We are aware of that Captain." The head of the council reiterated.

"Then why is it that out of a study of twenty people, only my two crewmen are being questioned?" He started down the stairs of the chamber, Spock stuck nonplussed in his seat on whether it was appropriate to follow or not before he went after him. Nina tried to not be too impressed by the stunned faces of the council as Jim approached her. This beat his speech by a mile, "I'm still your Captain in this room, so take a seat and let me handle this."

"Jim, do you know what you're doing?" She hissed into his ear while ignoring the infuriated looks of the council.

"Haven't a clue, but how often has this type of situation happened?" He asked with a quick grin before shooing her away to take a seat with Bones.

"What the Hell's he doing? Does he want to lose his ship again?" He exclaimed in disbelief as she sat down.

She tapped his hand comfortingly, "I'm sure he knows what he's doing, as does Spock." She turned her eyes back to the center of the room, hoping she believed her own words.

"Captain Kirk, this is highly inappropriate to take command of a trial. May I remind you that we allowed you here out of respect for all you've accomplished on the Enterprise, including the capture of Khan?"

"Exactly." He said as if it was the easiest thing in the world, "I alone can't take credit for it, not without my crew. Why would they set him free after they took part in his capture?"

"Councilmen, you must agree that it would be highly illogical that the Doctor and his Nurse would have given assistance to a man they have every reason to see locked away. As it is, Doctor McCoy and Nurse Richardson took part in the saving of the Captains life by the use of Khan's blood, a feat they would not forsake for the freedom of a common enemy." Spock added intuitively.

"You don't have enough proof that it was them, not without questioning the rest of the research team first. Video surveillance in the lobby even showed that Khan and his two crew members never walked through there, so they must be getting help from another source. I request that you conduct a further study before making a decision." Jim said with some finality that had the council pausing to reflect over his words. As they continued to discuss quietly amongst themselves, Jim shot a skeptical look over to her and Bones, not knowing if what he had said would be enough.

"Captain, we of the board have come to a decision. If your crew mates would please come to the front and join you." They were up from their seats without a second thought and hastily rejoined Jim and Spock at the podium while the head of the council sat straight in his chair, his spine stiff and upright like a plank as he summoned all of his grace into the decision, "The council recognizes your concern, the kind only a Captain would show for his comrades. We acknowledge the Doctors and his nurses work on saving your life, the very same you are doing for them now. As it stands currently, we do not have sufficient evidence against the accused, however we have no evidence to convict anyone else to the crime either. The council has made a unanimous decision to suspend Doctor McCoy and Nurse Richardson from practice until such a time that their innocence can be proven, and their security cuffs will remain with them until a later time when it is made aware they are of no threat. From here we shall continue our investigation."

The court was called to a close and the council stood before disappearing through the back door of the chamber. Nina saw the look in McCoy's eyes, as if his world had crumbled down. Him not being able to practice medicine was almost the equivalent of being jailed, "We'll, that's better news then we could have hoped for!" Jim said uneasily before slapping Bones on the shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll get you back and working in no time. Besides, you could use the break to loosen up."

"A break? What I could use is a drink." He grumbled before his feet started moving for the door.

The three followed behind him, making sure to give him his space as he muttered dark things under his breath. Nina wasn't pleased about the turn of events either, but she had walked into the trial assuming worse things to happen and a long term suspension was something she would handle with civility if it meant her prolonged freedom, "Commander, I can't help but wonder why you lied about my assistance with Doctor McCoy. In the events of saving the Captain with Khan's blood, I was barely involved."

"I did not lie." Spock remarked, "I merely…exaggerated."

She shared a surprised look with Jim just as they returned to the lobby. They were immediately greeted by a presence that made Nina's heart sink further than it ought to have, "James!" Carol was covered from head to toe in fall apparel, looking as if she had just gotten off a shuttle into the harbor as she ran over to them.

"Carol?!" He returned in surprise, "You're back from London."

"I came as soon as I heard what they were doing to Leonard and Nina. I've researched into it and there is no way they can convict you, not without proper DNA evidence as law is predetermined by Starfleet mandate." She told Nina who threw on a brave smile in spite of the turmoil roiling in her chest.

"Well we haven't been convicted yet." Bones added tersely, "We've been put on suspension, and house arrest." He flashed his cuff in a sarcastic manner.

"I'm so glad you're OK." She said, first giving Bones a hug and then to Nina who was less enthused to return it, "Both of you." She added with a smile.

"How's your leg?" Nina asked, changing the topic off of her for a moment. She at least had to have control over the conversation if nothing else.

"Better. The rehabilitating went well and already my limp is gone."

' _Too bad it had only been your leg',_  Nina thought reproachfully. She realized it was just petty jealousy making her behave in such a way. When Carol had first come aboard the Enterprise, they had actually gotten along well, and as far as Carol was concerned, they still did. Nina was a master at hiding her emotions though, often betraying herself because she fell lost in the game of concealing them. Nothing was permanent and she reminded herself of that with excruciating determination to move past her ill feelings.

"Do you have free time to catch up?" Jim asked hopefully.

"Captain, may I remind you we have our own orders to attend to on the whereabouts of Khan." Spock cut in.

"Just as well, I'm here on business anyways." Carol confirmed, "But Nina, if we could find time to talk later, I would appreciate that."

' _No, just leave me alone'_ , "Sure, I'd like that. I won't be going anywhere anyways." She lied convincingly, "And Bones, I'll join you for that drink in a bit. Let me just go change first."

He gave her a sympathetic look which she adamantly ignored. The last thing she wanted was pity over her stupid crush. She sometimes wondered if love wasn't the most juvenile emotion to be conceived out of thin air, but then she reprimanded herself for such a cynical thought. At any case, she guessed she was back to being the invisible woman again and she found humor at herself when she entered the lift up to her flat alone. It gave her more space of course and she only got that choked up feeling from being enclosed just as she reached her floor. Any other day she would have gladly taken the stairs, but she wanted to be alone, sick of everyone else when they were too ignorant to see the truth in her eyes.

She punched the numbers into her door, releasing the lock as she threw herself inside. Everything was still in order, a habit she had now started to make sure no one had returned. This paranoia was getting the best of her and it made her sick of herself too. If she couldn't handle being in her own company, who's could she keep? Really, all of this over her 'stupid feelings'? The thought nearly disintegrated as she dropped everything to change in her bedroom. Seeing as she was under suspension, regulation clothing suddenly went out the window and she sorted through the few racks she had to pick something casual. She didn't have an abundant wardrobe mainly because her flat was one of the few without a walk-in closet. That was to her preference of course as she didn't want to suffer a panic attack every time she had to dig for clothes. Her final choice ended up being dark wash jeans and a white blazer over a floral printed blouse. Clothes always felt foreign to wear after changing from her uniform. She had grown used to the Starfleet attire over the years, making her eye for fashion suffer. She was the invisible woman anyways, so what did it matter?

Shaking her hair free and running a quick brush through it, she was now reluctantly satisfied to leave for drinks with Bones. Her heart leapt up into her throat as she exited her bedroom, to once again find the very same intruder in her living quarters, studying the small antique mirror with mild fascination, "You walk free for another day." He noted blandly.

"And you're following me." She said with narrowed eyes. As if her bad mood would have him worried, if anything it would only serve her into a pot of trouble. He didn't exactly run on patience, not unless he was put in a cryo tube to sleep for three hundred years. Talk about a killer nap.

"I observed your trial." He said with no regard in hiding from her. Not that she figured he would, but it was making her all kinds of anxious on which ways to approach him best.

"Did you think I'd tell them about our speaking? I couldn't have done that without landing myself a guilty sentence." Her hands twitched nervously at the sight of him placing a hand on the mirror. It was likely he knew not of what his actions stirred inside her, that she was breaking down into a bundle of nerves, "Can you not touch that please?"

Ever tranquil he remained yet it did nothing for her even as he leaned away from her small trinket, "It is of personal value to you?"

"No, but it breaking could be detrimental to my health. I can't afford any more bad luck." As if to assure her point, she stepped passed him to guard the mirror. If he was astounded by her bold move, he didn't react, staying as cool as a cucumber like always, "My file, which I'm sure you have read, doesn't say anything about my superstitious paranoia."

"Indeed, you file is vague on a many number of things." She knew that. It also didn't mention anything about her claustrophobia as it was something she had never informed to Starfleet. Now only the closest of friends were aware of that little tidbit and sometimes at her expense they'd have a heyday with it, "What are your feelings on Carol Marcus?"

Her face broke for only a fraction of a second into guile, "I'm not sure what you mean?"

"Yes you do, and if you are going to lie, I suggest you put more of an effort into it as I've seen you do. I expect more from you Nina." She scowled at the demand in his tone. Expected more from her? He shouldn't be expecting anything other than her apprehension to want to distance herself from his all very near presence. Of course she was partly to blame in that after having leapt in front of the mirror to protect it at all costs and not just the mirror, but her sanity along with it, "Do you hate her for stealing your Captain away from you?"

"She didn't steal anything from me. He's his own person, I don't own him." She said offended, "Now what did you really come here for?" The beating around the bush antics was getting to her and she was tired of sweating bullets around him, afraid he'd snap at any second.

"I am deciding on whether or not you are of use to me and my people." And that was as honest an answer as he spared.

"Why bother with the effort when I won't help you." She told him with undaunted fierceness.

His eyes darkened with malice and he crept closer to her as shadows would on graves, "What I decide leaves you without a choice." He really had no consideration for other's personal space and she was once again faced with the daunting task of breathing with him pressed so tightly to her front. He fondled with the length of her hair parted over her left shoulder, running a nimble hand down through the strands. Anything and everything to get a rise out of her it seemed, though she wasn't sure on how he went about that with certain actions. He liked to tease and play with her before tearing her down, like a mongrel mutt with its food. Such actions were usually used in moments of great intimacy and had she been with anyone else she may have swooned at the charming effort. All she managed to feel for Khan was more fear and a minimal amount of hate as well, "Why do you linger here, wasting away among the many faces that do not see you?"

Hell, she'd just been thinking the same thing a moment ago, but she wouldn't let him know that, "Where else would I be if not here? These are my people, all of that I will ever know and I'd gladly stay to defend them. Aren't you the same, or do you still seek revenge as well?"

"I bide my time to those loyal to me, in return they grant me the same good graces should I ask it. You serve liars and takers, I serve family." He reviled her with a burning stare while his hands effectively took a tight hold on both of her arms. The touch was primal, a hard caress that froze her blood and turned her bones to decay, "It is a wondrous thing to witness fear and your kind is a slave to it. To live in fear is to hardly live at all and it is pity that you should succumb to it so easily Nina."

"And does nothing frighten you?" She whispered, her breath dancing across his lips at how close they were speaking.

"I have not felt fear for a lifetime."

"You lie. You felt fear for the safety of your crew, so much in fact that you were beaten down by it."

She gasped at the increasing pressure on her arms as he squeezed only a fraction tighter. It was hardly a display of his strength yet she was so fragile and insignificant, even well enough among humans that she thought he'd break her in two. She grew dizzy as he leaned close to her ear; their torso's now joined at the front where she could feel his racing heart beating beneath his clothes in a vigorous rhythm. He could hear her breathing and smell her close, of that she was sure and his skin was hot as his nose trailed the length of her neck, his lips coming dangerously close to stealing her flesh, "So rare you are, a complete and utter mess to withhold from me even as you are replete with fear. I confess you have committed larceny of my attentions, but do not be mistaken Nina, I will tire of you. Others have tried, but you can only mislead me for so long even when there is nothing to you that I cannot see."

"What do you want?" She pleaded, finally letting go of her strong front to let him know he had won once again, and that would likely never change.

_"Nina, are you there?!"_ Just when she thought there was no hope, an interruption came from the door.  _'Thank you Carol!'_  She had only just been complaining about her reappearance and now she was singing her praises.

She didn't get a chance to answer however as his hand left her one arm to clamp down on her mouth. Her eyes watered after having bitten down on her tongue from the unexpected action, but she made no more sound than a small whimper as he held her securely with the other arm around her waist. She had no control over what was happening and the enveloped embrace he had her trapped in was a recipe for disaster. They weren't staying in her flat though, at least not by his intentions of committing his own larceny of her. Bands of gold started to dance around them both and she was whisked away from the sight of her flat, all the while hoping he didn't take her off base or it would be the end of them both.

 


	6. Chapter 6

When they materialized, Nina was greeted by the dark. She was very aware that he hadn't yet let go of his vice-like grip on her person until she started to kick and squirm in panicked discomfort. It didn't take him long to let her go and regain some sense of personal space again as she let out a gasp and struggled in the dark. Her vision was taking its sweet time adjusting, but she had no doubt he could see her just fine. Her hand clutched at her chest as her heart continued to race at an accelerated pace. It wasn't so much the fear of him being close as it was the confining lock he had secured her in. She couldn't judge where the walls were and what the exact dimensions of the room were which was probably a good thing. Sometimes things were better off a mystery.

"Why did you do that?!" She growled out in frustration. The small light of her cuff was still settled and not flashing like crazy, so she concluded that he hadn't taken her off base. Where had he found a place to hide in plain sight though?

"I had said before that I was judging you on whether you would be of use to me. As it turns out, you are the only viable option I have." She jumped as he again took a hold of her by her arm, though with a more merciful touch than last time. She quickly followed at his side as he tugged her along, figuring it would bode well for her not to test his patience, especially now that he was the one who controlled how she would return.

"You just decided this suddenly?" Talk about a snap decision.

"Time and circumstance changed, leaving me no choice but to act." He said simply and somehow she didn't think he was referring to Carol's intrusion at the door. Either way it got her out of that conversation, though she wasn't so impassioned about the idea of helping him with whatever it was that needed doing.

"I cannot take you to the rest of your crew if that's what you're hoping for." She hinted while trying to further understand his motives.

"Nina, I am mindful to the knowledge that you know not of their whereabouts. Rest assured that I already know of the person who holds that answer, and that is where I would rather be." He said crassly as if it was a stupid assumption for her to come to. He hadn't given her anything else to go on, so what the Hell did he expect from her?

"Then what would you have me do?" She cried in defeat while growing tired of being dragged around like a dog on a leash. Being puppet to his strength wasn't enjoyable and seeing as he was desperate for her help, he could have at least made the effort to give her a shred of respect as to keep her humility.

"Endure any task I ask of you as I'm sure is in your nature." He halted with her following suit as they stood in what she was certain was a door. He dropped his hold on her arm again and she was struck with the idea to run if it wasn't for the negative thought that plagued her. He'd catch her easily running through the black room, not to mention it was a cliché action that he would be ready for. The door hissed opened and she was momentarily blinded by the fluorescent lights shining on the other side of the door. Her poor rods and cones would never forgive her for all she was putting them through.

"You could have warned me about that." She snapped while being surprised he offered no rebuttal in the form of a death threat. Instead he pulled her along inside and the door snapped shut behind them. It took her literally half a second to scope out the room and that was enough to learn everything about what was inside. It was mostly barren, consisting of an old transporter (she was already aware he had used transwarp beaming to get around), dust-covered metal crates and a chrome gurney.

"Take a seat." He ordered without specific instructions as to where. The gurney felt a little too close to being a lab experiment so she hoisted herself on to one of the crates and sat herself down while swinging her legs back and forth anxiously. He stood on the other side of the room, giving her space though still scrutinizing her every move.

"Where is this place?" She decided to ask.

"An abandoned ammunitions warehouse below ground created off record by the late Admiral Marcus. I am now the only one aware of its existence until today." It figured that he would know of places in Starfleet that no one else had come across. It also showed that Admiral Marcus's ill deeds had spread far from the borders of the Kelvin memorial. Maybe Khan had had small hopes of coming here to find his missing crew, only to come up disappointed again, "How much do you know about Lester Vance?"

She frowned having not anticipated that question to come up, "I know he is new to this base. He joined last fall as the department head of biological research and technologies."

"He is also the brunt of yours and your Doctor's problem. He was the one who ordered the court-martial." He told her plainly.

"I'm not surprised." She admitted, "But I don't understand what he has to gain from this."

"Someone does. It is the very same person who freed me, unintentionally making you and Doctor McCoy the scapegoats." He was stern of face as he crossed his arms in careful consideration, "However I care little to devote my time to such information as it changes nothing. My mission is to correct my previous failure. I need the location of my crew, and now only one man has what I seek."

"Well, I don't see how you're going to be able to get near him or his office. Everyone in Starfleet is looking for you."

"A fact to which I am aware." He brushed the comment off idly before crossing the space of the room to stand before her. She held his stare, growing increasingly weary of his intentions, "I need your help Nina."

She thought a bomb had gone off as she was seeing stars, "Why would I help you?" She scoffed which he must have expected as he remained unaffected by her demeanor.

"You have everything to gain from Lester Vance's downfall. He has come further in his research than you know and if your intentions are to protect Starfleet as you so adamantly profess then you would do well to assist me."

This sounded suspiciously like betraying Starfleet, but what else could she do? She certainly wouldn't be allowed to decline and leave as if he hadn't just asked her to do something horrible. He'd clearly read into Vance's file and had come up empty on the whereabouts of his crew, though she wondered what else he had discovered, "If I do this, what would I get in return?"

Her contemplation seemed to please him as he pressed his hands on each side of her on the crate while edging closer, "You're freedom as well as the good Doctor's from having been accused of my escape. I would also encourage you to keep anything of interest you may find in his office. All I ask for is the return of my crew. One small bump in your life and it will all be over."

"Small bump; what you ask is difficult." She pointed out while leaning back an inch to distance herself from his hovering presence.

"You have stolen before and very recently might I add. I've been too polite to point out that at any time I could have taken back by force the blood samples which you keep in the safe behind the painting in your quarters." He eased back and stood with his back straight to her, "You are also the only person I can ask and you have my trust for the time being, something I am less than inclined to give."

"What of your two escaped crew members? Couldn't they help you?"

"As of this moment, I have them following other orders, none of which concern you." He looked over her with a temperate gaze, the very same one he had given her the first night he had found his way into her flat, "You would be a fool to deny a task that would benefit you, and you don't strike me as a fool Nina."

' _I'm just the small fool who follows the bigger one',_  She thought grimly, "And what will you do once you have your crew? Will I be playing a part in my extinction along with my race?"

"I have no plans to dominant you or your kind when there is no reward in it." He said with an underline of disgust as if she had tainted them both with such words.

"Then…I guess I'll help you." His face remained unchanged, but the quick flutter of his eyes indicated his surprise while she laughed a little, "You didn't think you'd get this far?"

The insult of the statement caused him to scowl, "Do not overestimate your charms or your importance."

"I won't for now, but if I get caught I think I'll be almost as famous as you." If nothing else, it was always good to believe in the glass-half-full idea.

"Nearly." He agreed.

"And when am I to do this?" She inquired.

"Right now."

She blanched at the words, "You really waste no time, do you?"

"If we were to stall then the chances of the information remaining in the same place would diminish. You are also indecisive and more time would only serve you with the opportunity to go back on your word."

His low opinion of humans was outstanding, but she didn't expect any more from him as she was sure he didn't in return, "Fine, get me back to the surface then." She stood defiantly while crossing the room to the transporter. He said nothing in return; he didn't need to after getting her to go along with such a scheme. He must have known it was out of fear on her part, though the idea of freeing her and Bones was enticing too. Anyone else would have thought she was insane picking Khan over Starfleet, but that wasn't the way she chose to look at it. Lester Vance was another corrupt man in power whose research would endanger the lives of many with his plans of a biological war with the Klingons. If she could prevent that while sending Khan away content with his surviving crew, then that was the same as killing two birds with one stone. Really, all she had to do was rob a man blind; it was a small price to pay for peace, "How will I find you again?"

"You'll never have to find me Nina. I'll find you."

She wasn't sure if it was a threat or just the blatant truth and she didn't have time to debate the issue as she became engulfed by gold rings and out of sight of the underground hideout. As always, he did things while thinking ahead and had sent her back outside on the grounds of the base. It was a steady weekday with cadets going to and from their lessons so she easily merged into the crowd without being spotted as suspicious other than that of her civilian clothes.

She reminded herself to apologize to Bones later for leaving him high and dry at the club for drinks. Then again, a pot of black coffee would be enough to bring him around; it always did the trick. Hell, she might even join in with him because after this she'd surely need something strong to keep her awake from all the nightmares she'd be plagued with. She always believed she was a decent person; it had been the driving force for her to go into a medical profession since enlisting in Starfleet. Even if she managed to get out of this unscathed, would she be able to forgive herself? She hadn't been as foolish as to take everything Khan had said on a whim and it was likely he was hiding a great many things from her without having to lie. She couldn't explain it, but she saw him as a person above the normal means of having to lie, like he'd consider it rude and beneath him.

The research building loomed above her in a great shadow as she hesitated at the door. She wouldn't likely be welcomed inside without being tossed accusing glances, but all she needed to do was make it to the stairs. Her hand slipped down on the metal door handle before wrenching it back with strength. The lobby was sparse of people with only a handful making their way around the building while the desk clerk kept her eyes pinned to her PADD. Nina pressed her advantage, jogging to the stairs in long strides as if she had somewhere important to get to. Lester Vance was head of the department which meant his office would be on the top floor, which also meant she had a strenuous climb ahead of her. It still wouldn't be enough time to let her talk herself out of what she had to do and that thought scared her almost more than Khan did. He said he'd find her and she found herself wishing he would before Lester Vance got to her first.


	7. Chapter 7

The top floor was nothing extravagant though she was short of breath by the time she reached it. There were three other offices on the top floor that shared with Vance; older members of Starfleet who had earned their place. It would be her luck that all the walls would be made of glass, some shut out by silver blinds while others directly exposed to daylight. She wondered how often this floor was actually used and if any of the three occupants were there now. All of the doors stood labeled with the names of those who resided there and what their titles were. She took silent steps on the clean floors, careful not to leave a scuff as she ventured to the end of the hall were Lester Vance's name was clear in the engraved metal plate. There was also a small sitting area to the side along with a secretary at a desk. If everything turned sour, there would be at least one witness.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The woman asked politely. She was middle-aged and slightly on the rounder side with a generous face that smiled endlessly. Her oat colored hair sat piled up into a knot on the top of her head neatly, though she still managed to look frazzled with her uneven make-up and mismatched earrings. The pleasant expression she held told Nina that she wasn't aware of who she was or what she was being accused of so she made sure to cover the cuff with the sleeve of her blazer before approaching the desk.

"I wanted to speak with researcher Vance. Is he in his office?" She threw on a stupid smile too, for the benefit of the secretary and no one else.

The rose color of her cheeks was enough to blind anyone and it was difficult to refrain from wanting to look away, "He's stepped out for a moment, but he should be back shortly. Would you like to wait for him in his office?"

"That will do nicely, thank you." Getting into the office was easy, as she suspected it would be. How was she supposed to locate any files though if everything would be under security code or retina scan?

She shut the door behind her, self-consciously walking over to the window as if to make sure no one could see her from this height. The view was grand, showing the bridge out in the bay while grey clouds started to roll in on the afternoon. If Vance had only just stepped out then she didn't have much time and she tore her eyes away from the distraction as she looked at his desk. It looked large and ominous, a piece of furniture that could hide many secrets. She scuttled over, getting down on her knees before the drawers as she started to pull them opened one by one. He must have taken his PADD with him because all she could find were papers. Sorting through paperwork posed a problem as it took long, longer than she had to spare in any case. She'd have to skim in order to see if anything was worth taking while getting her hands dirty at the same time. As if to add insult to injury, she sat down in his chair while cracking opened files.

Her eyes kept skirting back to the door nervously and it was impossible to absorb everything written in black ink. It seemed he had an organized order on how he grouped file topics, though she was quick to piece them together. Blue files were old slips from last year so she tossed those back into their place. The pink files were public lab reports conducted for cadet studies, another useless thing to her and they went beside their blue brothers. The green files were interesting, written about his earlier work before transferring to the San Francisco base, but she didn't have time to deliberately snoop so her curiosity was capped as she returned those as well. She shut the drawer with a sigh of defeat while swiveling around in the chair. Maybe she was looking in too obvious a spot? It wasn't even conceivable to her what would happen if she left this office without the information she'd been sent for. She was more afraid of getting caught than failing though. A quick death seemed better than her career being terminated while she'd be placed in some prison.

She pushed the chair out and stood with conviction, her eyes training on anything else on the top of his desk that she may have overlooked. Little slips of paper were scattered around with no pictures of family to be seen which led her to conclude he was a paranoid and lonely man. Paranoid for keeping many things on paper, a habit that had been mostly abandoned, especially in Starfleet. She supposed it was within reason though seeing as Khan had already done a sweep of Vance's on record files, he would have found the location to his crew and she wouldn't be here stealing. Bones had been right; once you start it doesn't stop.

"Dammit." She slapped her hand down on the desk only to hear an echo of a hollow compartment in the base. She tapped again, quieter this time so as not to alert the secretary out in the hall. From the continuous knocking she was doing on the metal she could tell the compartment was in the center, but she could spot no latch or door. She got down on the floor and stretched on to her back while her eyes got a look at the underside of the desk. It was difficult to make out in the dim light, but she could see a small crevice to where a door sealed. Her hands played across the area, poking and prodding to see if she could find something to release the hatch. A button would likely be looking for the correct fingerprint, so she'd have to forcibly find her way into the drawer.

Her short nails were able to dig into the crevice and with her small grip she started to pull down with secured force. The hatch hissed opened like the bottom jaw of a creature and she suppressed a shriek as the contents inside came spilling down onto her head. Nothing was too heavy to leave a mark, though the corner of a gold folder almost took her eye out and she pulled herself into a seated position with a huff while she collected the items into her view.

"This has to be it." She mumbled low to herself as she took a peek at the folder. She wasn't sure if Khan wanted her to know the information before she handed it over, though how couldn't she without making sure she was bringing the correct papers? Her eyes scanned the page with curiosity, though was quickly brought to a frown at what she read. If his crew was indeed at this new location, she couldn't fathom how he'd be successful in recovering them. She took the page from the folder and folded it into a more portable size that she hid in the pocket of her blazer.

Her eyes then turned down to the other object that had fallen on her head. It was a small tin case that looked like it could carry a row of ten cigarettes. She popped the lid and found something else entirely. While the case still held ten of something, it wasn't of cigarettes but small injectable serums. The thick liquid was a rich puce color and that was all she was able to decipher with the naked eye. She took one of the glass vials and put it with the note in her pocket before closing the tin. Khan had said Vance had progressed in his research, but she wasn't sure what all that meant just yet. She quickly gathered up the items from the floor and placed them back in the hidden compartment before shutting the hatch again.

It felt like she had been in this room for longer than she had even hoped she'd be granted. Her suspicion's rose and after she made sure everything in the room was how she'd found it, she opened the door and stuck her head out into the hall, "He hasn't returned yet?" She asked the secretary.

"No Miss. I'm sorry, I tried to hail him but there was no answer. If you'd like to leave your name, I can make an appointment for you at a later time."

She stepped out of the room and shut the door behind her, "That's alright. It wasn't of great importance, I can come back later."

As usual, the woman smiled with glee again, "Have a good day miss, and I'm sorry for taking up your time."

' _More like I had time to spare',_  She thought wryly. She opted for the stairs again and took her time climbing down them while hoping she wouldn't pass Vance along the way. Her pockets were weighing her down with heavy guilt and she tried not to think hard while avoiding eye contact with other people. Her emotions were mixed and she was confused on what her next step would be. She didn't feel bad about stealing the vial because she was certain Vance was keeping it in ill favor. The note though, she was torn between wanting to rip it to shreds and keeping to her word. Khan said he'd get her freedom as well as for Bones, but how did she know he'd come through on that?

Her boggled mind led her astray and she didn't immediately go back to her flat seeing as Khan would likely find her there again later. She headed for McCoy's first, seeking counsel for all of her trepidation's. She'd also be forced to come clean about Khan's insistent pursuing of her and that wouldn't warrant any positive response. As she made it to the floor of his building, she fought with herself to turn back but kept going in the hopes of sound advice. There was always the chance he wouldn't be in too and she reflected on that as she buzzed in. There was a clutter of footsteps on the other side followed by a string of curses as the door whizzed open, "Well, you're only two hours late for drinks." He grumbled crossly as he got a look at her.

"I'm sorry Bones." She said sincerely, "Something came up…can I come in?"

"I can't wait to hear this." He took a step back for her to pass, "Carol thinks you've been avoiding her you know."

"Well, she's not wrong, but don't trouble me with those matters right now. What I have to say is a little more impacting."

His face paled, "Am I going to have to sit down for this?"

She took a seat herself on the stiff furniture while her hands visibly shook with anxiety. How could she word this in the most delicate way without causing him to completely freak out? The simplest answer was there wasn't a way and there never was going to be, "OK, don't freak out, but I might have stolen from Lester Vance's office."

He put a hand to his forehead, "And why would you've done that?"

Damn, this was the part she didn't want to have to tell him, "Because Khan might have found me and asked me to." She winced at his change in expression and he started to pace back and forth as if his life depended on it.

"My God woman!" He finally exclaimed after mowing a trail in his own floor, "How long has this been going on?!"

"Since the night he was unfrozen. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd worry."

"Worry?! Nina, how many times do I have to tell you, you don't need to handle things alone? You should have told me." He sat down across from her with a lecturing look, "Why did you agree to help him; he didn't threaten you did he?"

"Not in so many words. He said he'd help with our freedom and I guess I was too afraid to refuse." She dug around her pocket and pulled out the paper, "All I had to do was find the location to his crew."

Bones took the paper and studied over it carefully, "How's he supposed to get the remaining seventy out of there without a ship?"

She shrugged, "It's none of my business. I'm at a loss though on what I should do with that paper. Should I tear it up?"

"No." McCoy shook his head somberly, "He'll know you've read it and he'd harm you for the information. The best thing to do now is hand it over, that way he won't need you anymore and he can toss you aside."

She took the paper back while looking at it again in despair, "I guess you're right."

"Did he say how he'd clear our names? I'll admit it would be nice not to walk around with this thing." He flicked the cuff on his wrist and a snap resonated in the room.

"He didn't say. Even if I had asked, I doubt if he'd be eager to fill me in on his plans. I went out with half a promise that he'd do this for me and I realize it was a stupid move on my part. Vance will see that his stuff is gone and he'll check his video log in his office and see I was there."

Bones blew out a breath of exhaustion, "Did you steal anything else?"

She fished into her pocket for the vial and presented it to him, "I don't know what it is; in fact I was hoping maybe you could take it off my hands for a little bit and test the properties of the solution."

He took the vial from her grasp and held it up to the light, "It looks like a serum, maybe synthesized with something else. I have a feeling Vance was researching Augments before he put together that little study."

"I had that feeling too." She admitted. Khan had confirmed that for her when he'd said that Vance's research had progressed further than she realized. Somehow this little vial had to be it, "Bones, what do I do now?"

He lowered the vial into his lap and looked her in the eye with reprimand, "Well, for one thing come to me with this news sooner next time. I wouldn't tell anyone else right now either. Let Khan be captured by his own mistakes."

"He doesn't make mistakes." She whispered softly, "That's why he chose to manipulate me over you. I'm weaker and far less head-strong than you are."

"Now Nina, we both know you're the furthest thing from being meek in terms of speaking your mind. A terrible habit you picked up from Jim."

She let out a laugh, "Yeah, it's gotten me into trouble on a few occasions." _'And maybe saved my own ass on a few too.',_ "I should get going."

"Come back here first thing in the morning and see if I have anything discovered about your mysterious vial. I have nothing better to do so I'll get started on it right away." He mumbled grouchily, "If you don't come back, I know who did it."

"I'm not going to get killed." She said disapprovingly. Then again, maybe his concerns were justified. Her face fell into a frown as she grew conflicted with doubt. Up until this point Khan had mostly been feeling her out to see if she would be of help, but now that he'd have what he was searching for, her use was of minimal value to him, "I'll see you later."

He shot her a stern look and she knew he didn't go back into his flat until she had disappeared from the hallway. She didn't recognize the feel of her own body now, afraid she'd float away after letting go of such a burden. Bones knew and she wasn't alone; that was all she could hope for right now. She hadn't even called her parents yet to let them know she was under investigation. They never associated themselves with Starfleet issues though and every time she called just seemed like a nuisance to them. Then there was the thing with Carol. The woman still thought they were friends and Nina wouldn't tell her otherwise, but she didn't want to be forced into a situation where she had to fake being sincere. Being on shore leave was turning out to be hell. Her first pleasant surprise all day was to find her flat empty of any intruders. She kicked off her shoes and threw herself unceremoniously on to the sofa while pulling out the paper once more. Her body was tired from the prolonged stress and the events of the past few days compiling into one and she owed it to herself to rest. She held the paper lethargically in her hand, reading the words over and again until she passed out.

The bliss of being unconscious was immeasurable. While she floated in the darkness, she was a far cry from having any worries. Time in sleep was impossible to realize and she wasn't sure if it had been five minutes or five hours before she was woken by a presence standing over her in the dark. It had been the feel of the page slipping from her fingertips that startled her and she was greeted by the dim of night with a loathsome visitor.

"I have kept you waiting?" He asked in disinterest while his eyes read the paper in the dark. She sat up against the cushions of her sofa as he strode around the table and took a seat in her armchair as if she had welcomed the action.

"No." She replied to his question while brushing her hair from her face, "I thought you'd have arrived here earlier though for that."

He frowned with aversion at what he read before his eyes found her in the dark, "My time was spent securing your freedom."

"I see." Did she even want to know what that meant? "And how do you know Vance won't move your crew once he finds that page missing?"

"That won't happen." He answered confidently. She was used to his confidence in many things, but something was different about the way he looked. Had he always been this battle-scarred, or was she only just realizing that now? "Did you enjoy your finds or are you awaiting Doctor McCoy's answers to enlighten you?"

She huffed while curling her legs under her where she sat across from him, "I'm not surprised anymore that you know where I go. Can I assume you know what those vials were?"

"You should have taken all of them. Why be a courteous thief when the crime is still the same?" He stated while clearly viewing her in disdain, "Those vials contained the very serum you were made to perfect in your study ordered by Lester Vance. Those ten were the first produced by only him and I'm afraid testing will prove disappointing. If it is results you want then you need only inject yourself with one." He tacked on a sinful smirk.

"I don't think I'm going to be lining up to try that." She said with a shaky laugh, "He's going to know it was me in his office so I'll likely be court-martialed for another crime. Guess this was a real catch twenty-two for me." An unwinnable situation; Jim Kirk would die from the words.

"Don't wish for your capture so quickly, I may still have need of you."

She frowned, "You aren't done with me yet?"

"No."

What more could he possibly want from her? She had half a mind to scream at him if she wasn't already aware he'd suffocate her first, "What else is there I can give you?"

"There are something's that go too deep, beyond the short span of your life that you need not know." He was lost to her in the dark and limits exceeding that. It was a gap that would never be bridged yet she knew he was withholding something; an idea or thought that he'd been perturbed by since their encountering. He was purposefully jaded when they spoke, but sometimes she thought a flicker of remorse was present until chalking it up to her being mistaken. It was no mere coincidence that he sought her out from the start and now she was determined to find out why.

"Then you're wasting my time. Please leave." She told him strictly all the while hesitant to see his reaction.

He stood with a dignity and savagery that couldn't be matched while his face was detached of passion, "Goodbye, Nina."

She didn't move from her seat even after he was long gone via transwarp beaming. His next mission would be an attempt to rescue his lost crew aboard the space station off planet. In her opinion, it couldn't be done. The place was heavily guarded and none-accessible without a ship, and he'd need one of great size to store that many people, frozen or not. That was something she wouldn't be able to help him with, though she got the impression that wasn't the task he had in mind for her. She'd rather he didn't have her in mind at all, but what could she do against such a superior individual?

"Nina!" Her mind was jolted back into the setting of her flat where she had still been sitting in the dark. Someone was at her door and she immediately put a face to the voice as being Jim. It was late though which only meant bad news. God, he was here to take her back to the courts.

She stood on wobbly legs before walking to the door. She hit the release button and the thing flew open where Jim was ready in mid-knock again, "Oh hello." She said lamely.

"Jesus, you really do never answer your door." He said in a half attempt at a joke, "Never mind that though. I have some news."

She suppressed a cringe while readying herself for the blow, "What happened?"

"Lester Vance is dead."


	8. Chapter 8

Nina stood stock-still after processing Jim's words, "Excuse me?"

"I know it's shocking. I thought maybe they were going to accuse you and Bones of this, but it turns out you both had alibi's at the time of the murder." He explained as she allowed him to step inside. It wasn't exactly a conversation that should be continued in the doorway.

"Who was my alibi?" She wondered aloud.

"Vance's secretary. She said you had been there waiting to speak with him." Jim shot her a worried look as she started to rub her arms self-consciously.

That clever son of a bitch, that's how he knew his crew wouldn't be moved. He had planned all along to get rid of Vance and she had been worried about getting caught for nothing. Her gut started to twist and she couldn't fight off the misplaced blame she had in her heart. So this was how he went about gaining their freedom, by murdering a man. It wasn't as if Lester Vance had been a wholesome person, but he had rationalized his dangerous decisions as a way to save humanity should they face war, "So can I guess who they have listed as suspect number one?"

Jim nodded, "Yeah, you know it. He was found dead in his lab and it was obvious by the way he was killed that no ordinary human could do that. The council has ordered that your suspensions be lifted for now and the cuffs can come off. With Vance dead, there's no one else pushing for a trial against you and Bones. In fact, we've been given orders to start monitoring for Khan and his two crew members. They're working on a trace and the results should be in later tonight."

She was getting close to the point of wanting to rat Khan out, though she doubted if he'd be making any more visits to her again now with the state of things. He would already be aware that Starfleet was looking for him and he wouldn't risk his exposure at the hands of a weak human female, "Have you told Leonard any of this yet?"

"I'm on my way there now, but I wanted to stop and tell you first. You can come with me if you want?"

Damn, even in distress her 'stupid feelings' kicked into full gear, "Yeah I'd better if even just for a chance to see him celebrate about being put back to work." She forced her feet back into her shoes and followed Jim to the door to go and find Bones. It was late, though he would likely be working into the hours of the night on the serum. He wouldn't find anything of importance though, Khan had said as such and she knew that to be true.

"So, what had you gone to see Vance about?" Jim inquired, "Not trying to appeal to his sincerity I hope."

She breathed a laugh, "No. I had other questions on the research study we had been doing before he pulled the plug on it. Guess I'll never get those answers now." She lied convincingly. The funny thing was she wasn't even sure if it was a lie. At some point later she would have wanted more answers on the serum; she'd just run out of the one place she could get them.

"Whatever he had been planning couldn't have been good. Innocent men don't end up dead." Jim pointed out, "I know when I say it like that, it sounds cold and I'm not defending Khan either, but Vance wasn't a good person. He went off record on too many things and he almost cost me two of my crew so you won't see me shedding any tears for his death."

"I know the feeling. I wanted to breathe a sigh of relief when you told me, but that just seems tacky." She made a face while Jim laughed at her.

"You're acting like yourself again."

She raised a brow and thought of how very Spock-like it was of her, "You mean I wasn't before?"

"No. You seemed distracted; understandable though with the trial and everything. I'm just glad you're back. You're supposed to be the cheerful one you know?"

"God is that what they're saying about me now?" She remarked, "That I'm the cheerful one?"

"What, it's a good thing. We could all use a little light in the dark right now and you're that person in the crew…besides Chekov." He grinned mercilessly as they made it to McCoy's quarters, "And Bones is the grandfather of the ship." He pressed his finger on the button outside his door while Nina held in a laugh.

"God dammit man, I'm trying to sleep!" Bones exclaimed as he appeared at the door. Nina could tell by the alertness in his eyes that he had still been working on the serum, but he wasn't about to say otherwise. He seemed rather surprised to see her there with Jim in fact, "Bad news?" He guessed.

"Well, in a way. Can we come in?" Jim asked before pushing his way through anyways.

"Yeah sure, why not? Come on in." Bones said sarcastically as she followed Jim inside. She shared a look with Bones behind Jim's back before closing the door, "So, come on, out with it man."

"Lester Vance is dead." His eyes widened at Jim's declaration before looking at Nina for confirmation, "You and Nina are no longer being investigated for the release of Khan and his two associates."

"Well, I'd love to celebrate if it wouldn't be in poor taste. Who are they investigating in our place?"

"This is what I haven't said yet. They think Vance himself was the one who set Khan and his men free and that's why he ended up dead. It's clearly wrong though, because it doesn't make sense at all."

"No it doesn't." Nina agreed, "Why would he set them free when he was the one backing the project to study them? He would have known it would be his undoing."

"The council isn't thinking clearly. They're afraid of Khan and his crew." Jim pointed out as he invited himself to a drink, "We're stuck waiting for orders. I was informed as were a few other Captains that Khan's crew is in storage off planet on the space station."

"You don't say?" Bones said with a furtive glance to Nina who sent him a dark look.

"They're confident he can't get to them." Jim continued, "And even if he did, there's no way off that station with his crew, not without a ship."

"You seem calm, but you're worried aren't you?" Nina prodded.

Jim's face grew serious as he cleared his throat with the last swallow of his drink, "Yeah. Look how far he came last time, and he was just one man. He has help this time, and three of them are a deadly combination. Vance wasn't wrong in wanting to explore their potential, it's just too bad he wanted to exploit it."

Bones hummed in agreement, "In all of the research we did, we never stopped to look for a way to beat them."

"I tried a few things." Nina interrupted to the surprise of both of the men, "Don't get too excited. I didn't learn anything that wasn't already obvious. They can fight of strains of poison better than we can, even highly concentrated doses of arsenic. I also tested a variety of venom's and their blood can fend off harmful toxins with minimal damage to any organs. They really are more human than human."

"Unfortunately. We already know physically it's no contest between us and them." McCoy added.

"You guys are bringing me down from an already horrible day." Jim grumbled just as his communicator went off. He reached for it in hopes of good news while Nina and Bones waited to hear him give it. His brows furrowed and his lips formed a soured scowl, "Son of a bitch." He cursed.

"What is it Jim?" Bones asked.

"The trace came back. They didn't find anything on Khan, but they found a trace to the female who escaped. I don't want to alarm you Bones, but she's been following you. They last traced her to outside your door early this evening before she was beamed out and they lost the signal."

"I'm not alarmed." His higher pitch in tone said differently. Now Nina knew how Khan had found out about her visit with Bones from earlier. Apparently they were both being watched.

"They must know you were a part of the study and are keeping tabs to make sure you don't have anything important like Vance did." Jim said with reassurance, "Don't worry about it Bones. I just got our orders and we're shipping out to the space station at 0800. You two should get those cuffs off now and be ready at the dock. I'll see you there later." Jim said as he headed for the door in a rush to most likely meet with Spock.

They didn't stop him as he went, though the air was much colder now that it was just the two of them, "What do they expect us to do at the space station?" Nina wondered.

"I don't care." Bones said with a sweep of his hand in the air, "Why am I being followed too?"

"At least they aren't talking to you and making you steal." Nina said crossing her arms, "They probably knew I would leave the vial here, which I forgot to ask, did you learn anything?"

"I assume it's the serum Vance was looking to create to enhance human function and performance. I have no way of knowing if it will work, not unless it was injected, but I have a theory that they are tailored towards gender."

Nina grew bemused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean the serums have been made specifically for males or females and not to be mixed. I compared the serum to the samples of blood we stole." He cringed at the word before continuing, "This serum has the distinctive female chromosomes—in fact—I believe this serum was made with the blood of the female who escaped."

"You mean the one who's watching you." Nina laughed at his scathing expression, "I'm sorry. Tonight's been weird for me."

"Did you…give him the location?" He asked hesitantly.

Her face grew grave, "Yeah, which means we must be being sent to the station to prevent him and his crew from succeeding. They think he killed Vance for this information obviously."

Bones approached her and rested both hands on her shoulders with a stern face, "Nina, do not tell anyone about this, not even Jim. I understand because we've gone through this together, but anyone else would think you're a traitor."

"And what about the person who let Khan and his crew escape in the first place? Starfleet thinks it was Vance so they'll stop searching now." Nina reminded with worry.

"Well, all I can say about that is, whoever awoke him and his crew, they're no friend of ours."

Nina felt differently. She believed that the person's motives were to put a halt on Vance's research and that had unintentionally landed her and Bones in the hot seat. Khan had said something of the same, though he likely didn't care either way as it granted him freedom, "Come on; let's get these off so we can ready to leave. We don't know how long we'll be off planet this time." She said as she pointed at her cuff again.

"It won't be for the five year mission, but it will probably be a while. He's a relentless bastard."

She snorted, "So is Jim."

She waited as Bones went to retrieve something from his room and she was astonished to find he returned with the serum sealed in his hand, "Don't give me that look. For all I know, they could want this back." He said as he hid it on the inside of his jacket.

"If only for safe keeping." She agreed as she followed him to the door.

Starfleet was in a whirl. They weren't surprised to see people working throughout the halls as they passed through the buildings. It was likely that more than the Enterprise would be headed for the space station and all the loose ends were being tied up at the last minute before departure. For Nina it was somewhat of a relief to be leaving the base finally, though she wasn't naïve enough to think this would be the last time she would see Khan. He said he needed her for something and that left her mind to wander on endless possibilities. Her only hope was she would be pushed to the back-burner now that Starfleet was hot on his trail for jurisdiction of his remaining crew. She had other questions for him which she knew was wrong. It wasn't a good idea to even have a sliver of trust in him to want to feel dependent on him for answers. Why had he sent the woman to follow Bones though? Nina had been upfront with him about everything in the study—foolish of her—yet Khan still found reasons to doubt her. Then again, his motives were his own and thus very difficult to decipher.

"Hopefully this is the last time we'll be in the detention level." Bones muttered as he stepped into the elevator.

She forced a genuine smile, "Doubtful. If it's not us, it will be someone else we know."

She could tell Bones was thinking Jim and it was on the tip of her tongue to agree, but the night had grown too somber leaving her in a less than teasing mood. She kept her fists balled tight as the lift moved quickly to the detention level. She was flooded with an increasing numb feeling like she had just self-medicated herself with a hypospray. The price of freedom had been more than she realized, even if she wasn't the one to pay it.

"Chin up Nina, we're almost out now." Bones said as the door opened to the floor.

She followed wordlessly while the same clerk from before spotted them. He looked less than impressed to be bombarded with their release, as if he knew all along they were the guilty party and Starfleet was making some colossal mistake, "Doctor McCoy and his nurse. I was wondering when you'd return."

McCoy scowled, "Don't get lippy son. Our suspensions have been lifted and you have orders to remove these." He smirked triumphantly as he held his wrist out on to the desk. Nina reiterated the action, though kept tight-lipped while the clerk searched for the key-code.

"You're on your way for a mission then?" The clerk asked in displeasure as he first worked at Nina's cuff.

"We can't really say anything about that." Nina told him bluntly.

The little snot-nosed creep merely rolled his eyes as he went from her arm to McCoy's. She rubbed her wrist tenderly were it had turned raw and dry without exposure to oxygen. She didn't feel any less innocent than when she had come and that probably had to do with the way things had transpired, "You've now been sanctioned to leave the base. Good luck on your mission." The clerk commented dryly.

"Come on, Nina." Bones said with a sharp look to the clerk before ushering her from the area, "Honestly, have manners gone right out the window?" He asked as he stepped back into the lift, hitting the main floor before grabbing on to his wrist the same way she had done.

"He's probably just surprised the council is letting us go without another trial—as if there was time for one."

He rubbed the back of his neck as a sign of stress, "Well, I have to go get ready and pack everything the ship needs on Sickbay. Where are you off to?"

"For a walk, I need fresh air."  _And time to think_ , "Besides, it doesn't take me long to pack. I never bring much on a mission."

"I'll see you at the dock then." He said as the doors pulled opened on the main floor, "Don't be late or we'll leave without you."

His gruff humor was enough to make her smile a little as they went their separate ways. It was early morning and the sun had yet to rise as she ventured outside into the chilly fog. People were also strolling around the outside of the base in a hurry and it didn't seem like night as much with the hustle and bustle. Her face stung from the cold and she kept up a good pace to stay warm in her attire after having forgotten to grab a coat first. She liked the solitude at the moment. Most times it was easy to find a friend; being on a space ship with the same people offered that, but right now she was going through something none of them could help her with.

She ended up walking down the steps to peer at the water in the bay. It was lovely at night. The stars reflected in the black water under the bridge as the air was chilled by the icy water. For longer then she cared to keep track, she stood watching undisturbed, even when she was aware of a presence standing beside her. Her skin prickled and she was tempted to relieve a sigh, but instead turned to walk away. She didn't get far when a threatening hand landed on her forearm and was skidded to a quick halt.

"What's your rush now?" He asked evenly.

This time she didn't fight the sigh, "You know wandering in public is a good way to get yourself captured."

"And your false concern is endearing." His face held numb belligerence as he started to steer her away from public with one hand, "Walk with me."

As if she had a choice. His disconnect from emotions and understanding was magnificent in the worst ways possible and she had come to understand he was wired differently than anything she had ever known. He returned her arm to her after he was certain she wouldn't run (as if she was daft enough to try) and they headed in the direction of the bridge. For a moment she wondered if he was going to throw her over the edge to meet a watery grave, but why go through the effort when he could have killed her in her flat, "Was it necessary of you to kill him for our freedom, or had it always been your plan?"

From her peripheral vision she was able to make out a slight twitch from the corner of his mouth as he considered her question, "That man was no more virtuous than myself and you would waste pity on him? Or was I mistaken that you did not want you and your friends freedom as much as your fretting suggested?"

"Of course I wanted our freedom, but that's only because I knew we were innocent. I might have been less than inclined to help had I known you were planning on murdering someone…even Vance." She ground out bitterly, "They were right about you; you don't see value in anything other than your own kind." Her hand glided across the guard rail on the pathway of the bridge as shuttles passed by them without a second glance.

"And this disturbs you?" There was derision in his tone.

"Not really, but that's only because I'm not holding my breath waiting for something pure to come from you." They came to a stop in the middle of the bridge, looking out across the expanse of the water that was still as it waited for physical form to plunge through its depths.

"Every man shall have his day to die and Lester Vance was no different. There are those who would agree with me." His hand rested beside hers on the rail while he watched the same view while probably coming up with a different conclusion on what he was seeing. It was strange for Nina that they were talking so easily about such a sore subject. When had she given up reason for this man? "You told your Doctor about me."

"Yes." She admitted while realizing there was demand behind the statement, "Why were you having him followed? They were conducting a trace for you and instead found your female crew mate an inch from McCoy's door."

"He may be of use to me, the very same as you." He said while giving nothing away.

"Well you should tell her to be more careful at any rate. If one of you is captured, there isn't anyone who can help." She felt his frown as he turned to her with that same look in his eyes she was often graced with. The stare left her feeling naked in the dark from the scrutiny, as if it was the most resplendent thing of her to give warning for his family. "Was that too unexpected for you?" She dared.

His face was ever indifferent, though a raging battle was going on behind his eyes as she suspected his mind was running amuck with thoughts, "It was disconcerting."

She wanted to ask why, was in desperate need to hear the answer, but she knew he would never divulge the truth. It was the very same reason he was always seeking her out and right now her fear had been replaced with a longing to know. She couldn't ask though, not without forcing an unpredictable response that she wasn't so eager to meet, "What is the purpose of this conversation?" She instead settled for the present.

"To give you warning. You know I will give chase to your ship in order to obtain my crew. The next we meet, we will not be on the same side of things."

"We are not even there now; you've merely tolerated me in order to gain hand." She refuted as she waited for him to say otherwise.

"A sufficient deduction as you have sped things along, though know I could have done without your assistance all the same."

"Then why didn't you?" She wanted to cry in defeat from the way her brain was twisting into a Rubik's cube

"Such a mess, Nina." He chided as he stepped into her space, forcing her back against the rail as was familiar the many times they had spoken, though he made no move to touch her yet, "I forget when I look at you how human you are and that my mind is only being deceived by something from long ago, something I had hoped to forget."

Her mouth opened to respond, only to come up blank at the last second. She had no idea what the hell he was talking about; maybe something he had hinted at previously. It was always the same look in his eyes and ever the mystery of his words that threw her off balance. Her fear was starting to return as her curiosity waned the moment he invaded her territory, "I don't understand?"

"And you will never have need to." His eyes were fueled with hate and regret, but for what she was uncertain. His hands brushed up her arms achingly slow as he leaned towards her. She shivered at the thought that those same hands had been put to use to end a life that same day. His mouth came close to her ear and she was powerless to flinch away from his steady grip on each arm. Breathing him in was like the cold of space with no gravity to keep her grounded. She trembled because of him, an action that went unaddressed by him though not unnoticed. It seemed his torpid mind always chose these moments to slip away from her eyes, leaving her exposed and petrified, but not before whispering words of cold comfort into her ear, "We shall see each other soon, Nina."


	9. Chapter 9

By the time Nina had made it to the dock, everyone else was already packing into the shuttle to transfer out to the base. To say her mind was frazzled wouldn't even begin to describe her emotional state and she was tossed more than a few concerned glances. Her hair was still down and she was dragging her coat behind her along with her pack that consisted of her PADD, her communicator, about a dozen hypospray's and a standard phaser. Scotty was immediately at her side to help her with her things as she attempted to straighten her appearance in a decent fashion.

Jim was already pulling a face while readying a snarky comment from his mouth (she had grown to tell the signs), "What happened, did you break a mirror?"

She huffed, "That's real funny, and no, I'm very careful about that. I went into my closet and couldn't find the left shoe to a pair, so I was left with three."

Spock elaborated from the confused look on Jim's face, "Bad luck comes in threes."

"It's true." Nina argued.

Jim looked like he wanted to face palm, "Nina, you're too weird for words. No one believes in that stuff."

"I don't know." Bones cut in, "I'm starting to believe three is a bad number. Look at how many Augments the analysts are looking for."

Nina felt sick at the thought as it had gone blissfully unnoticed by her until Bones had to go and articulate it. It was more than superstitions getting to her that morning though. Her heart was heavy from her walk back alone on the bridge after having gone over in her head everything Khan had said to her, including the unsettling goodbye. Less than half of his words remained burned in her memory and she couldn't interpret much of the meaning. After being told they'd be on the opposite side of things, she supposed it made it easier to fit back among her own crew. The fact that he'd seen her as something other than an enemy whilst she had helped him was nothing short of amazing and she dreaded the idea of being placed against him now. The guilt from lying to her friends was still there and she despised her weaknesses for having let Khan manipulate her so far as to gain power and information in his chase for his crew. She wondered how long it would be before he would play his hand. Starfleet was already anticipating him and his escaped comrades to warp to the base. Hijacking a shuttle, they'd run the risk of it being intercepted and he'd come too far for anything other than success.

The Enterprise was in port at the base waiting for their arrival and the door to the shuttle closed as they piled in together. Bones was already grinding his teeth at the feeling of flying again and though Nina didn't want to laugh, she was at least brought some comfort for not being the only one to suffer from a silly setback. The chatter was kept to a minimal, though whether it was from lack of sleep or because of the matter at hand was unclear. Their duties were simple so long as nothing was happening, but when Khan would show—which he undoubtedly would—that's when things would turn messy. The idea of waiting on the edge of an impending fight was leaving a bitter taste in her mouth and she would much rather be going on a five year mission rather than orbiting the borders of Earth on a Starbase while the Enterprise would be left in port, begging to be used. It was a shared feeling amongst them all, to be called home by their ship while otherwise rendered useless.

"Captain, might I suggest you inform the crew of what we were discussing before our take-off?" Spock said, slicing through the quiet of the shuttle like a knife through butter, "It would serve productive if we were on equal levels of knowledge on the current situation."

Jim merely made an indication with his brow that he had heard, looking too lethargic for any other response, "Vance's office was trashed. They had placed guards by the door immediately after the discovery of his body as a precaution, but no one had bothered to check inside his office for anything until about 0500. Apparently files were missing and the underside of the desk was torn apart. We can bet that whatever secrets Vance was hiding, Khan and his crew mates now have."

Nina thought she was going to visibly start shaking in her seat while Bones managed to bring about a glare for her to keep quiet even through his flight sickness. She understood that trashing Vance's office would erase any small suspicions of her being there, though it had to be more than that. He or one of his comrades must have gone back for the remaining vial's she left behind. With Khan, they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands as he had said he didn't want his people's abilities exploited and that was the only saving grace.

"What else do you think Vance was hiding?" Uhura wondered, "It would be nice to know what we're up against."

"It's likely information from the study on his people that he doesn't want getting out." Bones said in attempt to nip the conversation in the bud.

"In the cold light of day, it's just us standing between him and his crew." Jim remarked, "I want us all to be ready for that."

A nervous look was shared between them and the air in the cabin was stagnant with palpable tension. No one wanted to believe that they were back in a similar situation again now that they were aware of Khan and the skill he possessed. He came close to achieving his goal as a solo act the last time with careful planning and bidding his time before striking at the hearts of Starfleet. With extra help, his chance of a favorable outcome for his crew was almost imminent.

They rode out the rest of the flight in reserved silence with the odd question asked towards another person. It didn't take them long before they were at the loading bay of the base along with a number of shuttles transporting other star ship crews, "We're going to be housed here in quarters for now." Jim explained.

"Aye, but Captain; wouldn't it be better if we loaded groups of Khan's crew onto different ships and left the Starbase? Give him less of a chance of obtaining them, wouldn't you say?" Scotty asked innocently.

Jim frowned as he began to explain, "Starfleet doesn't want an unnecessary waste of resources. With the disturbance in Klingon space, ships aren't permitted to leave the neutral zone so we wouldn't be able to go far. The only place left to go would be deep, uncharted space and that was supposed to be for the five year mission, not for smuggling frozen people in cryo tubes. Besides, it was a unanimous decision that they don't think Khan will have the resources to come here and many of the science teams still want a chance to study his crew as do historians."

"So we aren't going to be on the Enterprise?" Nina concluded.

"No, for the time being we're grounded here." Jim finished sorely, and it was within reason as none of them had yet gotten the chance to step on to the Enterprise since its repairs.

"Oh that's just great!" Bones exclaimed, "Instead of being stuck on Earth while waiting, we'll be here. Was this some kind of sick joke to leave us stranded?"

"Doctor, you should head to your quarters to immediately recover your strength once we arrive. The flight in, as well as your overall attitude suggests you are suffering from exhaustion." Spock spoke while McCoy's brows furrowed.

Everyone winced in preparation for his rebuttal, "Excuse me, recover my strength?! Are you insinuating I am not well enough to do my job, because I'll give you a medical exam right now?!"

"It was not my intentions to insinuate anything against your capabilities Doctor. Quite the contrary, I was indicating in regards to your own health as you are of more use fully alert." Spock returned calmly.

"Fully alert?"

"Alright enough." Jim cut in with a scowl, "The other shuttles are starting to unload, we should catch up."

Bones continued to mutter other unpleasant things under his breath like an oracle chanting curses. Nina was able to pick up something about a  _'green blooded goblin'_ , before his bludgeoning words ceased and everyone was grabbing their packs for the exit. The base was cold and had an artificial feel while always remaining dark as night. All of the other crews were adorned in black uniforms the same as them and they resembled more of an army rather than of peaceful explorers sworn to search the cosmos for new life forms. It was with dismal purpose the nature of their stay, and it was easily perceivable by the sluggish steps taken.

"Stranded orbiting the planet and doing minimal work; this is turning out to be prison after all. I don't think this trip can get much worse." Bones grumbled to Nina. They spotted a figure up ahead waving their group over and Nina suppressed a groan at the sight of Carol's cheery face, "Then again, there's something to be said about imagination." Bones finished as he noticed the look on her face.

For Nina, it could only ever get worse. "It's fine. I have other things to worry myself with anyways." It wasn't completely a lie as she was the type of person to push her personal life to the side in order for larger things at work.

Their group halted before Carol, offering some murmured greetings while she smiled in return, "It's good to see you all again."

"What are you doing here?" Jim asked in confusion, "Have you been transferred to a new ship?"

"No, actually I haven't been assigned at all. I'm doing work strictly for the academy and thought I would offer my service such as the current situation lies." She explained as they continued walking through the hanger with her as a joined part of their group, "They already arranged living quarters and I placed Lieutenant Uhura and Nina with me."

' _No you didn't!'_  Nina's mind screamed in rage while she did her best to keep her composure even with the look of pity being tossed from Uhura. Bones wasn't the only one who knew of her 'stupid feelings', it was common knowledge among almost everyone except Jim. It made Nina wonder if everyone was that good at hiding it, or that Jim was blind and she really was see-through.

"That's a good idea." Jim agreed with Carol, "We should all stick close together while we're here."

"There's a briefing happening at 1100 hours, so you should all unpack now while there's time." Carol instructed, "I can show the girls to our new quarters."

"I'll see you later then." She said softly to Bones. She couldn't bring herself to turn around and face the sympathetic look that he'd surely be giving off. They made it seem like she was accursed with feelings and she'd rather they save their pity as it didn't do her any good. She joined at Uhura's side as they followed Carol into another sector of the base where it seemed all of the females were being housed temporarily. It certainly was no five-star establishment, but already being off planet she felt freer than she had in a while and a sense of accomplishment enveloped her.

"This is where we'll be staying." Carol said as she held up her ID to the door. The room was coated in dull gun metal grey and paired with simple furniture you wouldn't find anywhere else, "I'm afraid we'll be sleeping on cots for now."

Lucky for Nina, her insomnia prevented her from sleeping on the most comfortable of surfaces so being landed with cots didn't dampen her mood any, "It will suffice."

"There's no point in unpacking if we barely brought anything." Uhura stated, "Have you overheard any of the plans?"

Carol shook her head dejectedly, "Unfortunately no, and there aren't many officers willing to share with a traitors daughter at the moment. I imagine you're sympathetic to that Nina."

She put on a brave smile, "People have been looking at me differently—actually—me and Bones both. Even though we've been given a pass, I don't expect the odd looks to go away anytime soon." Her hands started to fiddle with the hem of her shirt and she knew she had to get out of that room, "We'll I'm gonna have a look around, maybe head to the briefing early." She excused as she went to the door.

"Oh Nina, I didn't get a chance to say earlier, but could we maybe talk when there's time?" Carol said stopping her.

"Yeah sure, why not?" She said as gleefully as she could muster before hightailing it out of there. She had never felt so cornered, even in Khan's presence there had been more room to breathe. Stranded on a Starbase, she now had nowhere to go to escape Carol Marcus's conversation.

* * *

He watched the sky from his vantage point with dismal interest. It was overcast and the rain fell with languid care against the side of the building. The rain collected on his hand as he held it out in surrender to the wind on the railing of the small balcony. Here he was alone with his thoughts in a place he didn't suspect himself of returning to again. It served him with no beneficial purpose to double back yet he found himself drawn to the idea of being present in that particular spot. It was his only desolation place and he rather enjoyed being in solitary even after striving to restore his crew. His thoughts were something no one could ever help him with and thus time had not brought change to that plight.

It was only one small thought that called to his attention, but it was enough to be a distraction, one unforeseen and undesired. Nina's absence was apparent to him and only continued to grow more obvious. While he was left feeling nothing of her departure, he was still bombarded with other emotions he had not felt in over three hundred years. A powerful hate, but there was regret there also and it manifested behind his eyes. Her appearance had become a constant disturbance, one he'd hoped to conceal from his two awakened family, but alas they were too clever for that. They saw in her the very same image he had been captivated by since first he glanced her way on the Klingon home world. There was more grave about her than cheer, something lackluster that he could not overlook. Had it always been there, or was she molded by time and circumstance?

He recalled his own reaction to their first meeting and though no words had been exchanged, he had been enamored by the idea of her. It was as if he was no longer alone in his cause now that an old ally he would have likely never called upon had returned to him. But then he was only to be reminded that his eyes were betraying him and he was merely seeing with renowned hope, a mirage of something not available to touch. The person he mistook her for was lost long ago, and where blue eyes should have been, he was left to gaze into depths of dark brown. As her people came under attack of the Klingons, she'd kept close to her Captain's side and he had known then that those were the actions that went beyond the call of duty. She was in love with her superior officer and the man remained ignorant to the fact that the frail creature that followed him would likely lay down her life to ensure his survival. Such sentiments he found pathetic and he could call to mind a time in his past life in which he had bear witness to such nature. When Kirk had displayed his frustrations against him, it was she who called Kirk to stop. She'd said Jim and not addressed him as Captain. So it was he knew then that there was no help that would come to him from a shadow and he had surrendered for a number he had longed to hear.

The rest of her personality he had collected behind the gilded glass of his cell until he had enough information to indeed judge that it was mere coincidence and nothing else. Physical appearances and mannerisms alone were not enough to convince him of wishful thinking. Her name was Nina and she was unknown to him. So why did he fall back to her for assistance; it wasn't as if he needed her in any way. Curiosity was a compelling thing and its song called so sweetly to him that he couldn't resist the small temptation. They came so far and few between as it were. It was something else though, something he did not want to call attention to because of the unrest it caused within him. He was never one to forget a promise nor failed to uphold one and he was growing far too comfortable around her as of late because of a misconception.

He left her balcony and returned to the stagnant air of her quarters while he searched her artifacts with his eyes. She kept curious things, objects that had long since lost their use in favor to the technological era. It was the last place he expected to find books and he was without shame as he traced the titles of the spines with his fingers. His hands had forgotten the feeling of page and ink beneath his grasp and her shelf was filled with many rich texts that it was difficult to choose only one. Stuck between Hawthorne and Steinbeck, he carefully plucked another book from its place. Moby-Dick, by Herman Melville, a favorite of his from before as he often likened himself to Ishmael. As of late the argument could be made that he was more of a Captain Ahab, though his obsession to save his family was hardly comparable to the man who doomed his crew on the  _Pequod_.

His eyes scanned the cover before placing it back in its sheath on the shelf. He was drawn to another title precisely because a page had been marked, indicating it had been the last one to have been read by Nina. She struck him as one who would enjoy Victor Hugo and judging by the state of the novel, she had read it many times. He wondered what the attraction to Les Misérables was for her. In his mind she reminded him very much as Éponine, not so much in looks, but of character and spirit. He did not see the comparison as a bad thing for she was by far the most coercive character in the book.

"I thought I might find you here." He was undisturbed by the feminine voice standing behind him, "We are ready for the next step." He returned the novel to the shelf before facing his female comrade. Her pale eyes followed a path to where his hand had last been and a fragment of a smile pursed her lips, "I love that novel."

"As does our human accomplice." He stated with no real purpose.

"Nina?" The female tasted the name on her tongue with a sharp expression, "She looks like her. I was startled too, when first I saw her here."

"It matters not." He affronted, "She is human and there is nothing more to the meaning."

"And how have you come to separate the two?"

The challenge in her tone made his blood boil under the surface of his skin, "You are questioning me."

"No, sir." She stated sourly while backing down immediately, "I have simply come to collect you, unless I am interrupting something?"

"We may leave."

She gazed upon him no more as she signaled for them both to be beamed out. His mind-frame shifted back to the task at hand and the idea of finding his family once again took the utmost priority in his heart. They would not so easily be ripped from him this time as they were the only thing left driving him towards a perceivable goal. The helplessness of having thought he lost them last time would not be a feeling he would succumb to again and the Vulcan Commander would have his wroth for daring to deceive him with such a cruel vanishing act. It would not be soon before long that he would be upon them and his revenge would begin.

 


	10. Chapter 10

How it was expected for any of them to find sleep at a time like this was beyond her. The base was set on rotation seeing as day and night was pre-determined with the time that was developed when anyone came aboard. It didn't matter either way to Nina, after the briefing it seemed her stress level only doubled and she bet her cortisol levels were staggering. She wasn't alone though, everyone else was on edge and snippy with one another too, so they all thought it best to report to their individual tasks before something unpleasant was said. Nina had spent her day with Bones working on giving medical exams to other members working aboard who had been off planet long enough to need another checkup. Apparently they weren't allowed to go near Khan's crew that was kept away in storage at the moment, and though it wasn't spoken, she knew it was because of the previous accusations thrown again them. Bones knew it too, and he handled it with the dignity of being in a first-class mood of complaining which she was forced to endure all through their work.

Now staring up at the grated ceiling, she was wishing to be back in the medical bay of the Starbase. The room was quiet so she assumed Uhura and Carol were both sleeping. She had managed to go a day without that conversation again, though knew a lost cause when she saw one. It would happen and now she just wanted it over with. Relieving a small sigh into the room, she wished she had something to keep her occupied and thought longingly of her books back in her flat at the base. She always remembered to bring just one, but not this time as other things had seemed more important. Of course, she had also been besieged from many conversations with Khan, every one more confusing than the last. Even still she found they were reminiscent, though she didn't like to think she was yearning for another one.

Sick with herself, she cast aside the wool blanket and slowly crawled her way off from the cot. She quickly noted her two roommates before silently creeping her way to the door, where it slid open without much noise, "Where are you going?" ' _Damn'_ , it had still been enough to wake the one person she had been trying to avoid.

She turned back to look at Carol who had sat up straight on her cot, "For a walk around the hanger. I thought maybe I could find some sleep there or at least someone to talk to."

"Well, I'll keep you company, just give me a moment." Carol said as she kicked her covers off and started to slip on her shoes. Her movements were apprehensive, as if suddenly she too discovered that they were about to talk about the forthcoming conversation, "Where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere is fine." Nina agreed as she kept her posture starch.

They slipped through the door and entered the gloomy corridor of the female dorms. They started at a leisurely pace for the large hanger, with guards watching them at their posted stations at every turn. It was a facility where no one ever slept, not really anyways, and Nina wondered why she had even bothered to try, "I thought I'd be happy about being back at work, but as it turns out I feel just as jailed here as I did on Earth."

"Are you still worried, about being accused and everything?" Carol asked hesitantly.

"It's not that, I've just…been going through some things." She said elusively.

Carol caught on though, and raised a brow, "Some things that you can't talk about with the possibility of someone overhearing?"

"Kind of." She agreed.

"Good, then let's find somewhere private." They ended up traveling towards the mess hall as it was a large space and would most likely be unoccupied. The lights were dim and the tables vacant as they each took a seat on adjacent benches, " I wanted to talk too, and I would have brought this up before, but you never showed for drinks."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." Nina said wincing, "I got held up unexpectedly. It's been happening a lot lately."

She didn't elaborate even though she could see Carol wanted her to, "That's alright." She said finally, "I wanted to talk about Lester Vance actually."

"Hot topic. His name seems to be appearing everywhere despite the fact that he's dead." Nina said while half relieved it had nothing to do with Jim. She wasn't sure whether or not Carol was even aware about the tension she gave off every time she was around the other woman. Maybe she was as blind as Jim, their worlds continuing to spin on while Nina was left to stand on the sidelines with her nose pressed up on the glass. Depressed by her own thoughts, she quickly added, "What did you want to talk about in regards to him?"

"Well, before his transfer to the San Francisco base last year, he had been working in Section 31 for my father."

There was a pregnant pause while the power of the statement hung in the air between them. Nina blinked rapidly before frowning, "What?! Does anyone else know this?"

"No, because his transfer was sanctioned early by my father off record. That's why no one ever came looking for him when Khan was awakened the last time. I believe he had started his research over a year ago into the biological properties of the Augments, but I don't know anything of his discoveries."

"I do." Nina said before she could stop herself.

"You do?" Carol said in bemusement, "How do you know?"

Was she really going to tell Carol the truth? This whole thing seemed bigger than just her 'stupid feelings', and as it was, Carol had taken a risk in even telling her what she knew, "Because I broke into Vance's office and stole what was there. He has a serum synthesized with the blood of Augments, though I don't know what it does exactly."

"Where is it?" Carol looked gravely upset by the news.

"I gave it to Bones to look into. What we think we know is only being backed by a hypothesis at the moment. If we wanted to know the exact properties of that serum, someone would have to inject themselves with it."

"I knew I needed to talk with both of you." Carol said quietly and Nina felt a shred of guilt for having not shown up for drinks that day all because of her petty jealousy, "While I'm glad the serum is in good hands, I have to wonder why you went to his office in the first place?"

Nina rubbed her hands together uncomfortably, "This is where the story gets tricky. I didn't actually know the serum was there because I went to his office for something else…the records of where he had moved the cryo tubes."

"Why would you need that?"

This could be her last time having friends if Carol decided to spout off to anyone, "Because Khan found me and he told me to." There it was, she said it and there was no taking it back now.

Carol gasped and her hands covered her mouth as her eyes filled with remorse. She begun to shake her head back and forth as if she was fighting herself for words, "Nina, I am so sorry!"

"Yeah, you and me both." Nina then frowned. That hadn't been the words she had been expecting from Carol, "Wait, why are you sorry?"

"You misunderstand me. The reason I wanted to talk with you and Doctor McCoy together that afternoon was because you had both been accused. I knew you were innocent because…I was the one who unfroze Khan and his two crew members."

Nina leapt up from her seat with a look of disgust, "You did what?"

Carol tried to shush her with a look of panic, "Please, just let me explain!"

"Explain?! My life's been turned upside down since this has happened. He's been following me, and Bones is being followed too!" The Jim thing was forgotten momentarily in her mind as she had a whole different reason to be upset with the woman before her now. They were talking about her life, not to mention the very state of Starfleet, "Why would you do this Carol?" She asked with a little more reserve as she attempted to collect herself.

"Because I didn't want my father's mistake to be repeated." She said fiercely, "I am still ashamed for what he did. Preserving our way of life is admirable, but why do we have to start a war? I know the way Lester Vance is. I hadn't given him much thought once he'd had his transfer from Section 31, but once I learned he was taking over the study back here, I had to do something."

"But you were in London weren't you?" Nina recalled.

"I was." Carol agreed with a look of guilt, "But I came back earlier then I've been saying. I was already here the night of the benefit for the Kelvin memorial."

Also the night Khan escaped and her and Bones were taken in as chance would have it, "Carol, you need to help me understand. What good did you think it would do releasing him?"

"I didn't want biologic weapons made for a war with the Klingons, and as much as I have every reason to hate Khan, I knew his feelings would be the same. We don't know what the consequences of using that serum could be. Khan didn't know I was the one, who awoke him of course, but I knew if I set him free with help of his comrades; it would bring a stop to everything. I only left him with a portable transwarp beaming device. I didn't realize how out of hand this would get or that he would be a danger to you."

"He hasn't done anything to physically harm me at least, and he did clear me and Bones of all charges as promised in exchange for the records of his crew's location."

Carol seemed astonished by the news, "Wait, he promised to help you?"

"Yes, but I don't understand it either so don't ask me why." She leaned her weight against one of the tables while crossing her arms over her chest. This wasn't exactly how she had anticipated this conversation to go, though sharing with Carol had eased some of her tensions miraculously, "So where do we go from here, seeing as we're in this together now?"

Carol's face sank into a small smile as Nina wondered if she had been worried that after this conversation she was going to rat her out to Starfleet. Nina didn't hate Carol and she liked to think that they had something in common other than Jim Kirk now, "I would like to get a chance to look at the serums if you still have them."

"Well, Bones has the one with him. I didn't actually take all ten when I broke into Vance's office." She said uneasily.

"So then, where are the rest? Are they still back down on Earth."

"They might be down on Earth." She said while scratching her face tiredly, "I don't know if you know, but Vance's office was broken into after I had been there. The vials were stolen and three guesses as to who has them now."

A look of knowing passed on Carol's face and then dread, "Oh dear."

"I don't know what he'll do with them, but I suppose being in his hands is better than of anyone from Section 31."

"No, you're right." Carol complied with a nod of her head, "He won't exploit it for our benefit. He likely won't use them at all."

Which was a relief for them, "We still have to be prepared though. He'll be here eventually, Starfleet can't delay that."

"Did he say anything else to you?"

He had said several things that she didn't understand and for some unfathomable reason, she wanted to keep them private between her and Khan, "Nothing else that can help us here. Why, what were you hoping for?"

Her face clouded over in the dark of the room and Nina thought she saw a tear slip from her eye, "It's just that…he murdered my father. I don't know how I'm supposed to be feeling through all this, and my emotions are a mess. I know I feel guilty for letting Khan escape, but I can acknowledge that my father was wrong too, as was anyone involved in Section 31. Nothing has been easy for me since that had happened. Here I am a weapons specialist with a conscience." She laughed dryly at herself, "I wanted a career where I would be helping explorers in Starfleet, and look at what I've done. What if someone finds out?"

"That won't happen. What we've shared in this room, we won't repeat to anyone…except maybe Bones, because he already knows half of the details."

"Oh, I almost forgot about him! I am so sorry for dragging you both down in this, Nina." Carol's large eyes held remorse and Nina knew it was sincere.

"It's alright." She breathed a laugh, "It's been interesting, if nothing else."

"Come on, we should head back and get rest before our shifts start."

The thought of working had been distant from her mind until now, "What will you be doing?" She asked aloud as they started their way back from the mess hall. Some of the early shifts had already started and the second wave of guards was on duty as they passed by them at every turn.

"I'll be helping Jim—sorry—Captain Kirk." She corrected with a mirthful grin.

' _Of course you are'_ , Nina thought wryly. If she could move passed her 'stupid feelings', she might have actually called Carol a friend, but right now they were two people enveloped in the same bad situation and Nina couldn't find a way out for either of them. Her heart grew heavy with fright and though she was able to fend off insomnia and slip into unconsciousness, she dreamed of a day where their friends would not be so forgiving.

* * *

Lykel stood resolute with her legs apart and her arms crossed over her chest. She was filled with animosity and if she continued to grind her teeth, she might make it down to the nerves before their work was done. Their work, as if it could hardly be called that. Khan had left them to finish up their end, which she normally would not have questioned if it weren't for his abnormal introvert behavior. In irritation, she picked at the black uniform they had been given to wear. She had tried to get acquainted with the feel of the starchy material against her skin, along with a great deal of other things she had fallen behind on in her slumber. She had wept to be greeted with the light of day again, only to find out Khan had tasted the freedom of this time period before them. He may have tasted a great deal of many other things, though his was a mind barred away into depths no one had treaded and he remained ever closed mouthed about his intimate thoughts.

"Lykel, you need to stop." Her eyes flicked like grass blades over to her partner while he continued with his task. He wasn't looking at her, and he didn't need to, to know she was sinking into her thoughts.

"You are not bothered by his distant behavior?" She snipped while her angular brows furrowed, "It's because of the human."

He brushed a hand back through his blonde fringe and broke into a sly grin, "Yes, beautiful Nina. May we switch the conversation over to her?"

Lykel let her mouth fall into a thin line as she approached the table he sat upon, "She has a familiar face. Anything else is coincidence, Khan has said so himself."

"Of course he has." Adraich stated coldly with his playful demeanor forgotten, "He did not care before, and time has not changed him. His actions are spurred only in regret."

"Khan has never been a penitent man." Lykel said with a frown. Adraich's words were laced with resentment and she was gripped by worry for him. What had been three hundred years spent in harmonious sleep had not changed some things. Lykel could recall events that had happened before she had been induced in cryo as if they had occurred days ago, when in reality time had gone on longer. It would be the same for Adraich which meant his vendetta against their leader was still coursing through his veins and blackening his heart. Even with all of his pent-up rage, it would not be enough to overcome Khan's wrath and she would delay his anger if she could. Adraich's eyes had never been on her though and any of her attempts in the past had gone ineffective, "You're arguing with our chance at liberation rather than working with him. Leave the dead where they belong Adraich." She told him harshly.

"I would gladly do so if it weren't for the arduous reminder that Khan insists on using." His fingers worked quick on the portable device, having learnt to use the advanced technology in a matter of hours after being awakened. Their minds absorbed all Khan was able to teach them in the hastened time they had to work with, and always they were driven by ambition. Three hundred years should have been quite a load to catch up on, though they did not fall under the normal setbacks of humans. Lykel still desired the use of older technologies that had gone beyond account, and while she was adaptable, she was not overly fond of the forceful nature of change. Time had devoured simplicity, transcending into an era of convenience, "For what purpose does he pursue her?"

She brushed her golden hair back while coming back to their original conversation they had been addressing, "I believe he is confused."

Adraich's face contorted into bitter confusion of his own, "That is doubtful. He would not allow such a heinous occurrence to happen, though I would be interested to hear your theory, however incorrect it may be." He goaded.

Her body language was set to a tone of determination and she did not waver so like a branch in the wind, "It is purposeful confusion. He knows this human to be nothing of our kind, but he has allowed himself to become bewitched by hope." The idea suddenly seemed pathetic and had worked better in her mind. If anything, Khan had only grown more savage and contentious since last she had spoken with him. She wondered what had happened in the bitter months he had been alone through his first awakening. There was events he did not speak of, and she dared not ask him without it appearing as her overstepping her bounds. Augments were created equal in physical form, but there was still a hierarchy to be followed, and Khan had never been the sort to share anything with one person. While most in the past had been invested in finding a mate, he had never indicated the slightest interest in any of their females. Many had tried for even a sliver of his attention, but never Lykel. She was content to be at his side for support and had been one of the few he called to as friend.

"You still bleed for him."

Her eyes snapped to Adraich who had ceased in his work to study her, "We are all brothers and sisters alike. I will always stand at his side so long as there is a path before us to walk."

"You are almost as hopeful as she was." He said with a look of pity, "What future do you see for him now—for any of us—if we continue at his side?"

His mercy caused her shame and what's more his blatant lack of regard for their leader stirred unrest in her heart, "Why are you saying this?"

Adraich spoke at great length, "I've come to learn all I can of Khan, in both the war as brothers in arms and while in our exile. We are sticking our necks out too far, too soon, and I am not going to die for that man's honor so he can win back a sense of accomplishment to oaths he left unfulfilled. We were built for war Lykel, but aren't you tired of it, fighting in feuds that we hold no place in? This is a time we were not meant to have lived in and already Khan has found enemies in the humans once more. If they have survived this long without guidance, there must be something superior about them that we have overlooked. Are we not the race doomed to die?"

"You're words hurt." She said miserably.

"That is not their intent, I was simply speaking candidly. You can tell him if you wish, or don't, it makes no difference to me." Adraich turned away from her as he continued his fiddling with the device.

For a prolonged time she merely stood as a statue in her place before leaving wordlessly away from him and the growing dreary mood. There wasn't much escape as they were stuck underground in hiding, waiting to seize the opportune moment to save the rest of their family. Would they too feel the same as Adraich? She found it inconceivable that she would be the only one to take Khan's side and she reminded herself of Adraich's personal feelings. Doubt had planted its seed though, and it forever lingered in the back recesses of her mind. Her distraction delayed her taking notice of Khan's reappearance in the room across from her and she swallowed her worry, afraid he might have been there long enough to overhear the last exchange with Adraich.

"Are we moving forward then?" She asked thinly.

His eyes picked her a part piece by piece as he stalked towards her. She kept her arms at her side, one raised and holding her hip tightly with her hand to give off attitude that he was accustomed to, the trouble was she was having a difficult time maintaining it. He often spoke of her most appealing feature being her masculine personality because of the juxtaposition it created with her otherwise overly feminine semblance. She refused to face him in any other way other than what was expected of her, "We will move forward, unless there are other grievances that I have not been informed of."

She thought his eyes switched to the adjacent room with Adraich and her body crumbled with panic, "Of course not. We are ready to serve you Khan, and our family."

What suspicions he had he didn't voice, though she was not immediately relieved of tension, "Your enthusiasm is encouraging, not like you at all Lykel. I would not have you grovel at my feet."

She let out a sigh and frowned, "You won't see me kneeling for you Khan, you and I both know that."

He smirked faintly, "Then speak your mind."

"I am merely distracted by the human, as is Adraich."

"Well, forget your distractions. She is an issue that you need not concern yourselves with." He said as more of a command rather than as advice.

"But you will concern yourself with her?" She tested, only to receive a dark look of aversion. It served its purpose to scorn her, though she was left feeling indignant of his treatment of her, "Fine, but she is no replacement and I expect you know that."

His grip was tight on her wrist and she hissed in disdain as he tugged her close, "I know this better than you, and of Adraich. I trust you've told him this advice as well before he sinks his claws into her." Her face fell and much to Khan's satisfaction no doubt. He knew of her weakness and as he cast her aside with little force, he bared a look of repugnance, "I would have gladly been landed with your help had your love for him not come with it."

Footsteps traveled away from her and he left her standing alone in the abandoned warehouse like a dog behind glass. Never had she felt so low for having feelings and she would thicken her skin if she could, though it was an impossible task. Khan had never been in love, at least, not with another individual and he did not feel the need to sympathize with her. He was her friend though and she could not bring herself to chastise him or his ignorance on the subject. She merely wished the same feelings upon him, so that he may one day know the hurts that drove deep with the misfortune of being encumbered by love.


	11. Chapter 11

They had been at the Starbase close to two weeks with no sign of Khan or his two associates. No one was naïve enough to stop and believe they weren't coming, though outrageous rumors started on what the delays could be. Nina ignored most of them, finding it not worth her time to entertain such odious notions. Many of these rumors were spread through people who hadn't experienced what the Enterprise had gone through, and she wasn't the only one who got her back up over the moronic things being said. Currently, she was sitting with Scotty, Uhura and Jim in the mess hall over lunch and they had gone over their share of the different rumors they'd each heard.

"Can you believe some people still believe Nina and Bones took part in this?" Jim said as he played with a salt shaker in his hand.

Nina threw her head back and made a sound of annoyance, "Yes, I can believe that. We got a patient the other day, asking if we knew when the Augments would arrive. He kept pestering us with other accusations and it wasn't until Bones threatened him with a rectal thermometer that he finally shut up."

Uhura covered her smile with a hand while Jim and Scotty chuckled openly, "Aye, I could see that." Scotty said as his laughter calmed.

"Have you talked to your parent's since it happened?" Uhura inquired.

"No, not yet." She said with a sigh as she rested her chin in her hand with one elbow on the table, "I don't know what to tell them since the accusations were dropped. They hardly pay attention to Starfleet news as it is, so I didn't want to bother them."

"Bother them? I'm sure they'd like to hear that their daughter was under investigation for releasing a war criminal." Uhura pointed out as gently as she could muster, "They must have heard about what happened in San Francisco at least?"

"Oh of course. That was the last time I spoke with them actually. I'm not really sure if they grasped how severe the situation was though." Nina wasn't particularly comfortable with the topic of choice. She loved her parents of course, but like anyone else her age, they drove her crazy and they had their strange tendencies that she'd rather not put out on the table, "I'm not even sure if they knew or cared who was responsible. Most of what I tell them about Starfleet goes in one ear and out the other."

"I get the feeling your mother doesn't like me. She always scowled every time she saw me." Jim mentioned and she wanted to groan.

"Yeah, you're not wrong. She doesn't like you at all."

Jim's mouth hung open with insult, "Why, what did I do?"

"Well, I used to tell her stories about you back when we were in academy. She seemed to think our friendship would only serve to bring me down." She could tell from the look on Jim's face that he found the idea absurd, "She doesn't say that anymore though." She quickly added.

"And did she think that about Bones too?" He asked defensively.

"Er—no, just you."

Uhura was smiling with a little gleam in her eye, "Oh come on Jim, it's not that difficult to believe. I'm sure she's not the only mother to feel that way."

And then their table discussion changed to her and Uhura ganging up on Jim. Scotty was a little too polite, though he'd throw in his own jabs every once in a while with a boyish grin on his face. It was the first real natural conversation that any of them had taken place in since all of this had started, and Nina knew she wouldn't take it for granted, nor would the others. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Carol heading their way with a large case in her arms. She looked like she was struggling, though she wasn't for long once Jim leapt up from his seat to help her. Nina didn't feel as perturbed as she might have on any other day when they'd interact. Things had been different between her and Carol since she had told her the truth, and they had spent the last week ignoring the fact while being civil with one another as roommates. Nina was still upset over the truth just because it seemed Carol could get away with doing everything without much reprimand, be damned the consequences it caused for everyone else involved. She wouldn't go as far as to say Khan's pursuit of her had been Carol's fault, though she held animosity all the same.

"Hello." Carol greeted out of breath.

"Been working hard, have you lass?" Scotty asked as he eyed the metal case she had placed on the table.

"Oh, you have no idea." Carol said as she leaned against the table to catch her breath, "I just finished designing these, and I wanted you guys to be the first to have them."

"And what is  _'them'_  exactly? I'm guessing they're in the case." Nina pointed to the large object that had taken up all the attention of their interrupted lunch.

Jim reached a hand over to unlock the case before Carol smacked his hand away, "Damn, what was that for?!"

"Be careful. They've only been lab tested; they haven't properly been used yet." Carol scolded before she placed her hands delicately on the seal of the container. Her response warranted everyone's attention and they all leaned forward in their seats with much anticipation as to what could be inside. The lid flew opened and she gingerly reached in with both hands before pulling out what looked like a phaser.

"That's it?" Jim asked with disappointment.

"It's not just a phaser." Carol defended with a shrewd look, "I designed it, so it will be of use against Augments." She passed one out to each of them carefully while they studied the design of the new weapon. It was small and fit into the hand with gentle comfort. Paired side-by-side with a traditional phaser, the differences were negligible, yet there was something significantly particular with what she presented to them.

"It looks like a phaser, but what does it do differently?" Uhura asked as she tapped her nail on the weapon in indication.

"While it still fires a concentrated pulsar of light, it also loads with shots of these barbs." Carol dismantled the weapon quickly and plucked out a small, sharp length of metal that could easily lodge and stick into the victim, "Once it is fired, the barb passes with the light unseen and pierces into the victim. It doesn't finish there though, as once it becomes lodged, the tip expands and anchors in place, making it very painful to remove."

"And will it kill them?" Nina asked with a conflicted expression.

Carol hesitated, "Unlikely as they heal much too quickly. However it will cause them great discomfort with one of these barbs stuck in them." She was of course speaking hypothetically, as it was clear to everyone that one of these weapons had yet to be fired on a living Augment.

"Starfleet actually approved these?" Jim asked astonished as he turned the phaser over in his palm.

"To be used on Augments only. I've only manufactured a handful at the moment, and they are only being distributed on this base." She closed the case up and held it at her side, "As I've said, your crew is the first to receive them."

"When did you start working on these?" Nina prodded with a mistrusting look.

"When I arrived back from London, after the news of Khan's escape." Carol made sure to avoid looking in Nina's direction when she said this, "I need to hand these out to the rest of your crew, starting with Doctor McCoy."

' _How convenient'_ , Nina thought sardonically, "Here, I'll walk with you. I'm headed that way anyways." She jumped up from her seat as Carol grew with discomfort. Uhura was the only one who noticed the strange behavior, but didn't comment as the two departed from the table.

Carol kept her head bowed until they were out of the mess hall and around the corner, "Nina, I know what you're going to say."

"Really? You mean how you waited almost five minutes for him to unfreeze before you realized your mistake?! God Carol, it's a relief you're a weapons specialist or we'd be doomed." Nina pronounced sarcastically, "You must be feeling as guilty as I am."

"Worse." Carol murmured, "I knew we needed something to use though. Ordinary phaser's don't work effectively against them. I at least wanted to make sure your crew was the first to have them, specifically you and Doctor McCoy. I'm worried for you, after what you told me."

Nina sighed in defeat, "No, I get it and I appreciate it too. We are like a family and we have to stick close through times like this."

They elbowed their way through the busy station as people patrolled in droves. The left hull of the base held the ships still in dock, waiting to be taken out on whatever missions had been delayed for many of the crews present. Nina longed to see the Enterprise again, as did everyone else who openly admitted to it. Their job descriptions didn't include them being stationary for many weeks at a time, and filling out reports every other night was becoming mind numbing for more than just Jim now. The overall mood felt lethargic and if it was apparent for their crew, than it must have been for the others as well.

"I'm running a bit short on time." Carol cut in as she checked over her PADD that was now in her hand, "Could you maybe give this one to Doctor McCoy for me?" She said while pulling out another phaser to give to her.

"Yeah, I'll make sure he gets it." She said while wondering if Carol was merely making an excuse. Bones hadn't exactly been pleased to hear the news from Carol that she had been the one to liberate Khan and the two other Augments from cryo. It actually put a small strain in the friendship they had previously developed, leaving Nina to play peacekeeper between them, a position she would have never saw herself in.

She watched as Carol sped her way through the crowd after a short goodbye, leaving her standing without purpose for a moment before her feet got on their way. She'd made this walk to the med-bay for almost a fortnight, yet it never felt so foreign. The hallway seemed to have expanded into a tunnel before her and her steps could have gone on for an eternity as she passed all matter of strange things. It was far too quiet and her mellow mood grew into apprehension. She swallowed thickly as she arrived at the fogged glass doors of the med-bay before flashing her ID tag. The doors spread apart with a hiss and she walked into the quiet room where everything seemed ordinary. A fellow nurse looked up and smiled in greeting while Nina let her tense shoulders relax, "Is Doctor McCoy here?"

"He stepped out for a moment, but he'll be back shortly." The nurse explained. She was pleasant enough, though Nina couldn't recall her name from only the few times they had worked together at the base.

"I guess I'll wait for him then."

She traveled passed the row of biobed's to the back storage room where she planned to leave the phaser from Carol. They didn't have a scheduled appointment for another half hour which meant Bones could be taking full advantage of his break like she had done. She nudged the door to the storage room opened with her shoulder as she carefully handled her bag and the two phaser's in her hands. The storage units contained mostly hypospray's, and anything else packed away tight were for emergency situations that they likely wouldn't run into hovering on a Starbase. Of course, there was something to be said about their current assignment.

Nina cautiously tucked the phaser in the back of her pants between her shirt while she put McCoy's phaser in her bag. She worked quickly to get everything in order as she waited for her shift to continue. The room was quiet as she worked around the dull hum of the ceiling lights with her thoughts somewhere else. The cheerful mood of lunch spent with her friends was mostly used up and she was back to pondering over what was to come. She hardly thought it was paranoid to invest her time into doing so; after all, everyone else was left waiting for the same thing too.

She breathed a sigh as she started back towards the doors of the med-bay only to have her heart spring in her chest as she was grabbed roughly from behind. A large hand was clamped down over her mouth and her eyes began to water in panic as she fought frantically to make nose. The person was tall and lifted her up off the ground with strength as she fought to kick him with her dangling feet. He gave her reason to fret as he squeezed her tighter around the middle where he had her arms trapped. They traveled to the back wall of the room where he managed to spin her around to face him, while never letting go of his tight hold. Her feet touched the floor again and he kept one hand over her mouth while holding the other one up to his mouth in signal to command her silence.

If she was being honest; she was disappointed and a little frantic to find this wasn't Khan. This man was generous in height and he had hair the color of the sun which was combed back neatly on his head even through all of her struggling. It was his eyes that set her off though. They were the same pale diamond that she had grown accustomed to seeing on a different face. His was fair and stern, cut with high cheekbones and a thin brow that narrowed in on her with fixation, "You aren't going to do anything rash, are you Nina? Nod your head so we understand each other."

She did as he asked and he tentatively pulled his hand back from her face, still imprisoning her with his dominating stature. She recognized him then, as one of the two escaped Augments whose pod had been placed beside Khan's during the study. His motives were unclear, but she got the feeling Khan hadn't sent him, "Who are you?" She whispered, her voice holding traces of fear.

"Adraich." He frowned in disappointment, "I suppose it was on a fools hope that you would somehow know me. There isn't much of Magdalena in you at all, is there?"

Her eyebrows shot up into her hairline, "Who..? What did you call me?"

"You mean he didn't tell you?" From her blank expression he smirked, and leaned in closer while she had nowhere to go between him and the wall, "How extraordinary like her you look Nina. It is interesting he did not tell you that."

She clued in on the fact that he was talking about Khan, and it piqued her interests after having been left in the dark for so long, "I don't understand." She prodded.

"Of course you don't." He told her bluntly, "I am curious as to why he went out of his way to hide it from you."

"And what do you want with me? I'm not going to help you with anything if that's why you're here." She told him bravely. She'd had enough with being pushed around by Augments, especially now that she had nothing to gain with their success.

He clucked his tongue in disapproval, "Nina, I don't need your help any more than Khan did. It isn't out of use that we have kept an eye on you. You have more worth than that, at least to me you do." His tone turned soft and she was very conscious of his hand suddenly trailing up her side.

"I'm not who you think I should be." Her voice wavered with concern at his actions, "Just because I look like someone, it doesn't make me that person."

"You're more like her than you know." His large hand caressed the side of her face while the other maintained a tight grip on her hip as he heaved her in to him, "Thus is my reason for being here. I want you to tell me what your relationship is to Khan. What did you have to do to gain his trust so easily?"

She didn't like the way his eyes darkened and she withheld a wince from the intensity of the situation, "You're asking me? I don't have a clue as to why he needed my help. It's as you said; he didn't really need my assistance, so I'm guessing the reason you're here asking me and not him is because you don't trust him?"

"Not hardly. If you knew him as I did, then you would know his behavior has grown erratic. For one thing, he seems rather hell-bent on a different purpose for you."

Since when could Khan's behavior be described as anything but erratic? Then something else clicked in her mind and her eyes flashed with realization, "He's here too isn't he; you all are?"

Just before he answered, the security system of the base started to go off like crazy and Adraich shot her a condescending smirk, "Nina, how could we not be here?" She attempted in vain to run passed him before he held her back against the wall; "We wouldn't want you to get caught in the cross-hairs now would we?"

A light bulb went off in her head and her hand instinctively reached for the new phaser tucked in the back of her pants. She pointed it into his side with warning, "Let me go."

He sighed in exasperation, "Such a human response. I'm afraid that won't do much good."

Ignoring his patronizing of her, she fired the phaser into his side. Blood splattered from the wound on to her and he fell back in surprise before turning his eyes on her with a menacing growl. She leapt around him while still pointing the weapon in his direction as he struggled on the floor with the new pain that he was not accustomed to feeling, "What did you do to me?" He groaned.

"I'm sorry." She offered faintly.

"Nina, are you in there?" A voice called form the other side of the door and she recognized it as Bones. He was no doubt looking for her since the alerts and warnings had started. She turned her eyes back to Adraich who was already being surrounded by golden rings, leaving behind his bloodstains on the floor thanks to Carol's new brand of phaser. The door flew opened and she was greeted by the sight of a red-faced McCoy, "Dammit woman, the whole place is in an uproar and you're back here napping!"

She fully turned to face him and he immediately took note of the blood on her clothes as well as the phaser in her hand, "I wasn't exactly taking a nap Leonard."

His eyes cast down to the blood on the floor and back to her as he stepped into the room, "What the hell happened?!"

"The other male Augment was here. He...was asking all these things and I didn't even know how to answer him. Then the alarms started to go off and he wouldn't let me leave, so I shot at him with this."

He looked over her to check she was alright before studying the weapon in her hand "I thought phaser's didn't work on Augments."

"This isn't a normal phaser." She walked across the room, being mindful to avoid stepping in the blood as she reached for her bag, "Carol designed these, which means they work. She wanted me to give this one to you."

He reached over and took it into his hands with reluctance, "You said Carol designed it, so she's still feeling guilty about her poor decision making then?" He denounced.

She gave a wry smile, "Yeah, but I guess this makes up for it in the smallest of ways. Too bad she'd given them that transwarp beaming device though. They really have a leg up on us with that."

His communicator interrupted the conversation as he checked over who was hailing him, "We've been ordered back to the Enterprise."

She pulled a face, "Why now?" She rooted through her bag and found her communicator bidding the same command.

"I don't know." He murmured with a thoughtful look, "The order doesn't come from Jim."

"Well, maybe he just received them then too. Let's head back to the main hanger." She took one last glance back at the storage room with questions in mind before following Bones out through the med-bay.

It didn't take them long to pass through the corridor and cross into the borders of the hanger were teams of people were running around through the upheaval. The intercom was giving instructions and a standard to follow, but it was difficult to tell if any of those orders were computing with the masses. The deafness in her ears was the product of the blaring alarm and it was hard to focus on anything else. Nina kept a tight hold on McCoy's jacket as he led them through the roiling river of people towards the left side of the Starbase. The crowd started to grow thin the further left they traveled and they were able to make out more through the sparse domain.

"Nina, McCoy, over here!" They followed the sound of Uhura's voice waving them over by the docking area, where surprisingly it seemed no one else was flocking to. Everyone else from their crew was standing there with her like a cadet review, with the exception of Spock and Jim; even Carol was present.

"You got the orders to come here too?" Nina asked to no one in particular as they allied with their group.

"Yeah, we all did. I guess that means I've been assigned to your ship." Carol said with reserved excitement.

"Have you seen Spock or the Captain?" Uhura cut in with a serious expression.

"We thought they'd be here." Bones said with a frown, "What's the situation; do we know what's happened?"

"Security reported a female intruder on deck nine, which just so happens to be the place where the pods were being kept." Sulu informed, "The Captain and Spock may be getting our orders. We should head to the bridge and prepare for leave."

"Where are we even supposed to go? This is all a bit abrupt; I still have to get down to the engine room and prep for warp." Scotty said with a perturbed look.

"Wait, hold on. How do we know the pods haven't already been taken by Khan, and maybe that's why we've been ordered to the ship?" Carol enunciated, "We already know they've been using a portable transwarp beaming device, and there really isn't a limit on how much they can move at one time. Starfleet may want us to go after them."

McCoy sent her a calculated look, no doubt with the knowledge that she had been the one to leave Khan with the device in the first place, landing them in their current predicament, "Does anyone know where Jim or our first officer is?" He asked scowling.

"Right here!" Jim's voice called through the crowd and Spock was beside him as they muscled their way through. He frowned as they noticed they were all banded together while Spock merely raised an articulate brow, "The base is under red alert, so what, are you all going somewhere?"

"We were ordered to the Enterprise." Nina said matter-of-factly, "Didn't you receive the command?"

"No…Spock?" He turned to look at the Vulcan.

"Captain, neither you nor I received that ordered." He confirmed.

"And when did you receive this order?" Jim continued clearly taken aback.

"Not after two minutes into the alarm." Bones said checking over his communicator, "We all received it at the same time; it came from the command post at the dock."

"Captain, should we board the Enterprise?" Sulu asked to which everyone coincided with.

"Yes Mr. Sulu, I believe we should. I'd like to find out what the hell's happening with my ship."

They parted in the middle to let him lead the way down the east wing of the loading bay. The zone was barren of people, including guards, and a chill crawled up Nina's back in promise of something foreboding. The bad vibes were spreading throughout their small group as they now felt like the only people left on that side of the Starbase. The sound of their footsteps was drowned out by the continuing alarm and the voice of the intercom broke out again, _"Attention, all personnel. Security breach in loading bay, dock four. Please evacuate the area."_

"Captain, we are in the loading bay." Uhura pointed out, causing the group to stagger momentarily.

Carol gasped, "And the Enterprise is in dock four."

"Son of a bitch!" Jim cursed, "If he thinks he's going anywhere with my ship."

"Not just your ship Captain." The melodious sounds of his baritone voice startled them all to his far away distance on the other side of the sector. His pale eyes met Jim's vibrant cerulean ones and any cheer left in the room was sucked out quickly, like air through a vent. Spock hardened his stance as he instinctively took side by Uhura. Nina was half-embarrassed and half-flattered as Bones took to her side, a small gesture that Khan had took notice of with a fleeting look.

"What do you want this time? It seems you already have your crew, so what more could you possibly take?" Jim asked vehemently.

"What more than that? You disappoint me Kirk." He shook his head while never leaving his place, "I have not come here to impugn with words or to barter with you. I have simply come to return the favor, and your crew will suffice."

Nina looked down at her hands and noticed the gold rings surrounding her body, as well as everyone else's with the exception of their Captain and First Officer, "Jim!" She called to his attention and he looked impaired by defeat as he met her gaze.

"Khan!" Spock snarled his name.

Jim took a step forward as the many faces of his crew looked to him as their savior, "Wait, don't take them. Take me instead!" He cried in desperation.

"I would not so frivolously exhaust the amount of my blood it already took to save you before. I want you alive to see this." His expression darkened with the idea of revenge as he too started to dematerialize with the light. The droning of the alarms continued to spill out with idle warning and the imminent threat began to diminish as he was crowned the victor, "Goodbye, Captain."


	12. Chapter 12

Nina and the rest of the crew found themselves appearing among one small space in their familiar vessel. They were trapped behind the glass imprisonment that had not so long ago been home to the very man now commanding the ship. Scotty was the first to press his hand up against the glass and take note of the empty room while everyone else struggled to find their bearings. The air was stagnant and the grim concern tangible by everyone as they came to a conclusion about the way things would end up; they were doomed. A madman and his two subordinates were now running the show, and their fate rested in the hands of Jim and Spock. Nina hoped their reaction would be swift back at the station, though it was going to be difficult to come up with a plan against the prowess of the Enterprise and the Augments operating it.

"Vhut do ve do now?" Chekov asked innocently.

"I'll tell you what we're not gonna do. We aren't going to panic." Bones said with a stern face, "Let's see what we have on us for starters. I don't like the idea of being trapped in here with seven people, but we can at least try and come up with something with the time we'll be given."

Trapped in here with seven other people?! Nina tried to not let the thought bother her, but suddenly she was very aware with how they were on top of one another in the enclosed space. Talks of their next step began to take form while Nina adamantly tried to swallow her fear of the small room, clearly meant for one or two people and no more than that.

"We need a plan." Uhura immediately got down to business with the best of what Spock had taught her no doubt, "There are three of them and seven of us, normally good odds, but this isn't normal circumstance."

"What about the phaser's?" Sulu reminded, "Carol, you got one to each of us before we arrived at the loading bay."

"We won't be able to break through that glass." She said with a small frown, "These cells were meant to withstand phaser fire on the highest setting. I'm afraid mine hold no more power than that, they merely contain the barbs, and we will eventually run out of those as well."

"I don't think he expects us to stay in here forever anyways. He wouldn't have taken us simply to get a rise out of Jim and Spock. We should be preparing for what he has planned next." Bones said sourly, "What do you think Nina?"

She blinked rapidly, "I don't know. They're probably expecting this conversation to happen and they probably have anticipated we'll try something." She said while trying to hide the fact that she was breaking out into a cold sweat. The hairs on the back of her neck stood straight and she kept imagining her friends as dead carcasses of meat hanging on rusted irons hooks in her aunt's meat freezer. She felt like she was a child again and the incident was still happening before her eyes while everything else had been a bad dream.

"Are you feeling alright?" Bones eyes squinted sharply and everyone else turned to look at her.

"No." She was certain her complexion was pale and her eyes dilated with the increasing anxiety. Her chest felt tight and she tried to breathe as much air in to no avail. She felt her knees give in as she fell to the ground in stark realization. Her breathing grew heavy and Uhura was the first to take action of her episode on the floor, "Oh my God, Nina." She knelt down on the floor with her while everyone else looked worried over her sudden response, "McCoy, what do I do?" She asked as she touched a hand to Nina's forehead.

"Out of my way!" He barked and everyone cleared the way to create as much space as possible in the small cell, "My God woman, you and this impairment."

Nina offered a timid smile, "Sorry about that. It's just, the last time I was in a cell, it was only me and you present."

"Right." He nodded while Uhura took a step back to give him room. He checked her eyes and felt her temperature with the back of his hand, having nothing else to offer as comfort, "I don't know how long we'll be in here, and I don't have anything to sedate you. The best I can do is to tell you to breathe, and close your eyes."

"Oh, and try to think of a big open area." Scotty suggested. He was tossed some funny looks yet Nina didn't think it was the worst idea to have been given, "Er—or, not. Sorry." He grumbled sheepishly.

"No, I'll try that." She reassured as she shut her eyes. The panic attack subsided a bit, but how long before she'd suffer another one, or worse, start hyperventilating? The lights seemed obnoxiously bright in her face and a migraine had birthed in her temples as she brought her hands up to her face. Even with her eyes shut, she was conscious of everyone else moving about the cell. Carol was worried that once they would be released, the phaser's would be discovered. Not that it mattered, Khan would already be aware of their existence since she had fired one on his comrade. She listened slackly to words of her companions, but it was obvious no one had a plan, at least enough to grant them the upper hand. Waiting to jump into a game with the Augments was taxing on everyone and eventually they all sat down in defeat, waiting for their release or whatever else Khan had planned for them.

Time lapsed and Nina grew with questions of her own for him, but it would be rather difficult to ask him now that they weren't alone. Privacy on the Enterprise wasn't difficult to find of course, but after everything that had transpired, she was unnerved to meet with him again. Their last few encounters, she had mustered up vigor and a bit of boldness even, but now he was unquestionably in charge and hardihood might not be enough this time. She thought she'd been over this fear of him, but with a man of such power, the terror was good to keep her on her toes and she doubted it would be a feeling that would ever leave her entirely. Her mind jumped back to her altercation with Adraich though, and she thought herself strange from that moment on that she had been more disturbed by his presence than she had of Khan's. She had many reasons in her head as to why that was, but they were obscure and difficult to summon to the front of her mind as she tangled with sleep.

The Enterprise was on course to an unknown destination and it was unclear if Jim and Spock were giving chase yet. They'd have to bypass so many regulations and orders first, which seemed ridiculous in the situation. It was unwise to give the enemy a head start, and such a superior mind as Khan was, there would be much distance created now. The help of his associates and the commandeer of the flag-ship of the Federation may have tipped the scales in his favor as well. She was barely aware of the doors to the cell block opening before Scotty alerted everyone to the fact, "Oiy, we've got a wee bit of a problem."

Nina opened her eyes, which turned out to be a huge mistake because her headache erupted and the room was still spinning. Bones was at her side in an instant, ignoring the fact that Khan was already on the other side of the room, "Let me guess, you need help standing?"

She put on a small smile, "Oh you know me so well."

Bones rolled his eyes as he quickly hauled her to her feet, "Even through all of your shortcomings, I still wouldn't find a better nurse."

"Claustrophobia is not a shortcoming." She muttered while leaving the compliment unaddressed.

Khan stood before them as a free man on the other side of the glass. His face gave away nothing, though what errand he came for was surely out of displeasure as he studied them as a whole. It was difficult for Nina to make out if he had looked over her and he wasn't exactly seeing her at her best as she clung to McCoy's side like a child would a mother's skirt. Surprisingly, it was one of their own who was first to speak.

"What do you want?" Uhura spat with venom. Everyone cringed at her tone, marking her bravery as stupidity for the moment.

Khan however was unfazed by such a remark, "Lieutenant, do you speak out of hurt because I left your Vulcan Commander behind?"

"He's going to find you again. You can't win this Khan." She argued.

"I already have won with your presence being on this ship. Captain Kirk and Spock will be able to do little against me and my crew with you aboard, and I intend to exploit that weakness." He said nothing of his plans for them, and though it was disconcerting, it changed nothing from where they had already been, "However, some of you hold more value than others. Emotional attachments elicit a lapse in judgement for all of us." He looked at Uhura and Carol as he said this.

Would Jim really be worried for Carol in the same way as Spock was for Uhura? Nina hoped not, but her heart clenched all the same at the words he used. It occurred to her that Khan had engaged conversations often with her about her emotions, though she didn't know what good it did him to provoke her in such a way. Maybe her feelings for Jim were a burden, and she'd have to let them go in order to discipline her mind for the current task at hand.

"I have little time to waste with talks of your two missing officers. The purpose of this visit was for me to question one of you on the injury of my crew mate." He continued while Nina gritted her teeth. Bones was there and squeezed her arm in reassurance, "Nina, do you always make such a mess of things?"

His gaze centered on her and she didn't deny she was the guilty party, as it was pretty clear with the bloodstains on her clothes. Everyone turned their eyes to her anyways, though maybe out of astonishment that he'd called her by name, "He deserved it." She said evenly.

Though his face remained passive, it was evident in his eyes that her defiant answer angered him, "You are to come with me now, even if I have to come through that glass to take you by force."

It was a chance to leave the small space, so her answer was easy and he'd hear no argument, however Bones was having none of it, "She's not going anywhere with you."

"How noble of you to shield her from me Doctor, though rest assured it is an unnecessary action. If you wish, you can continue to do so once you are free of this cell as I require your hands in this matter as well." He went to lower the class field only to pause at the last second with his hand hovering over the control panel, "I would advise against the temptation to use one of Miss Marcus's phaser's on me, or the individual will find this to be a very short trip."

No one dared to make a move against him, though Carol's eyes widened to find he had the knowledge that she had been the one to develop the phaser. The glass lowered and he took a step back as Nina and Bones made their way out of the entrapment. It was as if a great weight was lifted off her chest and she felt more alive again as they passed into the room, leaving their friends behind as Khan restored the glass. He took a brief second to watch her, like her condition was captivating because it was the first weakness he had seen come from her other than her pathetic excuse of loving someone who didn't return the feelings. Sensitive from being burned from the scrutiny, she straightened her stance and stuck next to Bones as he began to lead them out from the room. She stole one last look over her shoulder at her friends who looked helpless as they were left behind.

Nina took a moment to get a look at the improvements on the ship as they started into the corridors. Everything smelt new again, like the first time they had taken Her out after receiving the distress call from Vulcan after Nero's attack. That had been Nina's first mission, as it was for many others also. She didn't feel so wet behind the ears now as she had back then, but maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to gain a few more experiences under her belt first.

"Why is it us again?" Bones muttered bitterly.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Yes Doctor, please explain your animosity." Khan had slowed his pace to fall in step with them while Bones not so discreetly made sure he placed himself in the middle to spare her from walking beside the Augment. His actions merely seemed comical to Khan, who otherwise remained stoic to the Doctor's defensive nature.

"Dammit man, we were blamed for causing your escape, then you decided that you'd take advantage of this girl's kind heart and now we're here again helping you! Do you have a penchant for medical staff?" Bones exclaimed all in one breath. Nina agreed with everything he said with the exception of Khan taking advantage of her kind heart. True she knew she was perhaps a bit too forgiving in life with people, but she didn't think this was what led Khan to her, not after Adraich had called her Magdalena. She hadn't disclosed that information with anyone yet. It was always the wrong time.

"Your knowledge in the medical sector does make you of some particular use to me. As of this moment, you have no reason to fret." Khan informed him.

McCoy let out a sarcastic snort, "I'm so comforted."

Nina didn't share Bones' feelings of concern, at least not in the aspect he was looking at things. Her thirst for the truth, or at least a partial truth, was wearing her ragged and she wondered what dangers would come of asking one small question. The string of silence had once again returned to them as they walked towards Sickbay and Nina took a breath, deciding to take the plunge now, or she'd be just shy of having her answers once again, "Who is Magdalena?"

Bones tossed her a funny look, but Khan's demeanor had broken completely. He went from being apathetic to a look of pure malice. Instantly she regretted saying those three words and now the doors to Sickbay looked considerably farther than they had a minute ago, "Doctor, if you would please continue to Sickbay. I must speak with your nurse in private."

Bones looked hesitant as he caught the nervous look on her face and the furious one of Khan's, "I don't know about that."

Before Khan could take that as a challenge, Nina stepped in, "Go on, I'll be fine." She rested her hand on his arm and he looked down at it once before raising his head to meet her gaze, "Bones, I'm serious."

"Fine." He replied curtly, "But your patient better not give me trouble."

Khan made no reply or even an indication that he had heard the Doctor's caustic remark. He was more invested in his tight stance as all of his muscled coiled into springs ready to pop. Nina had to bite her lip to keep from blurting out some unwelcome apology for upsetting him. Of course, it was always easy to break his stoic façade by giving him cause to become volatile. It seemed he was mistrusting of many things and he turned hostile at the mere mention of a distasteful subject. Whoever Magdalena was, it was evidently one of those things that went beyond the means of what she could comprehend, "I'm guessing we're still on the opposite side of things huh?" She laughed restlessly.

"Where did you hear that name?" He seethed though remarkably was able to keep his composure. When she didn't immediately answer, he seized her by both arms and hoisted her up against the wall of the corridor, "Where?" He asked more sternly.

She found it rather difficult to hold his cold gaze and any brave front she put up he could easily tear down by the bludgeoning of his words, "Adraich. He found me in the medical bay of the station."

Something passed over his face and she knew this had not been knowledge he had previously been aware of until she had brought it to light, "What did he tell you?"

She tried and failed to keep from making a pained face at his tightening grip on her arms. He was immune to her struggling at the moment and he looked as if he was seeing through her, not at her which disturbed her greatly. Would it be bad for Adraich if she informed Khan anymore of their encounter? "He only told me her name…and that I resemble her. I thought that maybe it explained why you've kept me around for this long."

He released her with a flat look while taking a step back, "You stretch too far with that assumption, and you should forget such things Adraich tells you as he only endeavors for his own benefit. Your resemblance to someone from his past is important only to him."

"So Magdalena isn't from your past?" Nina chanced.

"You would be wise to not mention that name again." He said thinly, "Such matters don't concern you Nina, and I did not want our first conversation to consist of this now that we are convened."

"Really, then how did you think this would go?" She asked baffled that he had anticipated talking with her again.

"On my own terms."

He analysed her critically while her lips quipped into a small frown, "You know you can't hide this from me forever. I'm too determined to let this go now that I have a name."

He must have thought she was only filled with vast innocence, because her forward declaration appeared to astound him if only for a second, "And if you should find out the truth, what then? The answers you seek will not profit you in any way."

"I'm not looking to gain anything, I'm simply curious; people have done a lot more for the sake of curiosity. I don't think what I'm looking for is that harmful." She reasoned, "Why should you get to know everything about me, but I can't ask this one thing that pertains to your past?"

She'd pushed too far and now he was back to asserting his dominance over her as he backed her into the wall with his looming presence. She had to tilt her chin up to hold his gaze as he stood over her, leaning down menacingly close until he dulled all of her senses with his close proximity, "My past is none of your business. We are not equals Nina, and may it serve as a reminder to you that I may take what I want from you and give nothing in return. I deserve all of you and you deserve none of me."

What he said didn't bother her, even after wave and wave of his icy breath stunned her face, "Maybe I've already learnt too much; by your words and from others."

He knew this wasn't true as he was too careful to ever let slip anything personal, and the only real emotional responses she had seen from him was when his crew was in danger, and when she had brought up Magdalena. Of course, those things were one in the same. Nina couldn't imagine Magdalena being anything but an Augment from the Eugenics Wars. She shuddered when he clasped her small hands in his, similar to the first time he had appeared in her flat back in San Francisco, "Nina, do you wish to prod at me for you own amusement so you can distract yourself from the lack of affections shown to you by your Captain?" Her eyes widened in fright of feeling exposed because of her feelings and she attempted to pull her hands from his to create distance, only to have him hold on tighter, "It must be such an inconvenience for you that I left him behind. Does it make you hate me more?"

Her eyes burned with fury and she would have loved to have the power to wipe that self-serving look off of his face. Even as he riled her up, he also attempted to calm her by tracing circles with his thumbs over the tops of her hands that he had taken prisoner. She couldn't let him win; her dignity wouldn't allow for it, "I never said I hated you, and even after everything you've done, I still don't. Hate is a word for people like you, too lost to their own excellence to feel anything else."

"And you think yourself above hate, even for Carol Marcus, the woman who currently holds the attention of the one person you desire. There will be countless others after her and you think you will not share in that hate for them as well? He will never be yours Nina."

She had pretended for so long that Jim would one day be at her side. For a time she had known she had been lying to herself, but after entertaining the idea for so long, she had come to believe it would happen. Khan's words now made her aware of what a fool she'd been, and though she couldn't shut off her feelings at the flip of a switch, she felt she could start to give up on them, "I know." She whispered in defeat.

"Why do you love him?" She tilted her head up to find the question was quite genuine coming from his mouth.

"That's none of your business." She defended.

"Then you agree that it is an ill feeling to have others wishing to expose what you wish to keep hidden." She grew with realization at what he was hinting at and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment, "I trust you will not ask of Magdalena again."

"I'm sorry."

He finally relented on his hold of her while keeping up with his threatening position over her, "I did not ask for your pardon, but I accept it because it was unexpected." It was unlikely he received many apologies and she was glad to have at least impressed him with this small gesture. He took his leave of her, allowing her to peel herself from the wall as they stood apart in the corridor, "Now, Miss Richardson, will you please accompany your new Captain to Sickbay?"

She fought off a grin, finding his placement of his new rank somewhat endearing because of his audacity to do so, "Yes, sir,"

They walked an arm's length apart at a reposeful pace she was able to keep up with. Khan knew she would eventually come across the truth, but it wouldn't come from his mouth. He longed to keep her separate from Magdalena, at least by her own knowledge. His mind was already corrupted and he found it difficult to discern between the two because of their striking similarities. He hated the comfort that came with something familiar, even if it was something abhorrent from his past. Perhaps Nina was correct that he hated too many things. He smiled at the thought of his little Éponine not two steps away from him as he walked. He was glad nothing had changed since last he spoke with her and her argumentative heart was still intact should he attack her emotions. If hate was a word she would use against him, then he would use love against her.

" _Love; it is a word for people like you, on your own until you succumb to the barriers of time."_


	13. Chapter 13

Emotions…they got to him at the worst of times and it was of no benefit to him that he was able to hide them from his face. It didn't make them any less apparent and they lingered cold in his stomach, clenching tight as he walked. He was brought about a certain ease from gaining everything back from Starfleet; from his crew down to the very ship he walked along inside of, but he was too self-aware to celebrate anything just yet. Doubt clouded in his mind like an inaudible whisper that blew against his ear, warning him to cease with his overconfidence. There was every reason to bask in his early victory over Kirk and the Vulcan, but there was always one thing that could turn wrong so quickly and bring about utter destruction of his premature success. He knew it could be Nina. She had turned into the very thing he had been apprehensive about from the start of things; a hindrance. And not just for himself, as it seemed Adraich had already been compromised by the mere semblance of her. It remained unclear of Lykel's response to her. Females responded differently to such circumstances, though he would stall the meeting if it could be avoided. His memory did not fail him however, and he remembered Lykel to be close with Magdalena.

It hit him like a blast of frigid air to his flesh. He hated saying her name, let alone thinking it. Three hundred years had not been enough time to escape the mark she had burned into his life. It was ridiculous to him that he had promised her anything in the past when he had barely been able to pay her a meager amount of attention as she lived. The promise was more of something he had created in his mind, for she had never asked anything of him. She had been much too humble for that and he was bitter at the thought. His made-up promise to her had never strayed far from his mind, though more important things had taken precedence lately since his awakening. It was proving to be a daunting task to accomplish now however, and he couldn't seem to instill the process. Nina made that difficult. Her appearance…he had to look at her brown eyes to be reminded of who was before him. It seemed like such a small detail and clearly Adraich had not been disenchanted by the one difference. It was small enough of a thing for him though, and it allowed him to treat Nina as she should have been; not as some old relic lost in time like Magdalena had become. He hadn't thought to compare them as of yet, even when given the many tempting chances to do so. He was apprehensive to admit he knew more of Nina than of his past affiliate and such an insult it was for his family. Nina was valiant and tenacious, even as she carried her bag of flaws with her. Had Magdalena been the same? He couldn't recall.

The doors to Sickbay were before them quicker than he had anticipated, perhaps because of the confliction he was left with from their discussion. She was relatively calm and kept her face devoid of any remaining feelings she might have been filled with. He was never one to lie, but it was known to him that Nina was rather masterful at it and he'd have to take care when around her. Her Doctor friend let out an exasperated sigh upon them entering. Their harmony as a team was reassuring and it would be needed to help Adraich who was laid out on the biobed. His agonized face transformed into a charming smile when seeing them at the doors of the room, "Hello, Nina."

Khan kept his face impassive as he judged Nina's reaction, "Hello again. I see you got my name right. It's good to know that injury didn't do anything to your head." She said casually while striding over to McCoy.

Adraich grimaced and his eyes met Khan with shame from having told the woman the truth as he saw fit. Khan didn't act on his dark instinct to want to punish his comrade at the moment, though Adraich could see his apathetic demeanor was only an affectation. A discussion would be held at a later time on where his loyalties laid, "Nina, your words hurt more than the wound you left behind. Have you come to save me from my pain?" He teased as he turned his attentions back on the woman.

McCoy's face soured, "I can't get the thing out. It's anchored in there too damn tight and I've tried every to coax it along, but it would tear through and cause a lot of tissue damage and blood loss. The way I see it, we have but one option left; we're gonna have to push it the rest of the way through."

"Great, well done Carol." Nina murmured with displeasure, "How much pain is that going to cause him Bones?"

"A hell of a lot, even by their standards. I don't have anything nearly strong enough to sedate him with. Their bodies run through medication faster than I can administer it."

"I don't need to be sedated." Adraich cut in with a growl, "That is human weakness and I am better than that." His face was prideful, even as he was stretched out and bleeding on the biobed. Khan expected nothing less from his own crew and even with his current anger at Adraich for his lack of regard with following orders, he was still pleased of the dignity he expressed.

"Suit yourself." Bones said plainly, "It will be painful, but if you don't cause too much of a headache then it should also be out quick. It would be better if you didn't kick and squirm around too much."

"Then allow me to assist you Doctor." Khan spoke while McCoy shot him a mistrusting look, "Yourself and Nina alone will not be enough strength to contain him, or do you have a more suitable option I am unaware of?"

Bones looked to Nina who nodded once to consent to the idea, "Fine. Nina you come stand on this side of me. Khan, you can turn him over on to his side." He tried to keep his acerbic tone from showing as he said his name, but Khan caught the small infliction in his words. He was undisturbed by the reaction as he moved towards his comrade and the three of them worked to propping him on his side so the Doctor had an ideal angle to work from. Adraich kept his eyes locked on Nina, who it seemed was causing her some turmoil as she fought to ignore his forward stares as she got to following McCoy's orders, "I'll start with making an incision. How do your people fair against scarring?" He asked.

"Your nurse is welcomed to check over me." Adraich added with a merciless grin.

Khan tightened his grip on Adraich in warning and it worked in preventing any more indecent comments coming from his mouth, "My people do not scar from the harshest of treatments exposed to our bodies. A small incision will do him no harm."

McCoy made no reply as he started his work. It took some time making the incision on Adraich's back with the heat of the laser. He healed quickly and the Doctor was forced to act with speed to get a hold on the tip of the barb before the cut had time to close. His talent with his hands was remarkable, and Khan was pleased that the rumors were true after having gained this knowledge the last time he was on the Enterprise. While McCoy got a grip on the barb with his instrument, Adraich clenched from the pressure and hurt while he bared his teeth to testify for his pain. Nina brushed a hand over his forehead and through his hair which appeared to sooth him. Khan watched this detail with interest. The completion of the act was matronly, however small a thing it was. He had an affinity for those hands, having studying them closely himself after believing someone had done the same for him while in cryo. It must have been her. He had wanted to think so before, but would never risk an assumption until he had acquired all the facts. Was it these little things that made her a good nurse, or was the gesture something that could be summed up for who Nina was as a person?

"Almost got it." McCoy breathed hard as he struggled with the last bit of the barb. The anchored head was the first to pop free from the wound and a line of blood seeped down Adraich's side. Nina worked to wipe away the blood with sterile materials while the rest of the metal shrapnel dislodged from its place. The Doctor dropped his forceps into a tray along with the metal barb stained with blood. Khan frowned at the object as he stood back from his comrade who sat up with renewed vigor, "Hold up, I need to close that." McCoy scolded.

Adraich smirked at the Doctor, "It will heal itself."

"Well, you're not bleeding all over my Sickbay. We'll patch it at least." Nina passed him a small gauze bandage that he quickly applied to the wound above his hip. The exit point had already started to close as McCoy covered it, and it would be restored to normal within hours, "You need a shirt, and for God's sake Nina, you need to change too."

Nina looked down to study her bloodied shirt in dismay, "I realize that, thank you." She said sarcastically.

Adraich leapt up from the biobed, returning to his full height as McCoy thrust his black shirt back to him to cover his exposed chest. Augments had no reason to be shy; they were made in perfect proportion and their image was of an athletic physique. The Doctor was doing it for Nina's sake though, because it was clear Adraich was making her uncomfortable with his lecherous behavior. Khan wasn't sure what to make of the situation. Her reaction was curious to him, that she would be so immune to attentions from someone superior. He had previously anticipated Adraich to behave as such around her simply because of her familiar face and he was disappointed by such a predictable response from one of his own. It was more than that though; Adraich had gone behind his back for his own gain and he would not tolerate such a lack of discipline.

"Adraich, accompany me to the bridge. Lykel wishes to speak with you." He ordered calmly.

He straightened from the command and his taciturn persona returned, "Yes, sir." His eyes smoldered over Nina once more before he turned towards the doors to Sickbay.

"And what do you expect us to do?" McCoy asked with a sardonic frown.

"I expect you to stay put until I return to retrieve you." Khan told him bluntly, "Do not take any detours. You will have your friends returned to you shortly, you have my word."

The Doctor withheld whatever comment he wanted to tack on at the end of that conversation while Khan eyed the pair one last time before leaving the room in pursuit of Adraich. He found him out in the corridor, picking at the bandage beneath his shirt, aware of his presence but not acknowledging it until Khan stood before him. Their eyes met in an even match of fury, though deceitful purpose also lurked behind his eyes and Khan would draw it out, "Now will be your only chance to explain."

"Because we do everything by your time." Adraich laughed dryly, "She had a right to know. You've been pulling the poor girl along without explanation long enough now."

"You told her because you still have hope. Your endeavor towards your own acquisition is pathetic. She never loved you and Nina makes for a very insufficient replacement." He told him coldly as he started away from Sickbay with Adraich hot on his heels.

"I could very easily make Nina mine." He said defiantly.

Khan sneered, "She is human."

"You are not my arbitrator. And because she's human, you do not think she could find her place among us? I see no harm in mating a human; our people are dying, and we will pass away into history like words lost to the wind. I'm through with following all these rules that have led us to the sorry state we're in."

Khan tensed at the words as he entered the small lift. Adraich paused at the doors as if waiting for an invite before he stepped in to join him, "Bridge." He stated to the computer and they started upwards in the lift of the ship, "You blame me for our failure." It wasn't a question and he could tell it unnerved Adraich that he worded it so black and white.

"Mistakes were made that can't be taken back. The blame doesn't just fall on you, I can admit to being in the wrong too, as well as anyone else. Maybe we were meant to fail." Adraich's eyes looked focused as he ran a hand back through his hair, "But then again, we're here now, so maybe not."

"Be that as it may, I still want you to stop this pursuit of Nina. She does not need to be informed of something so insignificant. You waste your time, and hers if you think it will change anything."

"You seem so set on keeping the truth from her." Adraich pointed out. Khan gave him a hard look full of promise and challenge if he continued with his questioning. Long ago they had been friendly towards each other, a bond said to only be shared by those of kin. There was a time when they had fought alongside together and such a fickle thing had come between them, tearing this divide that now neither would give in to. It had felt a small thing for Khan, but he knew for Adraich it had changed everything, rocking the very foundation of his life until it was brought down to ruin, "I am pleased with how far you've gone for the rest of us and what you've battled through, so I'm inclined to obey."

"But you want something first." Khan finished while aware of Adraich's opportunist nature. Any Augment was no different; take what you could from others to get ahead and never compromise for anything less than perfect.

He grinned to himself and turned his eyes away from his leader to the floor of the lift in a submissive motion, "I'll gladly stop my advances towards Nina, but only after you admit to wanting her for yourself. After all these years of knowing you, you have never behaved this way towards a female until now and towards a human no less. I'm surprised, but not disappointed and I would do this out of respect for you as our Prince of the past."

The lift stopped and the door opened to expose the Bridge. Lykel turned her head back to look at them, hiding a small smile at the sight of Adraich back to full health. Khan numbly stepped forward, fighting an immensely strong adversary in the form of his rage. Adraich made to follow but he stopped him with his hand up in warning, "Get off my Bridge, and out of my sight."

Adraich narrowed his eyes and took a step back on the lift as the doors shut him in. Once he vanished from Khan's sight, he was able to breathe coherently again and he caught Lykel's concerned expression, "What did he do?"

"Calm yourself Lykel, I won't do anything to him yet." He puffed out in anger. Lykel's face hardened in embarrassment as he called her out for her obvious worry over Adraich. He strode over to the Captain's chair, taking great pleasure in seating himself where Kirk had once sat as it brought in perspective the rewards of his victory. He crossed his one leg over his other knee while resting his hand on his fist in contemplation. His body was humming with anger while he watched Lykel move from post to post as she ran the Bridge singlehandedly, "If he continues with his insulting nature, I won't hesitate to put him back in cryo and fire him out into a star."

Lykel sighed as she grasped at what he said, "He's bothered you in the past and you've gotten by with other methods of channeling out your anger."

"This is different."

"Does it concern the human?" She asked gently.

"Was it known to you that he had plans of speaking with her?"

"No." Lykel answered sincerely. She never lied to him, one of the many benefits of their bond. Khan trusted her above almost any in his family and it had always made her a target of jealous women, not that anything of that nature had ever occurred between them. She approached him, kneeling at his side as she took his hand in hers, "What did he say to her?"

He shot her a frustrated look, "You do not need to ask. Search your mind, and you will know the answer."

She barely paused before answering, "Magdalena?"

"Only the name is known to her, and I'd rather it remain that way."

"But why?" She dared to ask, "She will only grow more curious as you keep this from her, and after parading this information in her face, I think she has some claim to know the truth." She stood from her knelt position on the floor, crossing her arms over her chest as she judged him with a look. Her bad attitude had returned along with his growing admiration for her and he smirked in return. Her persistent aggression alone would not be enough to sway his decision ultimately and she knew this as she rolled her eyes before stalking back to her post.

He retreated back into his thoughts as he considered other things besides Magdalena. Adraich's request certainly brought about a different sort of emotional response. He'd only admit to himself at the moment that his encounters with Nina had brought about unbidden feelings, though they weren't anything of a gentle disposition. He couldn't bring to light what the infatuation was and that was only because he never remained to dwell on it for too long. Unashamed, he wanted her around for a little while longer in any case. Maybe out of guilt for Magdalena, or maybe because he wasn't as unfeeling around her as he otherwise would be. Time was running short and he knew Kirk and Spock wouldn't wait forever. He would once again be forced into a struggle for his family, and this time, he would not fail them.

* * *

Kirk ran a hand down over his face for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Stranded at the Goddamn station until everything was set and in order to pursue Khan, who had taken his crew hostage at 1400 hours of the previous day. He had also successfully accomplished taking his own crew, still left in cryo and they were able to trace that he had transported them into cargo bay five of the Enterprise before the unauthorized take-off. He didn't believe in a no win situation—never had—but Khan had gotten him good this time by hitting close to home. Maybe he hadn't completely reacted to the situation yet, because he still wasn't as overly concerned as he should have been. So long as he at least had Spock or Bones with him, he knew he'd be alright.

He had cause for concern over something else they had found though. Augmented blood had been found on the floor of the medical bay storage room and they had looked back in the records to find video surveillance of Nina being attacked by one of Khan's escaped crew men. The footage by itself stood for little, but they were able to get the audio and that's when things had turned sour.

' _Nina, I don't need your help any more than Khan did.'_  The Augment had said.

"Did Nina have a relationship with him that I don't know about?" Kirk growled as he watched over the video again for a third time.

"We can only assume from this Augments words that she has had previous contact with Khan." Spock returned thoughtfully, "But Captain, by studying Nurse Richardson's responses, she was with great fear at the time of this meeting."

"Yeah, but Spock, they also seemed concerned for her well-being." He forwarded to the part as the Augment said,  _'We wouldn't want you to get caught in the cross-hairs now would we?'_ "Now what the hell does that mean?"

"It could simply mean they have use for her. They not only took Nurse Richardson, but the rest of the crew with a purpose." Spock rationalized.

Jim's eyes returned to the monitor as he paused at particular places in the conversation, "Bones didn't seem surprised when he found her and he said something about Carol feeling guilty over her poor decision making too."

"It would be dangerous to make an assumption against three of our own. This could be what Khan wants, to cause discord amongst us." Spock was giving him a warning look, but it didn't shake the thoughts from his mind. He had as much cause to hate Khan as Spock did, but he could also acknowledge that this footage rose suspicions and all of Starfleet was already aware of its existence. Precisely, it made three of his own look guilty for the aiding and release of Khan and his comrades, "Innocent until proven guilty, Captain."

"He called her Magdalena…it must mean something." He muttered.

Spock raised an analytical brow, "In many old European languages, it was the surname for Mary Magdalene before it was changed. However, the Augment spoke in what could be interpreted as nostalgia. My conclusion is Magdalena was an Augment like them."

"Could we maybe find out more about her?" Jim prodded.

"Information on the Eugenics Wars is difficult to come by, and unless she was someone of importance, it is unlikely we would be able to secure a file on her." Spock appeared unfazed by any of this, leaving Jim to feel alone in his anger. He knew it was there deep down in Spock. Uhura had been taken and he had also heard the recount from Bones about the fight in San Francisco between Khan and his First officer. He wasn't allowing himself to feel the emotions again and it made working with him rather difficult when Jim used his own emotions to drive himself in a problem like this.

"We don't have the time anyways. We board the  _Reliant_ at 0500." Jim said as he shut down the video file and stood from his chair with Spock following. They were going to be stuck with another crew on a foreign ship, leaving him hesitant to go after the Enterprise in such a laggard state. He was stuck in a mental game of chess against Khan, and the bastard was a tough opponent to stipulate with. Not only that, but he was now doubtful of the intentions of three of the people he had taken from him; Carol, Bones and Nina. If this had been Khan's plan then he was ready for it, but it seemed too transparent to have been conceived by his superior intellect and it left Jim to consider the other option. His mind was made clear, and if he was ordered to do so, he would take them into custody.


	14. Chapter 14

"Well..?" Bones asked her with crossed arms as she returned into view from changing into a clean uniform. All that was left to spare had been piles of the black pants and shirts, which she normally wouldn't have minded had it not made her look like the fourth Augment on the ship.

She gave a small frown as she brushed her hair back over her shoulders and fixed her stare on him, "Well, what?"

"Are you going to tell me what he said to you, and who this Magdalena is?"

She scrunched her nose in displeasure from the question, "The latter is a bit complicated seeing as I don't have that answer yet either, and it seems he doesn't want me finding out. Our conversation out there consisted of him pestering me about where I had heard the name." She directed with her thumb at the door while huffing.

Bones gave a small grin at her expense, "And where did you hear the name from?"

"From that fool I shot in the med-bay. Apparently I remind him of her."

"Well, whoever she was, she must have been something else." He hinted while she shot him a blank stare to continue, "Nina, Khan went out of his way to follow you down in San Francisco when he openly admitted to not needing your help. And you saw the way the 'fool' was with you in here; the only other person I've had to fight off for getting handsy with my nurses has been Jim."

She shook her head in disagreement, "I see what you're getting at, but I think she meant something different to each of them. It doesn't matter anyways, because I'm no closer to getting the full story; for all I know, it could be a simple resemblance and nothing more."

Bones seemed to consider that as he gained a thoughtful look, "Khan seemed adamant on withholding this information you said?"

She nodded, "It was dropped quickly. He distracted me by…bringing up my feelings for Jim." She chewed on her words as Bones grew grave from the confession.

"My God, how did he find out about that?"

"I did a poor job of concealing them. He's known since before he was put back into cryo." She'd harbored them for much longer, but the fact that Khan had even known for that long a time felt staggering.

McCoy sighed into his hands as he sat down at his new desk. Much of the repairs to the ship looked identical to the last time they had been aboard, but most of the equipment had been replaced since then. The shiny surface of the desktop indicated its short time aboard the ship. She took a seat across from him, lowering herself gingerly into the chair as a restless silence took hold. There wasn't much else to do but wait. It weighted heavily on them that their friends were still trapped in the Brig, but Khan's threat had been unwavering and they dared not take a step from Sickbay. As a distraction, Bones reached into his lab jacket and pulled out the small vial that she had given to him weeks ago. He set it between them on the desk, and as if that didn't make it the elephant in the room.

"You brought that thing with you?" She asked incredulously.

"I haven't let it out of my sight since you gave it to me." He informed, "This thing could be dangerous, and I didn't want it falling into the wrong hands. It really isn't doing much good for our side though, and I've done every test I can think of."

"Except injecting it into a test subject." She thought back to when he had tested Khan's blood on the tribble, "Does it have to be used on a human?"

"With the concentration and the strain in this high of a dose, I wouldn't use it on anything but, and I don't plan on using it at all. The side effects could be fatal, and I'd have to take medical history into account of the individual. Vance was crazy if he thought this could create a breed of super soldiers. More like death in a tube if you ask me."

She looked at the color of the liquid with squinted eyes, "I wonder where the other nine are."

"Away from trouble, which is more than we could ask for." He retorted.

She folded her hands together while leaning back in her chair, "I hate this waiting. I feel like we should be doing something for everyone else still trapped. It would help Jim and Spock, wherever they are."

Bones hummed in thought, "Normally I would go along with a rash decision because of Jim, but not this time. We have no plan for one thing, and we don't have all the cards here Nina. How far are you willing to go against this man?"

"Man." She mused, "I bet it's been awhile since he's been called that."

The doors to Sickbay opened unexpectedly and they both swerved in their seats to find a very regal woman watching them pensively, or more accurately, watching Nina. Her lips were pursed in a sour expression, though there was something wistful in her eyes as she crept inside the room. "Now that's a woman." Bones muttered as he fixed himself to appear decent in his seat.

Nina tossed him a knowing look before regarding the stranger with an inviting smile, "Hello?" She could help but turn the greeting into a form of a question.

The woman breathed deeply as if disappointed, "You really are welcoming towards us, aren't you Nina?"

It came as no surprise that she knew her name. Her presence seemed to be all the rage among the augments, at least momentarily, "Maybe more welcoming then I ought to be. Did he send you here to check up on us?"

"I had orders to follow, but they did not pertain to you." Indirectly they must have, because she was here in Sickbay. Nina suspected it had something to do with Adraich, but she didn't voice her suspicions, "He does not know I'm here."

Bones pulled a face as he looked at Nina in bewilderment, "So…what then?"

The woman's eyes lit with irritation, "It would be wise for you to ask me what you wish to know now before I am discovered."

Nina felt her heart speed up, "You're willing to go against him just for that? I don't know if I want to put you at risk."

"I am never against him." She said tartly, "Such a bizarre human you are, to worry about my well-being when I took part in the capture of your ship." Nina then remembered her name. Khan had said it aloud before his departure, saying that Lykel wished to speak with Adraich. It stood to reason that she was also the female who had been following Bones from a distance back on Earth.

"Why do you want to do this?" Nina inquired.

"Because you deserve to know. I cannot tell you here though, not in front of him." Her gaze was cool as it settled on Bones, "Come with me."

"But you know everything you tell me, I will more than likely repeat to him."

"Not likely, not all of it at least." Lykel confirmed confidently, "Stay put Doctor."

"Oh yeah? And what am I supposed to tell them if they come looking for you?" Bones affronted.

"The truth…the way you see it."

She beckoned Nina with an impatient look to follow, causing her to rise from her seat while giving Bones an apologetic look. He grumbled but gave a nod in permission, understanding that she was going to go with Lykel, whether he consented or not. She had an iron will when it came to get answers, and following a female Augment who could likely kill her with one strike of her hand was worth the risk. From what Nina could read, the woman didn't appear enamored by her appearance like Adraich, or even remotely interested like Khan. Her countenance was severe as Nina surveyed her. They were headed through the circular hallways, stopping at the lift as Nina was made to follow her lead. She pushed aside her fear of the small space and retreated into the lift as they fell lower into the ship. Nina recognized the level as the cargo hold and they ventured further through the corridor, stopping at cargo bay five. Lykel entered first, now assuming the lead, not wasting her time to check over her shoulder to see if she was keeping up. Nina allowed herself to feel surprise as she strode into the room littered with the cryo tubes, taken from the space station.

"Nothing to say, Nina?" Lykel asked peevishly.

She relaxed from her shock to find the woman watching her, "Why did you bring me here?"

"Magdalena is not in one of these tubes, if that's what you were waiting for me to say. She'd dead, and has been that way for just over three hundred years."

"I didn't even ask my question yet. How do you know that's what I wanted to talk about?"

She laughed harshly, "I have no other reason to associate myself with you other than for her. Why else would you follow me if you weren't certain on hearing these answers? You've been waiting to put your mind at ease with this issue, so please don't insult my intelligence. It is far better than yours."

Nina blushed at the heat of the answer. She was unnerved by Lykel, having never heard or seen a woman quite like her, "I'm sorry. If you could answer me this one question before you start though; why was Khan so set against me knowing?"

"Khan he…he is skilled at judging what is good for others, but he lacks the proper means to help himself."

"And me knowing the truth will somehow help him?" The idea seemed backwards.

"I don't expect you to understand it, at least, not right away." Lykel brushed her off, "Heed this advice; you may look like her, but you fall short of her greatness. I am merely tolerating you for the sake of my Prince."

Nina respected her honesty. She didn't much feel like living up to some standard anyways, "Do you think there is any reason why I look like her. I couldn't be a relative could I?"

Lykel's back went ramrod straight, "Impossible. The females of our kind are sterile."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She exclaimed.

"I think you've used that word enough around me." She chastised, "Are you going to continue to ask senseless question, because I don't know how much time I can spare, and you are delaying things."

"I just have one more, and I think it's a good place to start things. What was she to Khan? Were they—did he love her?" The question made her queasy from how sensual and personal it was to have been asked.

"Quite the opposite; Khan felt nothing for her. He even professed to hate her sometimes." She paused to swallow back some undetermined emotion, "But Lena loved him just as fiercely in return." Just that small amount of information was enough to knock her back on her ass. She noted Lykel's use of the nickname  _'Lena'_ and therein judged them to be close. Khan had hated her though? He did give off that impression however, with the enmity she had seen behind his eyes often when they talked. Why was he so set on keeping her around if she was a painful reminder, and what had Magdalena done to earn such malignity?

"She loved him…someone who didn't love her in return." God, was that what all that talk of Jim had been about? She felt revolted to have his pity and wanted to throw it back in his face if she knew it would do any good.

Lykel gave her a curious look, but didn't otherwise pester her, "You must think he is cruel, I know, I did too at a time. Love is complicated, even more so in an unrequited form. Blame can't be placed though, because love doesn't work like that. Magdalena knew this, and she never let the fact bother her, even when others could see it was at the forefront of her mind."

"So what did she do?"

"She was like any of us. Well, that's not entirely true; she was more nurturing, even among the women. Lena wanted to be a mother, as did many of the others. It wasn't immediately known to us that we females were sterile, and that what Augments were created would be the first and last of a pure line. It was clever really, that the selection was made to have only sterile females. They knew the men would be too proud to take lesser beings as mates, whereas the women would have thought differently. If the situation had been reversed, I know Lena would have chosen a human companion to give her a child, whether it'd been half-bred or not, she would have loved it. Of course, this was never to materialize though, and she along with the rest of the females eventually grew to accept that the concept of childbirth between Augments would never materialize."

Nina watched and listened as Lykel began to slowly walk between the rows of her comrades in sleep. Her face had turned sorrowful for them, and for the past as her hand traced the lids of the closed compartments. Nina followed back at a deliberate pace, watching the passing faces encased in the cold sleep, like an iron grasp of winter. There no troubles lurked and they waiting for the call of their great masters to awaken them so that humans would rue the day they stunted their prosperity, "I think I understand a little better, but what separated Magdalena from the rest of you?" She asked while carefully avoiding calling her Lena. She hadn't earned the respect to say the title of the person she couldn't hope to live up to.

"I often reflected on that myself, specifically what separated her from me." Lykel admitted before halting her progress, "The differences were significant though. I was merely another female warrior. Magdalena, she realized her dreams in becoming a mother in other ways. Even though we all appeared to be around the same age, many of us felt lost as children in a world of humans and war. Lena was always there, all one needed to do was ask for her. Her matriarch status was well received with almost everyone."

It didn't need to be said who the objector was, "Why was Khan against her?"

"As such a natural leader as he is, I don't think he liked sharing the role of who we could look to. He saw us as the children of his great empire, and therefore we didn't need coddling. He argued with her over that many times, and Lena…she would only smile and politely disagree with him."

"It's hard for me to believe she could love him if he treated her that way."

Lykel turned to face her with a canny expression, "You do not think anyone could love him?"

"I'm not really sure, but I am only human and it is hard for me to forgive the things he's done against my people. As much as I apparently look like her, I evidently don't share in her same feelings."

"No, because you are too busy loving Jim Kirk." Lykel retorted much to Nina's humiliation.

"He told you that?" She whispered in shame.

"It came up once." Lykel digressed before switching back to the story, "I'm afraid I don't know much more about her personal feelings towards Khan. Such things neither spoke of often, and if you so desperately want those answers, you could try asking him yourself."

"No thank you." Nina clammed up at the idea.

Lykel's smirk was unyielding, "It's strange to be talking about her once again. As close as I am with my Prince, I realize how our opinions differed when it pertained to Lena. It was one of the few things I couldn't side with him over, and I forced him to look elsewhere for someone who would be willing to listen to his objections about her. I never knew if he actually found someone to agree. There weren't many of us who had ill feelings towards her."

"Adraich must agree with you then."

"It's more than that." Lykel said without emotion, "Adraich was in love with Lena, but she never saw him that way because of Khan. For a time he was content with her decision and honored her by keeping at a distance, but his hate grew for our leader once she passed away."

She could see that Lykel was bothered by something particular about the situation with Adraich. Her words took on a different melancholy than when she had been discussing Magdalena, and Nina was certain it was none of her business, "How did she die?"

"During the war, in a battle to save Khan. She made a choice to sacrifice herself for the good of all of us, in knowing that he would be the one to lead us to salvation. Those had been her murmured words before death of course, and I had arrived late to already discover her eyes darkening. My details of that day are minimal at best. Time had been moving fast, and I hadn't been close enough to her to hear her last intimate words to Khan. There isn't a doubt within me that she saved him for any other reason other than her love for him. And even in his supposed hate, he made a promise to avenge her."

"Supposed hate?"

"I don't believe he hated her, not completely. In fact, if it hadn't been for her tenderness that he deemed as weakness, I thought they would have made a wonderful mated pair, but that was some time ago and it changes nothing now. I don't know how he expects to avenge her with you here. Seeing you again, it's as if we've hardly lost her at all."

Her words were colored with accusations, causing Nina to feel defensive, "But you've said so yourself, I can't replace her."

"I know what I said, but Khan and Adraich do not seem to share the idea. Khan is blinded by guilt for Lena dying to save him, while Adraich is blinded by his love for her."

"You told her?" A voice interrupted them at the entrance of the cargo bay and it was only with some relief that they were greeted by Adraich and not Khan. He didn't appear malcontented as she thought he should have been. An incorrigible grin was plastered on his face, "Damn Lykel, I can't keep up with you."

She rolled her eyes, but a satisfied smile was present, "You never could."

Nina looked between the two of them in confusion, "Don't look so concerned Nina. I'm not about to force my advances on you, unless that's what you're waiting for." He carried his feelings with barefaced pride, and would surely continue to do so now that she was aware of his past. As he came into the light, she was able to make out the small patch of light upper lip hair that hadn't been visible to her back in the storage closet. She could admit silently to herself that he was charming, and as physically appealing as any Augment, but she knew it would never progress past that and she hoped to not be a repeat of Magdalena for him.

"No, though I did want to thank you for not wanting to keep things from me. And thank you Lykel, for telling me her story"

Lykel's steely gaze softened slightly, "What do you plan to do, now that you know everything, to my knowledge as it stands?"

"I'm not sure how this will benefit me yet, though I suppose I should stick to following whatever orders you three give me for the time. I think I'll live longer that way." She said casually, "You won't hurt my friends though, will you?"

"Nina, you're still our prisoner and our plans for you and the rest of your crew mates is something we can't inform you of." Adraich stated crossing his arms while his muscles flexed no doubt for her benefit, "If you and your friends want out of this situation, you're going to have to do it alone."

Khan's trap for them was impenetrable, what the hell did they expect them to do? "Fine." Her tone was clipped as she stood before them.

"Come, we shouldn't be here. Khan is looking for you Lykel." He told his female companion.

"I trust that he is, but why is it that you are not allowed on the Bridge?"

Adraich gave Nina a once-over before regarding Lykel with a serious look, "I made him a deal and I am waiting for him to fulfill his part of the arrangement."

Lykel snarled, "Honestly, this girl is not a bargaining chip for you two to use as leverage against one another."

"What was the deal?" Nina asked in accordance with what Lykel had said.

"Unfortunately I cannot tell you. The answer may frighten you." He teased with a wink.

Lykel had her arms wrapped around herself while staring at the floor until a hole was likely to burn through the tritanium. With startling realization, Nina saw the look of hurt on her face whenever Adraich would pay her any playful amount attention. She loved him, the same as he had loved Magdalena, only now he was the one too blind to see. It eased her to know there were others like her aboard the ship, though Lykel wouldn't return the sentiment seeing as she was more likely to lock Nina in a cryo tube, "I must return to the Bridge. Can you take her back to Sickbay where the Doctor is?" Lykel said haughtily as she recovered with a proud face and stormed towards the doors of the cargo bay.

"Are you always so insensitive?" Nina snapped at him once they were alone.

Adraich frowned, "What did I do?"

"Men…" She made a nose of disgust, "Come on, let's go back."

Adraich kept at her side without difficulty as they started out of the large bay. His face didn't lift from the look of displeasure and she was glad of that, feeling something of admiration for Lykel after she went out of her way to tell her the truth when no one else had stepped up to do so. Nina didn't care if the female augment despised her or not, because it didn't change how they lived in similar situations. Adraich should love Lykel and Nina couldn't understand why he didn't. If he loved Magdalena before, it was clear he hadn't cared about the females of his kind being sterile. Nina despised herself and her familiar face for being a roadblock in their lives. She also didn't know how to go about talking with Khan again. The evidence would be clear once they spoke that she knew the truth and he would be furious. What's more, she also had to be mindful of the arrangement made between him and Adraich. She was the linchpin to the deal and the position left her almost as constricted as she had felt in the prison cell. She continued her numb walk back to Sickbay with Adraich's hand on her shoulder to guide her and it was in her heart that she knew she was wishing for one person over the other to be the victor in the deal.

 


	15. Chapter 15

"Don't you have anywhere else to be?" Bones asked assertively as he stared blankly at Adraich.

"Nope." He responded brusquely as he stretched out on the biobed with his arms behind his head, staring up idly at the ceiling, "The Bridge is off limits to me."

He had returned Nina back to Sickbay after Lykel's departure, and he hadn't showed any signs of leaving. They were ensconced in silence of the area, though sleep was imminent after having spent nearly a day's time aboard the ship without rest. Adraich didn't appear to be suffering from fatigue, not like Bones and Nina, both of whom were using the desk to rest their heads down on. Normally Bones would describe this as lazing on the job, but they had no such work to speak of and no other thing to spend their time and energy on. Nina could feel her stomach tightening in pain with the lack of food. Her last meal had been lunch back on the station with Scotty, Jim and Uhura. It was a tease to know her quarters were so close and she wasn't allowed to enter them.

"Care to share why you can't go on the Bridge. I mean, I know you said you had an arrangement with Khan, but what was it?" She belatedly asked.

Adraich sat up on the bed and gave her a funny look, "I thought I told you the answer would scare you."

"I'm too exhausted and too hungry to be scared." She murmured while resting her head on one hand.

"Nevertheless, I don't think it would be in my best interest to tell you what is between me and Khan." He lied himself back down with a satisfactory smirk that made her want to inject him with a hypospray. His personality, as she had come to learn, was different then she expected from an Augment. Perhaps she was so used to Khan's hard-hearted demeanor that she just anticipated it from every Augment. Lykel was somewhere in the middle, though maybe she saved her severe manner just for Nina's sake. Bones seemed curious about the female Augment, especially after Nina informed him about their inability to spawn children. He used the excuse that he wanted to study her blood for irregularities, though Nina saw through that. He had gathered his wits though when she'd told him what she had learned about Magdalena (Adraich would pipe up every now and again), leaving out only sparse details that she figured Khan wouldn't want anyone knowing, not even her. Of course, it was a little too late for that.

"Can't you go down to the Brig and let the rest of our crew out. They can't all sleep in there, it's too damn crowded." Bones cut in roughly as he threaded a hand back through his hair.

Adraich hummed without looking at them, "I don't think that would be allowed. Insubordination isn't something I make a habit of committing."

"Really?! It seems you go out of your way to do it." Nina pointed out.

"Well, if there's something in it for me." He reasoned, "But I haven't heard any offers coming from you two."

Nina scoffed, ready to give up, but Bones seemed to sit higher in his chair, "What do you have in mind?" He asked skeptically.

His eyes shone bright with mischief and he turned from Bones to watch Nina, "I would like the tenth vial you've stolen returned to me."

Nina shared a look with Bones before he scowled, "What makes you think we have it?"

Adraich shook his head with a laugh as he reached into the back pocket of his pants and produced the small tin case of the other nine vials, "Because I know Nina stole it from Vance's office. I took the other nine after I erased his private video file in his office, showing you stealing his dirty secrets." He clucked his tongue at her, "Are you always such a bad girl Nina, or does something about Khan tempt you to do such things?"

Nina felt all the blood in her body rush to her face in a fit of rage and embarrassment. It wasn't because Adraich was attempting to tease her, but rather the proposition he made about her and Khan, "I helped him find the crew you now have stowed away in the cargo bay." She said scandalized.

"A fruitless effort no doubt, seeing as I was able to break into the office just as easily. You must be wondering why he continued to use you for so long. I know I am, and I will continue to pry until I have those answers."

Of course she had wondered why, but she wasn't going to admit that to him out in the open. The key lied with Magdalena, and now that she had the story, she would try and put it to good use, "I don't care, it's done now."

"So you won't want me to tell you if I find out something valuable?"

"I…" She closed her mouth and frowned, unsure on how to answer. Learning about the Augment that she was told she looked like was one thing, but it didn't clear the fog in her mind about Khan's intentions, "If there is anything valuable to learn, maybe I'd like to know. I can't be sure you'll ever have those answers though, and I don't understand what's in it for you."

"Regardless, I will keep to my word about that, as well as letting your crew out of the Brig so long as you give me that vial right now." He stood up from the biobed abruptly and prowled over to them, "I know it is in the left pocket of your jacket. Do you want me to shake it from you, or will you give it to me now?" His tone had turned sharp and threatening, and sparked Bones into reaching for the vial in his pocket, right where Adraich knew it had been.

"I hope you don't plan on using those." He warned after he handed it over.

"Doctor McCoy, you aren't even fully aware what this serum can do. You haven't yet tested it on a human subject, am I correct? So where does all this worry come from." He started to walk around Sickbay, his eyes studying the last vial as he put it back in place beside its nine brethren.

"Intuition." Bones replied cryptically, "Nothing good has ever come from genetically engineered science."

Adraich held a hand to his heart, "I'm hurt Bones." He feigned.

Nina fought a grin as Bones gave him a killing look, "Don't call me that."

Adraich heard the request, but it was questionable if he'd actually listen, "Very well. I'll go return your crew to you. It won't be long now that things will change, so I suggest you rest."

Before either could ask him what that meant, his back disappeared behind the shutting doors of the Sickbay. His exit accomplished to leave Nina speechless once again as he left her grasping at straws. Bones looked peeved as well, though it more likely had something to do with losing the vial. It was clear Adraich was driven by selfish ambition, and his contrived self-managed plan would come swift she feared. At every turn he would impugn on Khan's rule, bringing many things to question about his former Prince. He didn't speak about Khan in a respectful manner, not at all like Lykel did.

Her thoughts must have brought out the fright on her face, because McCoy's expression mirrored hers, "What?" She asked carefully.

"I can't believe the words are leaving my mouth, but I trust Khan more than Adraich." Bones said while the situation seemed to age him before her eyes, "For the most part, Khan hasn't been delving in and out of our lives since we were brought aboard."

Nina reflected over that, "That's because he doesn't need us...maybe?"

"No, I suspect he wants us for leverage over Jim and Spock. Adraich however, he seems to want something. I don't think it concerns just you either, he seems invested in all of us."

"What?!" Nina didn't hide her shock well as she tried to settle her nerves, "What do you think he wants?"

"Dammit Nina, I'm a Doctor not a psychic. I can't predict what his warped mind has in store for us, but it can't be good."

In mature awareness she felt her palms grow slick with sweat as she wiped them on her pants repeatedly, "And we just asked him to go get the rest of our friends."

"He won't do anything yet, not with Khan here. We should be worried about our destination though."

"He'll take us back to the one place Jim and Spock won't be able to follow." It was logical. Starfleet hadn't given Khan and his crew many options, and a war criminal running from the very people who wanted to tear him and his family apart, he would resort to drastic and dangerous measures. It was his privilege to do so, or so Nina saw it that way. Why couldn't she just condemn Khan for his evil? She never had seen him that way, even before San Francisco. Perhaps they hadn't spent enough time together for her to feel animosity, or maybe her mind was playing games again. When Jim had died for those few minutes, she hadn't even allowed herself to feel hate. Her heart had been clouded by a black, cold chill towards the Augment, but she had to acknowledge his motives, something no one else had ever stopped to consider. Time had continued to spin on, and she had formed something of a relationship with him, however unorthodox it was.

"My God, doesn't he know what will happen if we so much as cross the neutral zone? It won't just be the end of us, but everything on this ship." Bones said haggardly.

"He wouldn't risk his family again, not unless he had a plan predetermined and was absolutely sure." She rectified with certainty while hopeful that her words would ring true or else they'd be brought into chaos.

* * *

Khan sat with a great amount of solemnity while his eyes lost focus with his thoughts. He caressed a pomegranate in his hand, the plump fruit smooth against his skin as he repeatedly turned it over in his palm. The thing was regarded as a disturbance as he held it without hunger. He had hardly been aware of Lykel's return to the Bridge when the fluent motion of the door glided opened. She didn't speak any words to him, though something about her visage had grown hollow. If she wished to keep her feelings to herself then he wouldn't force her. It was a silent agreement made between them that they'd never have to share anything unwillingly to each. The foundation of their relationship was built on trust and respect, to not take from one another. Lykel had always been upfront about every decision he had made, giving her support or setting a stern brow in discernment when she was against his ruling. The latter was a rare occurrence and usually transpired regarding personal matters. He pulled himself up straight in the chair as he observed her stiff posture. Her knuckles were turning white from the grip she had on the station she was posted at and her hair tumbled over her shoulders like a fountain of champagne with her head bowed.

"Lykel, I can see you are bothered by something." He prayed it wasn't a  _'someone'_. He had little patience and empathy when it centered on her misguided fondness of Adraich.

"I told her the truth." She spun to face him, snapping out of her reverie as calm washed over her.

The air was filled with static and for a moment he was tongue-tied. He was sure he was angry and thought from that anger that she would incur his wrath. It would have been easy to overcome her with his strength in a physical reprimand. There had been times in the past where she had upset him to that degree as well, though he never did resort to striking her, and he wouldn't now either. This felt different than those times though. His handle on his rage hadn't changed; because of Marcus, it had thoroughly increased beyond his mastery when he would fall into an emotional fit. Lykel's confession hadn't stirred up the amount of anger he had initially assumed, for there was a tranquil feeling of relief staying its hand, "Eventually she would have learned this."

Lykel commended him with a sly smile, "My thoughts as well, so I did not see the harm. However, what is this arrangement you have with Adraich? I would not advise throwing Nina around as recompense."

"She won't steal him from you." The strength in her gaze faltered while his was one of outrageous finality, "He'll find she is too different and abandon this foolish hope."

"So you do see." She commented with a small grin, "I was worried you thought of her as another replacement."

His face turned dark, "I wouldn't replace her out of respect for the family she cared for. Nina has qualities that mirror on the familiar, but nothing more."

"While I agree, it is also unfortunate for you that I know you well enough when you are shielding something from me. What else is there about Nina besides her comparability to Magdalena?"

"Why does there have to be something?" He returned indignantly.

Lykel was unaffected by his vicious temperament, "You Khan, you would never commit to something without purpose."

He despised her ability to read him so easily. Many have preached to him about being a sealed book with no key and only Lykel lied on the opposite side of that spectrum. He would admit to nothing of course. What turmoil stirred in his head had been brought on by Adraich's bold dare, and he was left too proud to speak on the suspicion that his ally may have been correct. He himself had guessed he wanted Nina for more than just her prowess that came with her job title. She spoke sharply to him, with thought-out and inventive answers that he hadn't been prepared for. He knew she withheld more challenge within her, in fear of his response and he was intrigued to push her further passed those limits so as to be engaged in an astute battle. It seemed he looked anywhere for a desperate excuse to corner her and continue their little tryst. The distraction was welcome, and maybe even craved for. The idea should have had him scrubbing his palms down his face with contempt, but he couldn't bring himself to regret his new-found obsession.

"You always want everything, and you won't settled for anything less. Is it the same for this woman?" Lykel finished with a difficult question.

He was unable to answer; or rather he didn't want to. It was a passing thing, something that had lingered longer than anticipated. He had said he would tire of her, and still believed it to be true even if it hadn't happened as of yet. The desire to be in control of everything was consistent in his mind and Nina was another one of those things. She wasn't as submissive and innocent as Magdalena had been which was part of the attraction. With the way his thoughts were running, he made himself sound as if he was suffering without her company and maybe he was. She was closer now than she had ever been, so why did it feel like this ship had a plain to cross in order to be near her? That was ludicrous of course. If he longed for her, he could very well take her any time and the allurement to do so was growing more arduous to overcome. He was confident she would return the curious sentiment. If nothing else, he was something she had never come across and would gladly want to sate her interest.

"I sent them to bed without any dinner." Adraich's voice broke the silence on the Bridge as he strode forward with a coy smile. He had obeyed his orders given for the moment, working to gain the trust of Kirk's crew and his leader's while remaining middle party, "As of right now, they are all under lockdown in their respective quarters."

"And did you get it back?" Khan asked vapidly.

He showed the ten vials in order just as he flashed his teeth with the same triumph, "All accounted for, much to the dismay of the Doctor. I believe this one is yours Lykel."

She took the vial he offered in her hand and studied it, "What are our plans for these?"

"Nothing." Khan instructed though he wasn't so quick to trust Adraich, even if he had just completed an order for him. The look in his eyes as he guarded the vials was troublesome, at least for Khan's future plans.

"Don't you wonder if Vance succeeded? If this works, than our race could continue."

Khan's face remained stoic as he refuted, "No. This serum is not compatible with how we were created. They would be something else; only a similarity to our perfection." He stood from the Captain's chair, the pomegranate now remembered as he palmed it carefully in his grasp, "Lykel, you have the Bridge."

"Yes, sir." She complied as she watched his retreating figure make for the lift.

He was aware that they would discuss him as he left. There was little he could do to earn back Adraich's trust in him, a thing that had long been left out between them because of Magdalena. He selfishly blamed that on Adraich. He had never asked for her love, and had refused her time and again so she may make the choice to lay with someone who could truly give her what she searched for. Her need to shower love and concern with her poignant nature had never been something he had held in high regard. His reasons for that were his own and yet at the end of her life he had made the righteous decision to avenge her, promising her he would do so. The lamb amongst wolves she had been, and her final request had been something he had callously denied her.

The thought blackened his mood and he fought off the morose thoughts as his steps led him through the corridors of the ship. He leisurely tossed the fruit up and down in his hand as he traveled, keeping his perfected motor skills in use. It seemed he was walking with purpose towards a specific location, one he had visited briefly before his unauthorized take-off. It didn't take him an abundance of time to finally stop in front of her quarters, watching the door with what he felt was hesitation. Why now did he choose to feel skeptical? Nina was creating weakness within him without evening knowing she was the interference. He hailed for her attention as a gesture and for her benefit, though he could have effortlessly entered at his calling. From the other side she commanded his entrance and they were greeted face-to-face at the door.

"I knew you'd be back." She said casually, still unchanged in the black uniform that she had opted to sleep in. Her face was alert and her hair tame, concluding that she hadn't yet attempted to fall into exhaustion. It was likely her other comrades fell into agreement over that condition.

"Eat." He said simply while tossing her the fruit. She caught it, but eyed it with reluctance, "I did nothing to contaminate it." He assured.

She half smiled, "No, I just had a thought that if I eat this, I might be trapped here."

He found her reference to mythology rather charming but otherwise remained stoic, "I need to speak with you."

She held the fruit delicately in her hand while returning her wide eyes to him, "Need to talk? I don't think anyone has ever said that to me. It must be important." She covered her fear well, though he was able to make out the subtle signs as he stepped over the threshold of her quarters, "You want to speak here…in this room?"

"The location changes nothing." They were cast into the dim lighting of her room where he couldn't spot a thing out-of-place. The cyan colored sheets on the bed were still tucked tight and the chairs at her small table were pushed in. Had she been standing point-blank in the middle of the floor the whole time? "I am aware that Lykel took it upon herself to tell you about past transgressions."

She sucked in a breath as she maneuvered around to stand before him, "I told you I'd find out, though if it's any consolation I don't think it made a difference; unless you tell me otherwise of course."

"It has never been my intentions to use you because of your physical features." He watched as she tore into the pomegranate, being careful to set the fruit on a square plate while the juices bleed and the seeds were exposed. She slowly brought a seed to her mouth and tasted it with caution even after he had assured her, "It would be prudent of you to take care around Adraich."

"Good to know." She agreed, "I didn't expect a warning from you over your own crew member though."

"I can no longer trust him as a member of my family, and haven't been able to do so in a long time."

"Because of Magdalena." A part of him had hoped Lykel hadn't shared that part of the story with her, though he had been prepared for it all the same.

"Yes, but that is of his own doing. Adraich allowed himself to become compromised by her. He knew she was never mine."

"But wasn't she?" Nina interjected as she halted with the fruit, "I think it was her decision who she said she belonged to, and even with your rejection, she was still yours. I wasn't there though, so excuse my speculating."

"No, you're…undoubtedly correct." Magdalena had been that one thing he had inherited completely, and had also been the one thing he'd chosen to ignore. Nina had once again proven her strong sense without him forcing her into a conflict of words.

"Do you think you loved her?"

His heart clenched cold at the question, and any good feelings of their conversation was utterly wasted as fury found him. Nina was quick to realize her critical mistake and had backed herself away from him against the adjacent wall, "Must you be so brave with that mouth Nina?" He snarled.

He could hear her heart hammering like war drums. Her chest pounded in pain with her back up against the wall in a disconcerting manner. In a strangled voice she said, "I won't let you hurt me."

The mask he wore never changed and he only stepped further in the expanse between them, "Would you believe me when I say it is the furthest thing from my mind?"

The answer was lost between her head and her heart, "No."

He hated the look of fear on her face as he advanced towards her. While in his presence, he would not have her quiver and shake with despair, he aspired for her whimpers and screams of lust. With gentleness that wasn't his own, he rested both of his hands on her arms while he worked to soften his expression. His attentions were on her and he wondered if she felt his transparent yearning, "I'm sorry."

Her lips parted with question and her brows furrowed, "Why?"

His answer couldn't be given in words, and he expressed his crave with a feverish kiss on her mouth. His arms followed to hold her tight against him while he slid his tongue between her still parted lips. The passion blasted away all the tension filled moments between now and then when he had first spotted her on Kronos. He overwhelmed her with his demand and power; he had felt it in that first gasp she had made as their lips had touched. He kept her top lip flush between his two while he poured all of his sin and malice into her with such heat and wanton expression. Her small hands fisted his shirt at chest level while he gripped at her hips with bruising strength. She was dainty and breakable and his blood coursed through his veins on a marathon as she kissed him back with chastity of a celibate. But something started to change much too quickly. Her fists had opened flat against his chest and she was pushing him back with dove-like refusal. He wanted to ignore her struggle, but her sudden change caused him anguish and he removed himself from her.

Her eyes avoided his as she panted for breath that he hadn't been winded of. He thought she might start to wither against the wall and now the distance that separated them felt much larger than the previous expanse. Her fingers brushed over her swollen lips and she braved a look at him with wonder and ambiguity while speaking three words he had never known before, "No, thank you."


	16. Chapter 16

The air trembled with anxiety and Nina battled to keep up her defiant stare. She might have been afraid, but she wouldn't let him intimidate her. Out of all the things he could have come here for,  _that_  had been the last thing she had expected and she couldn't tell how inexorable he would be in his pursuit. She had been gearing herself up for such an advance from Adraich because of his salacious words and indications that he constantly made while around her. Khan had been so…blank. Suddenly he wanted to bind her attentions to him, and she'd be a fool not to consider it had something to do with Magdalena. She couldn't exactly ask him that and, she also knew he hadn't felt this way for Magdalena in the past; or had he? What the hell was this all about?

"No, thank you." He tested the words on his tongue with an angry blush coloring his white cheeks. She had shamed him by pulling away, especially after her short falter of giving in to the brief arousal.

She breathed out in defeat, "Maybe that was the wrong thing to say, but I'm not sorry about it."

"Elaborate, please. You are unapologetic for rejecting my advance, yet you had been short to respond. I felt you give in until you turned cold."

Yeah, why had she done that? She hadn't exactly been adroit with her actions, but she could recognize that. It was taking her an awfully long time to come up with an appropriate answer, one she knew she needed to satisfy him with, and herself as well. They were trapped in crushing silence and she was very aware of how close he still remained while being uncertain of his intentions. He was cast in dramatic shadow and was keeping a very devastating composure, allowing her a moment to gather herself. She didn't want to appear too flustered, in fear he might mistake her body language as a positive sign from their previous entanglement, "I hate giving an answer like this, but all I can say is I'm not really sure. Maybe it's because you caught me off guard."

"A frightened animal responds with hostility when trapped." He watched her with promised affection and she wanted to shy away from him and his snowflake kiss that had left her in devastation. He ruined her more by encroaching on her space once again, "What did you feel Nina?"

"I felt a cage, one that you would keep me in because of your guilt. I'm not Magdalena." She reprimanded.

"I haven't once led you to believe I was mistaken by your identity and you should not concern yourself with that thought. My interests were devoted to you." He wound a hand into her hair firmly with guidance as he leaned close to her face again. He blocked out the light from her sight, and he was outlined in black from head to toe except for his eyes that seared her with jagged edges, like the diamonds they resembled. She pressed her hands to his chest again, but didn't act to urgently push him away, "One kiss, Nina."

Hadn't he gotten a good enough taste the first time, or was he just being conceited? In either case, she knew her answer, "No."

"Why?" His words were close and his lips came near to touching hers as he imposed over her with a menacing need to have her.

"Because I don't want you." Whatever fantasy that had been captivating him to that point had broken with her candid remark, but he didn't let her go. Refusal wasn't something he took kindly too, and from a woman no less. Nina thought herself a rarity then, as it was obvious from the look on his face that he hadn't been told no in regards to his hunt for the opposite sex, "And whatever you think this is; I don't think you want me either."

He looked betrayed by her answer and a little sullen, "You have much to learn when reading my motives. This was not an impulsive decision made by me Nina. I have gone out of my way to seek you out countless times, and none of it was for your usefulness to me. I needed to keep you close, and have I not always been with you?"

She had to acknowledge that since his awakening, she had spent few days in which she hadn't spoken to him, and her thoughts would stray to him as well, which to her seemed purely coincidental. He was difficult to ignore because of what he was and she would continue to use that as her excuse for the trite buildup of emotions, "You're being impetuous." She gave a muted chuckle.

"Quite the opposite. I've pondered this longer than you've known, but I only acted now while otherwise being occupied by recent events."

Just because he was always so confident, it didn't mean she was freed of insecurities and even as his voice struck calm in the air, she doubted his sincerity. She found herself asking an old question once again, "What do you want from me?"

Something akin to disappointment crossed his features, like it was a heinous thing for her to dare ask him, "Do you need it laid out in words?"

"Yes, I usually like to give a name to something, especially if I'm a part in it." His reluctance to tell her made her catch on as realization dawned on her features, "Your dispute with Adraich, that's what this is."

His head turned to the side while his jaw tightened, "You are clever Nina, and very perceptive. However, don't take it on faith that it is my only reason for my actions."

Feeling anxious about his half-confession, she detoured the conversation back to something a little less threatening to her, "So then, what does Adraich want with me?"

"To him, you are a suitable replacement for Magdalena, but he doesn't know you as well as I do." His face was impartial and she couldn't make out if the words served as a compliment or as an insult to her character.

"Can you let go of me now? It's not like I can run off anywhere." Being held by him up close was more than enough to leave her breathless, and not in the good way. Their conversation had worked as a good occupant for her thoughts transiently, but now her defect was coming back to pester her and she was getting fidgety in his hold.

He didn't move to let go though, instead his eyes trailed down her face, observing the length of her as her body curved and molded to his. The stare returned to her lips with the predatory look of a tiger and she thought she was going to have to prepare herself for another invasive kiss until a voice intruded over a communicator,  _"Khan, we are being hailed."_  It was Lykel from the Bridge.

The interruption perturbed him; that being the only reaction he gave with a scathing look to the room, "On my way." He responded as he finally freed her from his grasp. His features had molded back into picture-perfect dispassion, though a cold heat remained on her lips as he was tempted by them, "Pity…another time perhaps."

He left with that inevitable promise hanging in the air. Her mouth hung agape at his boldness as he gave her the view of his strong back when leaving. Even with his attempts to be courteous, she didn't want to experience another moment like that. Helping him find answers to his crew had been one thing, but kissing him…that was one step closer to whoring herself out to the enemy and suddenly her bed looked as inviting as a pile of needles. If she had given in to that kiss as her body had wanted to, would he have taken her right there on the bed in her quarters? Augments were driven by primal need, they might have very well ended up on the floor and the thought had her flushing and dizzy. The game had changed to one she couldn't hope to win. Keeping up with words had been a struggle, but she had managed. Now everything was about his need and strength, two qualities she couldn't hope to keep up with. She was frightened, but of her own resolve, that maybe she would give in if he continued to be so imposing. Her heart had failed her in that moment too. Thoughts of Jim had been wiped from her mind, and she knew she didn't love him anymore…she didn't love anyone, which left her vulnerable to takers. Perhaps her 'stupid feelings' for Jim had been a shield, a kind of pretend love she could use to keep herself safe. He was still her friend, and he was out there now searching for her and their friends. It occurred to her then, who the Enterprise was being hailed by. Jim and Spock had found them, and Khan wasn't going to let them go. Why wasn't she bothered by that? Maybe because she had felt trapped the moment he had entered her quarters with that pomegranate, which now lied discarded on her table. Lousy fruit; she'd only eaten a few seeds and she was still hungry.

* * *

Jim wasn't pleased about being put on the  _'Reliant'_. He had been spoiled by the dexterity of the Enterprise, and everything that came after it was sufficiently lacking. It had never occurred to him that he might not always be on the flagship. Things had always been going smooth for him, considering his lack of tact for the rules. The closest he'd come to losing the Enterprise was after Pike… His thoughts trailed off and he felt his face frown at the reminder of the Admiral. He doubted if he'd ever be able to forgive Khan for his death, though luckily Khan wasn't seeking forgiveness, so it made his job easier at having to spare none in return. Still, things weren't going swell, not by a long shot. He and Spock had been stuck on this ship with what little crew members he had been granted to bring, and technically he wasn't in charge of the vessel because the crew of the  _'Reliant'_  was there to lead him out.

"Captain Kirk, we have a reading on the Enterprise. They will be in range of the neutral zone in twelve minutes at their current velocity." An ensign informed him from his console.

His back went straight in his chair he was placed at on the Bridge. He was stuck on the sidelines with Spock, unfamiliar territory for him as it turned out, "Any chance we can intercept them before they cross over?"

"Negative sir, but we've opened up a channel. Their shields are up, so we won't be able to get a lock on your missing crew."

He heaved a sigh, fighting to keep his composure in front of the other crew. The stakes were high, allowing no room for failure against Khan. While the Federation was concerned with the return of Khan's frozen race of genetically altered beings, Jim was worried for the safety of his crew. As of yet he was sure they were alive and well, but once they started to hammer Khan with pressure, he would play his hand. How far would Khan go, and what would it come down to, to save his friends from the Augment? "He knows we're coming." He muttered.

"Captain." Spock cut in from the side, "I have been considering the recent knowledge we have uncovered about Nurse Richardson's connection to the Augments."

He winced at the reminder. There was no way in hell Bones, Carol and Nina could have helped them and he had been content to brush the matter aside until he could get some real answers, "Really, and what came to mind?"

"When my mind melded with Khan's aboard the tanker in San Francisco, for a brief moment I was able to distinguish small sets of thoughts and memories of his life after being awakened by Admiral Marcus. One in particular pertained to his conversation with Nina aboard the Enterprise in Sickbay."

Jim let the shock show on his face. He remembered bringing an end to that conversation after Nina had seemed overwhelmed by Khan's presence, "Yeah, I remember that. What about it though, it's not as if Nina was working on setting him free."

"Of course not Captain." Spock deadpanned, "What was curious about this particular memory was Khan's emotional response. He has an interest in her that expresses guilt, fascination, anger and a small degree of love."

"Love?!" Jim blanched at the idea, "What are you saying, that he's in love with Nina?"

"No." Spock disregarded, "I believe he cared for Magdalena, the woman Nina embodies. These feelings overtime have the ability to translate over to Nurse Richardson, and I believe this gives reason for her involvement with Khan."

Leave it to Spock to give a textbook definition of how love worked, "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

Spock raised a brow, a gesture that made Jim want to shake him senseless, "I had no reason to reflect on Khan's memories until viewing the footage of Nina on the Starbase. She exemplified fear in the presence of the unfamiliar Augment and I felt inclined to prove her innocence."

Jim drummed his fingers on the armrest of his seat, "That excuses Bones then. They're closer friends because they work together, so it makes sense she would have told him first."

"Indeed."

"But what about Carol?" He asked aloud, not really expecting an answer, "Where does she fit in to all of this?"

"We can infer there is a connection with her father." Spock pointed out, "However, I can only speculate."

Their conversation came to a swift end as the Bridge came to life in emergency, "Hailing frequencies opened. Captain Kirk, I take my leave. You have the Bridge." The Captain of the ' _Reliant'_  stood graciously before stepping away as had been predetermined for this moment.

The Bridge was heavy with activity as everyone prepared their places for the most important call to date for many aboard. Jim shared a look with Spock as he stood in a raging bundle of nerves. They had to stage the expedition to appear as if he was still in command, and quite frankly, everyone knew Khan would only wish to speak with him. It was doubtful they would come to negotiations, but all they needed was for him to drop his shields long enough to get a lock on his crew, as well as Khan's. Starfleet had approved the use of the transwarp beaming equation just for this one mission and he hoped to catch Khan off guard with it. He'd be damned if he was to fire on his own ship though. Whenever there was a devastating loss of a Star ship, a court-martial followed. He took a seat in the foreign Captain's chair with bated breath and painted on his cool demeanor, "Ensign, on screen."

"Hello again, Captain." The whole cabin of the Bridge was filled with his thunder soft voice and Jim could tell it shook the faint-hearted members who had less experience when dealing with a…psychopath. For the moment he had to turn a blind eye to their fears and focus all of his attention on Khan, who so boldly had taken his chair on the Bridge of the Enterprise. Sure, it was pissing him off to no end to see his ship (which had undergone new repairs, thank you very much) in the hands of Khan and his crew, but the personal feelings had to be abandoned. For one thing, he didn't see any of his crew on the Bridge with Khan, just the two blonde headed Augments. The woman was clearly all business at Khan's side, but Jim was more attentive to watch the male who had attacked Nina; Adraich he thought his name was, if he had heard right on the video playback.

"Khan." Jim greeted bluntly, "I'm going to get straight to the point since we both know why I'm here. Where is my crew?"

"I assure you Captain, they are quite safe."

"Yeah, forgive me if I'm not quick to take your word." Jim bit out, "Let me speak to one of them so I know you aren't lying."

That hardened look in his eyes that behooved him so well had returned, "I cannot do that Kirk."

"Why not?" He asked evenly. Khan was as cunning as the day they had spoken with an inch of glass separating them, only this time Jim felt like the prisoner. There weren't many options to choose from, and what few there were to pick weren't exactly ideal. With no wiggle room, he'd have to go on by gut instinct and raw nerve. He'd used these options in the past, but with far less riding on the outcome.

"You are here to plead to me Captain, and I want you to beg even as I refuse you." He was unreasonably cruel with his answer, and for a moment Jim wanted to beg, "You have no advantage here, and your crew is mine to do with as I see fit."

"Khan, we spared your crew before, you along with them. You wouldn't have gotten this far without our mercy. Couldn't you show us the same respect in return?" Jim said as he continued to try and dissuade him.

"Your mercy?" Khan sneered, "Was it your mercy that led me to believe my people had been taken from me, as I heard their cries of death when explosions closed in around me on the ' _Vengeance'_? Or was it your mercy when you hid my family to be studied and prodded in a basement, along with myself? No Kirk, you are mistaken. You left me with the charity of your pity and now I shall return the favor. Pray you know the pain I felt, lost and alone without family. You have my condolences for the seven you have failed."

The channel cut out from the Enterprise before Jim could make another argument, "No Khan, God dammit!"

"Sir, they are two minutes to the neutral zone." The Ensign informed meekly from his console, no doubt unsettled by Jim's outburst.

"Go after them. We won't be able to follow if he crosses over." He stood fiercely from the Captain's chair as the true leader of the ship returned. The mans face was grim as he was already aware of the situation, "Thank you, Sir." Jim acknowledged.

Captain Terrell rested a hand on Jim's shoulder, "Kirk, we'll get them back."

Terrell was a good Captain, and young to be in command much like Jim. The dark-skinned male was a proud and gentle leader, his eyes warm and understanding to his crew, making Jim feel guilty for dragging them out here. The _'Reliant'_  hadn't seen the same action as the Enterprise, meaning its people were equally inexperienced. It made the minor difference in their conclusions about Khan. While Terrell still clung on to the belief that they would catch up to the Enterprise at the neutral zone, Jim knew Khan wasn't bluffing, and that he would violate the shaky truce in an act of war to save his family. It would be a battle he wouldn't have to fight, and thus bared no consequences for his people.

"Permission to return to my post, Captain." Jim stated.

Terrell took a step back and nodded, "Granted."

He didn't hesitate in returning to his seat beside Spock, who had grown forlorn as he brooded silently with a straight face. Even though he never showed his emotions outright, Jim knew they were there in him deep down, and currently his concerns must have been on Uhura. Jim would have asked if it didn't feel so damn heartless to do so. Spock wasn't exactly the type of friend to chat over relationships with, "I do not believe he has harmed them." Spock spoke, much to his surprise, "He is still evading us, so it is natural he has something to hide."

"I agree, but for how long? We lose him passed the neutral zone, which is his plan so he won't have to deal with Starfleet again." Desperation had driven Khan mad, and being this close in vicinity to Kronos was proof enough. He didn't think he'd ever be this close to the Klingon home world again, yet here they were.

"We must refer to the belief that Khan still has use for our crew. So long as one remains to his benefit, they will all be kept safe." Spock confirmed.

Jim was thoughtful as he guessed the Vulcan's meaning, "And you believe this one person to be Nina?"

Spock was poised stiffly in his chair, "It is difficult to conceive, but I have hope for her."

That was a heavy burden for one person to carry, and especially Nina. Jim had known her the same amount of time as Bones, and to him, she always seemed like the person who needed saving, not the other way around. Everything was backwards. They were going out on a limb in assuming Khan's infatuation with her. Jim had missed over twenty-four hours' worth of events on the Enterprise, which meant there could be a lot more factors at play. He trusted Spock's intuition though, and by extension trusted the resources of his friends. He knew they wouldn't lie down and accept whatever fate Khan had in store for them; they were his crew after all, "You're right Spock. I do have hope too."

 


	17. Chapter 17

Adraich strode at a hurried pace through the corridors of the Enterprise after leaving the Bridge with orders to follow. More than once he caught his reflection in the glossy surfaces of the panels he passed, sometimes making a double-take to see if it was still his own reflection, or something else unsavory that had taken over. He wasn't guilt ridden yet, not by a long shot, and he felt his new brand of retribution was justified. There was still something though, locked away in the center of his chest that screamed for him to stop. He was morphing into something ugly and unrecognizable because he couldn't forgive Khan for taking Lena away from him. Why had she loved their leader so much? Her adoration for Khan had always made him heartsick. Couldn't she see there was no love for her in Khan? He would have been better for her, would have loved her if she hadn't… He couldn't bring himself to say it; he could acknowledge the truth, but he couldn't say it. God, he felt humanized by such a humble belief.

Other matters needed tending to, and for the sake of his slumbering family, he would act accordingly with an acute sense of awareness. Khan's Starfleet enemies were on their trail, and it was time to end the race. It began with Khan's last ending before he had been put back into cryo, and they had been eluding their way from capture ever since. Maybe Starfleet was too obtuse to understand they were fighting for a new world for their family. All they wanted was peace, but maybe Khan's last stand against the humans had shattered what faith was left in Augments. For the first time, he felt threatened and endangered. This new era had been everything they had envisioned long ago, but it wasn't as welcoming to them as had been promised.

His mind shifted out of its daze he had been transfixed under as he came upon the quarters of the ship. As reserved and glacial as gentleman death, he folded his hands behind his back while he materialized before Nina's door. He wasn't a firm believer in saving the best for last, and seeing as he had other orders to complete, he might as well retrieve her first. His hands felt heavy with silver treasure while he listened for her approach. Her movements were stalled, as if she was skeptical to answer. No matter, he would find his way in if she refused. He was after all, just following orders.

The door glided opened just as his patience was wearing thin, to find Nina on the other side looking spent. He noticed the faint signs on her face displaying awe in response to him being the one to greet her. Her reaction stimulated his curiosity, even as she worked to collect herself into a solemn disposition, "Expecting someone else?"

She scowled, "No, I just don't like the idea of being checked on."

"I'm not here to check on you." He said directly, "I'm simply following orders. You and your crew are going to be escorted by me to the transporter room."

Her eyes dimmed, "Jim and Spock have caught up I see." Her voice was toneless and he would have given anything to know what she was feeling.

"My, you are quick to catch on to things, aren't you?" His eyes danced dauntingly while she otherwise remained unfazed by his usual behavior. He was observant enough to know something was plaguing her. Her manner was severe and she was harsh in face as she hung in the doorway. The air was rigid and it seemed she was falling into herself as her thoughts ingested her. He had missed a very evident detail, as it was clear by the disarray of her hair and the swelling of her bottom lip. Over her shoulder and in the gloom of her room, the pomegranate festered on a plate, insulting him even as it wasted away in the arid atmosphere of the ship. An acrid taste began to form in his mouth as he hid himself from her by staring at the ground with a hardened exterior. Now he understood his other purpose for being here. His hands fastened closed on the object in his hand while all previous remorse he had trifled with had now been washed away, "Khan was here."

She gave him a quizzical look, but thought better than to question him, "Yes. I thought he would have told you." She ground out tersely.

"And why would you think that, Nina?" He confronted.

"Your arrangement with Khan to vie for my…affections?"

Adraich smiled without benevolence, "So he told you that? And he is ahead in the game I see."

"I'm not explaining to you what he did, and neither of you are ahead." She argued as her lip curled into a bitter sneer.

"Still." He continued while detracting from her statement, "It is deriding to think he might take the lead before I have even made my move."

She watched him with disdain, "I won't respond or give in to any advance you hold over me."

The declaration piqued his interest, but not enough to halt the plan he had formulated, "I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter, as your body will respond on its own accord."

Her face turned to one of disquiet and she attempted to step away from him before he lunged. A cry from Nina pierced the air as the fell to the floor with him dominating her pathetically frail stature. He was selfish and he was cold in his act, but above all else he was unforgiving. He held the hypospray in his right hand above her as she finally took note of the device with disturbance. She jackknifed up from the floor only to have her efforts be put to shame as he shoved her back down mercilessly. Her struggle was meritorious, deserving nothing less than his praise while she bucked and kicked like a colt. He could only be tolerant for so long of course, and as she tried to claw free on the carpet, her demure countenance abandoned, he pulled her back ruthlessly by her waist. His desire for Magdalena was never ending, and now that was all he could see in place of Nina as she suffered at his hands on the ground.

"No!" She shrieked, her voice alarmingly high pitched. She didn't waste her time on tears and meek efforts such as that and he confessed he would have been dismayed if she had. But no, her face grew a hot flush in fury while she scratched and shoved at him beautifully, and then progressed to go for his face once or twice which he found to be deliciously naughty.

"Don't you see Nina? I mean to help you. I can set you free of your weak prison, encumbered from your full potential because of this form." His voice was rich with persuasion for both her benefit and his as he pressed all of his weight on her.

"I'm a human; I'm supposed to be this way! You've let yourself get caught up in the fantasy that I am anything but ordinary, that I'm supposed to be one of your own. I'm not an Augment, and I'm not your precious Lena either!"

"But you could be…again." He uttered sadly, "And I'm not acting out of interests just for myself, you must believe that."

He fisted a large handful of her light brown waves at the nape of her neck and forced her head to the side as she yelped and chanted words under her breath, divulging her hate and sentencing him to the darkest depths of the galaxy with her badgering talk. All of it sounded the same, and no less than what he had been expecting the moment he had agreed to this plan. She wasted her time with cheap offenses as he insisted to coerce her. Her last ditch effort was to hold him off at arm's length as she pressed her hands back on his chest. Her arms were very well malleable to him and he could have easily brushed them aside, but he had no need to hurt her, "You'll regret doing this." She said softly, but to her credit, she did not beg.

"And you might just relish in it." He returned as he inflicted the serum through the vein in her neck with the hypospray. He pressed down on the plunger and a quick hiss was released, sounding his victory as the injection made its way into Nina's bloodstream. Her arms went limp at her sides, flopping down carelessly as a dull thud reverberated in her quarters. He tossed the empty hypospray across the floor while he moved away from her person to give her room. Her body seemed to sag with grief and defeat while her lids had fallen to cover her eyes. The ramifications for going forward with this decision could be deadly, but he had no fears left in his heart to express.

He grabbed Nina's hand carefully between his own. It had grown warm and clammy as her body started to respond to the serum and he could feel her pulse resonating through to his fingertips. Her hands were so small with the desire to do great and hospitable deeds. She had soothed him in Sickbay by brushing his hair back and he sought to do the same for her with his larger one. Tendrils of her hair slipped through his fingers like water as he worked to subdue her, whispering sweet nothings onto deaf ears. He watched her face for any signs of consciousness after she had been arrested by the blackness and pain that he had caused. With a jolt, her eyes snapped opened and she surged forward while he hastily caught and balanced her against his chest. He crouched low beside her as one of her hands fisted at his shirt, pulling at him desperately while her eyes were glazed over with something indescribable.

"Nina?" He asked her sternly, "What do you feel?"

She breathed hard with avarice as if the air she breathed was choking her, yet she couldn't collect enough, "It hurts…everywhere." She moaned while falling into him, her breath hitting his collarbone as he collected her into his stiff embrace.

"I know it does, but it will stop in time." He stood abruptly with her, though her legs weren't providing for much stability at the moment and he had to hold her tight to his side to keep her from collapsing. She made muted sounds of protest as she held on to him and he could already feel her muscles convulsing with new energy, "I need you to bear with me for right now, because I need to get the rest of your friends to the transporter room."

He muscled her to his side as he began to walk them to the door with her keeping a tight hold of him with one arm wrapped around his middle. Maybe it was too soon to tell, but he felt precarious now that he had used the injection on her. He might have lost his favor with her, pushing her straight to Khan once again. But then, that was all well and good. He had initiated Khan's interests in her after all, and by his honor, he would keep to his word to his Prince if he so desired to claim Nina for himself.

He was roused form his thoughts as they broke into the bright light of the hallway, Nina wincing in sensitivity as she feebly shielded her sight with her free arm. Without much trepidation, he decided to retrieve the Doctor first, even at the risk of being burdened by accusations about Nina's condition. He made his presence known before his door with Nina clinging to him, likely only remotely aware of her surroundings. The door pulled opened and he was graced by the disheveled appearance of the Doctor. How quick he was to take note of his friend in distress and Adraich didn't have to question his position of chief medical officer of the ship with alertness like that, "My God man, what the Hell happened?"

He simpered at the Doctor as he spoke, "She's feeling under the weather, but that's not why I'm here. You and your crew must leave this ship, and I am taking you all to the transporter room."

"Leave the ship?" He asked before venturing back into his room for his medical tricorder. Adraich keenly watched him as he scanned over Nina's half-conscious body, only giving off the occasional murmur that she was present with them. The Doctor's brows furrowed as he studied over the results on his device of the apparent bad news, "Under the weather you said? Her vital signs are off the charts and she seems to be fighting off a foreign invader in her blood that appears to be malignant. She's spiking a fever of 102 and I don't like the look of her heart rate."

"Fascinating." Adraich replied vaguely, "I need you to take her for a moment, if you can handle her weight."

He received a well-deserved glare for that as McCoy put his tricorder aside to handle Nina's deadweight, "How can you expect to transport her in this condition?" He complained outrageously. There was care in his eyes for the young woman though and Adraich felt ambiguous about their relationship as he watched them pensively.

"Bones?" She asked blindly.

"Yeah, it's me. Don't get your hopes up for any time off just because you're sick." She replied to that with a wan smile while the Doctor gave a small one of his own.

"Keep close to me Doctor, while I fetch the rest of your ship mates." Adraich ordered as he walked the rest of the wings length, back and forth as he stopped at every occupied quarter he had last put them in. Slowly they began to emerge from their caves, looking weary as they first saw him, and then they took note of McCoy. Things turned considerably worse when that happened actually, because it drew their attention to Nina, who he feared was rejecting the formula. He wasn't educated in such things to know when it would take a positive effect and every minute that passed on was like a deep inhale of frost air, corroding him on the inside.

"What happened to Nina?" Carol gasped as she approached the Doctor.

McCoy looked defeated as he shook his head in a negative gesture, "This one here says she was feeling under the weather." He couldn't be any more doubtful with his tone if he tried as he fingered out Adraich, and suddenly he was faced with the accusing eyes of the human crew.

"We do not have the time to discuss that. This ship is about to suffer a pitfall you all couldn't possibly imagine. I'm here to take you to transporter room three, and I'd rather you follow willingly."

"Why are we leaving the ship?" The dark-skinned girl turned her chin up to him as she gave him the stink eye.

"This is a matter that does not concern you. Your stalling only serves to hinder my task, which rest assured, will be fulfilled one way or another Lieutenant."

"We don't have to go anywhere with you." The helmsman spoke up, "And I think you're lying about Nina. You did something to her."

"Oh my God, the serum!" Everyone—including Adraich—turned to face Carol as she had pulled back Nina's hair from her neck to expose an almost miniscule injection sight left behind in the wake of the hypospray.

"Oiy, what serum is this we're talking about?" Scotty bemused.

"Dammit man, do you have bats in the belfry?!" Bones cut in as he passed Nina over to Carol to advance on Adraich, "That serum was never properly tested for experimental use, not to mention the correct dosage that should have been administered. Too much of a good thing can kill a man."

"Can someone please explain what serum this is?" Uhura asked assertively as she broke up the argument very near to taking place between himself and the Doctor.

"She'll live." He said with finality, "Her body is already showing signs of obtaining a great amount of biologically advanced attributes. As for what the serum was; why don't you and Miss Marcus explain that to your friends once you've been beamed down to the surface Bones?" His eyes retained their steel as he watched for any signs or cracks of treachery in their ranks, poised as a threat against him. When he found none, he flashed a disconcerting smile at each of them and he bathed in the glory of their loathing that they displayed forthwith, "Are you ready to leave now?"

The helmsman Sulu spoke again, with surprising conviction when faced against he who was superior, "We're not going anywhere."

"Oh but you are. We presented this option so that you might walk off with pride, but now you've wasted my time, and I am done consorting with the likes of your kind." He stated strictly before hitting his communicator, "Lykel, seven to beam down."

"Stand-by" She replied over the comm.

It must have been horrific to be toyed with so easily, and he read it on their small, wide-eyed faces as once again they were being transported somewhere else against their will. The light of the golden rings was blazing as they became engulfed by them. Nina lingered with him even after they had gone and he was standing alone in the corridor. His eyes burned a hole in the last place she had been standing, overcome and now guilt-ridden that maybe he would turn out to be her murderer.

"Don't look so morose Adraich." Khan appeared to his left, his stride purposeful as their time also slowly ticked away on the Enterprise, "I trust you saw to it."

He cleared his throat of an imagined tickle, "You were right. They are strong as they band together, and stubborn. I was wrong to assume they would align with us. I had no choice but to have Lykel step in."

Even as he remained ever detached, he knew Khan was filled with white light about this turn of events. He had wanted to be hopeful for their future though, a future where Augments could peacefully coexist with humans. But his Prince was right…as he had always been, "Despair suits you ill." Khan remarked bluntly. He tossed something at Adraich's feet. A curious object, borrowed from the bowels of the ship to be used for deceptive purpose; the hypospray, "How did she fare?"

"She'll survive." He said simply, "I told you before that I would halt my advances if you admitted to wanting her, and I will keep to that promise now that you have staked your claim. However, do not expect her to bend so easily to you."

"That is relieving." Khan commented.

"Don't give her reason to be challenging. She may very well end up hating you." It was that distinct difference that set her apart from Lena. Her emotions were widespread, and though she emanated mostly kindness, a dark malice crept deep down. Perhaps in that knowledge, it made it easier for him to step aside for Khan. Of course, he wouldn't be alleviated until he saw her awake once more, and he cared for her in his own way out of a sense of duty and respect for Lena's memory. Looking at the hypospray at his feet, he found it bizarre that she would suffer so greatly at the hands of something so insignificant, "I am ready to serve you, my Prince."

"You have done enough." Khan gazed at him indifferently, "Be ready for our leave."

Adraich stayed posted in his place, finding he was unable to move with such feelings of abuse and abandon. Khan's words had served as a cruel reminder of who was really in charge. After laying forth such a staggering wager, he should have been prepared his retaliation. He forced his Prince to admit to weakness, so in return Khan had made him deliver the knife into his own heart by forcing him to be the one to instill the serum unto Nina. It wasn't Khan she would hate…it would be him. He had no explanation, no way to clarify and apologize to her that could make her understand because at the end of the day, he had just been following orders.


	18. Chapter 18

Nina hadn't known much pain in her life, at least, not of the physical kind. She was a nurse so she rarely went out on expeditions to other planets when she was needed aboard the ship on Sickbay. What she had just gone through was a worse agony than she could have fathomed to exist. Everything had felt like it was breaking, grinding her bones into dust and boiling her blood into steam only to be repaired over again in the same manner. Her heart had raced to an incomprehensible pace until she thought it would explode in her chest and her head had been clouded with a blotchy haze, like she was attempting to swim in the river Styx even as it pulled her deeper down with its cold embrace. And then it was quiet. Only a dull ache remained and she was safely resting, not quite asleep, but neither aware of her surroundings. She might have been standing at one point, or had been held up by the arms of someone else, and she recalled speaking with Bones, if only in a dream.

Her body was growing sensitive to whatever setting she had been introduced to. From what she could tell, she was lying on her back on an unrelenting surface both cold and hard with sharp fragments digging into her skin slightly. The starch of her shirt was causing her skin to itch and a dense fog was filling the air and creeping into her senses as it blew over her plank body. Through her lidded eyes she could make out the shade of someone hovering over her, or perhaps even two people. Her hand was being held by someone else's; their fingers were delicate while their thumb brushed over her wrist in a languid motion. Speech was entering the area, and someone was calling…or was that cursing?

"Dammit Nina, wake up. I'm not about to let you die on the surface of this charming hellhole." The voice was rude and gruff, and she felt herself respond with a smile before it could be helped.

"I think she heard you." A deep feminine voice replied. Nina felt the grasp on her wrist tighten as the woman moved closer, "Nina, we need you to wake up."

From a deep place inside, she felt it was her burden to reawaken and assure those who waited that she was alive. After falling apart, they were pulling her back, attempting to induce her revival as she fought against the darkness she had ventured into. Her mind was reeling and her sense of obligation was now the only thing she wanted to focus on. Her eyes had been closed for too long, it was time to open them again. She ascended from unconsciousness, her lids pulling apart while her eyes rolled around in her head to adjust to the light of the outside. Her lips were dried as she opened her mouth to speak, though her voice failed her in that moment as she saw all eyes were on her. It had been Bones knelt down beside her, and on her left was…Uhura?! She couldn't recall Uhura being with her at the time, though her head was still foggy from blacking out.

"Nina, can you hear me?" Bones laid both of his hands flat on the sides of her face as he studied her critically.

"Loud and clear." She responded with a toothy grin to his incredibly close contact with her prone body.

He visibly relaxed from her response while inching back just a bit to allow her breathing room, "How do you feel?"

How did she feel? Hell, if that wasn't the question of her life. Everything was still within her body and she could make out no immediate change. She hadn't forgotten what had happened though. Adraich's attack on her in her quarters with the serum would stay burned in her memory, a big gaping hole left behind for the rest of her life. What was she now; a human, an augment, or something in-between? "I feel lost." She whispered while abruptly sitting up from the hard ground of the rocky space they were situated in.

"You and me both." Bones muttered in agreement, "I'll check you vitals as a precaution."

"Where are we?" She asked, making a point to ignore the worry everyone was showing for her.

"South of the Ketha Province." Uhura answered, "We've been hiding out here after a patrol came through in a shuttle. The Klingons are still nearby."

Nina was surprised to hear that discovery come so calmly from Uhura's mouth. Klingons had been close to picking them up and she chalked it up to being Khan's fault, him having been the one to order them down here. She did a quick survey of her surroundings, finding the rest of her crew sitting in waiting. What was astonishing was the sight a few yards behind them though. Klingons were scattered around a shuttle outside in droves, barking in their harsh speech as they searched the perimeter. It would seem their crew would be stuck waiting in the deep gorge they were situated in, a hollow between mountains of rock until the patrol passed. The hazy sky was just visible over the jagged peaks and it was likely they would remain trapped here unless Jim and Spock came up with a plan to liberate them without starting a war that was becoming increasingly impossible to avoid. The region was unfamiliar to her, but she understood why they were transported here and not to the same area Khan had occupied the last time he had been discovered on Kronos. It had been with hope that they wouldn't be captured, and though it was very near to happening, they were safe for now. Clearly the alien races efforts had doubled since the last time. No doubt the Klingons were keeping careful watch now, not to mention Khan's face would be known to them. In stark realization, she noted that three people were missing among the group and it brought a small frown to her face, "Where are the Augments?"

Bones, who had been shoving his tricorder in her face to read her vitals, froze with an appalled look, "Did you hit your head when you fell?"

"No..?" She bemused until she turned and saw everyone else sporting the same confounded look with the exception of Uhura. In attempt to reclaim her forsaken dignity, she straightened her back and corrected her expression, "It was an honest question." She rebuked formally. Honestly, the questioning of where Khan and his crew was had leapt from her mouth before she could stop it. She had a sudden inclination to know of their whereabouts, and it should have been more startling for her than that of her comrades.

"We figured that they either ran into trouble on the Enterprise, or they're leaving us here where the Captain can't follow." Uhura answered in order to spare her some humility. Nina also noted the way Spock's name had been left absent from that equation. Her demeanor was stiff, and it was presumable that she had kept herself in check to spare herself the pain.

"Do you think you can stand?" Bones interjected as he set his tricorder aside in his jacket.

On impulse, she wiggled her toes inside her boots then proceeded to roll her ankles before bouncing her legs up and down in small sets of motions to test her muscles against atrophy. There was no pain; in fact they felt spry and agile, ready to be put to use, "I can manage that." She pushed herself steady with her arms, Uhura retracting to give her a sense of independence while Bones stood by to spot her. She sprang up from her knees on to her feet and caught her light weight with an ease she had never known. Her legs felt tall and strong like skyscrapers supporting her and she had to look down at herself to reassure she was still in her own body.

"Motor skills seem fine." Bones commented as he raised a thoughtful brow.

More than fine actually, but she didn't want to speak of that with the way her friends were watching her from their spots on the ground, "Did you want to take a blood sample?" She inquired.

"Sooner would be better, if only I had something to take it with though." Bones said flatly. Apparently they were left without supplies again, rendering them useless and vulnerable in the hands of Klingon territory. As of now, she was hesitant about their well-being and the outcome of their survival on this sordid planet. Overcoming her distraction, she sat herself back down beside Bones while rolling up her sleeves to the elbow. Her skin appeared fairer and she could make out her blue veins almost before he could. With precision, he prodded at the skin of her wrist with his fingers, a thoughtful look present on his face. She knew his thoughts as he pinched lightly at her flesh, but she was too afraid to ask and would have rather remained blissfully unaware.

As if predicting this, Bones turned to her with consideration, "Your skin is tougher."

"Is that…normal?"

She looked to Uhura who merely crossed her arms in displeasure, "Before we were beamed down to the surface, Carol said something about a serum. The male augment, he said we should ask you guys about that, so care to explain what this is all about?" Her vivacious eyes narrowed to the three of them.

Carol, who sat over in the adjacent corner by a rock column, looked particularly sick with worry while Nina shared a look with Bones. The rest of their friends were watching expectantly, waiting for an answer they couldn't possibly be prepared for, "The serum was made by Lester Vance." Nina started.

"The head of biological research for Starfleet, who was just murdered?" Sulu asked incredulously while to confirm the outlandish statement.

"He worked in Section 31." Carol cut in, "He was going against Starfleet regulation by moving forward with research in biological engineering."

"So, that serum then. It was something he created?" Uhura concluded.

"He synthesized augmented blood to enhance human performance and capabilities to a higher standard. He devised two serums, gender specific; one for males and one for females." Bones added, "I researched into it, but it hasn't been tested on a human subject—until now."

With that information, all eyes returned to Nina who wanted to hide from the unwanted attention. She felt like a freak and a stranger to them, "I suppose it was my own undoing. I was the one who gave the serum to Bones in the first place." She confessed impishly.

"So I suppose that makes you the thief then, the one who broke into his office?" Scotty proclaimed.

"It's complicated. I did break into Vance's office, but my break-in wasn't reported because I broke in before he was killed." She rubbed her hands together nervously while catching a glimpse at Carol's cringing face in her peripheral vision, "I stole one of the vials…and papers to the location of Khan's crew."

Uhura held a hand up to her mouth, torn between shock and disgust, "It was you. You woke him from cryo."

"No I didn't, that was Carol!" Nina jumped in as she pointed a hand at the blond.

"Nina?!" Carol cried.

"I'm sorry Carol, but we're all in this together now, and I'm tired of bearing the brunt of the consequences." She had stolen for Khan, been pursued relentlessly and had now been injected with the serum, so the way she saw it was she had nothing to lose now.

"Why would you do that Carol? He killed your father." Sulu bit out.

"I think I know that better than anyone, thank you." She said in a clipped tone, "But Starfleet was still harboring my father's secrets, the remnants of his lies and I couldn't allow it to continue. They were using the augments for that serum to engineer a war with the Klingons." She hissed.

"So you turned to Khan, thinking he would indirectly help your cause?" Uhura supplied.

"I know it isn't ideal, and I see that now." Carol defended, "But I didn't know where else to turn. No one in Starfleet would believe my word, not after my father, so I did the only thing I could think of and I judged it to be right at the time. You can ask me now if I regret it, but I still don't, not entirely at least."

"And what about Nina, lass? They've gone and turned her into their own personal experiment." Scotty gestured towards her, an apparent expression of doubt marring his face, "What do they want with her?"

"She looks like an Augment from their past, or that's what they've been saying." McCoy answered.

The bickering was kept hushed as comments flew back and forth between her friends. Nina's mind had gone clear as she had sat back from the duration of the conversation. It was as if her thoughts had been organized into a careful line and she could sort through them like pages in a book. A plan had formulated and she knew it was one that could help their cause if they dared it. Their list of options was thin and she wanted to explain it to them before the backhanded compliments were unleashed, "This may not be as terrible as we're making it out to be." She arbitrated.

She was tossed some funny looks again, as if she was going mad and it occurred to her that maybe she had hit her head at one point or another, "What's the silver lining?" Uhura asked.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, and maybe Bones can back me up on this, but it would seem I have become an enhanced being." She gauged in their reactions and it was mostly gratification, "What did you find out Bones?"

He pulled out his tricorder, hazarding glances between her and the device as he studied it over, "Your vital signs are immaculate; very near to matching Khan's from his time on the Enterprise. Unfortunately I haven't yet got the chance to test the properties of your blood, but it is unlikely I will find any irregularities."

"Is she exactly like them though? How can we be sure?" Sulu said aloud.

Bones mauled over his words and realized he hadn't really been insulting her, but rather pointing out the facts as they currently were, "We won't know until I have access to a lab. I can't be sure your platelets work to the same extent as theirs Nina. While you have undoubtedly become more difficult to injure, I don't know if your blood can heal others." He informed casually.

"It iz a gamble zhen?" Chekov concluded.

Carol was shaking her head with disbelief, "Is it a gamble we're willing to make? What did you have in mind, Nina?"

She studied each of them carefully, while dually noting that her eyesight had been corrected after years of wearing glasses to see a sharper image. Every new detail suspended before her face was mesmerizing and while she hadn't yet been given the proper time to adjust, she knew she was capable of doing something for her friends, "We know we can't stay here defenseless. How long was I out?"

"Maybe thirty minutes." Bones calculated while his swept brow hung in dismay and he scrubbed at his face with his hand.

It hadn't felt that long, but she supressed her feeling of surprise to continue, "I thinks that's long enough to know we might just be stuck here on our own. We can't hold out hope that Jim and Spock can save us either, not without starting something with the Klingons. There's maybe only a patrol of ten by that shuttle, so what if we took it?"

There was a beat of silence for a moment, followed by outrage, "And how are we going to get passed Klingons without weapons?" Bones deadpanned.

"You won't have to. I can do that for you."

"No way!" Both Carol and Uhura refuted at once before Carol was tossed the nasty by the lieutenant.

"Nina, that serum might have made you stronger, but you barely know how to fight outside of the basic training." Sulu pointed out.

She understood that they weren't being meddlesome and that they were just concerned for her, but to hear some confidence in her would have been nice, "I know, but I only have to get through ten Klingons; not an impossible feat for an augment. Uhura, you saw what he did."

"By my count, Khan fought more than ten, but Nina, Khan is—he's different. I don't think we can just let you walk out of here on a whim."

"Please, you have to let me try." She begged with her words and her eyes, "I have to take it at face value, and I see how things are. It is what it is, so just let me do it." It was a prime idea. Taking command of a Klingon shuttle would allow them the freedom to fly through the planet without hassle or restriction and she had to believe at least one of her friends could see the logic in that quandary.

"It is our best chance, and the rest of you will have to come to terms with that." Bones looked down abruptly, not voicing his thoughts that were obviously influencing him, "I need to inform you of this first though and forgive me if I am pouring salt into the open wound, but I feel I should warn you about the emotional changes you are more than likely going to experience, Nina."

Her eyes fluttered in a series of blinks, "What..? Emotional changes how?"

"Augments are more primal beings than we are. They feel strongly when an emotion captures them and act on instinct. Their bodies tend to respond automatically to physiological responses, like hunger, thirst and so forth. You might find yourself having strong inclinations to follow through on these feelings, and your emotions might get the better of you if you can't get a handle on them right away." He explained as delicately as he could muster though she could see the twinge of pity in his stance.

She felt captivated by the fear of what that all meant. She was dangerous now, and she had to consider her friends more than herself. If Jim and Spock did eventually get to them, she worried about the state of her career. Would she be viewed as a scientific experiment now, or as a hostile being? Everything was slipping through her fingers at once, like minutes she would never get back, and she would have given anything to turn back the clock of her life to that one moment where everything had changed, "I guess I'll take my chances then." She spoke softly.

The grumbles continued for a moment longer after that, but as the minutes ticked by, it became clear to everyone that this was now their one option or else they'd be forced to endure the cold of Kronos. A faint light was fighting for the sky while still clinging to night's dark embrace and the pungent smell of brimstone was around them consistently. Their faces were pale and weary as they waited for escape from the long, torment of the planet. In the distance, the Klingon patrol could still be heard by all ears, but most clearly by Nina's. The need to fight them was a never-ending itch on her back and she craved the freedom from her self-made cage. The lack of control in her body was staggering that her crew couldn't possible understand. Their dramatic ravings eventually came to a halt and she didn't care if they were bitter, or if they resented her for doing this, because all along she had known what she would do without compromise.

It was left to Bones to answer, and he smiled thinly in understanding, "We won't give up on you, Nina."

* * *

" _I love you."_

_His mind froze and his body came close to crumbing from the admission. They had been discussing their crew again, which turned into an argument somewhere in the middle as it always did. He took the blame for that too. She had such a way of getting under his skin, and he wondered if it was sorcery by her that bewitched him. All he could do was give her his back as he stared at the wall, waiting for her surrender when she would finally turn around and leave. How many times had it been like this? He was of course intuitive enough to catch on to her subtle emotions and distinctions that she reserved only for him. That also meant his crew had equal knowledge in this public embarrassment, and the thought was unbearable. She hadn't left him; her presence was still behind him in blithe waiting which he would never understand, "Enough!" He commanded while turning to give her an ill-favored look._

_Her head tilted slightly and she smiled with warmth, "You can't handle the strength of my emotions."_

' _Perhaps not', was his sardonic thought. He had been apprehensive about this moment becoming a revelation, but he knew it would arrive all the same. While she had remained silent with her words, everything else had been made plain with her mannerisms. Such temerity he hadn't been prepared for. How could she love him so devotedly when he gave her nothing in return? "Don't be naïve. I can handle the hate of a hundred nations, but I hardly find it worth my time to deal with your quaint emotions."_

_The slap of his words caused a chip in her countenance and her eyes lost some of their luster, "You know, it might be a pleasant surprise for you to accept my feelings."_

" _I will never love you." He said in callous sincerity._

" _I know." She said simply. Her willowy figure was shaken and she must have already been weeping on the inside from his sadistic remarks. She tugged at her cloth she was adorned in, the same make as his and everyone else's in their family. There wasn't anything specific setting her apart from the rest of the females, but if he was being meticulous, he could still find the beauty within her. Her lightly toasted hair was forever left to grow in tangles of waves and he would find her with it parted over her left shoulder in habit. She had the same blue eyes as many of the others, but it was the care behind them that painted her as an endearing one. It was her eyes that made him look away often and he found himself doing so again._

" _If you know this, why waste your time?" He clasped his hands behind his back and stood with his legs apart to appear as authoritative, "Adraich would love your company."_

" _I don't love Adraich." She answered sharply._

" _Then you will be forced to live a loveless life." He held back nothing when telling her this, knowing full well she would never rebel against him, so trifle as she was._

" _You describe it as if I'll be contending against loneliness, but that isn't the case."_

" _Yes, I know of your role to the crew, Magdalena." Knew it and detested it all the more. The mother figure to his augmented family; she made them weak with her soft nature and he was the only one left immune to her grace._

" _I would die for any one of them. You know this, don't you?"…_

She had left his side after that and he'd never given her his answer. Even with the bad blood between them, he knew her heart was true and he came to apologizing every day for being the one she chose to save. With her sacrifice, his family had lost their mother and born was the guilt in his heart, forever to remain until he could fulfill on that damned promise to avenge.

"Khan." Lykel's hand was on his forearm, gripping tight for his attention as she stood before his line of sight, "Do you know where we are?"

His focus on the present was brought to the forefront of his mind and he stepped away from her as he took in their landing sight. The planet was arid and stagnant and entirely familiar to his gaze. It was still poignant and sad in state with the rising rocks from the earth. Harsh, jagged shapes encircled them, the stones appearing as dragons while the water bled over their still forms. He kept his footing on the uneven plain of charred rock as he strode ahead over the cliff of the valley. There was fire in the air, blended with dust and dirt to rain over them, but he remembered it well, "If you can recall where you sent them, I can lead us there."

His lone partner appeared at his side, holding on to her composure even after they had lost everything in the space above Kronos, "I remember. We have no choice now but to go forward. If we fail, we lose everything."

His heart hardened at the thought. Kirk was clever for a human, a thought he had been foolish to overlook and now he was faced with the results of his mistakes. He should have listened to Magdalena long ago, but arrogance and pride had led him astray from reason. He thought it tarnished her memory to reflect on her words now, but they were his only means of guidance when faced with the rock and the hard place. The crew of the Enterprise were now the most important people in his life for the time being, and he needed to find them safe, all for the sake of remaining steadfast to his family, "I've come too far to fall short of glory. I won't accept failure."

"And what of Nina? Adraich's mistake has unified her to us much more permanently this time." Adraich's name left her parted lips in a stiff manner, unknown to her that he was only as guilty as obeying an order.

His behest to Adraich was something he was impenitent about. He had willfully given in to reckless desire, it having the strength to warp and bend his sensibility into decay. Nina would fit into all of this in some way, and he had no plans of letting her leave once her friends would become effectively useless to him. She had augmented blood within her; he wouldn't be able to let her go and he didn't want to. How she had grown to become such an obstruction to his plans was enigmatic, but the taste of his infatuation was cordial and satisfied him in ways peculiar to him, "She will remain with us."

"Her Captain will never allow that." Lykel reminded him with a pensive look.

James T. Kirk's permission wasn't something he needed, and whether he granted it or not was irrelevant, "He won't have a choice. It will have to be his crew, for ours."


	19. Chapter 19

Jim watched the augment with mistrust even as he held himself in ignominious defeat. The ' _Reliant'_  had managed enough time in to pull the Enterprise back over to their side of the neutral zone after their scanners had picked up on the damage done to the warp engines of the Enterprise. Khan had purposefully taken his ship over the line where they couldn't follow, and he had seen the Klingon ship attack his vessel with restrained rage. It had literally taken every ounce of control he could summon in his body to not take control of the  _'Reliant'_  and violate Starfleet mandate by going after Khan and his ship. The only sign of good news had come from a scan during the attack. Life signs had shown only three people left aboard. Unfortunately though, he knew where his crew was waiting and he had no idea how to get to them without breaking the shaky peace. It didn't help that Terrell didn't exactly agree with his jump first, think later approach and he was getting stopped at every turn by a rule abiding do-gooder. He was a wonderful Captain of course, but Jim didn't seem them conversing over drinks in the near future.

Finally, with the retrieving of his severely damaged ship had come many questions. The most important being, why was this one augment left behind? He couldn't imagine insubordination was a frequent thing amongst augments, not with the way he had seen Khan treat his so called family. This guy was different though. Adraich, yes that was his name. He was suddenly very important for his and Spock's goal of saving their crew, and he had the answers to the link between Khan and Nina.

"How come you were left behind?" Jim started as he watched him behind the glass. They threw him into the same cell Khan had been imprisoned under. Even though the Enterprise was in no condition to travel, he and Spock had opted to stay aboard their broken vessel with a handful of volunteers from the _'Reliant'_.

"Someone had to stay behind and take care of the crew. The transwarp beaming device was destroyed in the attack and there was no time to beam them down to the planet." He replied while his eyes scrutinized him and the room which they were left alone in.

He answered fast and so sure that Jim didn't rightfully believe everything in that sentence. While the device was indeed in a devastated state, it seemed implausible that he would opt to stay with a certainty of death. Was it by Khan's orders, or was there something else that he couldn't see passed the smoke screen? "Well, we have a med team monitoring the conditions of your sleeping crew. They're in Starfleet hands again, which means they are my biggest bargaining chip, along with you."

He breathed a mordant laugh as he crossed his arms, "No, not me."

"Why not?" Jim prodded.

"You're very easy to read Captain, and I think you know, perhaps better than myself, why I was left behind."

"Humor me then." He didn't want to come off as being too pushy, but it was the eleventh hour and he needed all the answers he could get in order to make his next move.

"Khan does not trust me. In fairness, it is my own fault as I haven't been acting as an exemplary ship mate. I've gone against him at every turn and he called me out on that. You will find he has his own brand of punishment." He tacked on a coy smirk at the end of that, the meaning Jim couldn't quite catch.

"So he left you behind because he doesn't trust you?"

"I volunteered; remember that Captain, that is very important." He stressed.

Jim huffed as he started to pace before the glass cell, "Your fight with Khan doesn't interest me. Maybe you can answer some questions I have about Nina though, like who Magdalena is and what Khan has planned for her."

"What makes you think he has anything planned for her, Captain?"

"I saw that footage of you talking with her on the Starbase." The knowledge of this information didn't seem to faze him and Jim had to grit his teeth at his resilience, "Adraich, I want all of my crew returned safely to me—and tell me if I'm wrong on this assumption—but, why do I suspect Nina might be a complication?"

"You're not wrong, James." He goaded, "Nina is special, and what I mean by that is she is precious to him."

"To Khan?" He muddled.

Adraich's eyes lit up with mirth at his reaction, "Hard to fathom isn't it? She is so darling though, and as why should he not cherish her?"

The idea was about as clear as mud to Jim. Nina was easy to adore, true, or at least as easy to adore as any woman. Spock's speculation about the mind meld was quickly forming into a little dangerous truth of its own and it would be difficult to handle that issue without knowing Nina's side of things. Was she even aware that Khan wanted to keep her? "He would still pick his seventy remaining crew over her though."

Adraich's lips quipped at the obviousness of that statement, "Undisputedly, but you should know by now Jim, that he will have a plan where he doesn't have to decide for one over the other."

"Don't call me Jim." He grumbled in a bad mood as the doors to the Brig opened and Spock stepped in, "And don't go anywhere."

Adraich sent him a sneer at the cheeky request as he left to attend to his First officer, "Captain, I have news regarding their transwarp beaming device."

"Good. I have some information I need to run by you as well." He stole a glance over his shoulder at the augment before indicating to the door, "Let's step out for a moment." He couldn't be sure how much Adraich would be able to overhear with his remarkable hearing, and he needed to safeguard any information they obtained. While the state of his ship was distracting for a number of reasons, he had to ignore the pang in his stomach at the sight of it as they moved out into the hallway.

"I had an engineer team take a look at their transwarp beaming device. It has certainly sustained quite a bit of damage from the Klingon attack and I was not able to get a reading on the last destination they beamed to." Spock informed him with a keen look present on his face, "If we are to assume he is on Kronos, then the safety of our crew is also compromised."

A fact he was more than aware of, and Adraich hadn't denied anything of the sort either which confirmed his suspicions, "Any ideas on where they got that device?"

"I ran an inventory check in the Starfleet database and only the base in London reported a missing device."

"Could it have been someone who had ties to Section 31?" He wondered aloud.

"That is unlikely. The shutdown of Section 31 was thorough and many of the participants had their jobs terminated after the exposure of Admiral Marcus." Spock apprised.

"I'll try asking the augment." He hadn't exactly been the most cooperative thus far, dancing around many of his questions while giving half-answers to others he felt like, "I asked about Nina, and your suspicions were right."

Spock acknowledged that with a solid head nod and a searching gaze, "How do you want to approach that situation, Captain?"

"It depends on Nina." He liked to think she was one of the few women in his life that he actually understood and had a good rapport with. Khan couldn't have been someone she would associate herself with independently. She wouldn't choose him willingly which gave them a bit of an edge, "She might not even know Khan has plans for her, though she must know about Magdalena by now."

"Did he say anything more to you, about the crew?" The question was asked as bluntly as any from his Vulcan friend, though Jim suspected he was fishing for answers about Uhura.

"He's been rather vague about everything. Terrell wants to transfer him to their Brig once we're done questioning him." He had the distinct feeling that even if he had been granted unlimited time with Adraich, he'd find out very little and that wasn't the best way to secure his crew, "I need to know about Kronos."

"He will only tell us information we already know. The fact of the matter is we will not be granted permission to enter the planet."

Jim felt his face bled into a frown, "And what do you expect me to do, Spock? Have them live out what days they have before a Klingon patrol catches them? Khan can't bring them back now either. He's in the same position as us, and you can bet he's recognized that fact. I'm willing to violate Starfleet regulation if that's what it takes, but I need you with me. We have to be smart and think this through."

Spock's eyes drifted over his shoulder towards the door to the Brig, "We should speak with him again."

"Alright." He gave a rather cryptic response to Spock's request, though things might be different the second time around with him by his side to question the augment.

They returned to the Brig, Adraich still watching from his cell as he stood with his arms limp at his sides, his palms opened and exposed signifying a placid stance considering his current predicament. Jim didn't miss the inquisitive look he gave Spock right before they stopped before the glass, "Did my words prove insightful?"

"Actually, yes." Jim confirmed, "And to repay you for your help, I'm going to tell you something in return. My First Officer, Spock learnt something interesting about your transwarp beaming device. Were you aware it was from London?"

"I wasn't aware it came from any place, nor was Khan if that is your intention for informing me. The identity of our liberator is unknown to us unfortunately and we have been waiting for any news about them."

"Damn." Jim muttered under his breath.

"Adraich, can you be sure our crew is present on Kronos with your leader?" Spock asked steadily.

The augment shifted his gaze over to the Vulcan, inspecting him for a number of different things Jim couldn't be certain of, "You can't even say his name. Has your hatred of him only grown since your last encounter Spock? Of course, I'm sure the feeling is mutual on his part."

"Your attempt to spur my emotions for Khan is futile. I suppress all feeling, therefor I cannot hate." The augment seemed baffled on how to take to Spock's forthright answer, "You, yourself are not on the best of terms with him, am I correct?"

"It changes nothing. My loyalty remains to my crew asleep on this ship regardless of my feud with Khan." He stated firmly.

A look of understanding passed over Spock's face, "No harm will come to them, I assure you. We have a med team monitoring their life signs, and they have proven to be nothing but stable."

"And seeing as we've been such gracious hosts to them, it seems justified for you to return the favor. I need to know where my crew is on Kronos, as well as Khan and the woman." Jim asserted.

"Lykel." Adraich interjected, "That is her name."

While it didn't exactly seem important to be handed that information, he took it gladly in the hopes that Adraich was willing to comply with their demands. He also said the name with much vigor and passion, showing more expression in that answer than Jim had been able to get from him thus far, "Alright, Lykel then."

"Unfortunately I am uncertain of where my two comrades ended up, but I can pinpoint the location of your crew just south of the Ketha province." The silk of his voice was music to Jim's ears, or maybe it was just the information he gave after it being belated for quite some time.

"That's familiar territory. Spock, how many working shuttles are available in Shuttle bay two?"

"Three, Captain." Spock returned, "Might I inquire as to why we will need a shuttle?"

Jim looked him dead in the eyes, calculating as he contrived an especially foolhardy plan. He was all about the devil-may-care which was where Spock came in handy with his responsibility and attentiveness to stay accurate with details, "We can't wait any longer Spock, and you're coming with me."

Before Spock could berate the idea with ten thousand different reasons that meant the same thing, Adraich piped in, "What if you should get sighted by a Klingon patrol? Will the two of you fight them off with your piddling strength? It might be useful to have someone with a little more physical power on your side."

"You want to help us?" The idea was a head scratcher for Jim while Spock had a brow raised.

"It would not be the most asinine idea, James. You want your crew and I want mine." He illustrated.

"Captain Terrell is expecting you to be beamed aboard their ship." Spock proclaimed.

He scoffed, "And since when does your Captain abide by the rules, Vulcan?"

Jim wasn't in the mood to hear the augment and his First officer get into a spat. He gulped down a mouthful of air before continuing, "What about the rest of your crew here; you're just going to leave them in the hands of strangers?"

He shook his head and shot him a judging look as if he were a simpleton, "I will go with you, and your Vulcan friend can stay behind with my crew. I'm inclined to trust him with this matter, as well as we'll need someone on this side should things take a turn for the worse on Kronos."

"I don't know…"

"—Captain." Spock cut in, "The idea he presents is logical."

Logical yes, but it was plain on Spock's face that he wasn't keen on being left behind. Jim didn't know how much faith he could actually put in Adraich either. He'd been fooled by one too many augments in his life, and from experience it seemed better to cut all ties with them. Nevertheless, it didn't keep the bastard from being right. If he went with Spock to Kronos, there was a good chance they would be tortured and killed before even hearing a whisper of their friends, "There isn't anything you can say to gain my trust."

"Nor you mine, Jim." He jeered with the continued use of his name, "But for the survival of our families, we would do anything."

The idea had him sweating in his uniform. All he had to do right now was hail Terrell and give him the command to energize, making Adraich a distant memory. He and Spock would break Starfleet mandate, taking an unauthorized shuttle from his own ship and break into the atmosphere of Kronos where they would likely be killed. The flaw in that plan was obvious, flashing in his face like a Bridge in red alert. Either way he'd be breaking Starfleet regulations…again, but the cause was great enough in his heart that he couldn't refuse himself or anyone else the freedom from this senseless chase. It seemed Adraich was risking more than him to move forward with this plan. Jim could tell he was as fastidious as Khan, and his allowing of Spock to watch over the slumbering seventy was a great indication of his seriousness to join in this arrangement. With that thought driving him, his hand fell on the release panel of the cell.

* * *

The decision to attack a patrol of ten Klingons had sounded better in her head. Apparently bravery hadn't been bottled in that vial, nor had common sense. This was her thought as she clutched rock on the winding path towards the grounded shuttle. Wisely, she had advised her friends to follow at a distance, though the possibility of them watching her get worked over by Klingons was growing into a strong possibility. The new power was spread wide in her body, but she wasn't a master of it yet. In her palms she could crumble boulder into gravel, so really all she had to do was get close enough to them to overcome them. Their weapons were a little intimidating though, and she wasn't exactly eager to test out how indestructible she was compared to the other augments.

She stopped far enough away that they wouldn't see her, but closer still that she could make out their movements with her improved vision. With her mind still very adapted to human instinct, she felt fear. Their overall size was enough to cause her to quake in fright, as was the storm that was brought with their gaze. They were brute creatures, thick with brawn and decorated in war and honor. She confessed she was rather fascinated with Klingon beliefs and rituals, the little she knew about them anyways. This wasn't the time for idolization though, and she selected her first target. He covered the back of the shuttle, a weapon cradled in his arms as he marched in armor that she didn't foresee as a problem.

She heard the small patter of footsteps collide behind her and she turned back just as her friends surfaced around the corner. That same overbearing concern was still plain on their faces and she scowled at them, "You'll have to stay back here." She told them.

"Nina, you don't have to do this. I'm sure we can find another way." Sulu tried again to dissuade her.

"No." Their pleading would be of no avail now that her mind was made up, "This is our best chance. We can't wait around for Starfleet to form a plan that doesn't bypass regulation. They won't risk a war for seven people and how long do you measure we'd last without resources anyways?" She missed the days of being on the Enterprise when their only prime directive was peaceful exploration. She could hardly blame Khan and his crew for this, seeing as Marcus had been at the brunt of it all, going against his own principles. Since then, the chaos had been on full course, not showing any signs of stopping.

"When the way is clear, who should go first?" Bones asked, giving in to the idea.

"I'll go with Uhura." Sulu offered, "I can get the shuttle started, but everything aboard is going to be in Klingon and I need her to translate."

"We're in our Starfleet uniforms this time, so we'll have to work quickly." Uhura added, "Once they see us, they'll try anything to prevent us from leaving. We make sure no one gets left behind."

The trusting look Uhura gave her made it all the more important for her to succeed. There was a need in her heart to keep them safe and she would do so at all costs, "We're all clear on the plan then. I'll clear a path for Uhura and Sulu, and once they get that shuttle started, the rest of you follow once it's clear. Run fast and don't look back." She didn't tell them what to do in case she fell behind from a Klingon attack, though she hoped they had the good sense to go on without her. If someone was to get left behind, she would sacrifice herself into that position with no regrets.

Once she saw an opened spot, she took it with quiet steps away from the group. Her eyes watched the back of the Klingon as he paced away from her impending presence. She'd never felt so light-footed in her life as she took muted steps, one foot after the other towards the back of the shuttle. The sharp turns and crevices of the environment proved useful in her endeavor to remain unseen until she was upon him. Her limbs seem to cooperate with her when she willed them to flex and stretch in order to move with haste, like her own dance to music. The only song she could hear was the blood pumping from her heart to her head and it grew to a deafening height when she ran out of length to run. She had nowhere else to go now but forward, and that meant taking on a fully armed Klingon. She told herself to pull it together seeing as there wasn't much point now in hoping for anything else.

Taking a large inhale, she dove out from her spot and threw all of her weight against the surprised Klingon. Astonishingly enough, she was able to take him down to the ground, even if rather unceremoniously before either could realize what had occurred. He caught on rather quick to the predicament though and he let out a harsh bark of foreign words as he reached for his dropped weapon. She was equally as fast to regain her bearings and delivered a swift kick to his wrist just as his hand had landed on the phaser. He let out a strangled war cry, alerting everything in the whole damn valley; so much for playing it quiet. She felt a rise of concern, but it was ebbed away as she picked up on the sounds of footsteps trumping in formation towards her vicinity. She knew it immediately to be the rest of the patrol, and while it was bad news for her, it would at least give her friends the chance to escape to the shuttle.

The injured Klingon lunged at her again, but she quickly side-stepped on instinct while he hit the ground. She was quite sure her reflexes had never been that fast and she felt like she was in more of a training session rather than a battle. That would all change of course once she was outnumbered, and she quickly bent down to pick up the phaser the Klingon had left in abandon while injured. She approached his prone figure with the weapon in hand, which he took note of. He had no fear in his eyes peeking through the slits of his helm, only honor. She had no plans on killing today though. That was something learned in war, not by an enhancing injection from a bottle and she was thankful of the choice not to be a murderer. She felt no pity in dealing a hard blow with her foot onto his rib cage though and she felt him quiver with the immense pain before growing still.

She had just enough time to take a step back before nine other Klingons surrounded her from both sides of the shuttle. They had their phaser's drawn and were yelling at her in hard speech. She could make out from the one's actions that they wanted her to drop the weapon, but she wasn't about let go of her only security while being flanked on either side by his muscular comrades. Before she made a move, she weighed her options for the best possibility of escaping their clutches. They were looking at the Starfleet insignia on her breast with hatred and she knew she couldn't allow herself to be taken by them unless she wanted to endure torture. Even if she didn't feel anything at first, she was certain they could come up with ways of making her hurt.

The leader of the pack stepped towards her, speaking again while she shook her head, "I don't understand what you're saying." She said dryly. She couldn't be sure if he in turn registered her words, but he must have understood her tone because the next thing she felt was a force that knocked her back a couple of steps as it hit her dead center in the chest. He had fired at her with his phaser! She bent over at the knees, still clutching on to her own weapon as she felt her muscles spasm from the pressure that was quickly numbing, "Damn." She muttered.

So that's what it felt like to be superior in strength. The idea was growing on her and she didn't even think her next move through as she aimed her weapon at the leader's torso and fired. It hadn't been set to kill, but there was no doubt he felt it as he went down. It spurred the rest of the troop into action and suddenly she was dodging phaser fire as she took off in the opposite direction of the shuttle. Her friends would have to forgive her this one time as she led most of the Klingons away from the area, giving them ample time to take the shuttle and leave without her. She had no idea where she was running to, only that the five following behind her were losing their steam much quicker than she was. That wouldn't do. She didn't want them to give up and turn around to retrieve the shuttle to follow after her. She slowed her pace just as a phaser fire caught her lower leg and sent her stumbling on the rocky terrain. She landed on her side, the impact causing her teeth to gnash together from the unforgiving ground. She barely got on to her back as added weight was forced on her stomach when one of the Klingons leapt down on top of her. She instantly latched both of her hands on to his wrists before he could do her harm, and she squeezed down on the bones with warning might. He wasn't so easy to shake off of her form, but the bones beneath her grasp were starting to break as her knuckles turned white from the heavy grip she was enforcing. It would do no good. The others were catching up to her and she had nowhere to go. As hope started to dwindle, the weight was instantly freed off her by a flash of blond and it took her a moment to realize what had happened as she rose into a seated position.

"Lykel?!" She exclaimed from the surprise of her sudden intervention.

The woman made fighting look ridiculously easy. While the Klingon was still in shock on the ground, she had already stood and had lifted her long leg in a graceful and fluent motion before bringing it down on the Klingons head. Apparently she had no qualms about killing and Nina felt her stomach lurch and her mouth fell opened as she watched Lykel all the way up to the point of when she was standing before her, offering a hand in her face, "You're a hard group to find." Lykel stated as she hoisted her up from the ground effortlessly, "But when you make your presence known, you know how to alert every living thing in the area."

Nina dusted herself off as she grew sheepish, "Is that how you found us?"

"Yes. Three other patrols were headed this way, and we followed them straight to you."

_Three other patrols?!_  "My friends!"

"Are more than likely safe. Khan went ahead while I searched for you." Lykel assured, "It is a surprise to see you getting on easily enough, though quite pleasant as well. What you lack in skill, you make up for with heart and sheer stupidity. Honestly, we need to bring you all back alive in one piece, yet here you are, putting your new abilities to good use." She was never sure if Lykel's words were complimentary or insulting when she stood with lax face. Maybe it was a mix of both.

"I did what I could for my crew." Nina voiced to defend herself.

"I know." Lykel's gaze softened the tiniest bit at that, "It isn't wrong to sacrifice for people we love."

There was a small connection to Magdalena with that, but Nina didn't say anything or else it would taint the peaceful moment between them. The reminder was nice for Lykel, and the comparison was rather honoring on Nina's part so she took it gladly, "We should go. Others will be following."

Lykel nodded curtly and they started at a sprint back together towards the shuttle. Nina wouldn't be sure if she would have remembered the way back after running a great distance, but the loud sounds of a battle taking place was their guide and they came across an astounding scene. The number of Klingons had tripled with the arrival of three more shuttles and Khan was buried deep in the fight. Her crew members were firing off obtained enemy phaser's as well and it was strange to behold them helping the augment. They were her priority, and she had to usher them to safety first and foremost. But then she got to thinking about what Lykel had said about sacrifice… There were other forces at play here, and the call in her heart was strong to follow as her blood sang with emotions that weren't her own.

"Lykel, would you please get my crew in that shuttle? They need to get out of here."

"Where are you going?" Lykel asked with narrowed eyes.

"I have to help Khan." It slipped out without her even thinking the words.

Lykel appeared momentarily paralyzed by her confession, "I'll keep them safe for you, Lena." She promised, and it didn't go without notice that Lykel had called her by the wrong name, but the explanation was left unsaid as they split apart in the fight.

Nina was weaving her way in between rows of rocks as she pinpointed Khan's location. Adraich wasn't present and she jumped to the conclusion that he hadn't made it to Kronos, though his whereabouts was a mystery. Lykel had said they needed her and her crew alive, and she knew what that meant. Jim and Spock had gained hand. It was a little disheartening that it was the only reason the augments had returned. Damn those primal instincts for making her feel anything for them at all. She had hoped the disconnected feeling she had with her crew would be filled by the beings she now closely resembled, but it had only been Adraich who had wanted her this way and she cursed her hated for him in her head as she struggled towards Khan. The Klingons seemed to particularly swarm around him and he wasn't as armed as he had been previously. Hopefully she could be of some help.

Before she had an opportunity to intervene, two more shuttles flew in from around the mountain side and they were fully capable of firing, leveling the fight. She turned back around with wide eyes and was thankful that Lykel had been good on her promise as she saw her friend's smaller shuttle start to take off from the ground, kicking up dust and rocks from the surface while unaware that she would be staying behind on default. She spun back around, her hair whipping into her face as she ran forward without hesitating and pushed her way through the droves of Klingons while she tackled Khan from behind. They landed in a pile on the rough floor and rolled away from the conflict before being swallowed by a fissure in the earth. The last thing she saw was the bright fire from the Klingons shuttle as they fell into darkness.


	20. Chapter 20

Even after the serum, falling through a cramped space that happened to be situated between two walls of rock wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing she had been through, and she wouldn't endeavor to do so again. After a while of falling, they hit the ground hard, him face first with her on his back which didn't improve the experience any as she still felt her bones rattle when he hadn't softened the landing. Honestly, a brick wall might as well have been her landing pad. They were surrounded in pitch and muted silence. The stillness was overwhelming, but she didn't instantly move to get up from atop him. Her hands were flat on the ground beside each of his arms and she had her face turned to the side as it rested between his shoulder blades. Even if she wanted to, there wasn't ample amount of room for her to go, and she became aware of the size of the space as well as how much they took up of it. Needless to say, she hadn't been cured of her claustrophobia and what was worse was the damp space was giving her a chill, much like the meat locker she had been left in for fourteen hours.

"Nina." He called hoarsely from beneath her, "You need to move."

"I can't." She answered in a small voice and for a moment she forgot who she was speaking to. He wasn't going to have patience for her faults like Bones and she considered the thought of Klingon capture being a better outcome for her than being in a dank hollow. She thought she heard him sigh with annoyance, or maybe it was the movement of a small breeze blistering through the crack in the earth to where they were situated. Either way, she backed off of his body slowly, landing back on her knees as she put herself up against the wall. He turned over on his side and pushed up with minimal effort while she was able to make out specific features of his person. As she surveyed his face, she noted the ireful look there and it remained as he stood up completely from the ground.

"Why?" He ground out indignantly.

She blinked rapidly as she stared up at him, "Why, what?" She returned crisply.

"Explain your actions prior to our being stranded down here."

It came together in her mind what had him upset. Apparently it hadn't only been her crew annoyed with her bold actions to play savior. What set them apart though was she couldn't pinpoint exactly what he was feeling. Furious yes, but why? "I think a simple thank you would suffice." She said smartly.

Clearly he didn't think much of her cute attitude as she found herself being hauled up to her feet and pressed against the sharp wall with his impressive strength. If she wasn't so distracted by the tight space and her current condition from the serum, she might have taken care around his violent temper, but she felt a lack of regard for it at the moment as she held her stern stare against his, "I do not survive by the kindness of others and I do not need your saving. You sacrificial actions were reckless and unnecessary."

"Sacrificial actions?" She murmured in question. It became clear what she was being reprimanded for and frankly the fact that he felt the need to do so was insulting, "God almighty, I wasn't about to lay down my life for you, I was well aware of my actions, and I'm getting tired of this comparison that I can't seem to shake even if I tried." It was true. She hated being seen as someone else, and it would only continue to happen now that she was changed by the synthesized injection. Lykel had already mistakenly called her by the wrong name, and while she had been pleased by their short duration of working well together, it was discouraging that it had been for the wrong reasons.

They had both fallen silent. Normally she would have welcomed the long quiet stretched between them. It helped her think and recede into herself when she was trying to avoid claustrophobia, but such lack of response from Khan was disconcerting. His muted visage wasn't one she could trust and the way he was watching her put her on edge. She was sure her skin was prickling beneath her dark clothing and her previous bravery was washing away. He appeared conflicted by something she had said, and maybe even pained if she had to guess.

"The comparison is merely because you seem more like her now." He spared candidly, "But I know better than that, Nina."

"I don't believe you." The turmoil behind his eyes said otherwise as even the blackness of the hole they had fallen through couldn't hide the crack in his cold countenance.

He let her drop to her feet, stepping away from her while creating as much distance between them that could be given, "You have no reason to believe anything but what I tell you."

Right, because he was always so upfront with everything, "Why wasn't Adraich with you?"

His mouth fell into a thin line as he stood across from her, "He fell back on the Enterprise. Any more than that does not concern you." He remarked stiffly.

"How can it not concern me with after everything he did?" She snapped.

"You are far too invested in the idea of the state he left you in." Khan dismissed rather indifferently she felt, and her anger towards him grew as well as it did for Adraich.

"The state he left me in. That's all you have to say about it? Do you know why he did this to me?"

"No." He said with some finality and she knew he wouldn't try to pacify her or sooth her ruffled feathers about it. The cumulative degree of composure he always showed was slipping. She could feel it bleed off him as he grew with frustration, "Your anger is justified, but you should reserve it for the one who wronged you."

"I am." She said in a clipped tone.

"I disagree." He proclaimed, "You lack emotional control currently, leaving me with your hate instead of Adraich."

"I don't hate Adraich." Though she felt something very near to it, but her heart was not as vengeful as that, "I should, but I'm not that person."

She heard the falls of his footsteps coming towards her almost before she could contain the wince at the idea of being stuck still with him this way. What would his treatment be of her? She hadn't the temerity to question against him, but she gave him the disrespect of her back as she pushed off of the wall of the hollow and paced forward a short distance down the thin path. This planet reeked of brimstone and if she was of weaker stomach, she might have been sick from the smell. It was just another thing she could blame him for. Maybe it was irrational, but to her, Khan held equal share in the blame of what had happened to her. He knew the ways of his crew mate yet he'd stood idly by and hadn't prevented this outcome. He might as well have injected her with the serum himself to have spared her the betrayal.

"How could you not hate him, Nina?" He said spitefully and she knew he'd have a pure savage look on his face, but now she barely flinched.

"I just—do you want me to hate him?" She was led astray with confusion by his own rage that he normally had such a handle over. She was perplexed and she let it show as she turned sideways to gaze at him.

"Yes." The answer was fast and she wondered if it was something he had been meaning to say long before this.

"Why?"

"It is a matter of convenience." He said offhandedly, "And you make things difficult for me."

"Not on purpose, let me assure you." For the moment, she allowed him his power over her as she let him come close to her and the wall, until they were only inches apart from one another. She could feel his power through the stagnant air between them and he captured the rest of her senses until she could only smell, taste and see him before her. There was nothing else. "It wasn't my fault I ended up like this."

"No, but it will be your burden to see it through, as well as mine." The way he spoke so casually didn't make it feel like a burden and that worried her for reasons unknown.

She searched his eyes for clues, but they gave nothing away other than of his rage that had quickly been sapped by their conversation, "Is this transition permanent?" Her voice was soft with hope, a hope that this wouldn't be all that remained of her.

"Nina, you look to me for answers I do not have." He reached for her with his hand and his thumb came down to brush over the injection sight on the side of her neck which had faded in the passing time. The gesture felt almost tender, more so than intimidating like she had felt in the past, "You are better this way."

Sweet empty words they were to her ears and she felt scathed by them, "But I like being human."

An ill-favored look grew on his face and then dissipated whence it came, "Condemn him if you must, but Adraich saved you from that fate where you would be weak and succumb to the most petty of things in existence. Can you not see it will be better this way?"

"I don't think he saved me." She shook her head with disgust and stepped back, "I am a human, bred to live among other humans and I have no need for superior strength or of a high intellect that cheats me out of gaining knowledge from experience. Now I'm lost between the two, and I have no way of knowing what my life will be like because of this."

"You won't be left alone Nina. Your similarities, they make you one of my family."

That was some cold assurance coming from him and how conveniently that all worked out too, she thought bitterly. That the moment she was left with this reality, he was there to pick her up from the fall, "But I don't want your family. I want the one I already have."

His expression melted into steely malice, "You think they will want you now Nina? They will turn against you; use you for their personal gain. Humans have not changed in the time I have known them. In replace of money is power and knowledge, and there are those who would do unconscionable things to obtain both. You have nowhere to go now and it would be wise for you to stay by my side."

In all of the chaos, it had slipped her mind what their last encounter had been like and she didn't want those thoughts in her head, tarnishing the first real peace she had felt since her awakening. A battle continued to rage in her heart. More than anything she wanted to stay with her friends, but she considered his words, truthful as they were that perhaps she was no longer safe in Starfleet. It occurred to her that this could be another ploy set by him to have her bend to his will. He couldn't force her to feel for him, but she realized he didn't know any other way of going about for his desires having never been rejected in his life, "What if I don't want to stay with you?" She spoke softly.

He looked down on her as if she was an ungrateful brat, "You still refuse me?" He asked blackly.

"Yes."

She had pushed his patience the last time it seemed and the jaded dance between them had come to an abrupt end. By a tight grip on her arms, he shoved her away a small distance from himself while she managed to land on her feet, spry as a feline. He was all coiled and wound tight and he had all the commanding presence of a tiger while she side-stepped slowly out of his path, "Why? You felt for your Captain Kirk easily enough. Am I not better than him?"

His jealousy bounded out of nowhere and she was hit with it unexpectedly, leaving her clueless on how to answer for the moment. What he was unaware of was her silent admission to herself, that she no longer had those thoughts and feelings for Jim. If she told him now, it would be poor timing and he would assume she was lying to spare herself of his wroth. She realized there wasn't enough room for her to run past or escape him and she couldn't fight off the invisible ties that bonded them, pulling him towards her. He was beyond compelled to be near her, with her, and damn her primal instincts for being in tuned with his. She felt warm, overly so and she just wanted to let go and descend to the ground. Her one fear was contributing to her irrational thinking and at the worst possible time as luck would have it. He wouldn't take kindly to her silence; she had to say something, "It's not a matter of who's better. It's a matter of what I feel and what I want."

"And what do you want, Nina?" He inquired with bite.

Out of this dank hole would be a good place to start, but she figured he already knew that. This was about whatever claim he thought he could lay over her and she wanted the why of it, "Why do you want this, with me?" She had a few possibilities in mind, but he was careful to never give emphasis on anything and he never let anything slip either. Assumptions were dangerous, and she wouldn't risk one around him.

"I believe you belong with my people, and I intend to keep you with me." Had he decided this before or after Adraich had injected her? His tone was so confident. The wording of his sentence infuriated her. It was demeaning to be thought of as property and to him no less.

"I'm not yours to keep."

"I decided this without your consent. I think of you as mine and that is just the way of it." She was thankful that he at least had the respect not to touch her as he said this.

"But this still has to do with Magdalena, you just don't see it. You were too late before to accept her, so you'll have me now to make up for the mistake of having never taken her yourself." She accused icily, "Do you want me to give myself up to you so you can have me to satiate your lust until I am out of your system?"

He looked mildly astounded by her declaration and she knew she had also bruised his ego with the hinted attempt of selling her body to him, cheapening his supposed emotions or whatever he believed them to be, "I did not ask for you to whore yourself out to me and you are foolish in thinking I will tire of you after I have had you underneath me."

Even as she grew light headed from the claustrophobia, she shot him a steely glare, "You were the one who said you'd tire of me eventually."

"A lie…as it turns out." What he thought of her shouldn't have mattered, but the sound of his melodious voice speaking so honestly to her had her new set of emotions kick in and she was flooded with a heat and want of her own. She wondered if he recognized the signs, "I want for your happiness."

Dammit, she felt so isolated by him and the smothering feel finally had her giving in as she let all of the power expel from her body while she collapsed. He was too near not to catch her, but she was surprised as he lowered them both to the ground. He kept her wrapped in his arms, her head resting beneath his where she could hear the strength in his heartbeat from his chest. Hers beat just as fiercely as she pulled herself into his embrace, gripping his forearm tight while he whispered in her ear, "You have no need to fret when I am with you, Nina."

Perhaps one day she would tell him the why of her fears for closed spaces, but it didn't feel right just that moment. She didn't have an emotional attachment to him; it was merely what Bones had explained to her about primal instincts and how she would be impulsive to act on them. She hadn't exactly felt this type of spark of lust before, not even for Jim would she have thrown herself at him like a cat in heat. It was embarrassing and exciting at the same time yet she wished the moment would pass. Being this close didn't help matters as his hands started to distract her from her fear of the small space with practically no breathing room. His hands. They had been all over everything in her life since his awakening, destructive and divine, "Can I trust you?" She asked evenly, turning her gaze up to him as they sat as one, entangled on the ground.

"Not entirely, but I will keep you safe." There was much promise to be had there and she was coming undone by his unreasonable possessiveness, "You are unprepared for the transitions of this new nature you have been introduced to, and I lack sufficient knowledge in how you differ from my kind, but I will help you with this change nonetheless."

She didn't understand how this would benefit him. She knew he was rather certain in his abilities to have her as his previous words and actions had suggested, and that was a startling fact. He admitted blatantly that he couldn't be trusted completely and she wondered what underhanded decisions he was keeping from her. Until a better option presented itself, she had no choice but to agree, "Alright." The words felt hollow as they left her mouth and she felt herself frown in the dark.

* * *

The mood was crowded with tension while she grew increasingly nervous about his hands that hadn't stopped. One was in her hair, the other firm around her waist as was hers to him. Did she want to pull him closer? Maybe, but she was abounding with hormones and all rationality wasn't functioning properly. This was inappropriate behavior, but it didn't prevent her from preventing him as he leaned down on her until his mouth took hers in fire. It was passionless on her end yet she was returning the kiss more actively this time around. Her back was scraping up against the wall of rock as he handled her delicately and she felt herself part her legs as he fell between them, pressing his hips to her so she would be sure of his hard need. God, she was using him and she wasn't certain if he realized that fact. She didn't want him for him; she was looking for a presence to fill the dull ache of lust in her that had come with the serum. She continued to go through the motions against everything telling her otherwise, with her hands in his hair while he kneaded her hips, eliciting muted sounds from her as she parted her lips. Her moan may have very well echoed through the canyon as his tongue met hers, twirling together in harmony. A wave of power reverberated through the hollow and she was taken to the ground on her back rather mercilessly as he dominated from above.

She was sexually charged at the idea of this rebellious act. It was made against Starfleet and she couldn't summon a coherent thought on what that meant or the repercussions of revolt. He was a forbidden playground to her and he needed to be in control to enjoy this to the full extent while she let him gratefully. He didn't ask for her permission, didn't pause to engage in her reaction and that was how his hands found their way beneath the fabric of her shirt. His nimble fingers moved in bruising purpose to her breasts and she had never been more aroused from just the mere feel of skin on skin.

His mouth left hers, advancing to her neck where he nipped and feasted away at her flesh, leaving wet trails that chilled her bones to ice. She writhed into his touch, growing frustrated at the pace as his hands left her breasts and found the hem of her shirt to pull over her head. Considering the circumstances, he was carefully not to tear at anything she had on her body and her shirt quickly fell to the ground forgotten somewhere beside them as she remained in only her bra and pants now. He wasted no time in attacking every article of clothing she wore, first the bra and then he was pushing at her pants as his mouth assaulted her chest. She gave up a strangled moan as he lavished attention to her right nipple, suckling and biting with infinite affection and intensity. She uselessly clawed at his back underneath his shirt, creating marks that faded just as quickly even with her new-found strength. He switched targets to her other breast just as her pants started to slide down passed her thighs and she felt him press forward against her wet heat through the thin material of her panties, expressing with grinding movements what he wanted to do with her.

She wanted his shirt gone while his hands lowered from her hipbone, stopping to tease with his thumb before continuing down passed her navel. He only helped her with his shirt for his own benefit and she found herself gasping when he continued to trail his hand under her undergarments where his fingers felt out the slick folds of her nether lips. She hung her head forward over his shoulder and her eyes closed on their own accord as he teased her slow and rough, adding pressure on to her clit with his thumb. She applied ferocious suction on his collarbone with her lips to mark him and to silence her own wanton mews as he pumped two fingers into her. Hell, she had already been a fountain before he'd touched her and she didn't know how he could stand the confines of his own trousers, the only remaining material intact on his body. His thumb continued to rub circles on her throbbing bud as he pumped her zealously and she felt herself responding like a wild woman, moving her hips to match the pace of his hand working on her. It happened with sweet, aching buildup until she could handle no more and she felt a flood breaking through in her stomach as his tongue darted out and traced the shell of her ear, adding to her finish as she felt her walls pulsating around his fingers still deep within her.

A lonely sensation hit her when he pulled his hand from her, but he came nowhere near to letting her escape as he held his glistening hand up to her view, still laced with her scent and essence. He choked on a startled breath as she took his fingers deep into her mouth, cleansing him of her as she stared heatedly into his eyes. She finished lapping up her taste with her tongue, sliding her mouth back down his fingers slowly until he was granted the freedom of his hand. Her erotic display must have had him staggering, because he made short work of forcing her down again on the unforgiving ground and removing her pants the rest of the way along with her soaked through panties. He moved with haste now, liberating himself from his pants as he was exposed to the musky air around them. She felt trapped as he hovered above her, each hand placed on either side of her head as he was poised at her entrance. What was he feeling, she wondered? He looked over her body, lacking fascination and intrigue and she worried he had caught on to her emotionless interest in him. He wouldn't be able to stop now though, and she raised her hips, enticing him along as her core brushed against his tip waiting to enter her.

With one surging thrust, he found his way into her warmth, impaling her to his hilt of his generous length while his head dropped to her neck. She was clenching tight around him, waiting for him to continue, but he had halted his movements, just breathing above her with his mouth light to her neck. Nina was eager for him and needless to say his lack of response had her irritated. She attempted to coerce him by rocking her hips up to meet his, but was pushed back down by all of his weight while his hands wrapped around each of her wrists tightly. She whimpered from pleasure and fear, her arms feeling very much like twigs under his palms that he could snap without effort. Why the stillness? "Take me," She urged huskily.

He rose himself up with his arms from her body, his chest leaving hers and she was afraid he'd withdraw from her as well. He did no such thing, but she could make out through the shadows in the hollow that he was angry. While his eyes burned with desire, he also appeared furious with rage, but to her knowledge she hadn't done anything wrong. He leaned his face down towards hers, his lips just skimming hers as he whispered, "Why?" His hot breath danced across her face and she tried not to be overcome by the feeling of his hard length still within her twitching with anticipation, begging to move against the velvet walls of her hot core.

She felt shamed by the question and glass shattered in her head as she narrowed her eyes, "If not, then get off me." She fought against his strengthened hold on her wrists, wanting nothing more than to claw at his face which he probably guessed as he stopped her chance of escape at every turn. She would have liked for nothing more than to shield her body from his sight now that the illusion had worn off, and all that was left was him and his thirst for her.

"You would guard your body from me now?" He asked while his eyes devoured her nakedness, from the bareness of her breasts down to the soft pink core he was surrounded in, "I think it is too late for that, Nina."

"I hate you." She said in defeat.

He drew back his hips and jacked forward, causing her to cry in surprise at his sudden thrust, "No, you don't. You would not have allowed me inside of you, to do things to you if you did." The personal invasion of those words was said with some smugness, even as his voice strained deep with gratification from the sensibility of taking her.

His large hands moved down to rest on her rounded hips, freeing up her arms that she let lay limp above her head. She arched her back as he moved again and he groaned thoroughly as he buried his head between her breasts. He set a pace that was hard and demanding, almost withdrawing completely a couple of times before swerving forward and slamming home into her depths. The hands she wanted to use to push him away instead laced into his hair while her calves wrapped around his hips, crossing her ankles at his lower back to keep him entranced by her. Her sweet juices continued to pool, giving him perfect access to glide freely with her. She could feel his heavy sack bouncing in between the juncture of where they were joined and the sound of flesh meeting flesh vibrated between the walls of the crack they were in down under. He continued to taunt her, latching his mouth on to the crook of her neck, taking skin between his teeth while his hands were back to fondling her mounds, pinching and pulling until her nipples were so erect, they scraped against his chest with every move he made. Her whole body was alight with flames and her back was on fire from rock cutting into her silken skin as he pounded into her with ecstasy. Her euphoria was at its peak, at the point of being trapped in a purgatory where she didn't wish to fall over the edge again. It would have been nice to stay in this moment, this feeling forever, but the arms of reality came to hold her, pulling her down deep as she felt her release crash around him with power and might.

She lay panting even as he continued to drill his cock to and from her withering walls and she couldn't be sure he was even aware of her detachment from the present. His release came with force and she felt his hot seed spill into her as he collapsed down from such a height. Amazing, his body almost felt weightless now atop her, but it did nothing for her wilting composure. The lust was wiped from her body, leaving in place a state of self-awareness as she felt much more like herself again. She wanted to scream as he dared to kiss her after they were finished. His movements were languid as he turned his head to the side to take her mouth with his, patient and slow, still trapped in his embrace from his lithe frame. Her heart wasn't in to returning the motion of his soft lips grazing hers and his hands brushing up and down her arms made her squirm without actually having to expression her objection. She wanted him off and out of her before she might start crying, a worse thing than she could possibly imagine.

Whether he noticed or not was unclear as he eventually rolled off to the side without gazing at her face. She had caught the look of sin and sorrow in his eyes however, and she mauled over the thought with a troubled heart. The tension was back, but the starved sexual nature was gone in replace of the element of shock. Neither had been prepared for such a union and while she laid with a shiver up her spine, he was as still as a statue forming into the very rocks around them. Being naked in the dark was intimidating for her and she turned to her side, curling into a ball, certain she wouldn't sleep but longed to leave this place all the same. He made no reach for her; he didn't move at all and everything was quiet in the gap separating them. Time was difficult to determine on Kronos, or maybe it was because of their previous tryst that had gone on without their exhaustion. Either way, he must have suspected she had drifted off in the passing time because he shifted on to his side, facing her back while still keeping his distance. He sighed and growled aggressively, and he whispered earnest words that made her pinch her eyes shut to keep the tears from falling, "Nina, I'm sorry."


	21. Chapter 21

Her back was red. He'd been watching her considerately while keeping the courtesy to stay on his side of the crevice. It was dark even as the time shifted in the sky above, but he was not blinded so easily by shadow, and he could make out the grooves and markings in the skin of her back that had been caused by their affair. Her flesh was soft like cotton, and was marred rather effortlessly, but she would heal and look like new rather quickly again. While reminders left on his skin were an attractive thought to him, he doubted if she'd share the sentiment. The reasons for their coupling hadn't been benevolent, or ideal. She had used him for his body, and he would gladly let her do so again if it was the only way he could have her. He cared deeply for her in a way that was unsettling to him, and he had felt the way he had harmed her with regret. It wasn't in his nature to act with devotion, and his tending to her needs was always going to be dealt with dominance and authority. His sweet Nina. She attempted to be in control of her life, but she was so very far from command with the current on goings, and he had given her a false sense of rule even though he had been aware it was a farce. It was all he could give. The blame still fell to him though. It was something he could begrudgingly admit to even as he detested the idea of being at fault. The serum was proving to be a red herring. While he recognized the signs of her similarities to his kind, there was still a piece that didn't fit with everything else, and the answers eluded him.

Another matter infuriated him, nearly turning him into a sadist during the middle of their time together. She wasn't pure. He had expected her to be, and maybe because of Magdalena which he realized was a terrible comparison to make. It was difficult not to fall back to that though as Lena had been so willing to give him everything. He had always thought of her as pathetic for being so humble with her heart, but he had been in love with the idea that he'd had so much control over one person because of frivolous emotions. As he had grown from being propelled into the future alone, he had discovered that love wasn't a weakness. It was something to be valued as he realized he would have done anything for his crew, and the driving force for that had been love. Such influence he didn't have over Nina, and she remained as a problem he was dying to solve. She would never truly be his. Why did it hurt to learn that? He thought he might bleed from the knowledge of another man having her before him. Identity was important, but it was likely he would never know the intimacies of her life, and whom she'd chosen to share them with. That would never occur again though. She was his forever.

If he reached out to her now, he would be greeted with hostility and rightfully so. It wasn't making anything easier for him that she was still lying naked, and he didn't hold back in admiring her pale skin. The insides of her thighs were still painted with the evidence of their union, and he was confident the marks he'd left behind on her neck would last for a while. He liked the comfort of proving with his gestures that he'd taken her, and the marks he'd left were his claim to keep her as his. Afterwards of him toying with his thoughts, he had come to the conclusion that simply taking her wasn't enough even as he had been sure it would be. Besides their attempts to beguile one another into sex, he'd learnt that her submission alone wouldn't be enough to satisfy his yearning. Her neutrality hadn't exactly done anything for his state of mind, and instead brought attention to his selfish manners of lusting for her life. He may have very well driven a wedge between whatever relationship they had previously been endowed with. He knew it would be a struggle to have her stay with him, but he truly didn't believe she hated him. She had come to his aid before their fall, and the scene had been too familiar for him to want to handle rationally. He would not allow for the same mistake twice.

He brought himself into a respectable seated position while subconsciously grabbing for his clothes, and dressing in a practical manner. Her safety needed to be secured first and foremost, and he'd have to try and tap into her gentle nature that he knew still lingered beneath. Nina was loyal to a fault, and her friends were important to her more so than he'd seen of any others in her life. It was natural to assume she had family on Earth, but he would be forced to ignore their existence if he wanted her to stay in his life. He wouldn't risk a hope on her being kind to him now, but he could handle her animosity, and he would deal with any of her other ill feelings as well. He was patient.

He gathered the rest of her clothing into a neat pile after he dressed, mindful, but deciding that they could no longer remain idle in the pit, and that they'd have to risk moving forward. A thin path continued north and they'd have to travel single file because of the space issues. He knew this would be a problem for her though he settled with the idea that he was more curious about her phobia than actually angered by it. Now wasn't the time to be hesitant, and he stretched out his hand to brush across her bare shoulder, fighting the tantalizing effect it had beneath his palm, "Nina, we need to leave."

She made a small sound in reply, her large brown eyes flashing opened as she sat herself up, bringing her knees to cover her chest while she kept her gaze cast down to the ground. She was doing it again; walking away from him without having to actually leave his presence. He was having a difficult time as it was, allowing a human to enter his life, and the fact that she wanted little to do with it was disappointing. He lacked the heart to deal with such trepidations, and he wondered if he was starting to lose his nerve when it came to her, "Where will we go?" She asked thinly.

"We need to get out in the open. I have no doubt that your crew will search for you, but we need to make distance from the Federations enemy."

"The enemy?" She questioned with a vehement glare that she had the boldness to direct to his face, "Is it still the Klingons, or us now? I might find myself in a cryo tube next to yours."

It was true. While he believed not every one of her friends would turn on her, there was still the rest of Starfleet that would inevitably find out, and they would be quick to ostracize her. He wouldn't be so ready to lie down in frozen sleep again of course, but protecting both Nina and his family would be a challenge, "I won't let that happen, and nor would your crew."

Emboldened, he couldn't stop himself from letting his hand freely travel to her hair, both unkempt and soft, as he brushed it back from her face. She flinched with an unsure look, and he felt himself succumb to an internal pain, one that choked and wounded deep down, and for a moment everything in his chest constricted before he replaced the hurt with dull nothingness. He didn't let on about his emotions, masking everything with a passive front so she wouldn't realize the control she had over him in her petite body. Her reaction wasn't to punish him. She was just uncomfortable with him—now more than ever—and it was his error that had blurred the lines of being descent with one another, and falling apart, naked on the ground while becoming buried deep in each other's existence, "We'll see." Was all she said.

He waited for her to make a move for her clothes, but she seemed rather content to guard her small body with him still present at her side. It was a pointless reaction by his standard as he had already viewed every inch of her with great detail, so much that he could picture her still in his mind when she had been fading from pleasure beneath him. For her comfort and dignity, he removed his hand from her hair, and stood without question while facing the dark of the wall, "Get dressed so we may leave." He told her curtly.

As he suspected, the ruffling of materials could be heard soon after, and they would be ready to make their escape of this imprisoning chasm that had been more generous to him as of late than he could have foreseen. Everything had been reversed, taken away just as hastily, and he was left out in the dark again. How he hated the feeling. Thoughts of his situation continued to entertain him until his attention was diverted to a hand, featherweight on his arm. She need only do such a small thing for his focus to shift completely on her and the look of disdain written on her face. It bothered him that she could alienate herself so far from the situation, having never seen this behavior come from her before. He didn't know her as well as his overconfidence led him to believe, or maybe his neglect truly had ruined her for everyone, "Can we go now?" She spoke passively even as she appeared savage from the scars of their love-making.

His eyes narrowed, and he couldn't stop his anger now that radiated in swells, "What has happened to you?"

Her answer was delayed, and he knew he had caught her off guard by the slight falter in her practiced wall, "Am I not interesting to you when I am being this way? Would you rather I be weak so you can control me for your benefit?"

Those were dangerous accusations to throw in his face, but he had her talking for the moment, and he'd have to refrain from his usual response to such effrontery if he wanted to make any amount of progress, "I have never indicated I favored your weakness just to have use for you. You are letting your anger from our previous encounter rule you, Nina."

"Previous encounter." She muttered with distaste, "At least have the honor of calling it for what it was. I used you because I couldn't get a hold of my emotions, so what's your excuse?"

While he had already been wise to that being her reason, to hear her admit to using him for only his body was more difficult to swallow than desired. Perhaps he'd created deluded hope that he had been wrong, and she had wanted more from him, but as he caught a look of their surroundings—a damp, hollow pit—how could it be mistaken for anything more? "Is it an excuse to want for something in another? I gave you what you needed, but I took what I wanted in return."

"So why apologize after everything?" Strange. He hadn't thought she had been conscious to hear that, but her conviction said otherwise, "Yes, I heard you."

To his surprise, he smiled faintly, "We are inevitability. We are tied together by unexplainable circumstances, and what harm I cause you can be damaging to myself as well. I had no plans for the way events had taken shape and unfolded, and I was left with only words to reach you."

The tension was finally breached, if only a small chink was loosened in the wall between them. She seemed more indulgent to hear him now, though other things remained that took precedence over this conversation from lasting long, "Then I'm sorry too."

He didn't want that. Her asking for his forgiveness disgraced him. What she never seemed to understand, was his need for her was sincere. He had taken from her what he could because she was adamant to not give back, and he cared little if his means of doing so were heretical. The injection forcibly given to her by Adraich under his orders; he had carried it out without a sparing thought, and it would take a little more than her scorn to ever make him regret doing so. It was conniving and beautiful in a deformed dance of one. He had no use for her apologies as her taking him as her brace was nothing he denounced. He enjoyed being with her because he… **No.**  How had he let that happen?

"You will go ahead first. Should you become impaired by your phobia, I will not risk you falling behind." Whether she was curious about his abrupt change in topic was unknown. She stared dazedly at him by his sudden turn to cold temperance. There was something off with his voice, and he hated that she had picked up on it as well. He was given some peace, from her being a saint not to ask. Either that or she was afraid of what she might find deep down inside him as an answer.

She started forward through the thin path that maintained a lead to somewhere away from their place of coupling. To his senses, their smells still lingered, and he took one long last inhale of the delicious fragrance before following behind, though very much in charge. A breeze was blowing shallow through the rocks, clearly leading to an out on the other side, though there was no telling where that might be. It gave him time, time to think, and that was alarming. What had started as modest curiosity had turned deadly, and by his hand. He had permitted himself to form this bond with her, and how vigorous it had grown from an innocent meeting in Sickbay, where she was just a familiar face to him. Damn Magdalena, even in death she was unyielding. She had left her curse on him since the day of her passing, and all to save him. He had taken care to never examine her feelings too closely, but he could not hide from his own. She had never truly left him because of his tremendous guilt, and he wondered how far he would continue to contain it. If only he had granted her last request, then maybe he wouldn't feel this way.

* * *

Piloting a shuttle with Adraich was an unexpected surprise, though he wasn't sure on which variety. The man, or rather augment, was sharp and cunning, and they seemed to make a game out of who could test each other with quick banter. Overall, the experience wasn't horrible, though the line was thin from getting along, and actually being able to trust him. Jim had eyes on the back of his head ready for any form of treachery. If Khan couldn't even trust him, he knew it wasn't paranoia to want to at least tread lightly.

"So how come you're at the bottom of the barrel? You know, in terms of Augment hierarchy." Jim asked nonchalantly.

"I have trouble following orders. You should be appreciative to that aspect, James." He replied calmly, though there was a smirk to his voice that Jim could make out without having to look directly at him, "Why so interested in my placement amongst my people?"

"I think I got to know Khan well enough in a short time to understand that he puts his crew above everyone else, even going as far as to say they were his family. But he doesn't trust you, and you fit into that equation, so I have to wonder what you did to set him off."

Adraich was quiet for a moment, and Jim chanced a not so discreet look over his shoulder as he waited, "A long, exhausting tale pertaining to matters that are no longer relevant." He eventually said.

Jim had to bite his tongue to keep from asking anyways. He was starting to believe he could work Adraich over to their side, at least long enough to capture Khan once again. He didn't know what steps would follow after that, though it was likely Terrell's course of action would be to return the augments to Federation hands. By the book; easy, "Can you tell me about my crew?"

"You mean to ask, are they safe?" Adraich finished coolly.

There it was again, that smart attitude that was starting to drive Jim up the walls, "My crew is my family too."

"A nice sentiment." It almost sounded mocking, though his voice was very bare of any emotion. Khan was driven by a passion, but Jim couldn't see the very same in Adraich, and he began to learn that no two augments were alike. "Your crew is alive and well, though you should be prepared for…complications to arise."

His face contorted into a mixture of turmoil and concern, "What kind of complications?"

The augment let a derisive chuckle escape, "Don't expect him to hand you your crew. You don't strike me as a fool Captain, but you are overly confident in you aim to act without a plan. That won't work against Khan."

"I realize that, thank you." He rebuked bitterly. If Adraich was so sure of this, why did he feel the need to point out the obvious, and what was with all of the half answers? "Could you maybe explain to me more about his interests in Nina?"

"Why don't you tell me what you think you already know, and I can fill in the gaps?" He suggested with an underline of purpose that Jim couldn't decipher.

"I don't have evidence to anything other than that video footage from the Starbase of you talking with her. You directly pinpointed her with Khan, and I want to know the connection." He said with some authority. He didn't really want to give Adraich a choice as he had a feeling this answer would be detrimental when coming up against Khan.

There was a long pause, and at one point he thought he might not get an answer from the devious augment, "When I said complications would arise, I meant her. You may very well find your other crew returned safely to you, but not Nina. He won't harm her, and that goes without saying, because he wishes for her to stay with our people."

"Nina?!" Jim proclaimed utterly at a loss, "But she's just a nurse."

"Just a nurse? It's exactly that attitude that would break her heart."

Jim hit a few controls at his station before flipping around in his seat, seething with rage at Adraich's audacity to imply he knew Nina better than himself, "What the hell is that supposed to mean? I've known Nina since the academy, and I know saying she's a nurse isn't an insult because she loves her work."

Adraich turned in his seat to face him, a goddamn grin on his face that was sinister and unsavory, "It was not her work I was addressing Jim. It is your disregard to see her. Clearly you don't know her as well as you think, or you would know she is in love with you."

Any knowledgeable and cutting remark he was about to give was belayed with all the air leaving his lungs. First his mouth hung agape, and then he blinked rapidly while he shook his head with disbelief, "You're saying Nina—no, that can't be right." But it was, and he didn't have to delve deep into his memories of her to know it, nor did he have to look at Adraich to confirm. The little signs had always been there, but they were so easy to overlook. The small smiles and the stupid laughs she reserved to share just between them. Maybe he had always known, but hadn't said anything out of decency for their friendship. They had followed each other around, along with Bones, during their years at academy, her with a few steady boyfriends while he had been with a different girl every other night. It wouldn't have worked, yet he felt like he had just missed the opportunity for something great, given up on it before it could blossom to full potential.

"Judging by your silence, I take it you understand now." Adraich interrupted.

Jim straightened his face, taking a deep breath to replace the one that had escaped him as he was taken by surprise, "How did you know this?"

"It wasn't hard for Khan to see it, and she was an interesting topic for us three to discuss before I was abandoned to the hands of your people."

Wonderful. Khan knew this too, and he could only imagine how he would use it as leverage against her. "What about Magdalena; is she the reason for Khan's interest in Nina?"

Adraich's face grew vacant, a scorching pain written behind his eyes that he set firmly to the hands in his lap, and Jim was taken aback by the reaction, "No. At first I took it as that, but recent events have led me to believe otherwise. As of now, I am certain he would do anything to keep her. No line is too bold for him to cross, and your nurse is his to take."

Not if they got to her first. Hearing this confession only furthered Jim's resolve to get to his crew before Khan, "She's still human though."

"Human, yes." Adraich reiterated as his gazed snapped back to him, "But why would that stop him?"

"I have to think Khan sees that as weakness." Wasn't that obvious? He had certainly given off that impression with his short stay on the Enterprise the last time. While they had helped him along, they were never really important enough to be treated as his equals, and he had dropped them of his company just as soon as he was able. Nina had talked to him though. Dammit, why couldn't she have just stayed away?

"You're reaching, Captain. That is a paltry reason for Khan to be diverted from taking what has captured his attention." He gave Jim a hard look before spinning back around in his seat, returning to the controls of the shuttle, "We are coming upon entry level to the planet."

Jim continued to grit his teeth as he turned back to the task at hand, still reeling from the change in demeanor Adraich had displayed. It had been rather different than Jim was used to seeing on him, and had only been spurred from his last question. Something to do with Magdalena, "We're lucky we haven't been sighted yet. This shuttle has no warping capabilities, so if we get caught, we have no chance of outrunning them."

"Which is why I'm here." Adraich finished with certitude.

They fell silent, and remained that way. Whether from focus on their mission, or because of blatant wariness Jim couldn't be sure, but he was glad the words had stopped all the same. There wasn't a time in his life where he could recall wanting to stay quiet, but being in bed was augments was more than enough to rattle his cage. He still wanted answers, the why of Nina having captured Khan's attention, and he pondered over presumptions that never seemed to make sense. That was Spock's job. He'd just have to ask Khan personally if that became a possibility. It wouldn't be a judicious discussion on his part, not that he had ever participated in many of those anyways.

He thought of Nina, his over-the-top superstitious friend for almost six years now. Why hadn't he ever stopped for that second glance? She deserved better than what he brought to the table, (which wasn't much in terms of a relationship). Still, he was filled with wonder now; like he hadn't ever really met the real Nina until Adraich illustrated a clear picture of her feelings. He knew he didn't return them in that value, but he did love her in the same way he loved any of his crew, and he'd make sure on her safety so she'd never be forced into the clutches of augments again.


	22. Chapter 22

How could a planet of this size be so quiet? Honestly, not a peep had been made since they had begun walking down the jagged path. Nina would have given anything to hear a pebble tumble from a great height, or even a shuttle flying overhead just to know they weren't alone in this wasteland. They had taken to silence with each other, and she wasn't desperate enough to try and start up a conversation with him as he followed behind. He'd been as faint as a phantom to her since they had started their advance, and the only way she could tell he was still following was from the emotions emanating off his body. She couldn't explain how that was physically possible, but she had stumbled more than once, thanks to feeling light headed, and just by the power in his arms as he had caught her, she could tell he had subsided into his own mind with his thoughts. The tranquil side of her wanted to know what he was enamoured with at the present as he had switched the conversation around on her so brusquely before they had left the pit. That placid side only made up for a small portion of her at the moment though, and the rest of her was glad to just continue walking quietly.

Presently, she was consumed by her own running thoughts. What had she done? Had her body really been so out of control that she could have only turned to Khan in that moment? It had felt so right even if her mind despised herself for it now. The call had been so tormenting; he had been there, his nature so domineering to the point that she was easily enticed to submit. Even if her excuse was she had been following instinct, she doubted if others would be as understanding. She couldn't hide what she did, not unless the marks on her skin left visible would take the hint to vanish before they were back in Starfleet hands. And then there was Khan. He wouldn't cover up their affair after having been left gratified to stake his claim. She may have felt opposed to that, but he thought of her as his, and he would refuse to deny anything after their…coupling? She didn't know what to call it. Love making was way too personal a term and she stopped that thought in its tracks immediately. So it was just sex then? She was too afraid to learn his opinion on the subject, so she let it drop for the time being.

The air was starting to thin out, and the narrow path was widening with each step they took. Nina's hand still feebly clutched at the wall as she led a short distance ahead. She felt that they were maybe only a stone's throw away from finally leaving the fissure, and she almost smiled before she remembered where she was. Kronos. Lykel had remained good on her promise though, and she knew her friends were at least safe on a shuttle. It did her and Khan little good of course, if the only people nearby were off planet. Jim and Spock had arrived though, and they wouldn't go anywhere until Khan was found. She supposed she was a large part of that equalization now too, though she was afraid to face Jim. Would he still look on her as a friend once he found out about her current condition, or would he hand her over to Starfleet? It wasn't like Khan would just go quietly…

It hit her hard, cold realization, and she wanted to smack herself for being so daft. She only had to take a look back over her shoulder to know who they were dealing with. He would never allow himself to go back into frozen sleep alongside his crew, not when he had carried them such a distance away into dangerous territory. Even when she had confessed her fears of being put into a tube of her own, he had assured her that wouldn't happen. At the time, it seemed like he was just speaking out for her benefit, but he was never the type to sugar-coat anything. She halted just as the gap got wide enough for him to land in step beside her, and she turned with arresting purpose, "What's your plan?"

For a moment, she thought he might come up with an excuse to placate her, but he appeared more intense and wintry in face, "You would ask me that now?"

"I'm not distracted anymore, and I hate uncomfortable silence." It wasn't a lie. He knew just as well as she did that he had done a fine job of putting her mind elsewhere, and not just with his actions, but with his words as well.

"And what was it about the silence you found uncomfortable?" He tested.

"I am concerned with where your thoughts go, unless you tell me otherwise that you didn't want to speak to me either." She waited forbearingly for his answer, but his stare was as black and inflexible as the rocks they were inundated in.

"I'll always want to speak with you." He finally broke silence with an impacting statement, "However, I felt there was nothing left to share between us. You needed your silence, and I needed mine."

Apparently she wasn't the only one taken hold by a miserable feeling. His answers were terse and his look smoldering as he watched her with more fire than he had in the past. She came close to asking if he was alright, but the words couldn't be forced to leap off her tongue and she kept quiet. He was burdened by something, but she couldn't make it her business. All of this hesitance left between them was starting to give her a headache. Actually, her head had been pounding long after they started walking, and it hadn't ceased since then. She didn't know what was causing it, and quite frankly the reason seemed unnecessary. Augments got occasional migraines too, didn't they?

"Alright." Came her ridged reply, and she let it slip her mind that she had wanted to know what his plan was for getting them off this planet. Something with Adraich maybe? It was too much to hold a coherent though with the bursts of pain going on in her head, and he'd keep from answering her anyways. All she knew was he'd have a way of keeping his crew safe from Starfleet hands, and she had to have confidence that her friends would do the same for her. Maybe Khan had that sorted out too. He said she was a part of his family now, that, and the fact that she was apparently his. Just because he said it, didn't make it so, and she had the suspicion that he was more hers than she was his. The thought got her blood pumping. Was he genuinely invested in forming a deep connection with her? His reactions spoke to that being a possibility. Then again, she wasn't in the greatest condition to leave everything to a guess.

The end of the path was near; she could see it before her eyes, a large opening in the wall of rock that looked to lead out into a labyrinth of caverns and large boulders. The horizon, of what little was visible, showed it wasn't quite midday yet, a difficult thing to determine on Kronos when one hadn't been placed there often in the past. While she got caught up in pondering the daylight hours of the planet, she almost yelped in surprise when she was suddenly pulled back into the shadows of the hollow a step before breaking free. She stumbled rather unceremoniously into Khan's chest with her back, shooting him a quizzical look as he hushed her and indicated to the sky above where a Klingon shuttle was passing overhead at a gradual pace. Good thing he was there, because she had missed it.

"You need to stay alert." He scolded in a quiet, but deadly tone.

"I don't feel well." She instead replied as she pinched her eyes shut, focusing on clearing the rainbow lights going off in her head. She felt herself get spun around carefully in his arms, resulting in her letting out a sigh of discontent.

"Side effects of the serum no doubt. I feared you had passed through it too easily." It seemed he took any opportunity to brush his hands through her hair, only this time she let it slide as the process was rather mollifying. His one hand came to resting on the side of her face, and damn her body for languishing the slightest in relief, "Open your eyes."

She complied with the soft command, though she had to blink a few times to keep from tearing up in pain, "This isn't normal, is it?" She asked in a hushed whisper though she maintained a sense of pride when speaking to him.

"Your pupils have dilated, and I can feel your body has a fever." So another words, no, this wasn't normal, "What do you feel?"

"Nothing worse than a headache." She affirmed, "We should keep moving now."

She didn't much care for the look of the sky as more clouds had begun to surface, and the smell of moisture was in the air. It had maybe taken them an hour or two of walking to come to the end of the tunnel, which kept them in the isolation of the Ketha province. Shuttles would still be patrolling for them and her escaped friends if they were suspected of still being alive. No doubt Klingons were headstrong, and they would keep searching until they had something that resembled evidence of their demise.

Khan studied her face for a moment longer, but didn't say anything as he was forced to trust her judgement on whether or not she could continue walking. They didn't have the luxury of time to debate this, which he would be conscious to, and she felt she was sparing him of hardship if they pressed forward. Why he had to take her on as his concern was unsettling enough without throwing his whole feelings for her into the mix. That issue couldn't be forced to the side forever, and she was starting to hate having to hold her breath waiting for it to happen. It shouldn't have felt like impending doom. His interests hadn't been palpable to her until that kiss in her quarters on the Enterprise. She knew she wouldn't be able to understand his emotions fully until she got a good comprehension of her own. What did she feel for Khan? She was careful to observe him from her peripheral vision as they walked alongside each other. He was powerful in a reticent and off putting kind of way because he could mask the extent of strength he possessed behind an ordinary and calm expression. It was sometimes difficult to determine where he lied on a spectrum of good and evil. A shade in between was more likely as she couldn't recall him doing malicious things for the sake of causing havoc, though there still lurked a menacing warrior beneath the veil that she was intimidated by. His eyes shone silver in the dim sun as they finally made it out of the confined space, trading in for gloomy caverns that allowed for little light on the already drab planet.

"We should stop now." He broke silence again so abruptly, and had halted his steps in the middle of the dingy alcove they had walked into. Had he caught her staring? It didn't appear as such as he wasn't even facing her with his new dissatisfied look, "You need rest, Nina. You haven't stopped since the injection."

True, the only amount of rest she had succumbed to had been after… Well, what did it matter? She didn't feel tired, at least not physically. Her body was still singing with energy, "I don't know if I can." She admitted while bringing her arms to wrap around herself as she paced.

"It does no good to keep wandering aimlessly through this planet. Your crew wouldn't leave one of their own behind, and nor will mine." He remained adamant with that answer, and was flat of good mood already without having to treaty with her.

""I know." She let her thoughts trail off with her reluctant reply. It was the waiting that was putting her on edge, gaining apprehension about that next step that never seemed to happen, yet was coming at her full throttle.

She lowered herself to the ground, leaning up against a damp wall as she frowned with concentration. She listened to his footfalls as he came to join her at her side, and she took sharp notice that he left a good deal of distance between them. For her benefit, or for his? She didn't know how to rationalize it, but it was harrowing. Tangible was the awkwardness that hung in the air, and she didn't want things to be left cumbersome between them.

"I'm sorry." She attempted again.

"No, enough with that." He briskly deflected her from starting up from there.

"Why won't you accept it?" She turned her head to look at him even as he kept his eyes forward.

"Your apology is an insult."

An insult to what? His pride maybe, or his heart, "Then I'll stop."

For a moment, only the dulcet tones of murky water droplets landing on rock could be heard in the pause. Time ticked by slowly, and they had quit with talking again. She hadn't broke off from watching him though, and she was captivated by how defeated he now seemed. Sometimes a winner had to lose, but she forgot Khan had tasted victory so often in his past. He was on a streak of never-ending losses now, and she knew who it had started with, "I know you loved her, and so does everyone else. The only one who doesn't know that is you." She pushed up off the ground with ease and he let her go. His eyes were full of bellicosity and enchantment for her, and she hated what she saw as she stood over him from above. His position on the floor degraded him into something unrecognizable, as she witnessed his descent into darkness where he was reminded of nightmares and regrets.

"Nina, you are threatened by a pretend shadow that has strayed out of time." He said sternly.

"No, I'm not threatened by her."

He didn't stir where he sat, though she knew she wouldn't be able to push him much further into this conversation, "Then why do you think that?" He insisted while his eyes stared straight ahead into nothing.

"Because, you've been searching for her all along…in me."

"I regret things from my past that you will never understand, but I never loved Magdalena." He never once broke when he said this, and the comfort of the statement relieved them both.

"Maybe that is your regret." She said softly, and he acknowledged that with a thoughtful look present on his face.

She joined him back on the ground, closer this time now that she was at ease from questions that had been plaguing her since Lykel told her the truth. Whatever else would follow next would surely be a disaster, and she had no doubt that they would become separated again, by his will or not. For now, she settled for a light command of  _'sleep'_  from him, tentatively wrapping her arms around his middle while resting her head down against his shoulder. He stayed stiff with his back up against the wall, for a while not attempting to touch her with any part of him. It wasn't until she was almost asleep that she finally felt him relax from being stock-still, to hold her close by her waist, his head resting atop hers as he breathed her in. She suspected he wouldn't rest, and would keep a keen watch as she recovered from the effects of the injection. It gave her peace because right now, she didn't want to be left alone.

* * *

Klingons, humans, what was the difference? They were two races separated by appearance and distance, but otherwise craved for war like everything else in existence. A Klingons honor was valued above his life, and she wondered with bitter purpose if it was the same for humans. Lykel studied the group she was stuck with curiously, finding it a better use of her time since she was unable to help Khan and Nina at the moment. That was one thing they had all agreed on in muted unison as they took off from the ground. No one had planned to leave two others behind, but Lykel was confident in Khan, even in her worry, that he would be unharmed. Nina may have been suffering from Adraich's attack against her, but at least she was with the one person who would look after her through her change. Lykel still didn't know where her thoughts and feelings lied with the woman, though here she was helping her crew, so that spoke volumes that she couldn't begin to fathom. She regretted their last encounter, having accidently called her by the wrong name, and by the time she had turned back around, her and Khan were already falling into the earth.

Nina and Lena. The names were similar, as where the people and maybe that was the why of her mistake. She had been rather astounded by Nina when she had found her fighting that Klingon on the surface. Something had snapped, and she had been compelled to help the inexperienced human. It might have been better to call her augment now, but Lykel wasn't so sure on that. Suffice it to say, her belief in Adraich was thoroughly shaken. He was difficult to love, but she knew even his treachery wasn't enough to kill her feelings for him entirely. Did that make her weak? No weaker than these humans she supposed, with all their compassion. From her seat in the shuttle they wouldn't look her in the eye, and she hadn't bothered to try and speak to any of them yet, other than to give orders to the helmsman and lieutenant as they worked as a team to translate and fly the spacecraft. She was uncomfortable around the lot of them, aware that left alone without Khan and Adraich they could very well put her back to sleep.

She figured the doctor to be her one hope. He was analytical if even a little gruff, and he hadn't looked up from his tricorder since he sat down. Even the blonde woman who engaged with him in conversation a few times had been unsuccessful in having him meet her gaze. Lykel had attempted to tune in to their whispered voices, but they were well practiced to make certain no one else would overhear, and she thought it better instead to try and speak to them directly, "What have you been studying there doctor?"

If possible, the cabin of the small ship fell into an even deeper silence as a few weary looks were tossed their direction. The doctor, McCoy she knew his name to be, looked at her calmly, though his cheeks all the way down to his neck always seemed to be covered in a warm flush around her. He cleared his throat methodically to gain some ground on his reaction before it got away on him, "There are some irregularities in Nina's test results."

Lykel frowned while others of his crew turned their attention over to him, "What kind of irregularities?"

"I'm not sure." He admitted, "I'd need a blood sample from her to know more. I assume it to be side effects of that serum given to her by your man." Adraich was hardly her man, but she didn't bother correcting him.

"Could it be serious?" Uhura interjected.

"Maybe." McCoy grumbled in return, "And we left her down there with him."

Lykel couldn't take them disregarding Khan so openly in front of her, "He will keep her safe, you shouldn't worry about that."

"Oh yeah, and how do we know that?" He affronted.

"Because she is like us now, and he has no reason to harm her." If Lykel was a more amused person, she might have laughed at the amount of questioning faces that were going on around her. After saying that, she wondered if it was unwise to have divulged Nina's importance to her human crew mates, though it would eventually be made known. Khan hadn't shared anything of the sort with her, but she began to realize that he wouldn't want to leave Nina behind if and when they were granted their freedom from Starfleet hands.

"We'll have to tell the Captain about this." Uhura pointed out as she turned around to face the others.

"Aye, but what will he do about that?" The engineer asked with his voice colored in endearing concern.

"Jim's been friends with Nina since academy." McCoy reassured, "He won't turn her in, and neither will any of us."

"We still have our own problems to get through first." Sulu reminded, "Once we leave Klingon atmosphere, we'll be flying in open space in a Klingon shuttle. I hope to hell the Enterprise wasn't damage enough to have all communications shut down or we may be mistaken for the enemy."

A crushing blow for all of them, though Lykel perhaps put a bit more trust in them than Khan or Adraich ever would. They were tenacious, and they weren't handpicked to fly on the flagship of the Federation by having minimal talent. Things settled again, everyone either twiddling their thumbs or creating some other distraction to get passed all the waiting they were doing as they cruised through Kronos. That chief medical officer was back to burying his head in his tricorder again, his brow creased while Lykel wondered what it was he saw there that was so upsetting, "You can have a sample of my blood once Nina is returned to you." She said quietly.

His eyes squinted with mistrust at her, "And why would you do that?"

"You'll need a female augment to compare her to, and I am a viable candidate." It seemed he didn't know how to reply to that, though he was far from bashful when it came to his medical prowess.

"You really think he can be trusted to keep her safe?" The admiral's daughter questioned, cutting herself into the discussion. Lykel didn't know much about Admiral Marcus other than what Khan had informed her and Adraich of. Their leader had been forced into building an imposing war ship by the Admiral, a cruel man who made his mark through sinister deeds and extortion. He had dangled them over Khan's head, out of reach for their Prince who had been clever enough to keep them safe through his own creations. A dark history for them all, but she didn't see anything pernicious coming from the young woman who sat across from her.

"You think he is incapable?" Lykel asked sharply.

Carol sank back in her seat with defeat, "It isn't his skills I doubt." She muttered.

"He's a tough man. Strong, and a wee bit intense." The Scotsman added.

Lykel shot him a look before addressing Carol, "What is it you doubt, miss Marcus?"

"His heart." She said bluntly, "I don't believe he has Nina's best interests in mind."

"Then you are foolish." Lykel cut her off swiftly with a shake of her head, "You can be sure she is the only thing he has on his mind, because he cares for her."

She was successful in having Carol, McCoy and the engineer blanching at her. She hadn't stated it out loudly enough for the whole cabin to hear, though the scared look on the young man's face to her left was rather priceless, "I zidn't hear nothing." He defended as he held his hands up in a surrendering motion.

McCoy recovered from his shock with riled eyes, "Dammit woman, are you saying he's starving for some affection from my nurse?"

He had such an unusual way of speaking that Lykel had to take a moment to process the humble metaphor, "I wouldn't be so black and white about it. My Prince's emotions are somewhat mysterious to me."

It wasn't her place to elaborate on Khan's feelings for Nina; even if she had wanted to, she couldn't say for certain what it was he longed for. She had taken a shot in the dark when being so frank about Nina's protection with him, all to sooth their evident anxieties. Let them continue to fret if they wished; she would roll her eyes up to the sky at them for that. She had other problems that needed attending to, specifically getting to Adraich as well as their slumbering seventy now in the hands of Kirk and that Vulcan. In times of war, she was often called on by Khan to help with difficult matters that needed attention, but right now all responsibilities for their people's survival had been dropped in her lap, and she had to ensure that they would endure. This was a problem she had never faced before, but she would do so by honoring the distinction between the two groups. She respected the humans, at least enough to know they needed to make a deal with one another other, and only then would an equal share of tranquility and reverence be exchanged.


	23. Chapter 23

The chance to sleep didn't last long, and already she was woken groggy by the sounds of a storm. The wind blew westerly so the rain didn't get to them from inside the cavern, though she could make out the heavy sounds of water pooling down off the rock and on to the ground while the ominous clouds continued to roil. Other than the raging weather, everything was still, including the person whose arms she was still encased in. She hadn't made a sound or movement to let him know otherwise that she was awake. Honestly, it was the strong grace in which he held her that she enjoyed, perhaps a dangerous thing to admit, but as of late her body hadn't been cooperating too well for her anyways. Her migraine was gone, and she doubted if she was fevering much now with the cold winds blustering. It didn't occur to her how long she'd been sleeping for, though with the way the weather had changed before her eyes had shut, it couldn't have been long. She felt rejuvenated already, not that she had any complaints of fatigue beforehand, but with nowhere to go and with Khan insisting, she had allowed her eyes to close.

Her arms were still loosely wrapped around him and she took to counting the beats of his heart with her head pressed against his chest. The process was rather serene as she thought about the man she was held close to. Everything felt so chemical with her body's responses to his touch, but she realized that prior to being injected she had formed a kind of relationship with him. Nothing too substantial and not worth bragging about, but his unexpected visits to her quarters back in San Francisco possessed a small thrill that sometimes she longed to find him waiting behind her door. She knew he hadn't been aware of that at the time; after all, she had acquired quite the talent to hide her true feelings courtesy of her past crush on Jim. It would be so simple to let her body take over, give into physical need, but in truth it was much more complicated than that. Khan didn't want just her submission, not that it was conceivable for them to be in any form of a relationship anyways, and she was still hesitant to trust him.

Abandoning what seemed to be hopeless thoughts, she released the hold she had around his waist and moved to sit away from him only to have his strong arms preventing her from doing so as he pulled her back, "Don't go just yet Nina, I wish to ask you something." He said somberly, unsurprised that she was awake.

Gaining a look of suspicion as she shifted around in his hold, she turned to face him in the pale gloom of the cave, "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"It is a harmless question, however important and the answer cannot wait." There was a soft need in his eyes while everything else remained as jagged and cut as a diamond. The compromising position on the ground added to the strain that was already piling up, but she remained in place, facing him at his side with his arms at her hips, "Do you feel anything for me?"

God, it was difficult not to react to that question. She wanted to pull away, run, hide or do anything of that caliber that allowed her escape from the magnitude of the question. And here she thought it had something to do with her helping in another one of his plans. Her eyes fell to her lap fast, now feeling too lethargic and jittery to meet his gaze. A large puff of air escaped her, but she stayed unflinching as she answered with tact, "Of course there's something, but I can't say for certain what it is."

The sound he made was enlightening to the fact that he didn't appear convinced, "You'll have to do better than that."

The demand enraged her, but she respected the fact that he wanted a straight answer after he was clear on his intentions with her, "I can't stay with your people." ' _I don't love you'_ , is what she had wanted to say, but he would already know that. He didn't love her either—or so she was confident in that belief—and she wouldn't be unnecessarily cruel when he had been rather tame towards her since their time together. Maybe she did care a little more than she realized, and that's why the question had caught her off guard.

"You're too important to let walk away." He was gravitating towards a stern tone again, and his grip around her waist hadn't eased any.

"And you'll just decide this for me?" She accused.

"If it means keeping you safe from Starfleet, then yes." The more he spoke of her as one of his family, the more natural the idea became, yet she still felt very human and she knew her place was amongst her friends on the Enterprise. This was still just a ploy set by him to tie her to his crew, "You care for me more than you are willing to admit Nina, but you choose to shield your emotions, no doubt because of some misplaced loyalty to your own resolve."

She let her mouth openly slightly, her eyes blinking with clarity even when she was fumbling for answers to his words that he wouldn't retract, "You sound confident."

"You haven't pushed away yet, when even with your newfound strength you could have easily done so, and I would not have stopped you." As if to prove his point, he let his hands go slack from their grip on her body, "It was also you who initiated contact with me. I was willing to offer you solitude if you so desired it, but you chose to lie at my side in rest."

She kept her face stoic as she thought about his words. He never assumed anything, and he must have seen something in her that she had overlooked. After hearing the truth, or at least his answer of his feelings towards Magdalena, she had turned docile. The knowledge that she was wanted simply for being who she was had come as relief, and maybe she had just wanted to know what it felt like to be in his arms, and him in hers, "I don't have an excuse, so it looks like you win this time."

Now free to move about, she stood from the ground to pace the small area of the cave until coming to the mouth that exposed the drenching rainfall. Crossing her arms over her chest in a display of vulnerability, she let all of her weight up against the wall as she watched the endless rain pour down off of rocks in spouts that looked like tiny waterfalls. There was a static in the air from the storm, and she enjoyed the smell and taste of the water as it gently peppered her from where she faced. The clouds were dense, now crowding into one another to blot out any light that was fighting to breakthrough all of the shadow. As the weather resumed, her thoughts were running rampant to the point that it was toiling to sort through them all. More than anything, she hated being discovered for feeling something. It was inevitable as he had said. The time they continued to share and his persistence made it so, and she made a small growl that was lost to the chaos of the storm.

From behind, he approached with poise and boldness knowing that he would not be turned aside by her this time. He refrained from making contact with her body still, only coming to stand at her side as he joined in the view. She didn't struggle or tell him to leave, but fell into restless silence as she took note in their difference in height and physical physique. It was funny to her that even with the serum, she was still inferior to every strength and skill he possessed, crafted over a lifetime at war. She listened as he breathed deeply, lifting the scent of her from their close proximity, and he closed his eye's briefly to savor the moment, "How do you feel?" He said it so softly for only her ears, and she knew he wasn't talking about personal feelings anymore.

"Better than before." It was a plain answer, but would otherwise suffice in what he was searching for. She turned her attention away from the blowing silver rain in favor to study him. His posture was upright and stiff, as if tense waiting for an attack. His eyes had opened from the small trance he had been preoccupied by, now growing pensive and severe as he called to something beyond his sight on the horizon, "What do you see?"

"There is a faint light growing closer." He made no indication with small gestures, not that there was need of one either when she caught on to the small glowing orb in the distance, quite a ways above in the sky, "A shuttle."

"If we stay, they'll find us here." She whispered.

"We can no longer afford to linger, and I grow tired of running." With that hard remake in mind, she found herself being dragged back into the depths of the alcove by his lead on her arm until they were cast in the blackness. It took a moment to adjust to the caprice of their situation, though she could see he was already formulating an idea.

"They will have already picked up two life forms in this area, so there is little chance of outrunning them." She pointed out, "It's the same as it ever was. We'll have to fight our way through if we want to get anywhere."

He grabbed her firmly by her shoulders, setting her straight as he glowered at her with a strict stare, "But the state you're in, it would be unwise for you to use physical strength. The strain on your body might become too much for you to handle."

"Look where we are, we can't afford to be cautious right now." She said, perhaps even scorned by the steel of his words, "I'm not weak. I can handle whatever is thrown our way."

"You hold too much faith in your own abilities."

"As do you." She shot back.

His mouth snapped shut and his eyes narrowed as she was given more view of his face when the light from the shuttle drew near, "Always so difficult."

She had another smart comment to combat that, but was unable to let it pass into existence as his mouth settled roughly on hers. It was harsh and demanding, nothing short of rushed and she let herself fall into it before it was over. She was pressed as tightly to him as she could be, her nails digging into his back just beneath his shoulders while he held her securely by her waist. Things were expressed in that kiss that she wouldn't have otherwise said aloud, and maybe she was reading too much into it, but she could sense his wanting too; that burning need to create a connection between them before she would be out of his arms again. It was ludicrous to let each other become trapped in this idea, but that sweet moment of their lips uniting was too oppressive to overcome, and for the moment, they were stuck in that dream. The sighs and moans echoed about the cave as she teased his lips with her tongue, excited and skeptical all at once. He allowed it to advance, their tongues battling for dominance while clawing at each other with bruising force until Nina was sure she couldn't take anymore. His feelings for her were soft while everything else in his life was hardened, never knowing how to be anything but a stranger to another. Nina didn't want that existence for him. She brought her left hand to his face, brushing down his cheek to his jaw tenderly, and the kiss settled into a slow pattern of him nipping and sucking while she pressed the signature of her lips on to his. And just as she let a sigh escape her, it ended abruptly. Like a knife wound to the gut, it left a messy trail that was hesitant to fade. They were shut out from fantasy again, her being left aghast as he turned away completely with an increasing solemn and distant look.

The air in the cave felt musty and her eyes were widened from their short, but impassioned exchange. Her heart was swelling and her gut clenching as a rush of blood to the head hit her back into coherence. She felt something for Khan and it wasn't lust, otherwise she wouldn't be feeling regret for the way they had both behaved during their coupling. It took everything she had to shake herself from such thoughts as the shuttle landed a short length away from their spot out of sight. They waited for the sounds of footsteps sloshing on the rocks as the rain continued to pelt against the ground. The sets grew closer, and Nina could tell more than one had arrived from the shuttle as she stood impatient for the strike to commence. Without warning, two figures appeared at the mouth of the cavern, and she leapt on to the one closest to her, unknowing where Khan had ended up as he had done the same to the larger enemy. The body she tackled made a strangled groan as they bounded out of the cave, rolling on the rocky ground and into the storm fuming above. She had to get the upper-hand quickly which was a difficult task to tangle with as they both skidded to a slow halt before the illuminating lights of the shuttle. A fairly heavy weight was atop her, and she pushed it off with force, acting quick as she moved to straddle the waist of her victim with a fist raised.

"Nina, wait stop, it's me!" A panicked voice announced frantically from below.

Her lips fell into a thin frown, and she glanced down at the adversary's body with startled surprise as she engaged in their battered identity, "Jim?!"

* * *

Spock was left nonplussed, a rare happening in his life to be sure. A set of his team surrounded him, and they were looking at a Klingon shuttle having exited the atmosphere of Kronos. A rather harmless and insufficient vessel to send for an attack, though it was moving at a slow pace towards their line of the neutral zone, and it didn't seem probable that it had any assault envisioned as it continued on route to them, "Ensign, hailing frequencies?"

"Opened, sir. We are waiting for the shuttle to get in range."

"Have we heard word from the Captain?"

"None, sir." The ensign reported, "Our sensors lost communications with Captain Kirk's shuttle thirty three minutes ago. There appears to be interference from the storm in the sector of the Ketha province he entered."

No news had to be taken positive, at least for the time being. He was to remain in charge of what crew was placed on the Enterprise as they worked at restoring all functions to the damaged ship. They were no closer at having a functioning transporter as they were with the warp coil. The engine room needed tending to by a better hand, one who had been experienced with the workings of the inside and out of that room. Captain Terrell wasn't to blame as he could only spare as many men as he had at his disposal, and none had been prepared to see an outright assail on the Enterprise. Khan would be held responsible for that too.

Keeping to his word like always, Spock had insured for Adraich that no harm would come to the tubes in the cargo bay. He knew not of where Starfleet would store them next, though he couldn't help but feel they were safer here on the Enterprise where they couldn't be exploited for their physical benefits. Power corrupts, and he'd rather the augments be put into hands capable of containing them while still being allowed protection from usurpers like Admiral Marcus and Lester Vance.

"Commander, we are receiving a signal from the shuttle. It is now in range." The ensign stated.

"On screen."

" _Spock?"_

He was met with the surprised faces of some of his crew, "Nyota." He said with frankness.

She gave a small but discreet smile as she sat at Sulu's side in the shuttle,  _"Where is the Captain?"_

Spock gave the barest hint of a frown, "You mean to say he is not at your side?"

" _No, and we lost Khan and Nina as well."_  Sulu informed.

A bad coincidence no doubt, "You have the augment female with you." He noticed her foreign face seated among the familiar, and she looked uncomfortable with it.

" _She was with Khan before we lost sight of him and Nina on Kronos."_ Nyota told him while taking a look back in the shuttle at the woman who was openly listening,  _"Spock, why isn't the Captain with you?"_

"This is a conversation we should save for when you are onboard the Enterprise. You can enter in shuttle bay two as I inform Captain Terrell on the  _'_ Reliant' to let you pass the neutral zone."

" _See you in a few minutes, Commander."_  Sulu said before ending the transmission.

"Ensign, send word to Captain Terrell that the shuttle contains members of the missing crew of the Enterprise." Spock ordered as he headed at a set pace to the turbo lift of the bridge.

"Yes, sir."

He needed to be down in shuttle bay two, ready for his crew so he might solve some of the matters he was trifled with. The Captain's unknown location was just one of those concerns. The augment, Adraich, was not an ideal person to put their trust in, but it would have been greater risk for both the First Officer and the Captain to leave for enemy territory. Several number of delays could have occurred on Kronos, so there was no need to raise the alarm just yet. As of that moment, they were still two people short, and neither Khan nor Nina would be left behind as he would make sure to send word to the Captain just as soon as communications were back online. As it was, the precarious situation of Khan's interest in the nurse would have to be dealt with swiftly. Miss Richardson was a diligent worker, and a rather thoughtful individual. All fine qualities to serve on a star ship, but there was the chance that she would start to share those feelings for Khan. He was manipulative, and could pry her walls down without her knowing she had ever even let him in. Spock failed to see the end game in Khan's plan, unlike before when he had called his betrayal on the _'Vengeance'_. Widening his gaze might be a good place to start, and he would find out soon enough what he needed to piece together what he and the Captain had been lacking.

The turbo lift stopped at the correct deck and the doors pulled apart, allowing for his departure into the corridor where two workers stood before the doors of shuttle bay two. They stood to attention as they watched his approach, and he halted at their side in waiting, "Just waiting for the hatch to close, Commander." The one informed obediently.

"Very well." Spock acknowledged.

He stood straight with his hands folded conservatively behind his back, making no sign or whisper of anxiousness as he waited for his crew's return. The doors to shuttle bay two blocked out any sounds from happening on the inside of the room, but it was easy to tell the Klingon shuttle would already be settled and they would be unloading. Writing up a report that consisted of a stolen Klingon vessel would be difficult, but he didn't see how Starfleet would have the grounds to protest, not when full measures had been taken to retrieve the Enterprise and its crew, as well as the augments.

His eyes darted back to the door as it pulled opened, Sulu at the front with Nyota. His continence on his emotions broke slightly when she came towards him, embracing in a chaste but tight hold that he returned with a stoic face, "You are unharmed?" He asked gently as they separated.

"We're all Okay." She confirmed, though not without smiling, knowing full well the question had been directed for her.

"Where the hell is Jim?" The Doctor got right to the point of growling out his question, as they stood huddled in the corridor.

Spock presented him with a steady face as he turned to address him, "The Captain elected to take a shuttle down to the planet in search of you."

"Well ain't he a peach." McCoy uttered in annoyance.

"But Spock." Sulu interjected, "We never saw the Captain."

"To which I am aware, but we have a lock on his shuttle in the Ketha province. Communications are down due to weather in that region."

"Nina is still down there with Khan." Carol pointed out with grief, "We've got to send word to Jim."

Spock trained his eyes on her with a minimal amount of suspicion while otherwise regarding her as he would any individual, "When we are able, it will take precedence over everything else."

"Good." McCoy piped up, "I need Nina in Sickbay."

"She is ill?" Spock inquired with a rising of his brow.

"Not ill." A flinty, feminine voice added. The dark blonde augment was at the Doctor's side, to which it appeared she seemed the most comfortable. Even in all of her magnificence, she was nervous to be surrounded by them as a whole. She held great dignity still, and Spock would give her the honor and respect of heeding her words, "She has been infected by the serum, of your kinds make."

"Lester Vance's creation." Spock confirmed, "How and when was she administered with it?"

"Nearly two days ago, by Adraich." The woman muttered the last part with some shame, and her viridian eyes dropped to the floor.

"I'd like to get a chance to speak with that bastard if it's possible, and I'd like another look at one of those vials." McCoy continued vehemently.

"Adraich is not aboard the Enterprise." That garnered a shocked response from the crew, the female augment included, and he knew he would have to elaborate, "He volunteered to go with the Captain to Kronos."

"Volunteered?! And you just let him?" The Doctor's face was turning red, and a little blue vein could be seen on his forehead, "You green blooded goblin. And here I thought Vulcan's were revered for their higher knowledge."

Spock merely glanced at him, even as the others grew nervous for an altercation, "It was probable that if myself and the Captain had gone on alone, we would have been overcome by the sheer strength in the numbers the Klingon's possess. Adraich would be enough to guarantee safe passage on the planet, in exchange I would watch over the cryo tubes."

"Are they safe?" Lykel asked solidly.

"By my word, no harm has come to them." Spock insured.

"Spock, what's out next move?" Nyota asked, bringing everything back into focus.

"I would advise everyone to return to their posts so we may continue on repairs. As of now, we are without warp and it would not be ideal for Captain Terrell to haul us to the nearest Starbase at the low velocity we can currently retain."

"Aye Commander, I may be of help there." Scotty said with a full grin, "Let me get right on it."

The rest started to disperse to their respectable destinations, Nyota stopping at his side to whisper sweet, endearing words into his ear before heading out with the others. One person remained behind, and it was the very person he was in need to talk with. She stood at the side, looking out of place as Doctor McCoy tossed her one last look over his shoulder, almost as if to make sure she was well before he left her. She cleared her throat out of habit and blinked a couple of times as they were the last two left in the hall, face-to-face with each other, "I'd like the opportunity to see my crew."

"As I knew you would. I believe it should be you charged to protect them as we wait for your returning two comrades."

"You're not going to put me in a cell?" She asked in disbelief.

"That would not be productive at this time." He said simply, "I would like the chance to speak with you about a great many things."

She nodded firmly, "I may not know you well, but I must agree with the Doctor that it was foolish for you to let your Captain go alone with Adraich."

"And why is that?"

"Because he can't be trusted." She gave a look of pain as she said this, "And neither can Khan."

"So I have discovered in the past." Her confession was still astounding, and her story could be the key to answering many of the riddles that had taken to seed since the chase had begun, "Please, tell me everything you know."


	24. Chapter 24

Nina was speechless, even as the rain proceeded to fall on to them both, now soaking into their clothes and drenching their hair as she straddled her Captain's waist. She eased her stance, and rather awkwardly stood off of him, forgetting herself for a moment before offering him her hand. Their palms almost slid apart from the dampness of the rain, but she gripped tighter before helping him to his feet. He appeared stunned, but whether from their prior positioning, or from his sudden discovery of her had yet to be realized. She actually grew uncomfortable with the way he watched her so intently, and it wasn't until a flash of light erupted across the sky did he finally come to his senses, "You know, you're actually a lot tougher than you look."

Oh good God, he doesn't know. She had to tell herself to relax, no need to bombard him right from the start, "Yeah, maybe." He gave a kind of quirky smirk, one she wasn't used to receiving from him, and she frowned slightly, "I didn't think you'd come down here. That was risky, Jim." She scolded.

"No man or woman left behind." He said lightly, "Where's everyone else?"

Her heart started to race, "Everyone else? Aren't they with you?"

"No, that's why I came down here." His face straightened into sober concern, and he picked up both of her hands into his, "When did you last see them?"

Struggling to comprehend his strange behavior while reading his expression, it took her a moment to recall what had happened to her friends, "They got away on a Klingon shuttle with Lykel." She explained while gently slipping her hands out from his.

"Lykel the augment?" She wasn't sure if he was questioning that because of the circumstance, or because she had actually called the woman by her name, "And they got off alright?"

"The last I saw of them, yes. They must have taken another path, and you missed them on your way down here." She concluded.

Jim looked skeptical, but nodded in agreement, "Communications to the Enterprise are down so I won't be able to confirm their location until we're out of the storm."

"Is Spock with you?" She asked, it now occurring to her that Khan was left with whoever Jim had arrived with. That wouldn't bode well for the Vulcan, and she was filled with worry as her eyes began to search over towards the cavern.

"Not exactly. He stayed behind on the ship." Her eyes darted back to Jim as he brushed a hand over the back of his neck impishly.

"So who's with you?"

Jim's reluctance to answer was unsettling, and the conflict on his face was evident as he toyed with his explanation, "I brought the other augment with me. We struck a deal. He'd help me find the crew in exchange for protection of the cryo tubes. That's why Spock stayed behind."

"You brought Adraich with you?" She shook her head, anger seeping into her worse than the water in her clothes, "And you let Spock stay with the rest of their crew?" She hated to think what Khan might do when he found that out. That news was impending, and he would discover this in due time

"I know, definitely not ideal circumstances, but I'm willing to take a risk if the situation calls for one. I had to get to you guys, and I've been held under thumb from Starfleet since we started after you from the Starbase." He explained fiercely, "And dammit, we need to get out of the rain."

He pulled her along by her hand towards the shuttle while she searched blindly for any sign of Khan or Adraich through the storm. Her arm under Jim's hold felt numb, but she didn't struggle as he pulled her into the dry inside of the shuttle that originated from the Enterprise. The latch closed, and she found herself taken to a seat with Jim beside her, "You feel warm, are you sure you're not fevering?" He asked as he gave her arm back to her.

"I don't think so." Strange, she didn't feel warm, but maybe he was better at distinguishing the difference, "So what do we do now?"

"Who were you left here with?" He got right down to the point, though she knew she couldn't avoid the topic forever.

"I got left behind with Khan." She said bluntly. There, no need to pacify it off as anything else.

Jim looked caught between disbelief and worry, "How the hell did that happen?" He sounded angry, but for what reason she wasn't sure.

"We were all ambushed by Klingons. Lykel promised me she'd keep the group safe before I got lost in the confusion of the attack." She could have gone on to say that she had voluntarily thrown herself into the middle of the fight to help Khan, but that was still an event unexplainable even to her.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one to make a deal with an augment." He spoke aloud, though free of judgement, "Nina, I don't want to worry you, but the augments seem interested in you in ways I don't understand. Don't let them get too close."

The lines of his face were drawn into a grim expression, a side of him she wasn't used to seeing often, "What do you mean too close?"

"What has Khan told you since you've been here?"

She frowned, "Nothing of his plans if that's what you mean."

"No." He shook his head and stood from his seat to kneel in front of her, "That's not what I'm worried about. Has he said anything to you about a person named Magdalena?"

She allowed the shock to show on her face, "Where did you hear that name?"

"I saw the video footage of you with Adraich on the Starbase. With Spock's help, we've been trying to piece together what connection you have with Khan. You've been in his thoughts since the mind meld he shared with Spock on Earth."

Jim's gentle explaining and coddling of her with this information didn't help prevent her from becoming astounded by the news. She swallowed thickly, blinked a few times, and sat straighter in her seat, "Magdalena was just another augment from their past, and I happen to resemble her."

"Nina, I'm not accusing you of anything, but I need to know what your relationship is with Khan, as well as Carol's and Bones'. Once we have them back aboard the Enterprise, I don't know what they might accuse you three of, and I need to know to protect you from Starfleet."

Nina was startled to discover that Jim and Spock had already put so much together in the time they had been separated. Obviously he was still missing one key important detail though, but she was reluctant on how to inform him, "I stole from Vance's office for Khan. I found the location of his crew and the vials of the serum he had been creating. Don't blame Bones, he got dragged into this because of me."

"You stole for him?" Jim said with struggle, and she observed as he stood and began to pace the small cabin of the shuttle, "And Carol, how does she fit into this?"

"Carol awoke Khan and the two from cryo. She had wanted to stop the research study that Vance had put in order, afraid he was attempting to resurrect her father's work, which we know he was." There, she had said it without remorse. She didn't owe Carol anything anymore; in fact, all three of them owed everything to Jim. His face was stricken with quiet pain as he turned away from her in favor of hunching over the console of the vessel. His back was ridged, and swells of betrayal radiated off of him, but she nevertheless stood to approach him. Carefully, she laid both hands on his shoulders, waiting for any kind of reaction, "Say something."

A puff of air escaped him, and he shrugged her hands off as he spun to face her, "It's like I don't know anyone anymore."

She was filled with guilt from the defeat in his words, "Then maybe this will help you understand my situation a bit better. I was injected with the serum."

His eyes searched her face for any signs of deception, and when he found none, he was reaching for her again, "Nina, when did that happen?" He clasped her hands firmly, not nearly enough to even harm her. It was then that she realized how things had changed, from her feelings for him to the strength she was endowed with. None of it was the same.

"On the Enterprise. It was Adraich. Everyone else knows because it happened right before we were beamed down to the surface." She could feel it again, in his gaze, that strange behavior that he had brought with him since her tackling him to the ground. He was different somehow, and it was too much that she had to step away again, "What will Starfleet do to me, Jim?"

"I don't know." The words were nearly inaudible, even to her keen hearing, and a pregnant pause fell between them. He was squinting at something on her body as he spoke again, a question she hadn't anticipated, "What else did Khan tell you here?"

"He said I belong with his crew now." It wasn't a lie, but not enough of a truth either, and she could tell he wasn't satisfied with such a minimal answer.

"Nina, please tell me you didn't do something I would do."

"What do you mean?" She asked softly and maybe even fearful.

"Like sleeping with the enemy." He stepped towards her, reaching a hand out to tug down the collar of her shirt, exposing the loving bruises left behind from her time with Khan. She was mortified and not without shame as he released the material between his fingers. She couldn't meet his face, and she covered her neck in vain with a hand even after he had already unveiled everything, "Was it because of the serum?"

Not entirely, "Yes." It was the better answer to give him though, and the safer choice for everyone, including Khan.

Jim was silent again, likely because he didn't know what else to say. She didn't expect him to have as much knowledge in primal instincts of augments like Bones, and no doubt processing this information was more difficult for him to stomach, "We need to find them so we can leave. The storm could be here for a while, but we can't risk a Klingon patrol coming through here to find us."

He moved ardently about the shuttle, preparing to head back out into the storm in search of the augments. Nina felt that they would be nearby, perhaps makings plans of their own that wouldn't bode well for her or Jim. It hadn't been very long, and already she was adrift without Khan showing her the way. She needed him a lot more than she could comprehend, and she blamed that on the effects of the serum. Something was wrong, she had seen the change in his eyes the last time he had studied her, but she didn't think it was wise to take on concern before she was even alerted to anything. Her focus turned to Jim, his demeanor complex and his temper out as he readied to leave, "I'm coming with you." She told him.

He stopped in his tracks, looking ready for an argument, "No, I need you here."

"Trust me Jim, you need me with you. They've been separated from us too long for this not to be suspicious, and you know I can help. Besides, isn't it fair that I finally get to face Adraich after what he did to me?" She voiced with some pleading.

"I'm not good at judging what is fair." He commented lightly, "But I don't trust any of them, and I guess I'd be lying if I said I wasn't pissed about what he did to you. You're just going to follow me anyways, right?"

"I did that a lot in academy, following you and Bones around. It's been a while since I've had to do it again."

"Right, so why rob you of the opportunity?" He tacked on a grin as he hit the release for the hatch. The power of the storm was revealed to them. It seemed while they had been away in shelter, the rain hadn't ceased in its onslaught against the ground, and the clouds had continued to build into mountains and monuments in the sky. Her fevered body caught a slight chill from the wet of the downpour as she fell alongside Jim at the doorjamb of the shuttle, "Let's make short work of this."

"I agree." She said with a small smile.

They strode outside, instantly becoming saturated with water again and Nina felt her hair sticking to her as she became weighted down from the dampness. The darkness of the storm made it a struggle to find much of anything, but she made sure Jim stayed close to her side, her sharpened senses finding it more agreeable to lead. No footprints could be made on the rocky ground, not that she was much of a tracker to begin with, but she had no idea where Khan and Adraich might have gone. This was probably what they wanted, to catch them off guard, and Nina wondered whose side she had been placed on again.

"When we find them, what happens next?" She asked through the storm.

"We'll have to reach a deal with them." Jim replied, "Starfleet won't like that, and in fact it goes against my orders, but I don't see any way around it."

"You know his demands won't be simple." She warned.

"I'm counting on it. However, we each have something the other needs, and when push comes to shove, he'll have to meet us halfway."

Nina was rattled at the idea of what Khan might be forced to give up, and what he was going to demand as a start. It seemed likely that they could become stuck between a rock and a hard place. Knowing Jim—which she did—he would be adamant with his requests as well, "On whose ship did you arrive here?"

"The  _'Reliant'_  with Terrell."

Nina frowned, remembering the name, "And you expect him to just go along with whatever convoluted agreement you and Khan settle for?"

"No." Jim said bluntly, "But I came down here along with an augment, and it just so happens I find only you with Khan. That worked out rather well for them actually."

She understood where he was going, and it riled her up, "That's their plan. They have you now, and they won't return to the Enterprise until Terrell backs off."

"I'm betting on that, yeah."

"So how will you get Terrell to back down?" She persisted.

Jim took the inopportune time to halt in the rain, "When we're out of this weather, and we make contact with the Enterprise we'll go from there."

They were back at the steep hill of rock, making their way up the slope towards the cavern that she and Khan had stayed in previously before Jim's arrival. It was painted in black, the very definition of darkness. Still even through the shadows a looming figure could be seen. He was leaned up against the wall casually, his tussled gold hair the only thing gleaming until his eyes lit up as he watched them, "Found you." It was Adraich, "You aren't a very good traveling companion James."

Jim sneered at the use of full name, shooting a scathing look at the augment, "Where's Khan?"

Barely aware of what was happening suddenly; Nina was taken aback as she was pulled away from Jim into a wider embrace that couldn't be mistaken for anything other than guarded. She still could feel the burn of Khan's stare as he no doubt was perusing them for being together. Jim shifted his weight, looking at a loss as Adraich stood up from against the wall with purpose in his stride, "I am never far, Captain." She could feel the power of Khan's voice vibrating from his chest on to her as she was pressed possessively close to him.

"Alright." Jim said rather agreeably, "You have me down here, so now what?"

Funny. For a man trapped in a situation, Jim sure didn't respond like a cornered animal to Khan's advance as he left Nina to his side, "You know what I want Kirk. The safety of my crew, a new start away from your Starfleet."

"Tall order. I can't promise that won't come without a price." Jim remarked.

"We have you now Jim, and we intend to keep you here until the  _'Reliant'_  is at a distance we can agree to." Adraich threatened.

Nina had to grit her teeth. Maybe she had been wrong before. Maybe she did hate Adraich like Khan had suggested. Certainly now as he stood before her, she wanted nothing more than to bring him harm, and the look he was giving Jim was adding to the fire within her, "I need to arrange communications with my first officer, you know, who you left in charge to protect your crew."

Adraich didn't come undone, not even when Khan turned his killing gaze onto his comrade. Clearly the idea of Spock handling the cryo tubes was news he had been unaware of, and not in his favor as she could easily see. Adraich merely simpered back, throwing himself on the line with nothing left to lose, "Don't look so surprised my Prince. I have kept my word to deliver the Captain to you, among other things. Our crew will be safe with the Vulcan as it is his promise, not an idle thing for him to break I think."

It had always been Khan's plan to remain on the planet. Her being left stranded with him was an accident, one that no doubt was welcomed by him. It was always about his family and the Enterprise. Anything else outside of that equation was a distraction that threatened the survival of his family, and she understood why Terrell needed to be elsewhere for them to achieve any sense of peace with Khan. He was fixated on Jim again, though nothing had quelled the anger he now seemed to harbor towards Adraich, "My crew is to remain with me. That includes anything I wish to keep."

"You can't have Nina." Jim immediately cut him off with an icy tone.

She waited with bated breath for Khan to respond hostilely, but his control never waned, "Why the sudden interest in her Captain? I was under the impression she was hired staff for your vessel, and a friend."

She was sure he had meant to add  _'and nothing more'_ ,at the end of that. Even so, she was displeased about being talked about so brazenly while present with them, "Isn't this my decision?" She interjected.

Three sets of eyes turned to her, rather intimidating if she was being honest. Jim watched her as if she'd lost her mind, and Khan looked…concerned? Ah, because he assumed she would never pick him. His family being the only thing he cared for and lorded over, it was realistic that he'd also be quietly insecure of their approval, hers specifically that moment. Adraich was not fazed, he wasn't showing much of any reaction in fact as he stared past her, "And do you have a decision, Nina?" He asked pointedly.

"That's not something I wish to share with you." She shot rudely, "This isn't a smart place to be having this discussion at all. We should leave. Jim, have Spock get rid of Terrell so we can finally end this."

His worry never faded as he faced her, but he nodded in conclusion, "We should leave. Our deal still stands Adraich, and we've found what I was searching for."

"So it would seem." He stated flatly as he left the cavern swiftly without the others following.

Jim needed to speak with her, she could see it in the way he held himself, but she doubted if Khan would allow for that, "We'll talk later, Jim." She said, not caring that Khan would hear as he would already know this simple deduction.

She started to leave into the storm, both men following her in a different stride and way of carrying themselves. Jim kept his head lowered, but she knew Khan was still watching her; he always watched her. Quite a difficult option was before her, and while it would seem crazy to anyone else, she was considering both choices carefully. Her safety in Starfleet had yet to be ensured, and she would have to wait patiently for answers on that. Was it plausible to choose Khan? She had family, her parents back on Earth, and of course the crew. The Enterprise was her home, and her friends were a constant in her life that she couldn't imagine walking away from them. She knew either side would drum up an argument to have her stay, so how did she choose? There was also the trouble she would fall into with Bones and Carol that had to be considered, and maybe Khan was overestimating his chances of freedom from the Federation as well.

Her thoughts were turning into white noise, and she droned them out with the sound of falling water. The light from the shuttle was now the only thing guiding their way back, and she felt Jim hesitate beside her before coming to a full stop as the two stark figures were waiting for their return up at the hatch. She didn't know if it was her swirling emotions, or the questions running in her head, but a surging pain came out of nowhere, charging at her brain and she grabbed at her forehead as her knees came crashing down to the ground. A sound was made, and she was fairly certain it had left her lips because it didn't take long for Jim to take notice, and he was kneeling down with her, "Nina, what's wrong?!"

"The serum." Was all she could manage to get out before grinding her teeth. She couldn't be sure if she was seeing things in focus, but Jim was pulling her up by her waist, turning back around in the direction of the shuttle. She hoped she wasn't too much for him to carry through the rain, but somehow her legs still handled the walk forward even if she stumbled once or twice when they would bow in.

"I need your help." Jim's voice was muffled now, but she knew to whom he was speaking.

"I am aware of that Captain." His voice made her want to stay awake, a disconcerting but otherwise welcome reaction, "Nina, what do you feel?"

Khan's hand was on her face brushing her damp hair back, and she could tell they weren't in the rain anymore. How did that happen? It didn't matter. He had asked her a question, and she needed to say something, "It's worse than before." She achieved that small answer before her muscles started to go limp, and she felt like a shell.

"This is your fault." Jim accused aggressively, even as he started to hit the controls of the shuttle.

"Is it my fault?" Adraich wondered staidly, "Yes, I suppose it is." There was distasteful defeat in his tone, a curious thing.

More words of heat were spat, but none of it important or vital. The shuttle was making haste to leave the surface of the planet, and Nina had no doubt Jim would handle the issues of Terrell and the augments along the way. She prayed she was close to seeing her friends again, though it was probable that the first place she'd end up would be on Sickbay. Her eyes had long since shut and she was leaning on to Khan's chest wherever they had found a place to be seated in the shuttle. He didn't hold her too tightly, perhaps mindful of her claustrophobia, but with soft pressure that she knew he wouldn't leave her in abandon. It seemed irrelevant that Jim and Adraich would take witness to this. Let them stare. At least she would be saved the anxiety of having to explain her relationship with Khan later. This summed everything up significantly, and they could take from it what they wished. She instinctively reached for his hand, squeezing meekly for reassurance from him as she stayed nearly unconscious. A chaste kiss was placed on her temple, his damp hair tickling her cheek which she had no doubt would be hanging over his forehead, disrupting his usual clean-cut appearance. If she had been up to it, she would have brushed it back from his face, maybe even laying a kiss upon his lips. Instead she settled mutely against him, trembling in a hot shiver from her spiking fever. For now she was allowed a certain peace, it unknown to her that she laid in the arms of the one responsible for her affliction.


	25. Chapter 25

Things were kept silent between them at first, as it should have been. Amicably he took her to her crew still stored safe in the cargo bay. Taking a moment for herself, she walked between the rows, gazing fondly at the frozen faces she passed. Not so long ago she had been like them as well, though she remained unheeded by that idea. Even surrounded by a room of her slumbering family, she felt very alone. Khan and Adraich were useless to her at the moment, and she needed to conjure up her own plans to negotiate with Starfleet. It was a simple notion for her, for as of now the humans had been nothing but hospitable towards her considering the circumstances. She wasn't entirely without merit after all, and she hoped the Vulcan could see that.

"You're a good one, Commander." She praised, "I'm willing to trust you for these very people we walk alongside of."

He kept his hands folded together behind his back, poised ramrod straight and stoic of face as he chose to meet with her halfway through the row. He was someone who never acted gratuitous, and she favored the controlled consideration in his eyes, "I am of course willing to negotiate an offer with you, but such things will have to be passed to an authority higher than myself. I am curious; is it not Khan who speaks for your people?"

"When he is present." She crinkled her nose in distaste and thought for a moment, "My opinion is valued by him, and I would prefer to settle our terms now."

Spock organized his posture into a stance a little more relaxed as he observed her, "You are attempting to hurry things along, almost as if you do not want Khan to have a chance to arrive. What is it about Adraich and Khan you do not trust?"

"You are an intelligent individual Mr. Spock, and I trust you know my reasons." It felt like betrayal, but she was left with little places to turn to, "Adraich is deceitful and only wishes to hinder Khan's leadership. And Khan…he has allowed himself to become compromised by feelings." She didn't know why she felt she had to explain, but here was a pair of ears willing to listen, and hopefully even assist her.

"His emotions for Nurse Richardson." Spock hinted, "It's as I suspected."

Lykel crossed her arms and raised an incredulous brow, "So it is obvious. I do not fault him of course. I may have rejoiced even, if the timing was better."

"You would have rejoiced for Khan; does this mean you favor Nina?" He raised a brow of his own, and she quickly set her face straight, not wanting to look like reflections of one another with that action.

"It doesn't pertain to her as much as it does about my Prince sharing in something with another. It has taken him far too long to discover love." Lykel wasn't bothered to word it that way, and Spock didn't otherwise look startled by the blatant remark. The situation was rather reversed, after years of being berated for loving Adraich by Khan, he now would know the joys and pains that she too had fallen for. But in love with Adraich; she wasn't sure if that was the case anymore, "I feel it is fair to warn you Commander, now that she has been genetically altered by the serum, finding a place to keep her could be difficult."

"Starfleet will not allow for one of our own to be used as a prize to bargain for. Khan simply referring to Nina as a member of his family will not be enough."

Lykel scoffed, "And that answer you just gave to me will not be enough to make him think otherwise." She got right into his face, speaking lowly even as he remained impassive, "What will Starfleet do to her? Tell me Mr. Spock, if it was up to you, what would you do for Nurse Richardson?"

"Nina needs to be able to make her own decision. We of the Enterprise will respond accordingly to the situation."

"Does that include informing Starfleet of her condition? I know your Captain is something of a rule breaker, and they are close friends, adding incentive for him watch on her closely."

"Where will you go with your crew? With such a history Khan presents, it is unlikely a deal will be reached that satisfies him." Spock carefully studied the cryo tube he was standing beside, apathetically it appeared. Lykel worried for the same reasons he just mentioned. Whatever they brought to the table would go disregarded by Starfleet. They carried with them the reputation of purging groups of weaker species, something Lykel would be glad to be rid of. She had never asked Khan what he had wanted, a critical mistake it now seemed, "Unrestricted freedom shall never be his, but you know this, Lykel."

She was unnerved by his addressing of her name, baffled he had even bothered to uncover it in the last days gone by, "I do know this, but I also know I am willing to bargain for anything for the rest of my people. If we could have the chance to colonize elsewhere, under a trusted eye that would make the Federation comfortable with our existence…well, wouldn't that be something?"

Spock was silent for a moment, and she hoped he was considering her half attempt at a proposal, even if it wasn't written out in black and white, "It is something to mention to our respective leaders."

So not a yes, but definitely not a no either. That's all she wanted, was to be heard and get him thinking. If anything, it was a step in the right direction. If she could make ground with the humans, than perhaps she could stop the verbal feud that would occur when Khan and Adraich would be brought on the ship to work out an agreement, "I appreciate your willingness to work with me." She said honestly.

"You have shown no signs of deception, therefore making it easy to cooperate with you." He remarked as if it was the simplest thing, "However, one detail still needs explaining, and it would be better if you could elucidate it. Why was Nina injected with the serum?"

Lykel frowned, not because he was broaching a subject beyond desire, but because she had no knowledge on the question. She hadn't since been blessed with the chance to speak with Adraich, and Khan remained vague on the matter when she had approached him about it on Kronos. A power play, a connection to Magdalena, or something sinister? "Why indeed, Commander—I'm afraid I have no answer to give you."

He paused a moment before talking, "Not entirely inconceivable, as you previously stated neither male was worth trusting."

She pinned him with a stare, "Well then, if you had to venture a logical guess, what do you think his reasons were?"

"To form a permanent bond between Nina and your people. I have yet to speak with Adraich now knowing this information, but I do not believe his actions were completely selfish. It is also wise to consider how Khan will benefit from this."

Of course she had considered that, heck; she'd been consumed by fear for it. How far would Khan go to take what he wanted? She had witnessed his behavior in the past, never questioning it, but rather encumbered by the sheer brilliance he could formulate to claim his dark desires. Nina was one of those things, and whether it was strange fate, or accidental, she had crossed his path looking so much like one of their own. Not the person he would have ever taken for his own before, but now the chance had come again, and she was embedded deep in his hold. Lykel didn't know if it was pity she felt for Nina, or gratification for giving something to Khan that he had otherwise been without. The strength of his love for his family was boundless, and he had room in his heart for another.

" _Commander, communications have been restored with Captain Kirk's shuttle."_ It was Uhura from the Bridge. With Lykel having made good on her promise to restore them in perfect condition, they made set on getting back to work almost immediately as they had entered the shuttle bay.

"On my way." Spock answered robotically before looking back at Lykel, "Do you wish to remain here with your crew?"

She scanned her eyes over the tubes one last time, satisfied with the way they had been looked after in their absence, "No need for me to be overprotective, I know where they are. I made a promise to Doctor McCoy that I would offer myself up as a reference for him to look over to help with Nina's condition, and I will keep to it."

"A respectable act of volunteering, as I hold no doubts in Doctor McCoy's abilities in Sickbay. Should he require your assistance, I am more than inclined to agree."

Examining each other one last time, they both acted at once and started for the door. She didn't know if it was a gentleman's act, or a Vulcans, but he paused to let her leave first so they wouldn't be trapped shoulder to shoulder in the doorjamb. What with this freedom she felt aboard their ship, she was beginning to dread negotiations all the more. What would be the next step in her life from here? They were augments, they worked together as a family, so why did she suddenly feel the need to be independent? Things weren't exactly turning out well for them, at least, not by the standards she was used to. It was once easy to rule over everything, and surely with their awoken numbers, they could do so again…but she didn't want to. She had to make Khan see that.

Entering the turbo lift with Spock, they each stated clearly their respective destinations, hers obviously being the one they'd stop at first. It was silent, but not uncomfortably so. She couldn't imagine he was a person to waste time on insistent blithering, something she detested. She felt she hadn't given away too much information, at least, not anything valid that he hadn't already deduced from his findings. He was clever, as was his human Captain, and she was sure it would be a battle of wills when fighting for a compromise. The lift made a jerky halt at her deck as she cleared her head from its reverie, giving only a passing glance to the Vulcan before she stepped off. It was eerie how fast she had memorized the layout of the ship, having no struggle as her footsteps led her back down the corridor to Sickbay, where she hoped to surprise a certain Doctor in his waiting.

* * *

Nina was warm. Unbearably so, in fact she wanted to shed her clothing. That didn't seem possible of course, as she was still battling to stay alert, slipping into unconsciousness for lengthy periods of time before jolting alive again without her eyes ever opening. This was unacceptable. Her mind wasn't foggy, and she could recall being passed into Khan's arms by Jim before they had taken off from Kronos. No telling how that had turned out; for all she could comprehend, they could still be on the shuttle. Khan's chest had been so solid, it was difficult to make out if she was still against him, or propped on a chair. Had he really kissed her temple, or was that imagined? No, she had been coherent enough to know he had done that, and in front of Jim no less. Explanations were in order for her, but that would have to wait. Something had gone wrong with the serum, and she didn't much feel up to a battle with her superior officer. Soon everyone would know she'd had relations with Khan, and she hated to think what result would come from that. She was hardly alone in the guilt though, as there was still Carol who would be getting the third degree anytime now. Really, out of all the thoughts to be running in her head, she was surprised it was Starfleet matters, and not concern for her own health. Then again, she was a nurse on a star ship Sickbay; she had no time to sulk.

A ragged sigh escaped her, and she realized she had broken out into a cold sweat. Fevering again; great. Her bearings were starting to come back to her though, and she could determine she was laid flat out on a chilly surface with the light material of her clothes sticking to her. She went to move her arms, maybe to make a half attempt to sit up, only to find she couldn't. Quite literally, her wrists were cuffed down to something, and her eyes snapped opened on their own accord to be blinded by white light. She was choked by a gurgled sound of discomfort and immediately someone was at her side, shoving an instrument into her face. The corners of her mouth scowled grumpily up at him, to which he noticed, "Don't look so happy." Bones goaded.

"What the hell is this?" She pulled at the restraints on her wrists as a gesture to signify her irritation.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, also showing signs of stress, "Your hormone levels were spiking. We thought you might awake volatile, so we put those on as a precaution."

"I'm volatile now." She growled, "And who's this we?"

"It was me who suggested the restraints." Lykel was on her other side, quiet until this moment, and as icy as she ever was on first impression, "I'm sorry, Nina."

"Sorry for the restraints, or for getting my name wrong before?" She deadpanned.

"Both." Lykel answered smartly, a trace of a smirk painted her lips.

"No, it's alright." Nina felt her bad mood dissolving, perhaps from fatigue and Lykel's soothing words, "You got my friends to safety, and I'm grateful for that."

"Well…they weren't so awful to deal with I suppose." Her green eyes skirted back to Bones who was walking back from his desk again, looking all business.

Nina sensed a lecture coming from him in her near future. With a quick scan around, she noted that they were the only three in the room, and that left her curious, "Where is Khan—and Jim." She added as an afterthought, though completely left Adraich off her list.

Bones and Lykel shared a look that she couldn't make out, "Well, after some heavy convincing from both Spock and Jim, they got the  _'Reliant'_  to pull out from our location, leaving us stranded with a broken ship. No doubt Terrell is still in range of our censors, but the deal has to be set up by Jim, at Khan's request before we report back to Starfleet. We wouldn't have gotten you both back if Spock hadn't reassured him otherwise."

"Repairs are being made to the Enterprise as we speak. Many of the  _'Reliant'_  personnel stayed aboard." Lykel threw in as well, "So we aren't in any immediate danger."

All of that sounded like a disaster that she was almost thankful for being detained in Sickbay…almost. Bones make quick on freeing her of her restraints, though her head still spun like a top as she was helped into a seated position. Her augmented strength seemed to be failing her for the moment, and she felt more human than she ever had before, "So what's wrong with me then?"

McCoy's eyes darted down to his tricorder, a little perplexed and even hesitant, "I took a blood sample, and I've come to the conclusion that the serum was not ready for human testing. While the genetic enhancements are obvious, it seems the strain was stronger than needed. Your body is rejecting a lot of the changes in attempt to eliminate the problem where there isn't any. Your cells are overcompensating for the augmented genes. Your headaches can be linked to the adjustment of primal instincts because the brain still thinks your human, which isn't the case."

He showed her the results of her own brain scan, and she suddenly felt nostalgic about having wanted to switch her career choice into neuroscience. That dream certainly felt miles away now, "So, am I dying?"

She locked Bones into a devastated stare as she passed him back his tricorder. Even Lykel seemed unsettled by the question as she gave Nina a pointed look, "Not in so many words. My diagnosis is you're suffering from mild symptoms of degradation that have the potential to turn severe. I need a serum to stabilize your condition or it could turn fatal."

"The star that burns twice as bright burns half as long." Lykel murmured.

Nina heard the words, though she doubted if Bones could, "And what about my blood test?"

"Well, in comparison to a pure augmented female." He gestured to Lykel, "You have higher hormone levels due to the fact that you aren't sterile. White blood cell count is normal, and your ferritin levels are immaculate. Your platelets don't appear to have the same strength of regeneration as Khan's did, but you can sustain injuries and be recovered much quicker than before."

He stopped talking then, almost as if he was afraid to continue as Lykel cleared her throat, "She needs to know, Leonard."

Know what? Nina was more nonplussed by the fact that Bones and Lykel were suddenly on a first name basis, "What is it that I need to know?"

"Dammit." He cursed spitefully while Lykel merely smirked back at him, "Nina, your levels of hCG have been increasing steadily. There's a good chance you're pregnant."

She leaned up against the back of the biobed, formulating an answer in her mind as she thought over what Bones had just told. Having kids and not having kids…it wasn't as impacting a statement as it might have been for someone else, and the lines were blurred in the middle to appear as one. She didn't want a family, at least, not with the way her career ate up her free time for such a thing. And she thought of her parent's life back on Earth in Wyoming. Neither of them ever had dealings with Starfleet, they were both retired, and from what she knew from her childhood, they'd never experienced any sort of adventure outside their jobs and home life. To her, that was boring and not a life she saw or wanted for herself. Bones must have thought she was seriously considering this information after she had ceased talking, and she made to answer to pacify him, "Okay."

"Okay." He repeated, "That's all you have to say?"

"Well…" She breathed a sarcastic laugh, "I don't know what else to say. I can't deal with this right now. I just found out I'm dying slowly from an injection I didn't even want, we're still dealing with Starfleet's commands, consulting with augments, and now it's likely I'm pregnant. Where does that leave me Bones?"

"Nothing has changed." Lykel countered before Bones could open his mouth, "Only we three know about this, and I am content to keep it that way if it is your decision."

Nina struggled to come up with an answer, especially with the spotlight shining on her in her exhausted state. Her left hand brushed through her hair while subconsciously her right landed over her stomach, "I don't want to say anything just yet, and the words have to come from me."

"Understandable." Lykel affirmed.

"Is there really a point in me asking who the father is?" Bones surprised her by taking a seat at the edge of the biobed, his face showing stern worry, "I don't know how that happened, and frankly I don't need the details. You need to be ready for the consequences, Nina."

"I know." She mutedly agreed.

With nothing more to say on the matter, he stood and retreated to his desk for a moment, leaving Nina in the company of Lykel. She was thankful there was no pity or scrutiny coming from either of them, though likely the others outside that room would not be so forgiving. Lykel was still watching her carefully, though difficult to read, "You smell like him, you know." She reached forward and tugged at Nina's collar, revealing the love marks once again until she swatted her hand away with a scowl, "Interesting."

"You're actually enjoying this, aren't you?" Nina asked sourly.

"Not for the reason you're thinking. He cares for you in a way I've never seen, so there are endearing qualities about you. I myself have noticed your strong sense of loyalty." She uncrossed her arms to park herself on the side of the biobed where Bones had once sat.

"And now I'm pregnant. That doesn't exactly scream loyalty."

Lykel rolled her eyes, "Your kind is much too concerned with social etiquette. You gave into your instincts, putting aside trifling matters to do what felt right. I am curious how that all worked out."

"It was imperfect. In the middle of it, I even told him I hated him." Just by recounting those moments, she could feel her face heat with shame. It had been one big fight for control to which both her and Khan were guilty. She supposed the end result being a child wasn't entirely unrealistic, but it was unwanted. She dreaded the thought of telling him. She could see no nurturing, fatherly nature in Khan, nor could she see herself as being particularly matronly.

"That was bound to happen. He can be insufferable." Lykel said easily, "I'm sure he treated you well of course."

Nina held up her hand in silence, "I'd rather not discuss that."

"I understand. I was merely trying to keep your thoughts occupied as you have other issues that need to be dealt with, and you should do so with a strong mind. You're of no use to any of us suffering from degradation."

Nina hated to think how everyone would react to the news, which would have to be announced as soon as possible she suspected. She was bombarded with so many questions. If her condition could be stabilized, what would Starfleet want with her? News would spread about her pregnancy, there was just no way it couldn't. She was in a warped relationship with Khan, though escape seemed fruitless now with her bearing his child. She had family and friends, and her career, or so it seemed. Those things might not be a constant with the way her mistakes kept piling up. For her, it was really only one event that had started the chain-reaction of unfortunate circumstances in her life. If only she hadn't been injected with the serum… "I think a strong sense of mind is going to be hard to come by."

"Then I'll help you." Lykel said, looking at her fiercely that both terrified and inspired Nina.

"What do you get out of this?"

"A friend; the kind that I've been waiting for since I was put to sleep three hundred years ago."

Lykel stood again as Bones returned, taking more scans with a furrowed brow, all the while Nina was distracted by the woman in the room. It would be a while for both of them before they could call each other friend and mean it, but it was a step forward in any case. There was a certain disconnect circling around Lykel as she spoke of her augmented companions. The word lost didn't seem to describe her, but she did appear to be lonely. Nina wasn't blind either, even if she was spent from her traversing on Kronos. The avid looks split between the woman and the doctor was difficult to ignor, but not entirely bothersome. Friendship; the idea wasn't so bad once repeated, and after all, Nina felt like she needed a friend too.


	26. Chapter 26

The pent up anger was building. Khan could feel it starting from his fingertips, traveling up his arms and spreading to the rest of his body as he tried to adjust to the restlessness of waiting. Nina had been taken to Sickbay, unconscious and fevering in his arms. The serum was a failure, a human error, something he should have foreseen. He could not go to her now though, not when he was so close to achieving the goal he had started for. Lykel would look after her, without him even ordering her to do so. However, he was uncomfortable with the woman's distance. She had hardly managed to acknowledge his return, and she wasn't busying herself with Adraich either. It was a string of abnormal and irrational behavior, but he had not the time to deal with such matters. Kirk had less than half the amount of people boarded that would normally be on the ship, so repairs were slow. Amazing, one simple death threat to their Captain, and the  _'Reliant'_ had pulled away. He wasn't naïve enough to believe he was now alone with the Enterprise, but even separation was a comforting thing to the mind, however fickle.

Their conversation was to be held in the Captain's ready room, and being ready seemed like something Kirk was unable in doing. With Lykel being preoccupied in Sickbay, he was landed with Adraich, not his first choice. To his credit, he had kept silent from his spot against the wall, his face colored in distraction and guilt. The audacity of him, to feel remorse for his actions now? Khan was harboring a sizably large amount of resentment towards his comrade. Since the shuttle from Kronos, he had kept casting irritating side glances over his shoulder to watch over Nina, and pinning him with the blame at the same time. What he failed to understand was Khan already held the blame, every single bit of it. In the past he had destroyed Magdalena, and he was disgusted to think the same might occur with Nina.

Feeling ireful about everything buzzing around in his head, he tossed a dark glare at Kirk when he finally arrived in his ready room. Not so shortly was he followed by Spock…and Carol Marcus. While he and Adraich frowned with bemusement, it seemed they weren't the only ones left pondering as to why. Kirk took a second glance at her determined face with wonder. It was easy to depict by her withering posture that the composure on her face was only a convincing front. She was just about ready to bend from pressure, like grass blades in the wind.

"I was unaware Miss Marcus would be taking an active part in this conversation." Khan remarked with acrimony.

Kirk opened his mouth to reply, only to redirect his words at the last second towards the admiral's daughter, "Carol, what are you doing here?"

"I have to confess something, and it has to be now." She said ardently.

Kirk looked to his Vulcan first officer for help, but it proved futile from the indifferent stare he received. The gears looked to have clicked in the Captains head, for suddenly he was frowning, not a look Khan was accustomed to seeing on his youthful face, "You want to talk about how you let Khan and his two associates escape with a portable transwarp beaming device?"

Adraich shot a look at Khan, who in turn casted his eyes at Marcus. Her mouth was agape, looking silly as she sucked for answers out of thin air, like a fish out of water. She wasn't reduced into a blithering moron succumbed to hysterical tears, which every male in the room was no doubt thankful for. Her lips snapped shut and her brow creased as she tilted her head slightly to the side, "Who told you?"

"Nina, when we were down on Kronos. I pressured her into telling me, so it's not her fault." Khan frowned at Kirk's response. Nina had known this, and hadn't thought to tell him? She had told her Captain instead…

"No, I know it isn't her fault; it's mine." Carol spoke earnestly, "And please don't blame Doctor McCoy either, he was just trying to help."

Kirk waved her off with a soured expression, "I know that Carol. We'll have to figure out your latest regrets later, right now I have other issues that need addressing. Now, would you please leave, that's an order!" His tone was like the hard crack of a whip, short and to the point.

Miss Marcus was visibly deflated by his treatment of her, her shoulders falling, even as she kept her face blank, "Yes, sir." She said softly before stepping out from the room.

Kirk blinked rapidly, coming to his senses as he relaxed slightly from his reprimand. His face showed the grief that he wouldn't otherwise voice as he took a seat in the chair opposite of Khan and Adraich. Spock stood at his side, locking eyes with Khan in a deathly gaze. Neither had forgotten their last encounter, but they assumed a false sense of respect for one another for the time being, "Should I begin, or would you like the honor?" Kirk asked as a formality, but it was obvious what he wanted.

"Please Captain, this is your ship, I think it would be prudent for you to start our negotiations." Khan replied with a steely edge to his voice.

"Just to be clear, you were unaware that Carol Marcus was the one who awoke you. It was evident on your face."

"If it was so obvious to you, why bring it up?" He challenged.

Kirk remained passive, not giving up anything with his collected gaze, "I just want to have all the cards out on the table. I have a few questions about Nina as well, some that he wasn't able to answer." He motioned to Adraich who stood stone faced.

The topic of Nina was a sensitive issue for him, especially around Kirk. While in the past he had gloated about being able to read her feelings for the man, he now rather wished he was ignorant to the matter. This so obviously flawed human had her love, and for what reason? His hands clenched at the thought and his chest tightened as he gave him a scathing look, "You have no further business with Nina, she is augmented now, and there is little you can do for her."

"She is my business." Kirk barked back, red faced from anger, "I happen to be her Captain, and a friend. I want to know why she was given the serum in the first place."

A rather boring and predictable question, but Khan wasn't expecting anything more from the young Captain, "Trivial." He responded dismally.

"Whatever arrangement we decide, she won't be going with you." Kirk changed his tactics again, and rather intuitively, "Her place is here on the Enterprise."

"It will be her decision." Khan replied passively, even if it wasn't a close reflection of what he was feeling.

The Vulcan's eyes had strayed over to Adraich, who it seemed was attempting to be narrowly missed by the burn of the gaze, "I was informed that it was you who gave the injection." He said in that detached way that was chilling.

"I sense a question in that." Adraich chirped unkindly.

"I was expressing many questions synchronously with my statement. It would be agreeable to ask one of greatest significance so we may set our priorities in order." Spock returned swiftly.

Kirk cut him off before he was prompted to continue, "What he means to ask is, why did you do it?"

Khan never looked back to Adraich and nor did his comrade look to him for an answer, "Irrelevant."

"Lykel did not seem to think so." Spock said plainly, "While you were away, she was most ideal to confer with."

In the past, such a statement would be relieving for Khan, so why was he filled with dread? Lykel was not herself, she was abstracted from them, and he had picked up on it the moment he was brought on board. He needed to speak with her as they once did. Their friendship was one of the few things he cherished, and he wasn't about to lose that now over a bad feeling.

" _Jim."_  A voice called over the comm.

"What Bones?" Kirk frowned as he acknowledged him.

" _You're gonna have to cut that meeting short. I need Khan in Sickbay now!"_  He intoned sternly, leaving no room for argument or dismissal.

Kirk merely had to give him a look that suggested he leave. Khan did not make to go for him though, and not to appease the surly Doctor either. It was for Nina. That nagging guilt was back in his gut, dripping like poison as he struggled for some kind of rational frame of mind. Adraich had followed out from the room, no doubt glad to be free from sweating in his own skin at the off-color looks he had been on the receiving end of. He disappeared somewhere on his own accord however, as Khan was left alone in the turbo lift to Sickbay.

Kirk had made sure the augments were away from the ready room before he turned to his first officer, "Inform Terrell that we've delved into negotiations with the augments. Progress might be slow, but we can't stall Khan forever, and we need backup. We'll keep him posted as he gets in contact with Starfleet."

Spock gave a sign of agreement before pausing at the door with his shoulders squared, "Captain, what I said before was true. Lykel is willing to make an honest arrangement, and I would strongly advise you speak with her."

Kirk sat back and blinked with an astonished look on his face, having thought he'd never hear his friend speak positive of an augment. Spock didn't have a dishonest bone in his body, and he knew he would never steer him wrong purposefully, "I just might."

* * *

He strode through the halls, barely stopping to acknowledge even a mere glimpse at the personnel aboard the Enterprise. The Doctors words kept playing over and over in his head, in which by now that had been enough time for him to come up with various scenarios on what was occurring down in Sickbay. It seemed so isolated a place on the ship, and such a distance to walk. Nothing to wind him of breath of course, though his face remained stoic as he arrived inside the Sickbay. It was much the same as the last time he'd been there, nearly identical with the exception of whom was present. Lykel gave him a thoughtful look while the Doctor seemed to leap to life at his presence, "About damn time, what did you get lost?"

Khan had to remind himself this man was a friend to Nina, and a rather valued member of the ship that happened to know the workings of the cryo tubes because of the last time he'd been aboard. Were anyone else to give him such a brash complaint, they would have been cut down in their path, "You need my blood." Khan stated simply, while ignoring the Doctors usual behavior that had developed over a length of time. He must have had quite a history.

"Until I have a better solution. Nina is still half human, so I assume your blood should be able to slow any degrading that has otherwise taken a hold of her."

The Doctor was quick to extract a needle, Khan barely having time to offer his arm in surrender as he felt the small pinch, "Degrading?" He gave a scornful look as McCoy hadn't offered up a better explanation than that.

"The serum was too potent, and now her body is rejecting it. None of her vital organs have shut down yet, so we should consider ourselves lucky."

They moved in sync towards the biobed, Lykel standing guard at Nina's side which was oddly endearing. Nina otherwise appeared unfazed, even if she was wan in complexion. Her eyes were alert, and though despondent, the air around her suggested she was in a foul mood. Without even having to be asked, she held her arm out for McCoy to inject the blood he'd just taken from Khan. Their eyes met with him at the end of the biobed, his expression doleful while she stayed convincingly fierce. It felt as if many things had been left unsaid until this point, and even with the Doctor checking her over, they never broke eye contact.

"Any change Doctor?" Lykel broke the serene silence with her hard voice.

"Some changes, however minimal. A larger quantity might give me some of the results I'm after, but we'd have to set up a blood transfusion."

The Doctor turned expectantly to Khan, "Of course." He said before McCoy could even open his mouth to ask.

"Right." He cleared his throat while his mouth fell into a thin line, "Take a seat so we can start."

This wasn't the first transfusion he had taken a part in on the Enterprise. His blood had been used to bring Kirk back to life before he was even allowed the choice to refuse. Circumstances had been different, as he had been injured in the fight with Spock. Nothing detrimental to his health, but he had been forced numbly into a seat, allowing Kirk the chance to breathe life again. This was for Nina though, and he could do so easily without a second thought. He owed her this, as well as a great deal of many things, even if she was yet unaware.

McCoy was quick at settling everything in order, and soon he was relaxing his arm as he pumped life back into Nina. Already she didn't look as pale, and she seated herself a little higher on the bed while making sure not to make any sudden, large movements to disrupt the link of tubes between them, "Bones, how much do you plan on taking? He needs his blood too, and I know this is only a temporary fix."

"I just need you on the mend, to buy myself more time as I think up a solution. If it's possible, I'd like to take another look at one of the vials before they are eradicated." He was grumbling more to himself than to anyone particular as he began a frantic pace, on the verge of going manic.

"Adraich will know where they are." Khan stated as he looked at Lykel.

She nodded in understanding, "I'll find him."

Khan stirred with irritation at the glance she gave to McCoy before leaving. He didn't need them to be close, not right now. He had to do anything and everything to receive a home for his family, the one they deserved after three hundred years. He was waiting for a double-cross; Kirk was too proud to let everything from their past get swept under a rug. The woman beside him was a large factor to this decision. From the corner of his eye, he kept stealing glances with no words to say, at least, none he wanted to speak with her friend present. She was dying, and it was his fault. Every time he quietly confessed this to himself, it was another sharp pain in his heart. What if she didn't pull through? He refused to explore that thought further. He had been so lugubrious after Magdalena had died, and only because she had given her life to ensure his continued. Whatever emotional distress it had caused, he couldn't refute that it had brought an essential change to his life.

Nina brought changes to his life now, and he wasn't ready to walk away from her. It was strange of him to remain so still and so muted around her, which she took notice of, even in sickness, "Bones, could you leave for just a few minutes?"

He looked at her after pulling his head out from his tricorder to toss her a quizzical expression, "Are you sure?"

She huffed, and gazed at him narrowly, "I'll be fine here, I know how a transfusion works, remember?"

"Alright, but I'll be back in ten minutes, on the dot." He watched Khan closely, looking ready to snarl at him before leaving through the doors of Sickbay.

Now they were lapsed in silence again, though it was broken quickly with Nina rearranging her-self to face him on the biobed, being careful not to break the connection of the transfusion, "Well, you're behaving…and you're quiet."

He observed the tube connected between them, his rich blood leaving his body to save hers. It was conceivable that he would do this act for any one of his family if there was ever a situation that called for such measures, but he knew this bond was something more, and it was terrifying. He hated fear, perhaps because it was such a rare occurrence in his life. It had gripped him when he thought he'd lost his crew on the Vengeance, and now again. Such a cavalier individual as he was, he lusted to have everything he desired, and he wouldn't accept anything less. His eyes met her dark ones, full of exhaustion and wonder, "Have you decided?"

A puff of hot air escaped her as she sat back, "Do you have to ask that now?"

"Yes." He said contemptuously, "Your decision is a large, contributing factor to what Starfleet will give as their answer to a solution for my people."

"You flatter me. I'm not nearly important enough to sway their minds, especially with the state I'm in." She gestured to herself with a hand before resting it lazily on her lap.

"How do you feel?" His voice was straight, not giving away the turmoil he was battling. It was better for her not to know. She needed her strength to fight for herself, not for him. He would not let her become a martyr as Magdalena had once been.

"Tired, and cadged." Was her answer, "I don't think I'll be seeing the outside of this room for a while."

"Something of great importance has yet to happen." He remarked dryly, "Your Captain is in no hurry to advance negotiations."

"Jim is slow on the handling of anything that requires him to write a report. Of course, he doesn't exactly trust you either."

A myriad of emotions struck him, "And do you trust me?"

Her eyebrows hit her hairline from the question, and her lips quipped into a mix between a frown and a smile, "I don't know you well, but I suppose there's a certain pull between us that makes me want to trust you."

He was almost pleased with this answer, "What is there to know about a person?" They had conversed with one another—both pleasantly and argumentative—and they had lain together, what more was there to understand?

"I don't understand you a lot of times; your decisions aren't always ones I would make, not to mention I know next to nothing about your history. And don't pretend you know me either, because you don't." She gave him a sharp look still fueled with fire that made him crave for her again, and he wondered if she would ever allow him to be with her.

"Then I have something to look forward to."

He surprised her with those words, it was easy to deduce by the character of her face. He seized the chance now, knowing it might not come again once the dealings commenced. He slid her to the side of the biobed as he stood, settling between her legs as they hung over the edge before entangling his one hand in her hair to bring his mouth down on hers. Both her left arm and his right remained flaccid at their sides from the series of tubes locking them together. It was of no hindrance, if anything, it brought them closer together. He could feel the life he gave making her stronger, if only briefly, and the needle site on his arm felt hot from the searing network of his blood blending with hers. She gave a delicious sigh in return, while she wrapped her free arm around his waist to reel him in, nibbling and sucking gently at his mouth. His Nina. The thought of her alone was enough to arouse his attentions, though he respected her too much to push her any further than the kiss. Their first time had been in the dark of a hollow, and he did not want the follow up to be on a biobed in the Sickbay of the Enterprise. It was a struggle, but he pulled back with a heavy breath, resting his forehead against hers as he allowed for his eyes to close. The power of her hold around his waist hadn't relented, and she left little kisses along his jawline, trademarks that he was hers, or that's how he read the gesture. Her actions eventually ceased, and she made a weary sound as she lifted her palm to rest flat against the center of his chest.

He stood a small space away to get a clear look at her face, and he'd say she appeared conflicted, "Is there something on your mind?"

The time ticked by painfully slow, causing the buzzing lights in the Sickbay to sound a tenfold louder as he waited for her to respond. Eventually she gave an even smile, though not convincing enough for him to rightfully believe what she said in that moment, "It's nothing."

 


	27. Chapter 27

It was pleasing to walk through the Enterprise and not be tossed curious glances. Lykel moved at a brisk pace, searching for Adraich who was on ten-forward, as the computer had reiterated. Her thoughts on Khan were a little ambiguous for the present. Upon his arrival to Sickbay, she had witnessed firsthand his care for Nina, and she was convinced in her mind it was love. She was more forgiving of his aberration now; though she was still set on finding a way for their family to live as free people, and she would discuss so with him when the time was appropriate. Anxiously she would wait for Nina to inform him about the pregnancy, though she understood perfectly well the grievances the woman might be struggling through. If everything worked out for the better and Nina was to pull through the afflictions of the serum, it would be the first naturally augmented child born into existence. Purely bred, something Khan would cherish, but that didn't speak of anything about his parental skills. Like any male a part of her crew, he hadn't spoken of children simply because of the fact that their women were sterile. Khan would never have taken a human mate, for him it was almost inconceivable. It was remarkable that Nina had changed that, though she wasn't human anymore.

An idea sliced through her mind, and she halted in her steps while resting a hand over her chest. Her face screwed up into torment, and even as she began to deny it in her thoughts, she was clenched with fear that she had discovered something completely by accident.

The doors to the mess hall opened before her, and Adraich stepped out, pausing as he took in her dismayed appearance, "You look like someone just walked over your grave." He said dubiously.

"I need to ask you something." She bit out.

He scrunched his nose in displeasure, "Lovely to see you too. This ship is just brimming with hospitality."

She gave him a reproachful look as she ushered him backwards into the room he had been making to leave from. Her body was growing hot, and not in a good way. Rage and dejection seeped into her blood as she was trifled with the of task facing the answer, and not wanting to know it, "Where are the vials?"

His face fell into cold realization, and she thought the hairs on the back of his neck bristled from being put on the spot, "So Starfleet is confiscating them already, and I see they have you as their lackey."

"I am no lackey." She said between her teeth, "This is for Nina, her doctor wishes to look over one of the vials as reference."

His mouth formed into a pouted 'o' as he glanced at the ground, "Khan is with her then?"

"Of course, though I thought you'd be more disappointed about that." She noted that his tone was rather bland, lacking any sort of regard or interest in the matter.

"No." He shook his head, smiling somewhat as he moved around the large, secluded space, weaving his way between the tables, "I've come to understand that I respect her a great deal, and could maybe even think of her as one of our own. She isn't Lena though." He didn't need to elaborate.

"Just as well, she's been taken by our leader it would seem. They smell of each other."

"Oh I know." Adraich sang with a little glint in his eyes, "What good that will do, I have no idea."

Lykel for a moment was reminded of her love for this man, formed long ago when they were still fighting for dominion over Earth. It felt like she had lived through the three hundred years since then, and had not been spent in frozen sleep. Everything had changed, from technology, allegiances and her feelings. It would be so simple to return to the way she had been, simpering with glee at everything he said and wishing for his undivided attention. She didn't like to think she had ever been that petty, and that woman from the past…she didn't miss her, especially not to call her back again. Divided from her company, she felt strong, focused, and bold, at least enough to hold together her family and save them from their black reputation as murderers. Her face settled into seriousness, and she held her hand out steady towards him, "The vials, Adraich."

He scowled slightly, "I had them hidden in private quarters, long before she was even brought aboard the ship with her crew."

"Then we'll go retrieve them." There was no challenge in the statement, though it did come off as a demand.

"Ask your initial question first." He cut off, his eyes ground into sharp daggers as he too lost all jovial sentiment. She wanted to play coy, test him as to what it was he thought she had in mind, but he didn't appear to be in a gaming mood, "Your look in the hall spoke volumes, and I can only guess as to what kind."

"Why did you inject Nina with the serum?" She expected his shoulders to sag at least, but he didn't make a move or a sound, not even to breathe, and she knew her presumptions were correct, "Khan ordered you to, did he not?"

Adraich gave a dark smirk, no mirth reaching his eyes, "No wonder Khan always preferred you over all others with his decision making. You, all seeing Lykel, so intuitive." He mocked, "But this was one thing he did not wish for you to discover."

Lykel thought she might be sick, and she leaned against the counter of the mess hall, her power giving way as she rested her forehead in her palm, "He's killed her."

"Don't be so dramatic, she may yet pull through." Adraich said brazenly.

He had mistaken her words, assuming she was talking about the literal sense, "And if she pulls through? There is no way she won't find out eventually. Lies like these have their own way of unfurling, whether it be weeks from now, or years. The more entangled she becomes in his life, the more her heart will break."

"Do you think it's possible that she even feels anything for him?" Adraich asked as he made his way over to her, concern marring his face as he noted her crippled stance against the counter keeping her weight up.

"It's not impossible." Lykel replied, "Why did you agree to help him with this, and why couldn't he have done it himself?"

"I suspect he doesn't quite know that answer either." He shrugged harmlessly as a thoughtful look graced his features, "As to why I helped, well, let's just say he's a far better leader than I. Much more conniving, but fair as well, and I had pushed too far with my assumptions about his emotions for her. Nina must hate me now, as was his goal I'm sure. Can't have the threat of another male after all. He should be more concerned about Jim Kirk than me however."

Lykel observed him skeptically, "What did you do Adraich?"

"I expanded the Captain's gaze, enlightening him to matters of the heart, or rather, Nina's heart."

Adraich gave a grin, a familiar devilish one, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes, "You can't help yourself, can you?"

"Never." He shook his head, his smile fading slightly, "But I did him a favor. In the long run, it's better for this issue to be dealt with now. Nina has as many choices to make as we do."

If only he knew how correct he was. True to her word, Lykel wouldn't speak to anyone about the pregnancy, least of all Adraich. Her comrade with a penchant for stirring up trouble wasn't to be trusted with information so impacting as that, "What do you want to happen?" She asked suddenly.

Adraich must not have understood the question, as his brow furrowed, "What do you mean; with Khan and Nina, or something else?"

"It's just…we've been struggling for weeks to retrieve our crew and to find a suitable location to colonize. From what's transpired, I think we can both agree that's not going to happen without strong opposition from the Federation. If you were left to your own devices, what would you want for the crew?"

Her taxing question warranted an undisguised look of astonishment from him, "I don't think I'd ever be left in that position, but if I was, I guess I'd sacrifice myself for them, because it's my actions that should be judged, not theirs. They've been asleep this whole time, while we've been parading around the galaxy in a stolen star ship, fighting for a chance for their survival. I don't know if Starfleet will see it that way, but I'd try and talk to a person who would be most understanding to that plight."

The first person who came to mind for her was Spock. She had learned that the Vulcan had lost more than he let on about; the destruction of his home planet, not to mention the devastating loss of more than ninety percent of his race. Adraich's answer was more helpful than she would have guessed it to be, but she kept her tongue, not speaking to him of her own endeavors for the crew, "Well said. Perhaps you've been listening to Khan more than you realise."

"I despise politics." He said flatly.

She pushed off from the counter, regaining the strength that had been sapped from her by laborious discussion, "Come, we should get the vials now. We've talked enough."

"Oh yes, but I missed our little talks." He teased, catching up at her side as she stalked out the doors.

Lykel had too. Even as friends, they made quite the pair, and much of her time in the past had been taken up by him, all good things and distractions. She needed a distraction right now too. Everything that could go wrong seemed to be happening, and much as she had promised to keep the pregnancy quiet, she would do the same with the news of the serum. Nina needed to know, but from Khan himself, or everything he had maliciously crafted would be undone. If he had gone so far as to keep her, Lykel would make it her duty to play Nina's guardian. She wanted to bond with the human, who was so much like Lena, but very different in personality. Maybe she was reaching too far with hope, but she thought that maybe Nina wanted to befriend her as well. She was after all, family now, and very important to the cause that Lykel had put her mind to solving. Her mind cleared of all other thoughts as they walked to the private quarters in silence, Adraich stealing glances her way as she wondered where everything would go from here.

* * *

As Bones had promised, he had returned ten minutes later with not a second to spare. Being a nurse under his charge, his habits of punctuality were known to her, giving enough time for her to pull away from Khan's grasp as she settled back on the bed as she had been. Khan had returned to the chair beside the bed, holding still until the transfusion would be completed. Her strength had returned, at least enough for her to function without her muscles falling into spasm in protest. It was a temporary fix for a reoccurring problem. She wouldn't allow for Khan to give her any more of his blood, not when it would deplete him for the sake of saving her from the same fate. She wanted to know what look he had on his face, but with Bones now present in the room, she dared not move. The quiet was deafening, blessing her with the negative luck of her thoughts.

' _It's nothing.'_

It was in no words 'nothing', so why had she said that? She seemed to make a habit out of pestering herself with the thoughts of the pregnancy. A natural response, maybe? Women were created to bear children, certainly not their only purpose, but she figured she wasn't the first female to ever have these thoughts. Of course, the situation was like no other, with the father being a wanted war criminal sought after by the Federation. Her parents would be so proud. That alone made her want to rest her head in her hands, maybe even weep, but she instead turned to irritation.

Bones noticed of course as he walked over, "Problem?"

"My parents." She said sparingly. This caught Khan's attention now, his eyes studying her while Bones checked over her vitals, "I haven't spoken to them in a while, and now…" Words failed her as her sentence cut off abruptly.

"One step at a time, Nina." Bones said with some sympathy, "Though I doubt that is possible with your mother."

She nearly groaned in frustration, but settled for a nice look of murder instead, "My mother and her habits of making everything I do her business." This might have been an over exaggeration. Neither her mother nor her father cared much about her business in Starfleet. They were proud of her and her choice to be a nurse on a star ship of course, but they actively avoided discussing it as much as they could when she'd visit. Her mother made it her job to nose around in her personal life though, and the fact that her daughter was pregnant with no ring on her finger would be a devastating blow. With the way her and Bones spoke vaguely, it appeared as if they were referring to her ailments from the serum, and not the other issue that she had yet to share with the father.

"Vitals look good." He commented, setting his tricorder aside, "We can stop with the transfusion, and I'll continue to monitor your symptoms until your body starts to deteriorate again."

An outcome she was already dreading. When her body was degrading, she felt weaker than human. While she didn't consider herself an augment, the idea of frailty still set her on edge, and she would do anything to rid herself of the lethargic feeling that came with her body's rejection of the serum, "Can I leave Sickbay?"

Bones face immediately conveyed his reluctance as he drew his mouth into a thin line, "I would rather you stay in my sight, I don't do house calls."

It wasn't as if she had far to go, and the Enterprise was stalled as repairs got underway. All she really wanted was to speak with her friends, test the waters to see how they were feeling about her, now knowing her condition. She wasn't the type to look for sympathy, but as of now she'd only had two visitors, both of them being augments, and it gave her cause for concern of where her place lied. Just as she was about to protest to Bones, the doors to Sickbay pulled opened and Lykel had returned with Adraich, and Jim. As much as she was displeased about Adraich being present, Jim's small grin was enough to ease her insecurities.

"A visit from the Captain?" She inquired as Bones worked at disconnecting the tubes between her and Khan.

"Something like that. It looks like I came by at a good time with you on the mend, because I have to speak with you." She was sure Jim's eyes left hers to stare at Khan, who in return would be offering something particularly killing in the form of his gaze.

"Hold on Jim, this isn't going to be anything strenuous on my patient is it?" Bones accused, "Because I haven't granted her permission to leave yet." By now he had finished disconnecting them from the transfusion, Khan taking his arm back as he flexed his hand tightly and unclenching in a repetitive pattern.

"No, just a few things I have to go over in private. I can wait if you're not finished here." Jim took a look at all the three augments, his gaze resting a fraction longer on Lykel with something of curiosity.

She raised her brow as if to challenge him to speak his mind, but when he did no such thing, she returned to McCoy, "I have what you were looking for."

He took what Nina now recognized as the vials into his hands, and she shot a dark look at Adraich. As if sensing her detesting of his presence, he took a step back, "I can take a hint. I know where I'm not needed." Still acting very much himself, even with Nina's glare, he flashed a snarky smile.

"Take your leader with you." Jim cut in, his playful demeanor vanquished as he and Khan locked themselves into a staring match. The sound evaporated from the room, Lykel standing off to the side with Bones, Adraich at the door, while Nina was sitting helpless on the bed with them adjacent to her.

"Is that an order, Captain?" Khan patronized as he didn't view Jim as a physical threat.

"No, think of it more as a friendly request." Jim gave a false smile, "After all, that's what we're trying for here, isn't it? To be civil while we work through the terms of your freedom, as well as your crews."

"Quite right Captain. Why don't we all step out for a moment, and discuss things amongst ourselves?" Lykel stepped in, her face serious as she grabbed Khan by his arm. Nina and Bones both sent their own grateful looks to the woman, with her uncanny ability to take command of a room. Khan glanced back at Nina one last time before leaving, his eyes hardened with an underline of longing.

"Well done Jim." Bones congratulated sarcastically, "You don't try and tame a lion if you don't have a whip in your hand."

Jim pulled a face at the bad metaphor, "Jesus, enough with those."

"And do you want me to leave too?" He asked grumpily.

"Yes—no…I don't know." Jim shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, "It's personal."

Nina frowned, "What could you possibly have to ask me that's personal, and can't be said in front of Bones no less?"

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, finally moving to take a seat at the edge of the biobed. It was plain as day, the conflict he was battling, and she had to wonder what had happened to him, "It was something Adraich said."

"What did he say?" She growled suspiciously, hating the sound of that name.

"He said…" Whatever it was, he was having a difficult time spitting it up. Even Bones watched humorously from the side, not used to a flustered Jim. Nina was focused on him though as he toiled with a decision. It hadn't occurred to her how close he was sitting to her until the last second when a rush of air was felt on her face and his lips connected with hers. She made a surprised sound, tensing up while Jim's lips remained ridged against hers. Bones let out a curse in the background of the room, clearly as astonished as they both were. It didn't last long before Jim had to pull away, a disgruntled and uncomfortable look coloring his face red. Nina blinked rapidly; feeling discombobulated while she observed Jim, "Did you, uh—feel anything?" He asked in a strained voice.

"No." Her answer came out with surprised ease, but then she realized what he had asked, "Were you expecting me to?"

"Well I just thought." His face contorted into confusion, "Maybe he was wrong."

She put it together then, knowing what Adraich had told Jim. Apparently her little crush had been evident to everyone, including the augments, and Adraich as always had gone behind her back to inform Jim on the matter. She wasn't nearly as upset about that as she was with other matters, but she was a little peeved beneath her layers of collected assurance for Jim, "He told you I had feelings for you, which actually wasn't a lie."

Jim's head snapped up, all wide-eyed and stunned, "Really?"

"I did for a while, but it's not like that anymore." Confessing it now, she didn't feel embarrassed. Jim wasn't stupid. He knew the charm he had around women, and her being around him since academy, it seemed like a natural response.

"I'm sorry." He was apologizing for the brother-like kiss they had just shared, and she could tell his dignity was shot.

"Don't be. Adraich is a master at stirring up trouble." She handled the situation with grace, being sure to detour around his actions that had caused him to feel insecure. He was thankful for it too, his face not painted in an awkward fashion anymore.

"Dammit man, I told you nothing strenuous!" Bones interjected, his coat billowing around him as he shoved Jim to the side.

"Strenuous? I don't know if you witnessed that, but it was anything but." Nina laughed slightly as once again she was attacked with a tricorder.

"What is her condition?" Jim cut in as he stood at the foot of the bed, his confidence returned with the power to break others.

"Stable for now." Bones said, running a hand down the side of his face, "But we can't keep using Khan's blood. If she has another relapse, we may have to put her on life support. I'm hoping with the obtainment of the serum, I might be able to produce an injection that counters the effects."

Nina swallowed thickly at the use of the words 'life support'. It wasn't just herself she had to care for anymore, but the child growing inside her. Her illness was forcing her hand, and now she had almost no reason to delay telling Khan, except that it was unlikely they would have some kind of future together. She kept telling herself that it was only his wish, and did not reflect her own. Maybe she was in denial, because as hard as she searched her mind, she couldn't decide what she wanted from him.

"Adraich still wouldn't give his reason as to why Nina had been injected." Jim remarked sourly.

"I didn't expect him to." She said as she slid herself to the edge of the biobed, "I'd like to take a walk around the ship while I'm able."

Her tone was sturdy, but Bones was going to argue it anyway, "I didn't clear you for that."

"I'll have someone with me." She compromised.

Bones grumbled a string of curses, "At least get what's important out of the way, Nina."

She read his face, knowing what he meant by that as she took in a deep breath, "Okay."

"I'll walk you out." Jim volunteered.

She leapt down, her feet hitting the floor while her sturdy muscles were functioning to hold her up. The lively feeling was a welcomed change, and she planned to accomplish as much as she could until she was either bedridden, or being injected with an antidote. Bones was right back at work as their backs were to him, making an escape for the doors. The augments weren't immediately outside waiting, but Nina's hearing could pick up on them a distance away, even if Jim couldn't, "So what do you plan on doing next?" She asked while trying to block out the aggressive words she was able to pick up from Lykel and Khan.

"Spock's keeping Terrell informed for Starfleet, but he gave me the advice to talk to the woman. This situation is delicate, so I'm actually not supposed to closely follow Starfleet procedure." Nina had to agree that talking with Lykel was a smart plan, though she expected nothing less to come from Spock, "I need to talk to Carol."

Nina nodded solemnly, "Did she tell you herself?"

"Yeah. When you had told me, I thought I had a good understanding about her reasons, but as soon as I saw her I just needed to get her away from me."

"It's because you care." Nina told him knowingly, no longer that dull ache in her chest when speaking with Jim about Carol, "And as guilty as she is, you know I am too Jim. I've made some horrible choices, and if you can forgive those, then you should at least hear her side of things. Lord knows she explained it to me in a way I understood, even if I didn't support it."

"…Maybe." He said after a short pause.

They continued in silence, and the augments conversation continued to sound louder to Nina's acute hearing. Their voices were reverberating off the walls and aiming straight for her, even as Jim remained blissfully unaware with his human ears. It didn't feel like eavesdropping, though she could tell the topic was tense from their terse manner of speaking.

" _They're going to continue asking me why. I already told Lykel the truth."_ Adraich said forwardly.

" _You need to tell her Khan, or things will only continue to get worse for her."_  Lykel added.

" _And you are suddenly her protector?"_ Khan accused acidly,  _"Or is there a purpose to you going against me now?"_

" _I'm not against you."_  The woman reasoned,  _"But you don't have all the answers. Let me talk with Kirk before you lose Nina and the crew. If Nina were to find out from someone else that you ordered Adraich to inject her with that serum, how do you think she will respond?"_

He replied with another one of his formulated and précised answers, but it appeared muffled to Nina. She put her hands over her ears, trying to block out what she had already discovered by accident. Her heart was hammering in her chest and her footsteps had stopped completely, "Nina, are you alright?" Jim asked when he noticed she wasn't following at his side.

No. She was far from alright. Her heart was in her stomach, and she was seeing blotches of red, like the very halls of the Enterprise had been blanketed in velvet, "I just…need a moment." She felt murdered. Khan had killed her in every sense of the word. While she was uncertain whether she'd live or die from the injection, she now knew she had lost more than that. He had used her, played her so well that she had begun to trust him. What's worse, even if she hadn't admitted it aloud, was she had started to give him her heart. It was before on Kronos, after he had assured her his interests went beyond the means of her resemblance to Magdalena. Had that been a lie too? Her hand was at her stomach while thoughts of betrayal swam through her head in waves.

"Do you want to go back to Sickbay?" Jim asked, his face fallen into concern as he looked down at her.

She stayed neutral, even if everything inside her was screaming viciously, tearing her to shreds. She wouldn't run and hide from this. No, she would face this head on, her resolve unyielding as her eyes stared straight ahead, "No, I'm ready."

 


	28. Chapter 28

Sitting around the Bridge crew was peaceful, and maybe this was a bit of a stretch, but it was normal. It was times like these Nina craved stability, a form of familiarity to settle her feet back on the ground when her mind was buzzing with about a million thoughts per second. Of course, feeling as horrible as she did, it allowed for her cynicism to bloom into unnatural heights. She was exhausted, bitter and cold. She wasn't broken though, oh no that would come later. There wasn't a chance in hell for her to have a confrontation with Khan about what she discovered, and not come out of it unscathed. She'd be ruined in some form; it was just protocol for a situation like this. Whatever rage she might be feeling was repressed for the moment, though she knew if she caught herself in the mirror, she'd be able to see through the practiced look on her face, almost statuesque.

"Are you feeling Okay?" Uhura asked, her dark eyes surveying everything Nina was giving off, "Doctor McCoy maintains that you should be in Sickbay."

"I needed out, at least as long as I can be." She said as she sat across from her at the console. Scotty was still working hard in Engineering to get the ship up and running. His volunteers consisted of personnel from the  _'Reliant'_ , and Chekov who fancied himself as somewhat of an experienced helper. Suffice it to say progress was slow, though that could have very well been done purposefully. They were no closer to a settlement with the augments, though after her dejecting discovery in the corridor, things were likely going to skew into another direction again. "What's the word about me?"

Uhura gave a quipped look. "There have been speculations about your involvement with the augments. Carol has been discussed too though, so I wouldn't think anything of it. You could help clear things up by telling me of course, if you're comfortable." She was generous enough to present her with a choice, something Nina had been robbed of time and again as of late.

"I think some of what I have to say should be shared with the crew, or at least Jim and Spock as they handle negotiations." Both of whom were absent. After Jim had accompanied her to the Bridge, he had swiftly turned and was gone again before she could even utter a goodbye. No doubt he had ideas to consolidate with Spock over, and she presumed that something had to do with Lykel. The woman might have been the only honest augment left in existence, and Nina was thankful for her just being on the ship. "I'm associated with the augments, more than I should be."

"What's their interest with you? Have you found out why you were given the serum?" Uhura lowered her voice, appearing hesitant as she made sure there were no onlookers.

"Actually, I do know something." No point in keeping it quiet. Not anymore, "There wasn't a given reason, but I do know Adraich was under orders from Khan to do that."

Uhura looked floored, the kind of expression one got when the proverbial rug was pulled out from underneath them. "Nina, this is a lot more serious than initially realised. You need to tell the Captain."

Nina agreed, but for conventional reasons only. It would help with the negotiations, and Starfleet would view her as an unsuspecting victim to the continued tyranny of the augments. She didn't like to group them all in the same boat though. Lykel showed qualities both decent and wholesome that could be found anywhere in a humanoid. Adraich was now deemed unimportant in her eyes, though perhaps a victim to his own indecent nature which was excusable. The same could not be said for Khan. To her, reasons did not matter. The betrayal was there, and she could feel it in her gut, whatever the purpose, it would be cruel to her ears. She knew she didn't have long to keep hiding on the Bridge, and she'd rather face him as a strong woman, not as a patient stuck in a biobed with machines telling of her vital signs. "I need to tell everyone a lot of things, but that will have to wait until we have some kind of semblance of order."

"And your health." Uhura reminded with a pitied look, "You need rest until your condition can be stabilized. You're important to the crew Nina, you have friends here."

And she hoped she'd still have them after the news of her pregnancy spread through the bowels of the ship worse than a virus. "That's comforting." She said rigidly, but she meant it, and Uhura's smile confirmed that the message had gotten through.

The doors to the turbo lift pulled opened, and Carol stepped out with a sullen air about her that just didn't seem to fit with her sun colored hair. Like a child drawn to the candy bar section of a store, she was quickly approaching. Uhura remained pleasant with her greeting, while Nina's was rather lacklustre. Not because of whom the company was. She couldn't bring herself to be overly chipper about anything right now, and apparently nor could Carol. "Hello." She said with a stiff smile.

"Are you alright Carol?" Uhura asked, picking up on the less-than-enthused expression on her face.

"I'm fine." She replied shortly, "I actually wanted to speak with Nina, if you can spare the time?"

"Right now, time is all I have to waste." Nina said while standing. The Bridge wasn't particularly a favorite of hers anyway. She did better on Sickbay, even if it was the one place she wanted to avoid. She had an inkling as to what Carol wanted to discuss with her, judging by her clipped responses, and the chance to vent out frustrations was just too liberating to pass up.

"You two go on." Uhura assured. She was still working at opening a channel to send information back to the  _'Reliant'_  unbeknownst to the augments, or so they naively hoped.

They offered their last goodbyes to Uhura before making their way out of the Bridge. It was quiet as they made their way to anywhere in the turbo lift. Nina wanted to be the one to start, but she couldn't quite find the words judging on Carol's silence, to pacify her riled demeanor. They were headed to the deck that contained the private quarters, somewhere Nina wasn't ready to face. Too many bad memories came to her pertaining to the injection, and it was all more evidence of the deception that took place.

"Are you alright?" Carol asked quietly.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Nina remarked as her shoulders slumped slightly, "I'm sorry I told him."

"Don't be. I'm not upset about that. Jim completely brushed me off, not letting me have the chance to explain myself first, and that hurt." She crossed her arms over her chest as little blue pools started to form at the corners of her eyes.

"I know, and I told him as such when he came to visit me in Sickbay. Jim only sees the augments as his enemies, so it's a little difficult for him to grasp the concept of what we've done." Nina reasoned, hoping it would stop the waterworks from coming.

"Oh but Nina, you haven't done anything wrong." Carol said, looking somewhat astonished that the words were even being presented from her mouth.

"If that were true, then I wouldn't be where I am now." Her face fell as the turbo lift stopped. She made a beeline to get out of there, rather wanting to face the bad memories than being stuck in the small lift any longer than she had to. Apparently being augmented didn't cure claustrophobia, not that she thought it would, but it had been an encouraging thought to have something positive come from this ordeal. Consciously she put a hand on her stomach again, feeling warm at the thought of the child she was carrying. Maybe there was a little light to come from the darkness.

"What do you think will happen once we return to Earth?" Carol asked as she jogged along to catch up with Nina who was already halfway down the corridor.

"To us, no idea. I don't think Jim's planned that far ahead, and if he has, I trust him. So far no one else outside of this ship knows of our affiliations with the augments which can only be a positive thing." At any rate, Nina wanted time off. The crew as a whole was too spent to be sent out for five years through deep space, and though it felt like she was getting ahead of herself, it would inevitably come down the road for them.

"And how are you faring, with your condition?" There it was. More pity. Empathy was nice in small doses, but after surviving through an afternoon of it, she discovered it had lost its pizzazz.

"I'm waiting for Leonard to come up with something, until then I've just been keeping."

"You seem sad." Carol spared sympathetically.

Was she sad? A part of her felt broken, not ruin beyond repair or anything, but she was much less of her former self since leaving Earth those weeks ago. Finding a place to belong was a good place to begin, if only she could see where that was. "I think I am, but then again, who isn't?"

They came around the corner to the doors to her quarters, her mind momentarily playing back the images of her on the floor, and the hypospray injecting into her neck. Setting that aside along with an undesired shudder, they made it around the bend to her door, only to be greeted with a familiar person who nearly crashed into them. "Hello, Nina. Imagine that, running into you here"

Carol let out a gasp beside her while she rolled her eyes, "What do you want?"

Adraich took a step back, dusting a hand across his chest as if he'd contracted something unsavory from the brief encounter, smirking mercilessly as he eyed both women. "Oh dear, not in the mood to talk. All that illness getting to your head then?"

"Not quite, though it's coming back to me now." She breathed calmly, remembering what she had overheard earlier while realizing his innocence. "I suppose talking wouldn't be the worst thing right now."

He was visibly surprised, and no doubt as to why, "In front of her?" He gestured to Carol, his face showing that he was pleased with the sight of her, though not being saddled with her overall company. All women were aesthetically pleasing to Adraich, so it was a normal reaction.

"I can leave if you'd like." Carol piped up, though her skeptical tone suggested otherwise. Any number of ideas could be running through her head about what Adraich might do to Nina if they were left alone, seeing as everyone else was under the false impression that he was to blame for the augmented mishap.

"Could you then? And please deliver a message on to Bones that I'll be along soon, or he'll probably come and drag me back to Sickbay himself." She shot Carol a reassuring smile, though fat chance it was doing any good to the frazzled woman who kept checking up on Adraich as if she'd like to drop him quicker than a bad habit. Regardless, she eventually turned back down the hall and out of earshot, with many glances tossed over her shoulder before vanishing. Nina had no doubt she'd tell about this meeting to the first person she came across, not that it would matter in the end. "You look like you're here with a purpose, or is it just to continue this lie?" She spoke again.

"And what lie would that be, precious?" His attempt at teasing fell flat. His nonchalance was ebbed away in replace of real concern for her tone. How far were these augments willing to go for Khan?

"Why did you agree to help him with the serum? I assume you were forced into it, but maybe you can convince me of otherwise."

"Who told you?" His eyes trained on her into slits.

"You three did. Indirectly at least, because I know I wasn't supposed to overhear all of that. I was outside the Sickbay with Jim long after you had moved your conversation on down the length of the deck."

"It's an unfortunate time to find you have superior senses." He muttered rudely, "And I suppose my playing ignorant wouldn't work now?"

"It's too late for that."

Adraich looked stressed, something new for him no doubt. His hands started to fiddled together, and he couldn't meet her gaze. He had been holding firm to the idea that he would take the fall, having all of her hate so as to push her into Khan's embrace, and Nina needed to know why. "I hope you still hate me for this."

"That's my choice, and to be honest, I never did hate you entirely. I tried, but now I'm almost certain I know why I couldn't. All the ends never added up, and I knew you didn't liken me enough to Magdalena to have done so for that purpose. I suppose obeying an order makes much more sense for you."

"For me?" He questioned sharply, "I don't lack freewill if that is your suggestion. Khan's reasoning was concrete, and you should speak to him about this."

Oh she planned to. There was no purpose in avoidance, she needed to confront him, and there was no convincing her of otherwise. "What do you want for yourself, Adraich?" The question was so simple, slipping past her lips effortlessly. She didn't know the why of asking it, but she realized while looking at him that he deserved pity over any other person aboard the ship. The poor dear didn't know how lost he was, and that translated from before his frozen sleep. Magdalena had left a mark on him that he couldn't seem to shake, and Nina knew it must have been such a curse to live only half alive. He just so happened to have the rotten luck of falling for the one person who never returned his love. Nothing to do, and no one to blame, though she knew his heart was black for Khan, the one who held Magdalena's affections until her death.

He smiled without emotion, "I think I'd like to be happy. Might be a fun change from whatever you'd call this." He gestured to himself while shrugging, "And what do you want Nina? Will you leave him?"

"He doesn't need me."

"You might be wrong about that." He didn't leave her with any evidence as to how that could be, but she didn't bother him anymore. He seemed eager to be free of her, and who was she to prevent that? She stepped to the side, allowing him to pass as his stance returned to one of influential capability. He paused briefly before he was too far away, not turning his head to face her, though his words were clear enough for her to understand, "It might not mean much coming from me, but I'm sorry Nina. You shouldn't be stuck with us. I wouldn't choose us either."

She had stood there long after he had gone, processing his words, and why he had chosen to say them. She crouched down on to the floor, stretching her legs out in front of her as she stared at the wall. His confession to her to not consider his people felt wrong. Maybe because he seemed to be able to share the thought so easily. She doubted if Khan or even Lykel was aware of their comrade's morose attitude. Was this a side he had decided to show her, or had it always been buried under the layers that had only now started to peel back? She couldn't say for certain, and her breath stopped once she noticed Khan standing before her. As hard as it was, she didn't let her face fall. No point in starting out with the nasty topic that was to come. "You were looking for me." It wasn't a question.

"A search that did not take long. I knew you would return here." He stated confidently.

Was she really so see-through, or was it becoming habit for her to want to torture herself with inflicting painful memories? A hand was offered to her, and she grasped its smoothness without hesitation. All part of the act. He had yet to grow suspicious of her, which gave her a leg up in the impending dispute, "Clever you." He hadn't yet returned her hand to her, a warm feeling spreading between them even as Nina felt her stomach churn with revulsion. The desire to make him hurt struck her full force, but she remained fair in face. "I spoke with Adraich."

Sly bastard didn't give anything away either as he watched her, "Did you? And you let him walk away after everything he's done."

She scoffed, wrenching her hand from his. So much for giving him the benefit of the doubt. A small part of her had hoped that just maybe he was taking Lykel's advice, and had sought her out to tell her the truth. But it was never going to happen. He was a liar and a traitor, and God help her for feeling something for him, "You were never going to tell me, were you? You'd rather have this hanging over your head for the rest of your life, content to have me believe in a lie."

It didn't take him any amount of time at all to understand her words. His face was thunder, eyes burning like flashes of lightning as he took a step towards her, "Adraich told you."

"No. I knew before I spoke with him because I had overheard Lykel speaking with you." She felt shaken by the mere smell of him standing so close. Fear, anger and arousal, a bad combination to be sure. "Why did you do this to me?"

"It would seem I can't hide from you." He didn't deny anything, nor was he overly candid, "I gave in to my desires to want to keep you. My unnatural interests for you hadn't diminished since we'd first spoken those months ago, here in your Sickbay. You make me reckless and liable to make mistakes. Understand I would not risk my family for anything, but when the time came I did not want to let you go either, and my solution for that was to make you one in the same."

"I wasn't good enough before." She whispered in despair as she began to understand the cruel reasons that now mocked her. So it was true that he been overcome by her mere presence, emotions taking a hold on him. What should have been a flattering thought did nothing to speed up her heart with joy. Whatever had lured him to her—her hands, her voice, her face—had ultimately been stopped by a powerful force, and it was clear they both knew what.

"You were human." He stated with an air of disgust he didn't bother to hide, "I would not have taken you with me as you were." He told this to her as if she was supposed to understand, like she owed him some sort of forgiveness.

"Why not inject me yourself then, because you didn't succeed in making me hate Adraich." Her eyes were shining like glass, the result of tears that wouldn't let go in front of him. It was all she had left, her dignity, and that too was something he was quickly stealing.

The first hint of skepticism she had seen from him appeared on his face, though his stiff composure and heated stare spoke of death waiting to strike should she push further, "An unfortunate turn of events, however, I acted to shield myself from the hate you were likely to feel."

"A poor choice, Khan." She spat his name, her lips curling into a snarl as she fired some of that icy resentment right back at him.

"You are ungrateful!" He barked, finally cracking as he put his full strength into pinning her to the wall by her arms.

"Ungrateful? I didn't ask for this." She struggled, hating being so near to his body, still wanting for him even as her emotions spiraled out of control.

"You did not have to. I chose you, Nina." He leaned down towards her, their foreheads touching with little puffs of air hitting the others face as they breathed deeply. The ragged sounds made it look as though they had just finished running in a marathon, and it was a surprise no one had come searching in wonder of the shouting taking place.

Nina willed her eyes to close, afraid of what he might do or say the longer he kept her there. "Please stop." She pleaded softly.

"I will not." His voice could have lulled her to sleep if she gave in to it. He was holding her now, rather than controlling her with the strength of his grip, but she knew she would do fine well enough on her own without him being there, and she had to push herself out of his hold. She didn't know if it had been easy because he let her, or for her better augmented strength.

"I am staying with my crew." The decision that had been plaguing her for so long was finally finished, and she could feel the agony drawing out from him, poisoning the air.

"I won't let you go." He said defiantly.

She shook her head with a pitying look, "Yes you will. You know I will hate you if you don't. I'm already breaking, and I don't want to be ruined."

"I can fix you." He promised, advancing on her as he took her face in her hands, uninvitingly kissing her. Her body froze, torn between passion and disgust, though she didn't have time to act before he was pulling away with a dark look, and she could venture a guess as to why, "You taste of him." His voice rumbled deeply as she swallowed in comprehension of what he spoke of.

"Jim kissed me…and I let him."

"Because you love him?" The question was dangerous, more so for Jim's survival if she didn't exercise caution.

"I don't love Jim; I've realized that for a while." An honest answer, though he didn't seemed repaired by it, "I don't love anyone."

"But you could."

She avoided his gaze as she refuted with a shake of her head, "No, it won't be you. I once said that something pure would never come from you, but I didn't expect to be right."

He was recalling the conversation which she had brought up, and she could see the recognition embellish his features. They stood an arm's length apart, unmoving as the ticking of seconds could be heard in the background. It was clear as day what had happened. Khan had had the situation in which he had taken a place in from the past reversed on him. Did he understand the pain he had caused Magdalena now? To love someone and not have that feeling returned. One couldn't choose who they fell in love with, but it was in their power to act accordingly in response to the emotion. She prayed that he understood that, at least for his own sanity. The idea that he was in love with her should have been startling, but Nina had known this since the cavern in Kronos, she had just decided to stay blind to it. The words weren't needed, nor would they save him from the desolation of which he was the cause.

Intruding footsteps signaled the close of their confrontation. He was provoked into anguish, though his face only spoke of ire. With what little time he had, he advanced towards her once more, while having the respect to keep his body from touching hers as he leaned forward. She shivered as his lips descended close to her ear, her body acutely aware of the audience to their left that he gave no second thought to as he spoke ever so gently to only her, "You'll always be mine."

Her eyes closed as he pulled away, and she didn't open them again until she was sure he had gone. Away from her. A considerately smaller hand landed on her shoulder firmly, jolting her back and she dared to open her eyes, greeted by Lykel's worried visage, "Nina?"

She only needed to say her name before Nina broke down completely. Lykel caught her, strangely comforting with her arms encircling her with all her might and care. It had gone unnoticed to her until now that Spock was with the augment. The quiet soul that he was, he prevailed as a silent spectator as the woman took care of her. As much as Nina wanted to, she knew she couldn't blame this reaction on hormones. This had been a long time coming, and she was proud she had lasted as long as she had before shattering. Everything was broken. She was still pregnant, and still dying. Khan had not been told of the former, and she wanted it to remain that way, despite as it killed her slowly inside. Heartbroken. So this was what it truly felt like; none of that convoluted crap she had gone through with Jim. Just as certain as she had been about his love for her as he had walked away, she knew she had loved him too. She still did. He would always be hers.

"My Khan." She cried to no one.


	29. Chapter 29

Distracted. He needed something to stay that way, because if he allowed his mind and body to stop, then he'd be back in that hallway with Nina and her tears. He expected her reaction, but he was finding it difficult to come to grips with his own. This sense of unfamiliarity was causing anxiety within him as he was twitchy and wanted to claw out of his own skin that he was cloaked in. Guilt, remorse, loss; a potent combination that he could do well without. It was killing him to see Nina so destroyed, and by his hands no less. He halted his pacing, looking at his flat, opened palms. The fingers were long, nimble and with the power of reinforced steel covered behind pale flesh and winding blue veins. They were much better at breaking than creating, and he realized that was the legacy he would be leaving behind. If he didn't have the capacity to build, than his only use was to bring ruin.

Nina's hands, he had loved them before anything else. Slender, fragile and small, he could fit them both into his one. They were a care workers hands, dutiful and sometimes unkempt, not meant to be beautiful. They told a story, at least about her character, how she was so willing to put everyone else before herself. He had witnessed such benevolence, and wasn't that why things had ended up the way they had?

His eyes scoped out the whole of the cargo bay. He couldn't even recall walking the distance to get there, but it had happened and there it was with nowhere else for him to turn. His family surrounded him, filling his emptiness with white light. They were the only things in his life he had done right for, even if his nefarious actions told a different tale. Nina was supposed to be with them. He doubted if locking her in a cryo tube was going to help any, though if her condition were to worsen, it didn't sound as such an asinine idea as first uttered. Even if he had to stay at a distance, he would ensure she survived. If she died… He didn't wish to think of death, not when it reminded him of Magdalena.

It struck him, like a kick to the chest that he had been unwise. Perhaps a first for him, and he regretted not listening to Lykel. She seemed the only person he knew who was adapted to feelings of love and he should have sought her counsel sooner. He went over in his head if it would have been different had he told Nina the truth rather than her finding out accidently. It was also quintessential to consider that injecting her himself might have been a better decision if taken as a bonding experience. Whether she would have seen it that way or not was hazy at best, as it was all very precarious. She was better without him and it would be better he push her away now, even if everything inside his body was roaring for her to stay with him. Selfish. He acted as such when it pertained to something he wanted. Somewhere along the way, Nina had begun to drown in it. It wasn't by his actions that she was scarred, it was his words. He didn't understand himself. Would he have let her go for something as inessential as her being human? At the start of his infatuation he had convinced himself of that, but now it was only of material importance. He knew what he felt, but more importantly he knew Nina's emotions, and love for him was not apparent. He would have to handle that.

Never one to dwindle long on melancholy, he started to fill up his heart with ambition driven by anger. What was the next step? Securing safety for his family, as he had promised to set out to do. Their chilled faces looked weepy for him, as it suggested they knew of his downfall and did not speak of it to spare him the pain. He preferred the stillness of this room over any other on the Enterprise. The dismal halls were losing their appeal as of late, the feeling of being locked inside the ships walls preventing him from causing anymore destruction.

It wasn't long before his privacy was disrupted, and her presence came to him, rage matched in every step. She was alone and on fire. It wasn't a normal reaction from his compatriot, not when it concerned him and he felt the sharp edges of her knuckles collide with the side of his face. He growled, even as he had seen the punch thrown long before to have been able to stop it. Lykel was brimming red in wrath, throwing off some strong vibes of wanting to land more physical blows down on him. He was not tolerant to such behavior from one beneath him, and a woman no less, but he allowed her this tirade so it might lead to a productive conversation afterwards.

"You suddenly care for her now Lykel, or are you only interested in what she can get you?" He said as he straightened his disposition, rubbing the tender left side of his face.

"Nina deserves better than what toxic care we provide." Lykel stated flatly, "But I didn't leave the little bird with her broken wing to die."

"Is that it then?" Lykel hadn't sobered from her anger and she made to lash out again, but he swiftly deflected her attack. He grabbed her arm, twisting it around her back as he flung her without mercy against the wall. She struggled like a cat fighting against being held over water, clawing and crying out in sounds of disagreement. "Breathe." He instructed calmly until he was quite sure it was safe to retract his grip.

"Do you even love her?" Lykel caved in defeat, huffing away from him as he let go. She started to pace closely towards the cryo tubes, repulsed and in need to be out of reach from him.

"Yes." It had become that ease to admit, at least to himself and a trusted friend.

"Then why? Help me understand."

Lykel was begging, not a trait he held in high regard, though perhaps it was a response derived from his actions thus far. The wringing of her hands along with her dishevelled hair gave way to the chaos unleashed, "It wouldn't do any good to force Nina to stay, not when she will likely be safe from Starfleet as her Captain will ensure. With what freewill she has left, she must be granted the privilege of choice." Even if he was desperate to take that from her as well, so she might remain at his side one day longer.

"She won't choose you." Lykel said tonelessly. The truth of the statement was in her eyes, but Khan had already received all the conformation he needed from Nina's apathetic tears.

"She is wise, I have no doubt she'll walk away." Words were easy. What was going on inside was something else dark and unpleasant. If he were to see Nina again, he knew he hadn't the restraint to let her go a second time. This had to be a clean break now, and seeing as no contact would be coming from her end, it made his task attainable, though nothing short of harrowing. "Should I sympathize with you, now that I've learned my lesson?"

"You might know something about love, but our situations are not the same. Never was I vindictive with my actions in order to obtain some relationship with Adraich. He didn't choose me and I got over it." She pulled back from being overly abrasive, settling her mind before continuing, "Nina might one day forgive you, but you'll have to learn to live without her."

He'd been alone for so long, and now faced with it again. He was good at it, adapted to using his own strengths to his benefit, never needing to turn the other way for support. Lykel's words did not cause unrest, nor added to the chaos beneath his surface. A shift had started in him. It was gradual, but evident. A good sign…no, definitely not. More or less, he was back at the start of everything. Loss of control, a strong hunger to take his family and be free of this hell of a fleet. He was better than this, and he needed to demonstrate that power. "She will be surviving without me as well, without the support of her kind that she has rejected."

"Then I shall take your place there."

They engaged in a curious stare, "Why?"

"I suppose I've been charmed the same way you have." Lykel excused, "And I may not have protected Lena from pain that you caused, but I will for Nina."

He had underestimated Nina as an opponent. They had been locked in a battle of wills, whether she consented as a contender or not, and as her prize she stole love and friendship. Lykel couldn't bring herself to face him anymore, and he was glad of that. He had harmed her as well, past and present. There was a certainty and promise in her words, as if she had knowledge that he had yet to possess. Something about Nina seemed the obvious answer. "Keep her safe."

He decided for them both that it was the end of the conversation. He targeted his escape at the door, moving around a stationary Lykel. His feet moved quickly, like he couldn't get away fast enough, and a part of that was true. He didn't want to acknowledge the truth in what Lykel was saying, not yet at least. He hit the corridors hastily, retreating back towards the turbo lift towards an undefined goal. A discussion with Kirk seemed likely. The longer they went without a deal on the table, the more chance he had of Starfleet intervening. He didn't believe for a second that Kirk had ceased all contact with the  _'Reliant'_  of course, but he had his orders and that kept him quiet much to Khan's pleasure. He didn't want to have to look upon the likes of Spock again, not when he was aware he had been present with Lykel after abandoning Nina to her emotions. It wasn't that he particularly cared what the Vulcan's opinion was on the matter; more that he despised the intrusion on a moment meant to be kept private.

He pondered for a moment what would occur if he turned his destination towards Sickbay. Surely Nina would be back there by now, as her Doctor friend would be running mad around the ship otherwise. He wanted to see to it that she would survive, but a great deal more than that. It was tempting to want to ignore her pleas of distance to stay with her, touch her, love her, and be with her. Being with her once just wasn't enough. He needed to take her over and over again. She wasn't a female to be dominated; when they were together they were equal. His mind focused on flashes of their brief time together, raw need with mistrust cinched between their joined bodies. It had been beautifully tragic, and if he had known it would be his only time with her, he would have done so differently. Would he not feel her around him again, her sweltering heat that she sheltered him in so sweetly? The need to be inside of her now was growing, and he ground his teeth together back and forth as a way of distraction from the arousal he was feeling. He had his memories, but he would not know of her delights again.

Everything was a mess, and he was not accustomed to being without the control to change the outcome. His mood was vicious as he prowled his way back through the ship. Every instinct he had was telling him to take, take, take, but that was what got him into this mess in the first place. There wasn't much point in hoping Nina would change her mind, and he was no fool to waste his time on such idiocy. Hope and luck didn't exist, only rationality and it was something his Nina was full of. Unfortunate as it was for him, he didn't wish for her to be anything else. He cherished words they had shared down on Kronos where she had pinpointed something so articulately to him.

_"I regret things from my past that you will never understand, but I never loved Magdalena."_

_"Maybe that is your regret."_

He of course considered that maybe all along he did regret not loving Magdalena. Such an emotion couldn't be forced, but he had gone out of his way to feel nothing for her, and that had been a mistake. It would have been a short affair if he had loved her. It had been fate for Lena to die for him, at one time or another she would have made the sacrifice. She loved him too deeply, something he hadn't comprehended until today. His only lasting regret for her remained ingrained in the bottom of his heart. She had only asked for a kiss before dying, and he had refused her. If he was asked for a reason, he couldn't say as to why. He never would be asked that question though. That last moment had been shared only between them, and he would never speak of it to anyone, not even Nina.

He was alone again, but only for a moment before the doors of the turbo lift did pull opened and he was faced with Kirk. Horrible, but better than the Vulcan. The Captain seemed to share the same opinion about him, looking put out by having to share in his presence. Khan was mindful about the last thing he had discovered about Kirk; kissing Nina. He repeated over in his head what Nina had said about her not feeling anything for the man, and it was perhaps the only thing keeping him from tearing Kirk's head off.

"We'll be meeting again shortly to discuss terms." Jim said, breaking the silence.

"My terms are simple Captain, there is very little to discuss."

Kirk wasn't shaken by the curt response as he cleared his throat to continue on speaking, "And what about Nina?"

There was only one explanation as to why he'd be bringing that up, "You have talked with your first officer I see."

"It's what Captains do." Kirk replied, putting any of his anxieties to bed as he faced him, "Our doctor is close to having something ready for Nina's condition and I happened to be there when she returned to Sickbay with Mr. Spock and your female crew mate."

"Is it guaranteed to stabilize her condition?" Khan asked, ignoring everything else that had been stated.

"It's a wait and see incident." He remarked, though traces of concern were palpable.

Reluctantly they walked side on side through the ship, getting tossed looks from the various workers they passed. Many ducked Khan's gaze when he met their stare, leaving him confident that he still held the presence of a storm. They did not return to the Captain's ready room for this discussion, but rather a separate room on the ship that contained a large table filled with twelve chairs. Currently only two were occupied in the room by Adraich and the Vulcan. It was silent as Khan and Jim entered, and there was no impression that the two had previously been sharing words just by the placid look on Adraich's face. He raised his eyes to look at Khan as he took a seat beside him, ready to commence with their halted negotiations from earlier.

Kirk rapped his hand off the table a few times casually before beginning, "I think I should start by informing that any deals I see fit to make with you won't be accepted without Starfleet intervention."

"I had no doubt you were keeping the  _'Reliant'_  informed." Khan told him point-blank so they knew there was no fooling him.

Acknowledgment of that passed over the Captains face, and was gone again just as quickly, "Our ships repairs are moving along nicely, and I've been told we are to set a course back to Earth when able. Whether we have reached an agreement or not won't change that."

Rage was immediate, but he didn't let it boil to the surface even as his face twisted into a snarl, "I will not allow you to take my people back to your planet."

Kirk shared a look with his first officer, one of amusement from his end while Spock merely raised a dark eyebrow, "You don't really have the means to make that request. I respect your loyalty to your crew, and that's why they are the only leverage I have over you to force your cooperation. Scotty…"

" _Aye, Captain."_ Came the gurgled reply over the comm.

"Seventy to beam over to the  _'Reliant'_."

"No!" But even as Khan shouted in protest, it was too late to prevent the transfer of his people into foreign hands. Kirk didn't seem to take any pleasure in doing so either, but that didn't quench the need for murder burning in his heart for the Enterprise Captain, "You shall never have peace from me until my people are returned." He spat.

"Technically speaking, I didn't do anything underhanded. I made sure I had permission from an augment before doing so." Kirk explained.

Khan turned to Adraich, who was sporting a confused look from everything happening, "It wasn't from me." He confirmed.

"It was mine." Lykel's flinty voiced carried from the door. She held herself high, an air of sorrow around her for having to go as far as betrayal, "I will protect our people from you Khan, even if that means taking them away from you."

"You are no longer kin of mine." He bit out hatefully in a sneer.

"I am sorry you see it that way, but then I have no more need to follow you." She folded her hands gracefully behind her back, staying regal as she addressed him, "You are no longer yourself and you will lead our people to death. Nina and the others deserve more than you can provide."

Khan spitefully wondered what thirty pieces of silver were promised to her for doing this, "You think you are so capable, but you will see in the end that these humans will turn against you."

"An unlikely occurrence." Spock interjected, "Lykel has reserved a spot on the Enterprise to care for Nina, for her efforts in negotiating a settlement with your people. The trial will proceed when we arrive back on Earth. Starfleet has given you two days to prepare."

Two days. They'd be back to Earth in less than half of that time with the repairs on the ship. What could he say to a biased group of individuals who already had their minds made up about him and his people? Lykel was avoiding his gaze now, a wise decision. It was taking every ounce of restraint he had left to not attack her. She would be overwhelmed by his strength, not even a contender to his superiority. More and more her promises were starting to look like lies, and after everything they had talked about previously, "Why do this now?" He ground out bitterly.

Everyone else present had fallen deathly silent, and it was only him and Lykel, "I still love my people, and I still love you as my brother and as my friend, but I do not belong with you. We don't belong. This generation holds no place for the way we are. There are no wars left to fight with the humans, and I would rather learn from them then lose to them."

It wasn't cowardice. All the things she was saying made sense, but he could not put aside his reckless hate for the humans, not after Admiral Marcus had caused it to embed deep in his being. Was it also the reason he couldn't accept Nina as she had been? He had gone to such lengths to change her, but it never had been her who was flawed…it was him. His thoughts no longer added up, and it was hard to decipher where his hate for humans ended and his love for her began. What was the next step? For all his prowess and intellect, he felt beaten down and stupid for where to turn from here. If he lost his crew, what then? He would have nothing.

As if reading his thoughts, Lykel added to her statement, "Sometimes you have to lose everything, to discover what is truly important."

How was he supposed to reply to that? He couldn't, at least, not without lashing out in an ill-temperament. The walls were breathing and the room would start to suffocate him if he didn't leave now. With nothing more to say, and nothing to see, he strode towards the exit. He halted only once at Lykel's side, her facing the room while he was turned in the other direction with his mouth close to her ear to whisper parting words, "Do not forget where you came from."

He had nowhere else to go on the ship, the Enterprise now feeling like hostile territory to his person. His family was taken, and Nina had forced him out from her life. He needed her now more than ever, a disconcerting discovery as he had never depended on anyone in the past, even during the darkest days he could conjure to mind. If death did not part them, then preferred distance certainly would, and either option was like being pulled under by the weight of water. His lungs were filling, harder to breathe as he tried to brave the rocks and the current keeping him from his loved ones. He was certain the overbearing force would become too much, and he would fall down trapped in the deep, never crossing the river.


	30. Chapter 30

Nina rolled up her sleeve carefully as Bones readied an alcohol swab for the crook of her arm. He was taking a sample of her blood again, having a revelation on how to handle her condition. After this, she didn't want to see another hypospray. She been poked and prodded at worse than a Christmas ham. Not that it mattered; she was completely numb from everything anyway. No catharsis had come to her yet, and as she waited for relief from the heartbreak, she was certain it was never going to come. She breathed a hiss as Bones quickly took care of taking more blood from her, though it surprised her more than any actual pain that was caused. Being augmented meant you had a thicker skin for these kinds of things, "When do you think it will be ready?" She questioned him, hoping that his miracle cure would happen before she had to be kept alive by machines.

"I'm burning the midnight oil here, and I always work best at the eleventh hour." He said, taking the vial of red, rich blood over to his work station, "It's just a matter of tricking your body into stopping the attack on itself."

She frowned at the assessment, "I'm scared."

Bones stopped for a moment, his shoulders tense as he faced her with a grim expression, "You'd be a fool not to be, but put a little faith in me too."

"Pretty much all my faith is in you." She countered, "You and the crew."

He sighed tiredly, the kind she received in Sickbay during working those long, stressful nights, "Do you want to talk about it?"

No she didn't want to talk about it "Talk about how I was of no value as a human, and how he used another to make me this way? No, not really." Her face was still wet from the trail of tears that had poured over her cheeks like water on rocks, and she was red and swollen around her eyes.

"Nina." Bones gingerly scolded. Relentless as ever, he put aside his work to come stand in front of her, forcing this conversation as he held her hands, "You might not want to talk about it, but you should think it through, all the reasons behind his actions."

"What do you think I've been doing?" She snapped, squeezing his hands tight as response. She noticed his face contorted from her strength and she quickly let go while apologizing, "I'm sorry, it's just when I get angry, I get these strong primal urges I can't control."

He brushed her off with a wan smile, "I don't know how much that will stop either. It might do you good to talk with Lykel about that."

"Yeah, while the rest of you should be away from me." She was frightened of the idea of having the capability to harm her friends. She needed control, craved the stability she needed to handle her new instincts.

"No chance of that happening. You're going to be in my care for at least the next nine months." He said over his shoulder as he sat down at his desk, making busy with a microscope.

Would it be nine months? She looked down at her stomach and sighed. This was the first augmented pregnancy in existence so any number of complications could arise. It felt like a test run, and all the discoveries would be surprises along the way. While she had her friends in every corner, waiting to assist, this was one aspect she felt entirely alone in. She was also made very aware of her condition, and how much she wanted to battle through it for her baby. Her baby. It hadn't taken long, but she was growing accustomed to the idea, however terrified that made her. Alone, with zero experience on how to be a parent, she still felt her heart flutter through all that sea of doubt.

She was pulled from her trance as Lykel returned to Sickbay. She didn't look right. Nina didn't know her nearly well enough to make that call, but there was little cheer emanating from her as she strode into the room, "How are you feeling?" Her first question and it was said with a sense of duty.

"I'm fighting." It was the best answer Nina could come up with for her situation, "What did you learn?"

"When the ship is ready, we'll be heading back for Earth. The  _'Reliant'_  has already left." She said bluntly, though she appeared distraught by something.

Bones spun around in his chair, looking soured about something she had said, "What the hell did Terrell leave for?"

"Why wouldn't he leave, seeing as he now has my crew, transported over to his ship only minutes ago?" Lykel returned pointedly. Bones looked to Nina and all she could do was stare at Lykel in astonishment. The augments were back in Starfleet hands, which could only mean one thing for Khan. Nina took in a shallow breath, her insides turning to ice over the news, "I gave your Captain the go ahead to do so." She elaborated.

"What will Jim do for you?" Nina asked, reading a motive behind Lykel's decision that she wasn't able to hide through her distress.

"I'm staying aboard the Enterprise to look after you. I'm sure a list of conditions will have to be drawn up, but you will need me Nina, especially through the pregnancy." Lykel crossed the room and surprised Nina by taking a seat beside her on the biobed, her eyes thoughtful, "Don't pity him, Nina. Not after everything else."

Nina opened her mouth, closing it again with a frown before speaking, "How did you know?"

"It was clear on your face what you were thinking. Not that I fault you, and you must understand that what I did wasn't to serve as punishment against him."

"I think he'd argue that." Bones cut in, pulling a face.

Nina nodded in agreement with the doctor before turning back to Lykel, "What do you hope Starfleet will do for your family?"

"I'm hoping for a clean slate, but during the trial I might find myself fighting against Khan. While I'm certain your leaders won't ever agree to any demands he requests, I'm hoping they will hear me out."

"They might, as it seems you have Jim's ear, and Spock's." Nina thought aloud, knowing the value of having important officials on her side. Even though she didn't feel the same connection to the augments as Lykel did, to some extent she prayed for their survival in this new century. It was obvious she would never have a bond with them, but a part of her called deep within to a developed connection by blood between her and those sleeping crew members.

"How are you coming along with the injection Doctor?" Lykel asked, breaking free from one sore subject to another with lesser tension built around it. It was decided that they could panic about her condition later if she took a turn for the worse, but for now (thanks to Khan's blood) Nina continued to function to the height of her capacity.

"I have something synthesizing. Judging by our limited time, it will have to be administered back on Earth." He grew utterly serious, slipping into the role of Doctor automatically as Nina was accustomed to, "When we're back on planet, we three stay together through the duration of the trial. There may be a chance that myself and Nina will also be called upon, especially you."

Nina felt her mouth dry with her tongue stuck to the roof of it. If the Federation was looking into the behavioral habits of augments, they would look to its leader first, and her relationship with Khan would be called into question. This trial could end it all, striving for the peace they were all working to build, and none of the grounds could be based on lies. Jim would have to be truthful, Khan would have to be truthful, Carol would have to be truthful, and so it would be no different for her. She had to believe it wouldn't come to that, or her overall health would also be addressed. The serum was a messy detail, and it seemed clear no one had plans of informing Starfleet on such a travesty unless otherwise unavoidable. "I can't have the news of my pregnancy coming out at the trial. So far, you two are the only ones who know."

"You might want to consider informing others." Lykel said, though not specifying whom.

"I'm reluctant too." She admitted, "If something doesn't go right with my condition, there's no reason to inform people of an uncertainty so early on."

"If the pregnancy carries the normal nine months term, I would agree that not telling many people right away is smart. Majority of miscarriages happen in the first trimester. Of course, I don't exactly know what I'm dealing with here." Bones sounded peeved about being left in the dark, and by no one's fault. Even Lykel couldn't reassure them of anything with an augment pregnancy, so everything was left to observation.

"Will you tell him Nina, about the baby?"

Lykel's gaze was piercing, and she could only handle a quick glance at the woman before looking down at her own feet. In a few months' time, she wouldn't be able to see them over her belly, and if that wasn't the biggest reality check of her life right now, "I…I know I'll have to, but how do I manage that? This isn't exactly normal circumstances, and it will change everything. What will his reaction be?"

For once, Lykel looked as lost as she did, "I don't know."

There was also the issue of what he had done and said to her. She wouldn't have even been worthy of his time if he hadn't taken matters into his own hands to inject her with the serum. If being human was an ill trait, she couldn't rightfully be with him, not in the way she wished. It wasn't fair that she loved him with his flaws and could work through them while he had used others to mold her to his preference. Too late did she realize she had fallen in love with him, and at the worst possible time when the glue of everything was coming undone. The only sensible option was to await the outcome of the trial. If he found out now about the baby, it would distort his already warped frame of mind, and he needed to be prepared for the family he could potentially lose. He had his own battles, just the same as she had hers.

"No matter what happens, I will keep you safe Nina. I promise." The augmented woman looked at her with fierce loyalty and determination. Nina wondered if a part of Lykel's promise had something to do with the Prince she had betrayed, but regardless of the reason, she believed in her allegiance.

* * *

For a long time it was just Kirk and Spock left sitting in the room after their brief meeting with the augments. Jim didn't like the bitter taste it had left in his mouth, and while he was sure his First Officer wouldn't understand, he himself could feel guilt deep in the pit of his stomach. Maybe it hadn't been by choice, but Khan's blood had saved him in the past. What life he had sitting there in that room he owed to the augment, and there wasn't even a reasonable place to begin to repay that debt. Khan had also voluntarily given his blood to Nina, even if the cause of her condition was indirectly started by his hands. That was for an entirely different matter of course, something he was still having a difficult time wrapping his head around.

"You are in thought." Spock's inquiring voice broke through his thin thought process, and perhaps it was a good thing.

"When we get back to Earth, it's going to be a disaster." The Vulcan made no comment, and he took that as a sign to delve into his rant, "Carol will have to explain why she awakened Khan and the others, which means Nina and Bones will probably have to speak about what they know. Now, I'm not sure about Nina's relationship with Khan, and frankly, I have enough respect to not ask her."

"By my account of what I witnessed in the corridor, their relationship is emotionally consensual."

Jim knew it was more than that, but he wasn't going to let on about it, least of all to the stiff Vulcan. There were some topics that couldn't be breached with Spock like they could with other people in the crew, and a sexual relationship was one of those things, "It was until Nina found out about what he did to her. There isn't an action to be taken against him for that without harming Nina in the process."

"You plan on keeping her augmentation hidden from Starfleet?" If Jim didn't know any better, he'd say Spock sounded surprised.

"I have to. It's safer for her, and everyone else. If it could be proven that a serum with augmented blood can actually alter humans, we know the fate of Khan's crew before even arriving, and I won't allow that. Plus, the serum hasn't come without complications, and the last thing Starfleet needs is an army of augmented humans for a war with the Klingons. Down the road they may or may not suffer from other unforeseen ailments, and something like that can't be left to chance Spock."

An understanding look resonated on Spock's face, "Captain that is the right decision. Confirming from your tone, it is logical that you assumed I'd argue your call."

"When have you ever not?" Jim asked with a half grin. He meant no harm by it, just simply the fact that Spock followed everything to the letter, and sometimes he'd go out of his way to be politically correct.

There wasn't time to consider such menial things however, and Jim gave a short order for Spock to return to the Bridge until they could ready their course to Earth. While they waited for Scotty to give the go ahead, Jim had something else he wanted to take care of, even if he had no idea on the how to go about doing so. This was his ship, and he was free to wander her again. In his head he already had it made up where Khan would have gone. Back to the empty cargo bay, away from everyone and everything against him on the Enterprise, as it's where he would have gone too, if the situation was reversed. The guy had nothing left, and it was probably the only place where he felt a connection to his lost family. Kirk had to remind himself of the devastation caused in Khan's wake down in San Francisco from the crash of the  _'Vengeance,'_ as well as the death of Pike. If it wasn't for those rather large details screaming in his face, Khan might have had his full sympathy.

That alone caused his brain to fret over what was becoming of him, and it didn't stop until he was out of the turbo lift and facing the doors to cargo bay two. He halted, losing confidence for a moment which was rare. Somewhere back on Earth his previous heartbreaks were cheering from that occurrence, he thought cheekily. It was now or never, and though he favored the latter, he pressed onward through the doors.

"Captain, you can't leave well enough alone." He barely had a foot in the door and already Khan was speaking, "Why have you come here?"

His back was to him, straight, powerful and impressive such as the man was. Jim had it figured that in any life they were made to be enemies, sharing similar qualities but pitted against each other regardless of those ties that bound them in a coincidental kind of way. They both loved their crew members like family, and didn't abide much by the rules set by those who wished them to conform. Their battle was drawing to a conclusion, something they were both prepared for. "I realize I'm probably the last person you want to speak with."

"Third to last." Khan replied dryly.

Alright, so that put him just ahead of Spock and Lykel, "What do you plan to do for the trial?"

He expressed a deep sigh, and suddenly he had transformed before Jim's eyes into the three hundred year old augment he was expected to be. Khan was tired. "Come to gloat have you?"

"No." Still treading lightly, Jim took a step further into the bay, "Face it, you need help and you have nowhere else to turn."

"And you would help me?" Khan prompted with a slight disbelieving sneer.

"I will try my best to make sure your crew is spared." What Jim was suggesting needed to remain clandestine. It wasn't for Khan's benefit that he was reaching out. There was something within him, telling him he should be better than himself, making it up to the seventy people who couldn't speak for themselves. He was destined to always serve in Starfleet, but that didn't mean he always agreed with every action taken.

His words were working because he had Khan's full attention now, something the man never felt to give to a lesser being. Jim felt humbled by it, though he didn't let on about it, or let himself get carried away by his own abilities to take charge of a hopeless scenario. "We both know how this will end." Khan had resigned to his fate, and for once they were on the same page. Even if the augments were spared, Khan would not share in their fate. It was either cryo or death.

Unless…

"I could have you exiled from your crew." Jim said as his epiphany took a hold, "It would be better than cryo…or the other option."

"Death does not frighten me Kirk, it never has." He remained immobile in the center of the large area, looking half defeated, yet he trudged on as a warrior would towards his impending doom. "I don't want my crew to suffer at the hands of your science teams, nor do they deserve to die for my mistakes. Make it so Captain, everything else is immaterial."

"And Nina?"

"Is free to make her own choices. If she dies, it is also by my hands, and I will have to face the repercussions of that."

"I refuse to believe you'll give up this easily."

Khan made a small sound of irritation, "I have been given two days' time to prepare, and you are distracting me from that."

"They'll be kept safe. I wouldn't have agreed to transfer them over if I didn't believe otherwise, and I don't think Lykel would have allowed me to either. You might not see her side of things now, but you both have the same goal."

"She trusts your kind." Khan spat somewhat condescendingly, "You humans are so quick to deceive and use my people against me. Admiral Marcus, your First Officer and Lester Vance; just three times I've been betrayed, and I don't plan on having that happen again."

"It won't." Jim said in attempt to be as reassuring as possible. He wanted to argue that the only reason Spock had double-crossed him was because he'd betrayed them first, but it wasn't worth arguing over past feuds, especially when they were alone and the chance of threat from Khan was more imminent, "To you it must seem like we've never changed in the last three hundred years. People like Marcus exist everywhere, but there are those of us worth trusting. Nina helped you when she was human, even though she knew the risks, or did you forget that?"

Okay, so maybe that was pouring salt into the open wound, but Jim couldn't see any other way to get through to Khan without using Nina. Their relationship was so complex, laid out in a series of mysterious meetings that no one had known about, and even now was left ambiguous. It served its purpose of riling Khan up, which frankly was much more welcome for Jim. He was used to the augments unbridled anger and process of thought, not this dejected Khan he had found here earlier. Knowing who you're up against was always better, at least in his experience, "Nina is different from other humans. What I see in her is precisely why she should be with my family."

"Nina is different." He agreed, while choosing not to expand on that, "But our doctor wants to help your kind too, and I'm here now willing to lend my support. Putting aside your pride can be difficult, but it's the only thing that will save your ass, and your crews."

Instead of fury, there was only reluctant amazement marring Khan's features, "I recall us working on the same side in the past."

"Yeah, and I was the one who got burned, so what do you have to lose this time?"

Even as he stood only a foot away, Kirk felt he was standing in the shadow of excellence. Khan truly was a Prince, built up on grandeur and prestige that Jim wouldn't match in this lifetime or the next. They were enemies, but he still felt respect for Khan, alone in that cargo bay, a conversation taking place that would never be uttered once they left the confines of its walls, "You are suggesting I abandon my dignity by letting you assist me." Khan told him blatantly.

"I've had to do it myself a few times, and it's a small price to pay for your family." The look of severity on Khan's face vanished, and Jim knew he had gotten through, "If you asked me if I'd do it all over again, I would without a second thought. You are better than me in every way, but I know you are the same."

His frosty eyes never broke adrift from their stare, but some peace was brought back into him as the frustration was expelled from his body, "Very well Kirk, I will honor your choice to help me, but I suspect you want something as indemnity."

"I do." Jim confessed, "Success or failure in the trial, I want you to fix what happened between you and Nina. I don't know or care what that entails, just do it. She's important to me and the crew, and things won't work as they are now."

"An unusual request, not one I would have thought you to make." Khan said tonelessly.

"I'll take that as a compliment in catching you off guard."

" _Captain!"_ Scotty's voice called cheerfully from the comm.

"Acknowledged." Jim answered.

" _The ship, she's ready sir! On your command, we can set a course for Earth."_

"Well done Mr. Scott." Jim smiled slightly as he ended the conversation. They were one step closer in the right direction to end this bitter rivalry. "Ready to see Earth again?" He couldn't resist one last sardonic comment at Khan's expense.

"If it's for the last time." Came Khan's curt reply.

It wouldn't be, but neither of them knew that, and ignorance was a blissful thing.


	31. Chapter 31

The Enterprise was traveling again, and that awoke a sense of tranquility among the crew. They were going to be at the Starbase in a matter of minutes, and that got Nina into considering certain things that were now of vital importance. For one thing, what would happen to the three augments aboard the ship once they took a shuttle back to Earth? Bones said he wanted Lykel to stay with them, but would they be able to make that request without Starfleet kicking up a fuss? Adraich had receded into himself, and Khan had not searched her out since their confrontation in the corridor. She hadn't forgiven him for what he had done to her, but that didn't mean she wished him harm. She would hate for him to lose his family, and she couldn't rightfully imagine what it was he was feeling. Without Lykel, she was certain he had no one on his side, and maybe she could admit to herself that she was disappointed he hadn't broken his resolve to come see her.

"Are you going to be alright once we leave the ship?" She turned to look at Bones who was studying her face carefully.

"What do you mean?" She frowned, not grasping his words.

"Well, once we unload at the Starbase, we'll have to take a shuttle to Earth, you know, all together." His sour expression gave him a prominent brow, conveying how annoyed he looked. It probably had to do with taking a shuttle, him and his fear of flying still getting to him.

"I can handle seeing him Bones. What's done is done, and I know he must feel some guilt because I fell ill from the injection. He has something more important to lose right now, and I don't need to add to it."

He let his surprise be known, whistling a short breath in amazement, "I see your habit of handling your issues alone has come back. Sometimes your wisdom still surprises me."

"You give me too much credit." She remarked, "I'm not handling this alone, I still have you, Lykel and the crew. Who does Khan have?"

"Sounds like he still has you, even though you aren't with him." Bones said seriously while readjusting in his seat.

"Well I—I don't hate him if that's what you thought." She explained, suddenly taking an interest in the floor.

"You gentle soul." He teased.

"And what about you? I thought you'd sworn off women since your divorce?" She pinned him with an accusing stare, and his neck to his ears flooded with pink.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Nina was about to answer with something smart before Lykel returned to Sickbay. McCoy silenced her with a murderous look which confirmed her previous suspicions. The woman didn't seem to take notice of what they had just been discussing, though it didn't feel important anymore, not with the severe look on her face, "We'll be arriving at the Starbase in ten minutes. Everyone is to start preparing now for evacuation of the ship."

"Do we know if there will be guards there?" Nina asked cautiously.

"Your Captain wasn't certain, though once on Earth it is just as likely. The Reliant reported that the cryo tubes are safely in storage on the base."

"Does Khan know that?" Bones asked as he started to pack up his belongings, which included the serum he was synthesizing for Nina.

Lykel's eyes grew sharp, "We did not speak, but I assume he was the first to know."

Nina stood from the biobed, her world unshaking as she felt the renewed strength in her blood given from Khan. She had yet to change from the dark uniform she had been given a while back, but she had been granted a quick sonic shower that rejuvenated her from the sluggish effects of her time down on Kronos. She had also taken the time to get reacquainted with her body, everything feeling new beneath a layer of skin. While she didn't appear physically altered, she could make out the differences for herself. It would take time, but she would grow accustomed to the change, so long as Bones was able to fix her degradation. Her body had other changes to go through yet, the kind she was nervously awaiting.

"Can we go on ahead?" Nina spoke again.

"I suspect. The Bridge crew will be the last to leave, but there is no reason to wait." Lykel responded with her weight rested on one hip as they stood idly by in waiting for Bones to finish getting his things in order.

"Let's just take a moment. This might be the last time any of us are allowed on a star ship." He muttered sardonically. The statement wasn't entirely ridiculous. Once they were in the trial, it wasn't going to be easy for any of them. That alone was enough to solidify Nina's decision of what she had to do.

"I'm going to go on ahead. I want to talk to Jim about something." She explained quickly.

"Are you sure?" Bones seemed hesitant to let her go out on her own. While normally she would have found his protectiveness endearing, it was only serving as a hindrance right now.

"I'll be fine. I don't need an escort around the ship. Besides, everyone aboard knows of my condition by now." Mentally she was chanting for Bones to drop it and let her go. Lykel was also tossing her a searching gaze, but she didn't let anything show on her face for the woman to decipher. "I'll catch up with you later, I promise."

"Hail for me if you start having symptoms." Bones added sternly as a last warning.

"Of course." She agreed without further debate and was headed out the door.

It dawned on her that she had accidently left Bones and Lykel alone in each other's presence, and she smiled shortly at the fortune of that. Whatever the effects would be of that occurrence were trivial however as she set a course through the interior of the ship. Knowing Bones to keep his word, she realized she had little time, and she hastened her pace as she started for the turbo lift. She always hated being inside there alone, but she pushed through the nauseating fear in favor of her goal. She hated lying to Bones and Lykel, but they'd figure it out eventually, and if she'd told them the truth, they wouldn't have let her go on alone. This task undisputedly had to be accomplished alone, it was only decent.

She sucked in a breath, tapping her hand against the wall of the turbo lift impatiently until the doors pulled apart on the correct deck of the ship. She was dizzy from the realization of what she was about to do, the impact hitting her harder than she imagined, and she thought she would fall over, pausing a moment in the middle of the corridor to collect herself. Maybe it was just her condition giving her a difficult time, but even she knew it wasn't that. It was always going to be this hard, but she had no time left to wait as she struggled against herself to the doors of cargo bay two. She practically had to throw herself through the doors before her feet would decide to turn around and run the other way. Breaths were taken into her lungs in short spurts, the pressure like jagged pieces of shrapnel embedded in her windpipe. "Found you." She said softly, a tone used only for him to hear.

His gaze slammed into her with full force like so many times before, but there was something missing in the clear depths of those diamonds. He'd had that look once before, the gaze of a man with nothing left to lose because of the family that was taken from him. It scared her to see him that way. The phrase 'dead man walking' seemed to fit, and there was only remorse and malice on his face. Not a greeting he had graced her with in the past, but she could forgive it. "Lykel told me what happened, and by her hand no less."

"A pity visit then." He said coldly. "I don't have need of it."

She shook her head as her lips formed a thin line, "I wouldn't visit you out of pity this moment Khan."

"I suppose you are too pragmatic for that." She couldn't judge whether or not her was mocking her for that because of the dull and somber timbre in his voice, "Why have you come when I have no need for your presence?"

God, was it like this for others dealing with her? Bones had told her time and again that she always tended to face problems on her own when she had friends willing to help her along. It was infuriating, she could see that now, but being assertive wouldn't get her far. She knew she had to handle this delicately, "You don't have anyone else on board willing to stick by you at the moment. And I am one of your own, you made me as such, remember?"

Any luster of anger on his face vanished with suppressed hurt, "Don't be cruel Nina. It's not a mistake I can correct, nor would I intend to if I could."

"I wasn't being cruel." She sighed and took a step closer as she held her arms around herself insecurely, "You are ready for this trial, aren't you?"

"How can I be, when the result is predetermined? Even your Captain can't change that, no matter how much he professes to want to help."

"Jim offered to help you?" She asked incredulously, not bothering to hide her astonishment. She searched his face to see if she had misunderstood, but it appeared he was telling an unheard-of truth.

"Strange isn't it?" Khan asked with bite, "But this is what I've been reduced to because of the powers that be."

"I'll still help you as well. I will inevitably be called to the trial because of my involvement with you, which brings me to my reason for coming here." She had all of his focus now, a certain longing readable in his stare from her confession of still willing to lend him her assistance, "I wanted you to hear it from me instead of for some unforeseen reason that it might be brought up during the trial." She paused in the moment, now at odds with herself on how she had let herself get this far.

"If you sought me out yourself, I trust it is important." He coerced her to continue.

Despite her nerves, she didn't let her sight drop to the floor. Just get it over with and it will all be over Nina, or so she kept telling herself. Still, it brought small comfort and bravery to the forefront of her mind, "…I'm pregnant." Well now, it wasn't as difficult to say as she thought it would have been.

Khan wasn't responding which was making it hard for her to stand still. An array of emotions flashed behind his eyes as though he was seeing through her, and he let his gaze linger on her—at the present—thin belly before traveling up to her face. She forced a weak smile, trying to cut the tension of how awkward this moment had turned out to be. Better him finding out now then at the trial from someone else. "Not good?" She asked with a practiced face, not letting on about how she was slowly starting to come apart from his reaction, or lack of one.

They locked eyes and he seemed to find himself again from her breaking the silence, "Can I touch you?"

He appreciated her enough to ask, and it squeezed at her heart the smallest bit. She wouldn't admit to it, but she was left a mess since the corridor because her life was inexorably connected to his through blood, emotions and the child, "Of course."

He stepped towards her and it felt like they hadn't been that close for a lifetime. Was this all an effect from the serum, playing tricks with her mind? Carefully she let her arms drop to her sides, unsure of what he'd do. Tentatively he let a hand rest flat against her stomach, an air of conflict circling around his head. She let her hands fall over top of his to reassure him, "Now what?" They had dug their own hole with this one, and Nina didn't know which way was forward.

"Nina, I know you haven't forgiven me. You told me this because it is your nature." He said, sounding much more like himself, "I can't change the circumstances of what was done, but I regret that you have fallen ill from them, and now that you are with child, I need you to survive. I will always see you as mine, but it is more than that. I want you with me for our child and I won't be able to let you walk away now."

"But you don't have any more power over that than I do." She interjected, "And I can't have Starfleet knowing I'm pregnant."

"While it is obvious your doctor knows, no doubt having been the one to discover it, I need to know who else you have told this to." His fingers ran a smooth, slow pattern over her stomach, such a gentle action from him; though he hadn't let on about his emotions of learning he was to be a father.

"Just Lykel."

"I see." His tone was colored in betrayal.

"I told her not to tell you because I wanted to be the one to do so." She explained, thinking that he was still focused on the loss of his crew by Lykel's hands. "I don't know how to be a mother, but I figured that was a step in the right direction."

"You'll be a perfect mother Nina, I have no doubt. You are nurturing and patient with everyone you come into contact with." He let his hand fall and took a step away from her.

He had faith in her which was comforting, but she noticed he left himself out, "And what about you?"

"I had never planned on being a father. My kind had grown used to the idea that our females were sterile, and much of our lifestyle wasn't accommodating to children." He held himself a little higher as he studied her critically, "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know." She was overcome with exhaustion, wrapping herself back up in her arms as she tapped her toe against the floor, "Maybe I was looking for some kind of reassurance over this situation. I never wanted to be a mother, but I'm adjusting to the idea."

His eyes darkened as he frowned, "I don't understand your objections of becoming a mother."

"It wasn't that I had objections. You have too high of an opinion of me." One she was about to snuff out, "I wasn't going to tell you."

Khan stood still, any movements freezing on his body from her declaration. "You would have kept me from my child?"

Nina didn't answer.

"And you think you would have been able to hide from me?" He asked, his voice shaking with rage.

"Who would I have to hide from if you aren't there? I'm not as confident as you for your freedom to come, and I was left alone to battle with the decision. There is also the chance that I won't survive the serum, and neither will the baby. Despite all of that, I knew I had to say something. It isn't just one family you have to lose, and I wouldn't rob you of the knowledge of that, even though you chose to leave me blind about the injection."

Her silent glare stopped him from speaking, and it seemed they had finally found some middle ground to settle on. An announcement was made over the comm, Jim's voice blasting through the cavity of the ship to alert every one of their arrival at the Starbase. They were only hours away from being back on Earth after they got through with transferring on to a shuttle first. Bones and Lykel would be waiting, and she knew she needed to separate herself from Khan now, "I need to leave."

"Then go." Khan acquiesced in her decision.

She agreed to do so with dispassion, but not before leaving behind soft words, "I'm sorry this has happened to you."

* * *

Lykel wasn't usually a woman of many words, but she almost always had something constructive to say even if she remained unspeaking. Now wasn't the time it seemed, as she stood with the doctor in a very uncomfortable silence. It was easy to see that they were both thinking about the same person. Nina had run off without so much as an explanation as to why she had to see her Captain. They saw through the lie just as soon as she had gone from the Sickbay, and the computer had pinpointed her location to cargo bay two. So she had finally made up her mind to tell him about the pregnancy. This was good news, though there was no revealing on how Khan would handle such an account.

Just the mere thought of her prince made her weak with regret. It never would have been plausible to her that she could do what she had done, and she still had to remind herself of her actions. Her family was safe for now, and hopefully she would be able to lead them in the final direction to their liberation. The cost was great, but she was already suffering the price and would continue to do so. A part of her knew she would also have to ensure Khan's freedom. Try as he would, the Federation would never swallow their pride to allow him to walk. She hoped the participators of the trial were pliable; otherwise she would be playing witness to the demise of her leader. She would always love him, and care about his well-being, even if she had sacrificed their friendship the moment she had signed off on sending their family into enemy hands. He needed Nina, but he was one step away from falling out of the shallow end and into deep waters where he would lose her and everything else forever. Lykel would put her life on the line to make sure that didn't happen.

She retained her loyalties to her promises, and she was growing protective over Nina, almost to the point of being fond of the woman. A small friendship had blossomed, nothing significant as they had yet to share intimacies of each other's lives like she had done with Magdalena in the past, but it was there and she didn't want it to fade. Quite simply, Nina was easy to get along with, and a part of her was looking forward to helping her with the pregnancy. Perhaps she was living the feeling vicariously through Nina, not that Lykel had ever favored the idea of children. She didn't have that type of love within her.

People were starting to arrive to leave the ship, some unfamiliar faces from the  _'Reliant'_ , others from engineering that Lykel recognized from her time with them leaving Kronos. Arriving with the Scotsman was Adraich, to which she felt was astounding that he'd taken shelter there while they waited to return to Earth. It seemed the engineer was doing more of the talking along with his short Russian counterpart beside him. When Adraich's eyes met hers, they narrowed into slits. Not only had she successfully pushed Khan away, but it seems she had lost Adraich as well. Couldn't they understand what she was trying to do? It was a ploy to save their family, and had been done so with a heavy heart. She would endure their slights and their haughty expressions if it meant keeping them all alive.

Her distraction shifted back to Nina as she arrived with the Admirals daughter, both of them engaged in a serious topic, no doubt the trial. Miss Marcus was concerned about what would happen to them, and Nina was there to placate her with consoling words. Even though she was giving the blond a warm smile, Lykel could spot the difference underneath the crafted visage. McCoy broke up that conversation as he bombarded Nina with scolding words about staying put and no strenuous activities. He brought her back over and Lykel gave her the most inviting look she could conjure, but it looked more like a grimace. "Did your talk go well with your Captain?" Lykel asked, though they both knew that was a complete fabrication.

"For the most part." Nina replied, her hand resting on her stomach as she put on a brave smile.

"I'm glad." Glad that Khan now knew the truth, and that maybe it would affect his approach towards the trial.

She nodded in understanding before everyone turned to see the Bridge crew arriving now that the Enterprise was docked in the Starbase. Kirk was joined by Khan which was…odd. Apparently everyone thought so because Kirk was taking some pretty confused glances from majority of his crew, minus the Vulcan who was stone faced as always. Lykel admired the Captain's abilities to remain unfazed, and he kept his head high with his shoulders squared as he approached, "Is there a problem Mr. Scott?" He asked the Engineer who was caught point blank with his mouth agape.

"Ah—no sir!" He fumbled before smiling apologetically.

"Alright, then let's not all stand here." Kirk compelled them to start leaving the ship, "Personnel from the Reliant can return to their Captain. Everyone else from the Enterprise, we take a shuttle together." Because they were expected to arrive on Earth as a group. Their arrival was no doubt a hot topic of conversation flying around Starfleet, and everyone would be set on catching a glance at the esteemed crew of the Enterprise who had been taken hostage by fugitive augments.

It didn't go unnoticed by Lykel that Khan and Nina had locked eyes for a moment, sharing a mental connection, and then turned away from each other. Were they on the same side now, or had they simply come to an understanding? She'd have to further investigate into that. Her mind froze up when a presence sidled up on her right side, grabbing her around the elbow tightly as they walked in a group off the ship. No one seemed to pay any heed to Adraich encroaching in on her space as he leaned his height down slightly so he could speak next to her ear, "Are you done this game Lykel? I think you've proven you point to Khan well enough when you took our family away." He hissed.

"I thought you were in objection to his leadership." She said between her teeth.

He let out a low, sarcastic chortle, "I'm an opportunist, and I take the side of what will benefit me most. You've gone and landed us into a trial with Starfleet, and you actually think we will come out of this on top?"

"Would you have rather been on the run, hiding out on uninhabited planets with the Federation closing in around us?"

He seemed to consider her words with a sly grin, "I rather liked being on the run."

"Always so clever. And have you considered what you want?"

"I'm difficult to please." He said brusquely, "But you two allowed these humans to change you, and I wonder if either of you will get what you desired. Personally, I rather hope you fail." He retracted his grip, slowing his pace to distance himself from being at her side.

Lykel stayed reserved, swallowing a dry lump as she contained the hurt from his words. She ventured over to Nina's side with the doctor, everyone preparing for the exit on to the Starbase. A security team was already waiting at the dock of their ship to escort them to the shuttle bay. They would transfer swiftly and be on their way to Earth, where much more hassle would be waiting. As they separated completely from the Enterprise, instantly groups of people stopped and turned to look at them with wonder, fear, disgust and hatred. They were quickly blocked out from public viewing as a security team built up of twenty men swarmed around them, leading everyone into confusion as they ordered for everyone to hold out their arms.

"What the hell is this?" Kirk took charge, demanding answers from the commander of the team.

"Orders sir, we are to take the augments and your crew into custody. Each of you has to be monitored at all times with one of these."

Bones let out a groan beside Nina as the commander held up a monitoring bracelet, "Not those again. Jesus, it's like we're back at square one."

Kirk turned back to face everyone, a scorned look on his face as he apologized to them, "We'll get through this, I promise."

One by one, augment and human alike were branded with an electronic device fastened around their wrists, while the rest of the personnel from the 'Reliant' watched on as they were free to leave. The crew of the Enterprise held themselves with as much pride as could be summoned as the security team took a step back from them. They hadn't begun to lead them on towards the shuttles though, which prompted Kirk to speak out in frustration, "What other orders Commander?"

"The augments are to be detained separately until the start of the trial." The man explained.

Sounds of protests were made from both sides. Nina and Bones ended up standing in front of Lykel while Kirk blocked their path to Khan, "No, they can stay with my crew to allow them a fair chance to prepare. I agreed to the monitors, but they aren't going anywhere." Captain James. T Kirk, one man army. The look of challenge he gave to the security team was staggering, even taking his friends by surprise, but was it welcomed?

The leader of the team, nor any of his group, seemed to feel the same about Kirk's greatness. They looked at him in disdain, eyes blackening with abhorrence at his gall to come to the aid of fugitives. "Very well Captain, but you will be explaining this to the council. We are to escort you to the shuttle bay where you are to leave for Earth immediately. All of you are expected to be present at the trial in two days' time, set for 0700. As of this moment, the U.S.S. Enterprise has been grounded."


	32. Chapter 32

When Jim had agreed to lend his assistance to Khan, he didn't realize that would mean gaining two new roommates for the duration of the trial. It was late into the night when they finally arrived down on Earth. Most of the cadets were retired for the evening with their extra studies, and the grounds weren't thriving with Starfleet personnel which meant they had a clear run to get to their quarters. It was somehow assumed that Adraich and Khan would stay with him, while Lykel would stay with Nina for obvious reasons. Jim considered himself to be a mellow person, if not sometimes too careless, but just because he'd offered Khan a chance to have an ally only a few hours prior didn't mean he trusted him. One kind act and he was now stuck in the worst possible living arrangement.

They had split from his crew not even an hour ago, him leading the two augments to his quarters which now felt smaller upon his return. He wasn't used to having two male visitors for company, and they were definitely dwarfing the size of the room as they sat apart from one another on his furniture. It was times like these that he wished he had Spock's sense and tact on how to broach a subject. He knew he could be of help to their cause, but he was also aware that these two men were of a much higher intellect than him, and it was intimidating, not that he would admit to that.

Because of the time it had taken to shuttle to Earth, they now had only a few hours into the early morning before the trial, which happened to be dirty pool on the council's part. The tension was getting to everyone, and Kirk already missed being with his crew aboard the Enterprise. He brought his attention to the augments again, finding his voice with some pragmatic words, "You'll be lucky if you get called to speak tomorrow. The council is smart, and they aren't going to start with resolving the main issue. They'll want to delay that, so they'll start with interrogating my crew."

"So we're just supposed to observe?" Adraich asked in a bored tone.

"In your case, that could be helpful." Jim explained as he thought back on his own experiences with the council. This was not his first time after all. "Get a good understanding of who will be more sympathetic to your plight, or at the very least, who's easier to confuse."

"And how long do you expect this trial to last?" Khan asked, his mouth drawn into a thin line, and his eyes mixed with resentment and sadness.

Jim had only seen him look that way once before, back in the brig when he told them what Marcus had done with his family. It was the driving force for Jim to want to help, "Given the matter of what we're dealing with, I'd say days, maybe over a week?"

Khan's eyes flicked up to his, anger burning in his stare. Obviously that wasn't the answer he had wanted to hear, "I don't trust your people with my crew for that long."

"You don't have to trust them; you just have to trust me." Jim interrupted, "Before they were transferred over to the Reliant, I made an agreement that nothing can happen to your crew without me being consulted first. They can't even be moved to another location without my permission."

Khan visibly relaxed, but his face remained stern, "An admirable request Captain."

Because offering to help them during the trial wasn't already enough, "Don't pretend to be humble. We can both agree this isn't a desired partnership, but we can both benefit if we play our cards right. I need to know what's up with that female crewmate of yours."

"It is my understanding that she has her own plan." Khan said, the tension running along his pronounced jawline.

"Her goal is the same as yours." Jim reminded, "But in what way is she going to go about it?"

"I suspect she will try and appeal to the humanity of the council. I've seen Lykel's way of persuading in the past. She will try to appease them, sacrificing parts of the deal she deems unnecessary."

None of that sounded so bad to Jim, but Khan was a man who demanded everything, so it was easy to see how appeasement was a disgusting strategy to fall back on for him. Jim felt he at least had a good understanding of the plans of two augments, but another remained a mystery, and more importantly he was standing in the room with them, "And do you have anything you want to add to this?" Jim asked, turning to Adraich with a trace of impatience.

"I'm not on Lykel's side." He stopped, and that appeared to be as specific as he would get.

"So that's it then, or are there any last minute details I need to know before tomorrow?"

There was a sliver of a thought that passed over Khan's face, and he turned to Adraich, silently telling him to leave the room for a moment. The other augment did so, stepping out on to the terrace of Jim's quarters above San Francisco. If Jim was being honest, he didn't quite understand their relationship, though it seemed neither trusted nor cared for the other. He couldn't explain it, but given the choice between the two, Jim would pick Khan every time. There was an unsavory quality to Adraich that one couldn't help but be apprehensive about. He was the kind of man that brought about doom wherever he went, and Kirk always felt a deep sense of foreboding when he was near. His word was he wouldn't side with Lykel, but Jim wanted more from him than that. His word just wasn't good enough.

He brought his focus back to Khan again. If Jim hadn't have been there, he wouldn't have believed it, but Khan looked troubled, "There has been an advancement in Nina's condition, and I was hoping you would keep me informed. Your doctor seems to think he has a solution with an antidote, does he not?"

Jim nearly swallowed his own tongue. How did he know about that? That brought about a whole bunch of different feelings and images to his mind, the uncomfortable variety. Khan wanted him to keep him updated on Nina's condition? A favor from Khan was unheard of, and yet the words had been spoken from the mouth of the man himself. Obviously Khan had no inkling on how to show his feelings, not that he would be any different in that situation of course. Jim was rather curious about his ties to Nina though, and how much of a role she'd play in the trial, "Well er—alright. I suppose it would be better if you kept your distance from Nina during the trial. You did manage to slow her degradation though, so that must count for something?"

The augment scoffed with a derisive look marring his face, "Don't give me your fervent praise Captain, I wasn't looking for it. I need you to consider how this would affect her part in the trial, should she take a turn for the worse and the council would have to be informed of the truth."

"That depends on whether we deal with her as one of your crew or not." Jim pointed out, collecting himself from his previous reaction.

Khan hesitated for a moment before answering, "Deal with her as one of your own. It is safer that way, for her."

Jim nodded, appreciating his willful decision. It was self-evident that he loved Nina, enough to cut all ties with her to ensure she would continue on even when his family's fate was uncertain. By what Jim had just unintentionally discovered, he supposed his nurse friend was now a silent contender in that equation. He almost wanted to leave his quarters and check on her for both his sake, and for Khan's, but he remained in place for now. With the infuriating monitors, he didn't want to risk going anywhere that could jeopardize their plan for the trial, and tomorrow would come sooner than they realized, "I'll make sure the council doesn't find out about her condition." He had been certain on that decision before, and now he would remain adamant about it.

"Thank you, Kirk."

Jim realized those words probably almost never fell from the augments mouth. While Khan had yet to call him by his first name, he felt there was respect in the act itself, and that was enough. "You two make for an interesting couple."

A deep sound of acknowledgement resonated through the room, it sounded close to a laugh, and Jim thought he saw Khan manage a faint smirk before the room was catapulted into silence.

Nina was tired, but Bones had followed her and Lykel to her quarters anyways. He felt now would be the prime time to inject his antidote, only hours before the trial were to start in the early morning. She'd barely gotten her foot in the door before he was ordering her to sit down so he could get started. As he prepped, Nina was distracted by Lykel, the augment gazing around the room in amazement. There wasn't really anything spectacular about the décor, but Lykel was mesmerized by it, taking her time to look at the paperbacks on her shelf next to the antique mirror that had fascinated Khan at one time when he was waiting there for her. Nina quickly picked up on how Lykel seemed familiar with the titles on her shelf and where they were located, prompting her to ask a question that was nagging in her mind, "Have you been in my quarters before?"

Lykel turned on her heel to face her, a copy of Les Misérables in her hand. It had been the last book Nina had been reading before they'd left for the Starbase weeks ago. The page was even still dog-eared from where she had left off. Lykel's grip was tight on the novel while she struggled to answer, "I was here at one time with Khan. He would come here often when you weren't present, though I wasn't sure as why until now."

This was news to her, "Really?"

Lykel nodded, "It's calm here. Quiet. You keep items that have no business or use in this century yet they are precious to you. It's a little more of home that we're used to."

Nina considered that as Bones reappeared with a hypospray in hand, his look serious and businesslike as he sat down beside her on the sofa, "Alright, it's all prepared. You're ready Nina?" He asked kindly for her permission.

"Yes." It couldn't be worse than what she was feeling now. The uncertainty and the waiting for her condition to slip again was enough to drive her crazy. She tensed up slightly as she braced herself for the injection. A brief moment and she felt a tiny pinch at her neck as the hypospray hissed in release. Bones pulled his arm away, checking her skin at the injection site before he placed the device on her table, "How will we know when it has started to take effect?"

"I will take a blood sample in an hour." He replied, checking the time, "And I'll continue to do so every hour until our time is taken up in the trial."

"Leonard, you need sleep too." She scolded, "The trial starts in less than six hours."

He grumbled something as he shrugged, "This is important, and I need to stay vigilant so the results are accurate. It's not like I can sleep with this damn thing on my wrist, itching like crazy." He was already off complaining about the bracelet monitor again.

A noise disrupted them from her PADD. A short beep resonated in the room, and Nina shared a bemused look with her counterparts as to who could be calling her quarters at this hour. She reached for the device on her table, answering the incoming message, "Hello?" She spoke aloud before the screen as it switched on, and who appeared on the device shocked her into bolting up from the sofa too quickly, "Mom?!"

In all of her glory. Her mother, a frantic mess and sitting in the living room of her childhood home it appeared, sat straight up in her seat, wiping at her tears furiously. Back in her quarters, Bones stood awkwardly off to the side while Lykel's face grew mortified at the introduction of an outside presence. Nina, who was still standing up in the middle of the room, quickly maneuvered over to the kitchen area with her PADD to talk with her mother in private, careful so as to not alert her to the female augment in the room that would surely put her mother out of commission. "It's not often we hear from Starfleet, so when we got the call, we knew it was bad."

Great, her father knew too, "When did you get a call?" Nina asked, as she lightly prodded her mother to explain what was happening.

Her mother explained to her about Starfleet informing every family member, who had a relation from the Enterprise who had been taken by the augments, about the situation. It was likely a few of her other friends had this exact same thing happening this instant, which brought small comfort. Some of her mother's details were sparse, and Nina knew that was for the reason that her parents hardly ever kept up with Starfleet news.

"Why do you have to go to trial?" Her mother's voice was cloaked in despair, but her face had already been cleared from the blotchy state of tears with a handkerchief, and one could scarcely make out that she had been crying moments ago. Those moments were far and few between for her of course, and Nina was much more prepared to handle her mother's utilitarian personality that she had grown up around. The woman who had to set the table at the same time every night, and who had been trying to marry her daughter off since she reached the age of twenty.

"The whole crew are witnesses." Nina gestured to Bones, not that her mother could see him from where Nina had brought the video call into the kitchen.

"It's that Jim Kirk isn't it? I always knew he'd lead you into trouble." Her mother's mouth formed a thin line, ruby red from her lipstick. She still looked the same since the last time Nina had been on Earth to make a video call home. Her attire was all pristine white, not a mark on her blazer, blouse or skirt. Even late at night, she was donning a ridiculous pair of short white gloves on her hands, and her hair, the same light brown shade as Nina's, was fastened beautifully into a French twist upon her head, not a strand falling out of place because that would be impractical. Even though Nina had grown up in Wyoming, she couldn't remember her mother ever looking less composed then she did now, and it made her want to shake her head at how frivolous her mother could be.

"No mom, Jim's a part of this too. No one is getting special treatment."

Her mother crinkled her nose in disbelief but didn't speak anymore on the matter, "Yes well, your father is trying to book a shuttle to San Francisco. We want to be there for you after your trial, but we aren't allowed to be present in the council chamber. The silly rules of that place, can you imagine?"

Nina was thankful for that rule set by Starfleet. If her mother was ever to attend a court-martial she was to be present for, she'd likely come apart at the stand, "No, don't bother coming here. My crew will be on shore leave for a few weeks after the trial, I'll come home and visit." She promised and pleaded a bit at the same time. Her parents at the base were a nightmare because her mother would complain, and her father would pester her with never-ending questions.

Her mother gave her a doubtful look, like she didn't believe she'd come home to visit. She was graced with that expression every time, and only because on one occasion their shore leave had been cut early, and she hadn't been able to visit. It hadn't been on purpose, but her mother would never let her forget that incident, "If you say so."

"Mom, it's late and I need to rest. I've been on a shuttle all day. You should be sleeping too." She scolded while gripping the PADD a little tighter, still careful not to break it with her immense strength.

"I was worried." He mother insisted, "Your father and I will be in touch, and we'll call every night."

Can't wait, "Goodnight." Nina said as she ended the call. She put the PADD down on the counter while resting her head in her hands, pulling gently at her hair in frustration. She felt dizzy suddenly, and she chalked that up to being a bad combination of the antidote and her mother's call.

"You didn't tell her?" Bones asked as he stepped into the kitchen doorway.

"About which part?" Nina pegged him with a hard stare.

Bones hummed in understanding, "It doesn't matter I guess. You should take your own advice though and get some sleep while you can." He softly ordered.

She reluctantly agreed. She was tired, though not enough to want to abandon her worries for complete unconsciousness. Was the antidote working, and would she feel it by the start of the trial that was looming just over their heads? She was plagued with thoughts of her parents, of Khan, and worse of how those two things would mix together. With the return to Earth, stark realization hit her about how ordinary she really was, and how she couldn't fit into the fold of the augments. Sleep came in the form of visions, and she imagined the trail just a few hours away that would soon be upon them.

It came, just as they knew it would. The early hours at the base were already alive with activity, though the hall to the council chamber was desolate. The cadets were smart enough to know what was occurring and knew to avoid the vicinity. Rumors had begun to spread about their crew and the augments, which meant this was a private trial that the public would consistently talk and gossip about. The Enterprise crew, punctual as ever, had all showed at the appropriate time, offering a few good morning greetings as they stood in their best gray and white uniforms. No harm in making a good impression, so some had even arrived a few minutes early. The women all had pinned their hair back professionally, Nina going without her glasses when she realized her vision no longer called for them. The augments, though groomed and refined, were still clothed in the black uniforms, possibly for the reason for the council members to be able to distinguish them separately. Nina's Starfleet uniform already felt like a lie, but everyone was prepared to treat her as an Enterprise—human—crew member, so it went unaddressed.

Minutes before leaving her quarters, Bones had taken another blood sample as he had done throughout the night. Consequently so, neither of them had gotten a decent amount of sleep with the routine of waking up hourly. There were minimal changes in his results; ones that she had yet to feel. McCoy had only informed Jim that he had begun the process with the antidote, but it appeared Khan was aware of the matter. His eyes kept penetrating her, full of certainty and concern that only she could discern from him. She was worried too. Worried for him and his crew and how the council would treat them. Lykel was at his side, though no words were exchanged between the pair. The distance didn't seem to bother Lykel, her unwavering resolve ever present on her face as she stood by her prince. The three were still family and standing together they still were a unified crew, if only a handful of issues differed between them. The next few days were about those other seventy in the cryo tubes, and they were prepared for them.

At 0700 sharp, they were escorted into the chamber, the twelve of them being seated amongst the pews while the large council sat in a half circle before them at the front of the room as they were locked inside. Every one of those members was an Admiral or high ranking official under the Federation, and hopefully that wouldn't get in the way of the augments attempt to negotiate for their freedom. The last Admiral who was associated with their kind was Marcus, and no one was forgetting that detail.

They began by being sworn in under oath to be truthful of their recount of any details shared in the chamber. If that wasn't cause for anxiety, the discreet gazes that lingered on Nina certainly were. She was placed beside Carol and Bones. Rather fitting seeing as it started with the three of them. Jim occupied the last seat before the augments were seated beside him. The council appeared disconcerted about The Captain of the Enterprise being seated next to Khan, which they sought to rectify immediately.

"We'd like to start by calling Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the U. S. S. Enterprise to the stand."

Jim kept his face blank as he stood, fixing the crease in his jacket before he descended down the steps of the chamber. The council were scrutinizing his every move, and no doubt they were sick of seeing his face in this chamber again. Most were starting to lose count at how many times he would appear before them, whether because of his own actions, or that of his ship mates, "You understand why you are here today, Captain?" A rather large male Admiral seated in the middle asked seriously.

"I do." Jim acknowledged.

"Very well." The council took a moment to settle before they got down to questioning him, "Your first encounter with Khan Noonien Singh was five months ago during an attack on a board meeting in which the late Admiral Christopher Pike and several others were killed."

"That's correct." Jim answered stiffly.

"He then was taken prisoner aboard your ship after your pursuit of him into enemy territory on the Klingon home world Kronos. When you were first introduced, he was shielded under the false identity of 'John Harrison', a name we acknowledge was given to him by Starfleet's own late Admiral Marcus. How was it revealed to you later, the name Khan Noonien Singh?"

Jim paused for a moment, and everyone in the room witnessed his hesitation, "While aboard the Enterprise as prisoner, I shared a conversation with him in my Brig. It was there he told me his true name."

"As a graduated Starfleet Captain, you can recall the history of the Eugenics War?"

"I remember enough." Was Jim's curt reply.

"I expect you do Captain." An aging female councilwoman remarked with a cold stare, "Khan Noonien Singh was and is a ruthless leader who is known to resort to extreme forms of dictatorship and mass genocide to govern over races he deems inferior. In three hundred years, our society has experienced radical change, and augmented humanoids have no place amongst us in our refined democracy. Even as he sits in this room on this day, it is clear he means to rule with tyranny."

"Permission to speak, sir?" Jim requested as he addressed the head of the council.

"Granted."

Jim looked pleased to be given a chance as the words began to formulate in his mind, "There are seventy cryo tubes aboard the Starbase right now, each one filled with a man, woman or child who don't not have the privilege to speak for themselves. As a Starfleet Captain, I have taken it upon myself to give every race, be it enemy or ally, a fair trial. If we are to acknowledge and place judgment on the augments past, must we not also do the same of our own? Admiral Marcus chose to use augments to further himself in a war we have yet to take part in. He decided on his own accord to hold seventy-two innocents against Khan as extortion."

Murmurs spread around the council and Jim was being tossed an odd mixture of curious and infuriated glances, "Please directly address your statement for the council, Captain."

"I fear all we have done is to awaken a sleeping giant and fill him with a terrible resolve." Jim quoted.

There was an outcry from the council as his crew helplessly watched on from the pews. The augments appeared impressed by Jim's audacity, but they could sense their odds of liberation diminish more and more into a forlorn dream. Nina felt herself tremble, and she leaned over in her chair to whisper into McCoy's ear, "What do you think Bones?"

He kept his face forward as the council dissolved itself of anarchy, and his mouth crept into a scowl as he answered, "I think Khan and his friend's better start praying for a miracle."


	33. Chapter 33

"You may return to your seat, Captain."

After more questioning about his history with Khan and the augments, Jim was finally granted permission to leave the stand. The council seemed glad to be rid of him in fact and probably because he was taking his role as liberator for the augments more seriously than even his friends had realized. He had basically stated that Admiral Marcus, and by extent Starfleet, was to blame for the current turmoil with the augments. No one knew whether or not that was true, but it was a generous assumption that would paint the augments in a better light. Previously, it had been assumed that the augments would simply continue their plans of genocide against inferior races. Khan had never denied anything of the sort, but seeing as it hadn't been spoken of again, there was hope that the council had also forgotten.

Jim climbed back up the pews to his seat, his face a mixture of distress and annoyance. Even he was uncertain about how this would play out, and how drawn out of a process it would become. There was a lot to sort out, so everyone was expecting a long week ahead of them. Khan fixed his stare on the Enterprise Captain as he sat down, Bones on Jim's other side, leaning over in his ear to speak before he could get settled, "Well done Jim, you may have just handed the augments to them on a silver platter."

"Maybe not." Jim refuted, "They have things to consider now. Like, what if I'm right about the augments? It's always been Starfleet since Marcus woke Khan from cryo, and right now it's still us at the brunt of all this confusion."

Bones grumbled something incoherently, "A little more convincing from them might be needed first." He nudged his head over to the augments before Jim shushed him when the council appeared prepared.

The first Admiral to have addressed Jim had the floor, and it was conceivable that he was head of the whole board, making persuading him all the more important, "Council has deliberated and calls forth Doctor Carol Marcus to the stand."

"Oh God." McCoy cursed under his breath as all eyes turned to Carol's stunned ones.

Nina tried to be of assurance beside her, but already the blonde had adopted tunnel vision, and she could only see the council awaiting her presence at the front of the chamber. Her movements were stiff, and her face vulnerable. A girl with something to hide that was about to be exposed in a room of her peers. Everyone in the crew, and the augments now knew of Carol's treachery, but there was no telling how the council would stomach the truth. With her anxieties on display, she managed to hold her head high before the council, her back straight even as her heart raced like a brewing storm.

"Carol Marcus, daughter to the late Admiral Marcus. You were previously questioned before the court of your father's involvement in Section 31. While you were absolved of any connections to the workings of your father, you have not been handed an innocent sentence. Your work aboard the Enterprise as well as the Starbase must be called into question. The Federation started with the confiscation of your phaser design on the Starbase. You did in fact make a weapon capable of harming augmented humanoids?"

"Yes." Carol answered steadily. Lo and behold, they had once of her designs brought out as proof that she could confirm it for everyone. It was passed down through the council members, each one taking a moment to observe the intricate design. From the pews, Nina could recall using it only once against Adraich in the med bay at the base. It did the job, which was enough to label it as a success, though she rather hoped the likes of that weapon would never have to be used again if the augments could procure their freedom.

"This weapon is of complicated design Ms. Marcus, and yet in your records you stated the phaser was completed in the span of a week?" There was a reluctance to believe her coming from the Admiral speaking, and it seemed Carol had been caught in another lie. "Did you not already have previous plans of this weapons design?"

"I did." She confirmed.

"How long had these plans been in production, prior to the day they were sanctioned by Starfleet?"

"Six weeks." Carol replied.

"Please explain your reasoning on why you thought a phaser of this design would be necessary Doctor Marcus."

No one dared to breathe, and there was a pregnant pause in the room that seemed to span over a lifetime as they waited for Carol to speak, "Because of Lester Vance's research study. He worked for my father under Section 31 without Starfleet knowing, and I knew he was researching into genetic engineering. I did not want my father's work to continue, his wrong doings against augments was still allowed to continue after his death, and the only way I saw fit to put an end to that was to awaken three augments from cryogenic sleep."

The council, shocked into astonished silence, were quickly roused from the spell Carol's words had held them under, and then came the fury. Arguments first burst out between the council members, fingers pointing and all matter of bludgeoning accusations being hurdled at one another like canon fire. Eyes glowing red, the Admirals now looked more like a pack of hungry monsters than the civilized people their titles dictated them to be. Carol looked like she was about ready to fold within herself, and they hadn't even begun their onslaught on her yet. The crew of the Enterprise sat hopelessly in the pews, and it would be a familiar pattern for the next week. Watching their friends be torn down by the council was already turning arduous, and they had only just scratched the surface of the procedure.

"Doctor Marcus." The female Admiral stood, getting a handle on the chaos as she confronted the issue, "Are you admitting to the re-release of Khan and two of his companions from cryostasis?"

"Yes, and I left them with the portable transwarp beaming device. If you check the inventory from the London base, you will notice one missing." Carol's eyes darted to the ground before she continued to speak, "I assumed that three augments would be enough leverage for Khan to free his family and escape from Earth, finally free of Starfleet exploiting his kind."

"These are serious confessions Doctor. Starfleet put a great deal of time and resources into the investigation of Khans awakening. Not only did we suspend many of the researchers who took part in that study, but two of your comrades were also falsely tried under court-martial."

Nina grabbed McCoy's hand on instinct, squeezing for support as he winced, and only then did she remember to ease her grip, "Doctor McCoy and Nurse Richardson were not involved, and I regret that my actions put them in the path of blame."

"Regardless of your regrets Doctor, they and the rest of the Bridge crew of the Enterprise will be questioned of their associations with the fugitive augments. The council must ask; do you regret your decision to release the three augments back into our society?"

"No." Carol answered without trepidation, and this soured the council deeply, "My father was a great man, but he allowed thoughts of power and paranoia to corrupt him into using a race he didn't completely understand. The augments are not beings to be used for our gain, if war is imminent or not. I could not foresee their response, but I did so with the hopes that they would break free of being used as lab rats for our gain. You can find proof that Lester Vance had planned to do so all along. If the augments see us as inferior beings to be ruled, it is only because we have behaved as such towards them."

Her words were spoken from her heart, something Carol had always done. As inspirational as her actions were, it was clear the council held disappoint in her, just the same as they had looked at Jim before he was asked to be seated, "While this trial was set to determine the right course of actions to be taken against the augments, the council is delegated to sentence you with a charge Ms. Marcus. Charges are pending until a verdict has been decided. You may return to your seat."

Carol kept her shoulder high and her face stoic as she made the walk back into the pews. It was better not to show her any sympathy while the council was watching, and it was the only reason stopping any of them from grabbing her and pulling her into an embrace. She appeared a little more dejected as she sat back beside Nina, "My career in Starfleet is over." She whispered lowly.

"Don't worry, after this, we'll all be unemployed together." Bones uttered under breath while Nina shot him a warning look.

"Council calls Doctor Leonard McCoy to the stand." Came the cold command from the front of the room.

"Of course they do." He muttered again as he stood, keeping his face forward as he grabbed at his monitoring bracelet, fussing with it once as he started his descent. Nina had a bad feeling nagging in her gut that after Bones, she would be called next to speak. Better to get it over with, though anyone of them could be called more than once to speak.

"Doctor McCoy, you were called previously before the council for the accusations that you and your comrade Nurse Richardson were the ones to have awoken the augments from cryostasis. We move forward from those allegations today to question you of the knowledge you possess on Lester Vance, the late Head of Biological research whose study you took part in. Doctor Marcus's testimony raises the concerns of illegal research groups forming in secrecy. Were you aware at any time that Doctor Vance had his sights set on using augmented DNA for the benefit of providing Starfleet with biological weapons?"

He hesitated while coming up with an answer to that very complicated question, "I had my suspicions until they were confirmed with the discovery of a serum from his office."

The surprise shown on the council's face's was palpable, "You are saying there is physical evidence that Doctor Vance did in fact have a serum composed of augmented DNA?"

"Yes, because it was in the hands of the augments aboard the Enterprise after they broke into his office. Lester Vance kept written paperwork, so you won't find any logs under his name stating so. The serum was returned to the rightful hands if you ask me."

"Your opinion is not required, Doctor McCoy." They informed him sternly, "Starfleet will have to confiscate this serum, never to be used on Federation personnel. Are you aware of its properties Doctor?"

"I studied it, and found that in theory it should genetically enhance humans."

"You say in theory: you do not believe Doctor Vance was successful?" They prodded.

"Of course not, and I agree that it should be confiscated." He remarked, not giving anything away about Nina.

"Was it known to you that Doctor Vance had previously worked for Admiral Marcus under Section 31?"

"No. I was made aware of that later by Doctor Marcus, while she also confessed to releasing Khan and his associates from cryo sleep."

"And what have your interactions been with the augments during your time spent on the Enterprise while you and your ship mates were held captive?"

Bones frowned for a moment, assessing the question as he thought over the past few weeks. Analyzing over it, frame by frame, it hadn't turned out to be as destructive of a situation as the council probably assumed. He'd been on just as many disastrous missions with Jim at the head, and none of those had he ever been forced to report about, "I fulfilled my role as Doctor on the Sickbay, as I would have under any Star ship. The second male augment, Adraich, was injured by Doctor Marcus's phaser when he approached my Nurse on the med bay at the base. I performed my duties to mend him, as I would with any individual."

"You did not feel that this was in any way treason against Starfleet?"

His face grew his signature scowl, "I'm a Doctor, not a representative for the Federation. My Hippocratic Oath is the guideline I follow, and all I could think about was helping an injured man. Not an augment or a human, just a person in need of my help."

"We understand Doctor." From the tone they used, it didn't seem like it, "And what is your relationship with the female augment. You were made aware before your departure to the Star base that Starfleet had tracked her transport locations to outside your quarters."

"Since my time on the Enterprise with the augments, she put forth her skills to help in Sickbay."

The council paused to reflect, sharing muted words between each other while some looked to the pews at the three augments seated together, "Were her skills of help to you?"

"Yes, she learns faster than I can teach." Bones replied confidently.

"And what is Nurse Richardson's relationship with the war criminal, Khan Noonien Singh?"

McCoy's mouth fell agape while Nina turned stiff in her seat. Did the council really know something, or were they bluffing to get a reaction? In any case it was working, and it wouldn't bode well for her, giving her some semblance of what they would question her about when her time came. Her heart had a better understanding of what her relationship stood for with Khan, but the council chamber was a place of formalities and business lead by the obtuse leaders of Starfleet. Nina wasn't naïve, she knew Carol wouldn't be the only one receiving an individual sentence.

"Objection. Members of the council cannot question an outside party pertaining to the matters of a personal nature when the accused are present. I suggest you save your questions for the appropriate time, Admiral." Spock spoke aloud from the back, quoting regulation to the council.

"Sustained. Thank you Commander." The head of the council said while shooting a look at the Admiral who had spoken up, "You may return to you seat Doctor McCoy. The council calls for a short recess."

The council stood as did the crew from the pews. During that time they were allowed to leave the chamber for a short break, everyone now feeling much heavier with the burden of the trial. Bones caught up to them, Jim slapping a reassuring hand on his shoulder as he passed, "You did good Bones."

"As good as could be expected." He grumbled spitefully.

"They're going to hit us hard when Nina's up there." Jim commented, searching for the nurse as she came up beside him with Carol, "You need to stay away from the augments right now Nina, they'll be watching you and we don't want to give them cause for suspicion."

"I know." She agreed, though her eyes drifted sadly over to Khan who returned the look.

"I'll stay with them." Jim promised, his eyes following her line of sight, "How are you feeling?"

Without Bones being able to test her blood again that moment, it was really up in the air about the success of the antidote. Just by the feeling in her body, she couldn't commit to an answer in either case. Her gut was twisted up in knots, but the trial could be to blame for that, as well as the pregnancy. She tilted her head slightly to the side and shrugged, "We'll see." She answered quietly.

Because she wasn't allowed near the augments, she figured that Jim was keeping tabs on her condition to deliver news back to them. A great pressure squeezed behind her eyes, and she wanted to weep at his gesture.

"Look after her Bones." He said before leaving them to walk with the three augments falling behind in the room. Spock joined with Jim, while everyone else in the crew stuck together as they broke out into the corridor outside of the chamber.

Even in the company of friends, no one spoke. It seemed they were all hit with a sudden case of lethargy. After everything was settled with the augments, their also came the result of what would become of the Enterprise. Today was a sad realization that none of them were wholly innocent, and that brought about great fear within them all. The look of apology on Carol's face hadn't vanished since she'd returned to her seat, and Bones looked more annoyed than when on a busy night shift in Sickbay. Nina wanted to shrink away from the mistrusting faces of her friends, those of them who had yet to learn the truth about her relationship with Khan. Bones and Jim knew, and she suspected Spock as well, but the rest only had a faint idea to go on. A guessing game; one that the council had started when they had cross-examined Bones. Nina was not afraid. She was tired, but she had many battles to fight through yet before she could finally sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

The recess didn't last long before they found themselves back inside the council chamber. Nina stood to attention at the front, feeling rather small and insignificant in the eyes of the council. At least her head was on straight and she could form a coherent thought without getting a migraine. It gave her hope that the antidote had worked, though she had banished the thought back into her mind, bringing to the forefront how she would handle the barrage of questions. Unfortunately she felt her testimony would have a large part to play in the verdict for the augments. It wasn't possible to have a relationship with a war criminal and for there not to be consequences.

The council proceeded to their seats, beady eyes falling upon her as they shuffled around, preparing themselves for answers they were clearly dreading, "Nurse Richardson, you were also brought in for trial by court-martial with Doctor McCoy for the re-release of Khan Noonien Singh and his two insubordinates. While the council has been provided with a full testimony that clears you of such charges, there are still circumstances at rest that are concerning, particularly your conversation on the Starbase with the augmented male, Adraich. Following the staged kidnapping of you and your crew from the Starbase, Starfleet obtained such footage of your conversation. Please describe to the council the matters of this discussion."

They had already seen the footage, so they would know if she lied. A perfectly laid trap as they waited for her to stumble. There hadn't been much time to prepare her defense against this particular incident, even though she knew it would be brought up, "I was taken by surprise of his arrival. I was simply returning to my post when he appeared by way of a transwarp beaming device. He spoke of things I did not understand or have knowledge of at the time."

"The name Magdalena was mentioned, and your response was one of confusion. As of now, do you have knowledge of this person behind the name, and its significance to yourself and the augments?"

She breathed deeply, her hands clammy at her sides as she fought to keep thoughtful on how to explain, "Magdalena was simply a member of their crew from the past who was a casualty in the Eugenics wars. I have been told on several occasions that I resemble her in some way, but I have no way of knowing if that is true other than by word of mouth."

"It should be known to everyone present that augmented females are sterile." One of the Admiral's explained, "However, in your case Ms. Richardson, you should consider that a distant relative could have taken a part in the creating of augments prior to the Eugenics wars, donating genetic materials for the study. This Magdalena could very well have shared genetic similarities with you."

She hadn't considered it from that angle, and more to the point of whose side of her family that could have been in history. It was generous of the Admiral to suggest such a thing to her during the proceedings of a trial, though she didn't stop to think for a second that they were on her side, "I'll take that under advisement, Admiral."

"Nurse Richardson." The old, uppity looking Admiral interrupted crisply. She looked down her sharp nose at Nina, her mouth drawn into a sour expression while her crow's-feet became more pronounced around the creases of her eyes as she narrowed them, "There is something else the augment said to you that concerns me. I directly quote, that he asked you 'I want you to tell me what your relationship is to Khan. What did you have to do to gain his trust so easily?' What relationship with Khan Noonien Singh is he inquiring about?"

She tried to think back of how she had answered that to Adraich the first time, but she couldn't seem to find the memory. They certainly wasted no time in putting her on the spot, and she supposed she'd have to be honest about every detail, minus anything about the serum or her condition, "I was approached by Khan succeeding his release from cryo sleep."

This created some stir, and she tried not to imagine the looks on her friends faces behind her, "At what time and place did he come to you?"

"Myself and Doctor McCoy were detained on the night of the benefit for the Kelvin Memorial. It wasn't until after we were released from the detention level did I return to my quarters to find him there."

"But this was not the only time you were approached by Khan. Your conversation in the med bay also mentions the augment having a 'purpose' for you, and that he hadn't needed your 'assistance'. What assistance were you to the augment?"

"I retrieved the location of his crew from Lester Vance's office." Just like how Carol must have felt, she could slowly see her career in Starfleet melting away. Not only that, but she probably would lose a few friends along the way as well. It was one of the few truths she couldn't avoid though, and if she could take some of the blame off of the augments, than she'd do so gladly, "I did so with the intentions of saving Starfleet from Doctor Vance's genetic experiments as well as to clear Doctor McCoy and myself of all charges."

"Did he in any way threaten you to complete this task, or did you do so willingly for these reasons provided?"

"Khan did not threaten me, I did so willingly. I acted alone; Doctor McCoy and Doctor Marcus were not involved." She explained evenly.

"Your sign in time according to Doctor Vance's secretary parallels the time of his death. Was it known to you, what Khan had planned to do?"

She frowned slightly, not liking the implication behind what was being said, "I'm not sure I understand the question, Admiral."

"Then allow me to rephrase it. Did you conspire with Khan Noonien Singh over the death of Doctor Lester Vance?"

"Objection!" Jim cried from the pews as Nina stood in feared amazement. "The council is badgering my Nurse under false pretenses of a crime there is no proof she committed."

"Sustained. You may be seated Captain." The head of the council ordered, "We are not accusing Ms. Richardson of anything. The Admiral's question was merely to establish the extent of her relationship with the accused."

"We'll then, why don't we get back on track. I thought the point of this trial was to decide the right course of action for the augments remaining in cryo, not to harass my crew members of matters they'd rather forget." Jim continued vehemently.

"That is enough Captain. I did not grant you permission to speak. If you speak out of turn again, I will have you removed from this chamber, is that understood?" The head of the council puffed out, his face turning red.

"Yes, sir."

The chamber settled, but only slightly. That question had managed to ruffle everyone's feathers passed the point of discomfort. Nina struggled to keep up her calm demeanor painted on her face while she was allowed to continue, "You may answer the question Ms. Richardson."

"No, I did not conspire over the death of Doctor Vance. I think that it is conceivable that even without my help; the augments would have succeeded in liberating their crew from the Starbase. I also believe Doctor Vance had limited time because of his illegal proceedings in advancements in genetic engineering. The study he conducted and the serums he produced are proof of that."

"That is merely a speculation Nurse Richardson." They disputed, "As you were confident in the augments abilities to come up with their own solution, why then would Singh make a proposition to help you?"

"I don't know why he would." Not at that time anyways, but she understood better now.

"Ms. Richardson, after you and your crew were taken aboard the Enterprise; did your relationship with Khan develop further, past the point of you merely being an assistant to his plans?"

She wanted to argue that it hadn't even been that way from the start, but she kept her tongue in check, "Yes."

The council appeared dejected, but not surprised by that declaration, "Did you at any time engage in sexual activities with him."

Goodbye Enterprise, it was wonderful to serve on you while I could, she thought to herself. With as much grace and dignity as she could muster, she answered, "Yes."

She could distinctly make out a sound of a surprise behind her from the pews, from either Carol or Uhura. The thought that she'd have to return to her seat eventually made her ill, and petulantly she thought it would be better to be carted away than to sit there a moment longer and be ridiculed for her emotions. If they asked it of her, she couldn't truthfully say she regretted any of her decisions, even if there were a few blips along the way. What's done was done, and she would face the consequences, even if the council continued with the detraction of her character.

"The council is not here to place judgement on matters of a personal nature, however it must be taken into consideration that your relationship with Khan impedes your perspective of him and his people."

"I do not believe it impedes my judgement, council. The relationship between myself and the accused was brief, and I did also spend a great deal of time with his female counterpart to judge that they are not completely unlike ourselves. Any of us place family as a top priority in our lives. Did Captain Kirk not also place his crew before himself as he allowed himself to be exposed to radiation before the Enterprise could make impact on Earth? These are not actions to be condemned."

"Captain Kirk also disobeyed a direct order when he went down to Kronos with the augment Adraich to locate his crew. Captain Terrell of the Reliant has confirmed this."

"Doesn't that say something about his loyalty to his crew? The augments are the same, a family, and is it not Starfleet to blame for keeping Khan's crew away from him? Surely we've learned something from Admiral Marcus's mistakes by now?"

"You are speaking out of line Ms. Richardson." The Admiral warned, "The council will deliberate over your testimony until we have further questions. You may return to your seat."

She hated to be thrown aside so easily before she finished her piece, but it was obvious that she could talk to the council until she was blue in the face and they would still be less than inclined to listen. To them, she was only Khan's whore and nothing else. There wasn't a need to appear strong any longer, and she kept her head down as she took the long journey back to the pews. She didn't dare look in the direction of Khan or the augments, afraid she would cry, scream or anything of the unpleasant sort, and she wouldn't be able to handle that. Her body somehow found her seat and she held her head in her palm in defeat. Fingers prodded at her and she felt a hand on her arm as she looked up to find that Jim had traded places with Bones for a moment to talk with her, "Nina, it's alright. You had to say it. You did really well up there." He spoke earnestly in a hushed tone.

She'd seen this side of Jim come out often. Supportive, friend Jim: he was always there during Academy, and when a mission on the Enterprise went awry. She wanted to be happy with the comfort, but too many things were going on in her mind, not allowing her to feel hopeful, "I'm finished Jim, and I don't feel like talking anymore." She whispered softly.

He understood, allowing Bones to occupy the seat next to her again while he returned to his. Cynically, she wondered if Jim would have been so abetting if he had known about her pregnancy. Anger was starting to replace sadness, and she blamed her augmented genes, still lacking the focus to handle the odd shift in primal instincts and emotions. Her grip on the arm of the chair was tightening until her knuckles turned white, and she hadn't realized that until Carol rested her hand atop hers gentle. "I'm still here Nina." And she wasn't going anywhere. Nina knew that, because Carol blamed herself for Khan's interaction with her. She'd been doing so since she'd confessed to Nina on the Starbase about awakening him. What Carol didn't know was that Nina was thankful. The best waste of love was to never share it, and Nina felt it was well worth finding hers.

Trials. Infuriatingly human, the process was mundane, deliberately stretched out over a length of time so that the council may think over a decision that they've already come to. Predetermined and biased. Everyone had to see that, surely he wasn't the only one with the sight to know this was a class case of an impenetrable force meeting an immovable object. The chance of an alliance with the Federation looked bleak, not that it had ever served to be anything other than a distraction in his eyes. Just something he had to get through before he could finally lead his people to peace. With his strength, he could change almost anything by sheer will and force, but it would do no good against these people. Admirals they called themselves. He scoffed at the title. People with unlimited power and limited brain capacity weren't fit to lead. He wondered what set them apart from people like Kirk to earn such positions.

James T. Kirk, Captain. He'd certainly earned his respect, though he wasn't particularly willing to show it. It was difficult to fathom Kirk's forgiveness against him. After the strife they had shared in during the past, the Enterprise Captain, keeping to his word, still acted as a shield for his people. For his Nina. Khan's blood turned into fire and ice as her turn had come to speak. Her brown eyes sharpened into daggers and she appeared so foreign to him in her Starfleet uniform, hair confined tightly to her head, expression unyielding. He preferred her wild and undone, his fondest memory of her being when he had found her after his second awakening. They had fallen to her floor in her quarters, her attending to him with those implausibly small hands that he was enchanted by, hair undone to her back and over her shoulders as he watched, but never touched. Would they ever have moments like that again? He wanted to face everything together with her at his side, but could that happen without him ruining her? He would do anything to keep her safe, even if it hurt him in the process.

When the council started in about their relationship, he could feel his composure slipping. The connotations in the council's voices clearly depicted that they found Nina's answers deplorable. How dare they place judgment on something they knew so little about? She had been careful with her responses, not giving away details that could lead back to her condition, but it was a struggle for him to simply remain silent from afar. Lykel had made sure he didn't do anything rash, keeping an unrelenting grip on his hand with her strength. Though he hadn't forgiven her treason, he was thankful for her being there like she always had been. Was that her reasoning for going against his command as well; doing what she saw fit to be there for him and the crew? He wanted to understand her, but more importantly he wanted to forgive her. In the middle of a trial wasn't the proper venue for such a discussion however.

While waiting for forever to finally end, Nina was allowed to return to her seat. It seemed the council wasn't quite finished with her yet, but time would tell what else they could possibly do to her. She was so near, separated by only two people between them. He wanted to close that distance, take her in his arms, far away from these humans and anything else that caused her harm. Kirk was there for her when he couldn't be, upholding to a promise that he would look after her. They knew nothing else about the success or failure of the antidote. It was too early to list any improvement as conclusive evidence of success. He was a tolerant man when he needed to be, but he was not pleased in the circumstance of having to wait out the condition of one he loved. He was without Nina and his crew. A familiar storm of rage and loneliness was burning in his heart. It had coursed through him when he had crushed the skull of Admiral Marcus with his bare hands, and now again. How many more times would they continue to take his family, and not expect a hostile reaction from him? As long as he drew breath, he wouldn't stop, and Starfleet would understand what kind of enemy he could make. San Francisco was but a glimpse into what he could do if his family was not returned to him.

They had spent a long time in the trial, the Vulcan being the last one called to speak before they would be dismissed for the day. It was playing on everyone's minds that they would continue to return here until a decision had been made. Kirk's crew was disconcerted by this fact, a feeling which he could feel as it surrounded them in a palpable cloud over their heads. He didn't think of it as weakness for he was also feeling something towards the situation. Anger, fear, hate, or perhaps a potent mixture of all things negative. He had more to lose than any of them after all.

"Commander Spock, if it's one thing we can look to you for, it is your honesty. Often times your reports are more accurate than that of your Captain's, and we trust you can shed some light on the matter of what has happened between your ship and the augments." Pathetically, the council was close to begging. Everyone else had yet to crack from the pressure, why Khan was even mildly surprised by the Admiral's daughter and her ability to remain headstrong. But what would the Vulcan Commander say? It was no secret that the bad blood between them hadn't faded to any effect, and he would remain adamant of his dislike for the half breed for the rest of his long life.

"Our differences were set aside as we decided upon a swift truce to pull together this trial. It is prudent that the augments and the Federation come to some form of an alliance if we strive to avoid such altercations in the future. As members of the council, I have trust in you that nothing will distort you verdict, and you will make the right choice. However, as I was not present down on Kronos, or captive on the Enterprise, I can offer little as testimony. The only contribution I can make is of my discussions spent with the augmented female, Lykel." There was a condescending nip to his tone, a challenge to the council to put aside the animosity from the past, and do what was needed for peace.

"Very well Commander. Illustrate in detail the conversation you shared in with her."

"We spoke of ideas to make colonization a possibility for her people. She spoke amicably about having the chance for her people to thrive under a trusted eye of the Federation. It is true that all parties involved would benefit from such a compromise. Because of Section 31 and Admiral Marcus's plans, we have only considered the augments to be a threat to our way of life. Lykel believes as I do, that peace could be achieved, and we would inherit a strong ally for the Federation."

Khan glanced curiously at his female companion, who let her face remain indifferent as she was discussed. While he detested the idea of her first choice being the Vulcan to discuss terms with, he still admired her tenacity to do so against him, and some of the council appeared to heed the wise words from the Commander, "It will be at a later time that we determine any terms and agreements with the augments. The effort is appreciated, and the Council will take note of this appeal."

"I thank you Council. I must request that you call this day to a close. We were given short notice on our shuttle, and many still require proper rest before any amount of questioning should resume. I feel less than coherent responses only further delays this process." He requested astutely.

"The Council will permit this request Commander. We will continue to evaluate each testimony further until a verdict can be reached. The trial will proceed tomorrow at 0700, and throughout the days of the week until we have reached a verdict. Dismissed."

The council rose, disappearing behind the adjacent door to where they were seated while everyone else rose from the pews. No one spoke. Not because they weren't allowed, but because there was nothing left to be said. Carol Marcus and the Doctor didn't leave Nina's side, and Lykel left his presence to join them. Not being permitted to go near her now was excruciating, but it was better for her this way. Her dark eyes had blackened, and she didn't spare him a passing glance this time. A strangled ache crippled him, but he swallowed his hurt as he went through the motions of following out of the chamber.

He was no fool. Nina had only told him about the pregnancy because of her decent nature, but it didn't mean she had forgiven him for all the other wrongs done to her by his hand. She had even told him it had been a conflicting choice for her to tell him the truth about the child. It was her privilege to hold that over him, and he would welcome her vengeance in any form because he loved her. Still the conversation lingered as he continued to play it over in his mind, and he couldn't shake the numb feeling he had received from her words. What did it mean to be a father? Surely something he lacked the capacity for. Patience, selflessness, love: he felt those emotions for his family, which the child would be as well, but for so long he had resigned himself to the fate that he would never be a father, and he feared it was too late for that to change. The trial still had to commence, and he would await the sentence for his people before he would allow his mind to fester from this thought. His life and the lives of his crew were tied to the decision of the council, and he wondered if he would ever be favored to know the face of his child.


	35. Chapter 35

They were headed into their fifth day of the trial. Somewhere between all of the recesses and testimonies, the council had finally decided it was the augment's turn for them to each speak. The past few days had been spent with individual cross-examinations where not everyone was invited back into the chamber. While most of the Enterprise crew had been questioned privately about their kidnapping on the Enterprise, Nina, Bones and Carol had been left out of any more time with the council. Either their testimonies had been enough for no further questions needed, or the council had come to a decision about their fate. Jim had told them not to worry, but that was a difficult task to achieve. Since they couldn't leave the base with the monitoring bracelets, Bones kept them occupied during the time with testing the effects of the antidote on Nina's blood. His results had shown improvement in her condition, but the final diagnosis wasn't what she had been hoping to hear.

" _Bones, did it work?" Nina asked him for the second time. She didn't particularly favor the perplexed look drawn on his face as he studied her blood sample, nor did Carol as she turned to Nina with a small frown._

" _Your condition is stable." He started to explain, but the grim look didn't leave his face, "Your condition is difficult. The cells have stabilized and any attack sites on your primary organs seems to have stopped because your levels have returned to normal…augmented normal that is."_

" _Okay, so why am I sensing a 'but' in there." She continued to prod, wanting the full answer._

" _But." He agreed with a wry frown, "The antidote wasn't designed to scrub away the serum from your body, and it's physically impossible to reverse genetic alterations once they've been introduced. You can only continue to genetically alter an organism further, not rewind the process completely. I'm diagnosing your condition as in remission."_

" _Remission?"_

" _In the twenty-first century you'll remember from Academy, cancer treatments almost always sent the patient into remission. With the way your body has been genetically altered with the imperfect serum, the situation is similar." He explained._

" _So there's a good chance that I'll start deteriorating again in the future."_

_His face fell into hard despair and regret for having failed with the antidote, "I am more than certain it will, which means you'll always need more of this antidote when such a time arises. Your body will gradually adapt to its effects overtime, so I'll have to strengthen the dose with each injection."_

" _How long before this will happen again?" She was filled with dread to hear the answer, but his expression lightened, which gave her hope._

" _A few years. We can conclude that the serum is permanently scaring to you, but taking into consideration the strength and purpose of the injection, you are lucky Nina that it isn't anything more severe. You'll carried this impairment with you, but you are also augmented, and in remarkably great health otherwise."_

" _Everything is fine then?" Nina asked, discreetly hinting at her other ailment seeing as Carol was still in the room._

" _Perfectly healthy, but I'm going to remain alert that you keep track of your check-ups." His stern words were colored with care as he gave a grouchy smile._

_With a hand placed gently on her stomach she smiled, "I'm sure you will."_

The initial gravity of the news had been disheartening to say the least, but she was growing comfortable with the idea, still aware that she would be able to live a relatively normal life despite the fact that she was no longer just human. There was still the issue of informing her parents of everything, but that would have to wait for later, at least until they were able to meet in person. Her crew would eventually have to learn of her pregnancy too, or her rapidly gaining weight in the next few months would start to look suspicious. How would they handle that on top of everything else? After her turn at the stand, she had felt a vibe growing around the people she called friends. No one had been outright rude or accused her of anything, but they looked at her differently, and because of her relationship with Khan. Maybe they weren't as surprised as they would've liked to have been. The secrecy had vanished the moment she had been brought aboard the Enterprise after collapsing on Kronos, Khan being the obvious one to have carried her to Sickbay. Word probably had spread about her receiving his blood for her condition as well, and now the rest of the blanks had been filled in by the council.

With Jim being called to the trial every day throughout the week, neither her nor Bones had been given the chance to update him on the results of the antidote, which also meant the augments didn't know because she had been keeping away from them, even Lykel, until now. She sat in the pews of the chamber, everyone from the Enterprise present as Khan and his two crew mates were called to speak together to address the council. The deciding moment that would bring about the conclusion to the conflict between the augments and humans.

"Starfleet acknowledges that we can no longer remain silent on the augment issue. It was thought that having your crew remain in cryo sleep would be beneficial, not only for ourselves, but for your people as well. Because of the actions of Doctor Vance and others of his mind, it is conclusive that this is no longer the correct action to be taken, and we must act accordingly for the safety of everyone."

They all felt anxious. Jim had prepped and helped the augments along as best he could during the duration of the trial, but he could no longer paint over some of the darker acts that Khan had committed when he first acted alone against Admiral Marcus. There was no denying his history, black as it was, and the council would see to confronting that when the time came.

"We would like the opportunity to start with you, Adraich." The head of council commanded.

Adraich grinned coyly at his name being called, all matter of unpleasant and devious thoughts coursing through that demented head. Everyone could agree that they hadn't heard much sound—be it shout or whisper—come from his mouth, his lips no longer flapping haphazardly to chide little comments about one thing or another. He appeared disconnected from his other two counterparts, even as the feud between Lykel and Khan still lingered. "It would be my honour to start."

"Understand that today you are making a case for your freedom, as well as that of your crew in cryostasis. Should we feel your actions were and are to strive for the purpose of peace with our society; the council will deliberate on giving you the proper sentence. While the fate of the other seventy of your crew depends on the testimonies we receive today, you three shall receive separate sentences. Whether you will share in their fate or not remains to be seen."

"I prefer it this way." He said offhandedly.

The council exchanged confused glances with one another, while Lykel shot Khan a concerned look. They didn't know what was happening with Adraich either, "You prefer to be tried separate from your two comrades? It is our understanding that your augmented race shares a strong bond despite there being no kinship between you. Why now do you choose to sequester yourself from them?"

"I treat myself as a singular entity because I no longer wish to stay with my people." The bewilderment furthered as he dropped that piece of information into the laps of the council members as well as everyone else in the chamber, "I will fight for the freedom of the rest of my crew left slumbering, but I plead that your sentencing for me, be it cryo, death or freedom, results with my isolation from Khan Noonien Singh."

"Council acknowledges your request and will take it under advisement." Came the dubious reply, "We will start with the events following your awakening from cryo. What was your role in the staged kidnapping of the Enterprise crew from Starbase One?"

"I along with my female comrade, assisted in procuring the ship. An easy task for the minds of only three augments to complete."

"But you also had a conversation with Nurse Richardson in the med bay before the Enterprise left from the dock on an unauthorized launch. While we have heard the recount of this conversation from Ms. Richardson, your input on this matter is crucial towards our decision for your sentence."

"Then before I can tell you about that, I think it is important you know that Ms. Richardson wasn't the only one to break into Vance's office as Doctor McCoy previously stated in his testimony." Adraich didn't bother with formalities as he spoke, and his nefarious grin was unsettling for everyone. He wasn't behaving like a man placed in trial to determine his future. He was being himself, a most deadly weapon to their cause that they had been working towards all week, "I stole the nine vials of Vance's serum that she left behind. Couldn't have them falling into the wrong hands after everything else."

"Handing those vials over to Starfleet before we have to send a team in to confiscate them would bode well for your case." It was the same Admiral speaking who had suggested to Nina that she search through her family history back to the Eugenics Wars. Not that anyone wanted to get ahead of themselves, but there was a good chance he was on their side. He had frequently passed on guidance all week to different individuals as the trial had continued.

"And I'll gladly do so, but you'll notice one is missing."

Jim paled in his seat as he turned to Nina. Adraich wouldn't say anything now, would he? Her heart rate had elevated as the topic was broached, but it seemed to be a silent agreement between everyone to not say anything about her condition; human and augment alike, "Do you trust him?" She whispered into Jim's ear beside her.

"No." Jim confirmed her wariness with the blunt truth. He had spent more time with the enigmatic augment throughout the week which had been enough time to give him some semblance of suspicion of the man's character and priorities. He had found there wasn't much there to hold in high-esteem.

"You can confirm that at one time there had been ten vials produced by Doctor Vance?" The council persisted while Adraich responded with a nod of his head, "Where is this missing vial now?"

The bastard. He even had the audacity to tack on a wily smirk. "Coursing through Ms. Richardson's veins. I injected her with the serum under orders from my Prince." The answer was cold, said with every ounce of self-control over his emotions.

Nina felt her skin peel away from her body, exposing her to the power of the council. At the front, Lykel, as prudently as she could move her body, grabbed a hold on Khan's wrist before he took the opportunity to severely wound, or possibly kill his crew mate. Jim cursed beside her while Nina hardly felt anything at all. They should have foreseen him turning against them. His allegiance had always been to himself and what was left of his crew. He held no love for Khan, or for the humans they had bonded themselves to. Nina presumed that he hadn't thought much of her either. Merely a painful doppelganger to someone he had once loved and lost long before her time, and because of his leader who had never made amends for the death.

"Doctor McCoy was correct about the serum being a failure, but that was known to me long before I carried through with my orders of the injection. Vance had written reports in his office, information I had read before destroying the documents. That serum will claim Ms. Richardson's life. Maybe not right away because of the medical advancements and research of your time, but there isn't a cure for genetically altered beings. Her body is overcompensating to try and eliminate the serum that has accelerated through her system because of the high dosage. Human error."

"And Ms. Richardson is aware of her condition?" The council asked, slightly disturbed by what they saw before them in Adraich.

"Everyone in this room knows of that dirty little secret. No doubt her doctor can give you her full medical profile." He remarked, effectively putting the final nail in the proverbial coffin.

The council seemed as baffled as everyone felt at Adraich's turn against them. It caused ease as some of the Admiral's casted their eyes out to the pews, simply gazing at Nina for a moment as well as that of her friends, like they weren't quite sure what they were looking at anymore, "We need reasons Adraich. Yours for following an order, knowing it would harm Ms. Richardson, and why Khan wanted her injected."

Adraich's face was one of indifference as he thought about his answer. Nina had felt his regret when he had attacked her in her quarters on the Enterprise, but perhaps he had been struggling with something entirely different that she hadn't been able to comprehend. Regret because he still saw Magdalena in her, and carried that with him in his heart. She didn't believe he had wanted her dead then, and she wouldn't believe it now, "I was simply following orders."

"Orders that you understood would harm Ms. Richardson?"

He frowned at the accusation, "I wasn't in the habit of committing insubordination. My Prince was interested in the Nurse, it was his mistake to put the serum in my hands, but then I suppose it would be him up here answering these questions instead of me. I see this crime as my escape from his leadership. I no longer wish to follow him, not since my awakening into your society. From my part, humans have changed since the wars to which we were the cause three hundred years earlier. I would like a chance to live amongst you, so long as my people are spared from humiliation and torture under your scientists."

It seemed odd for there to be a pregnant pause during a trial, but the council truly was speechless from Adraich's testimony. He had fed them his case in one large spoonful, with them struggling to chew and swallow the information as they choked it down, "The Council must hear the last two testimonies before a formal decision will be made, but we will deliberate over your terms. It also must be taken into consideration, your actions against a member of Starfleet. Should we find Ms. Richardson's condition not up to our standard, you will face a harsher sentencing."

"I am prepared to accept whatever fate you bestow upon me." His smile was dead as he took a step back from the stand, his head turning sideways to share in a killing look with Khan. The spell was broken and they were brothers no more.

"Nina, they may want to do a full exam on you." Bones whispered in her ear, "I don't think I have to tell you what that means."

Her anger overcame any feelings of sadness, crashing through barriers like water on cliffs. Not only was her condition exposed, but the chance of the council discovering her hidden pregnancy had suddenly increased, unless magic would happen from the last few testimonies. Khan and Lykel stood together to face the stand, even if their sentencing's would be separate. Such strange misdeeds as betrayal showed up at the worst of times, and brought the two comrades back together before their end.

Adraich was moved to a bench beside the bailiff, halfway between everyone in the chamber. He was not permitted to join the Enterprise crew back in the pews which was probably for the better. Jim's face was carved into a permanent scowl of hatred for the augment. More than anyone, Jim had fought to assist them in their battle for freedom, and all of that seemed for not because of Adraich. In some ways, Jim probably felt he had failed Nina too, but she wanted to reassure her Captain that she felt no animosity or blame towards him. No one had thought of the worst to happen.

"We would like to continue in the wake of the news of the injection done upon Ms. Richardson. Please state clearly why you ordered a human nurse of Starfleet to be genetically enhanced by this serum, Mr. Singh. What use did you see in her humanity to spark the decision to make her one of your own?"

"You already know of my personal relationship with her, so I believe the reasons to be obvious to you." His tone was condescending, not that the council appeared to expect anything less from him, "I was confident I would succeed in liberating my crew that was stolen from me, and I wished for Ms. Richardson to be a part of my family. It is her sympathy for life. She showed remarkable maternal instincts. Devotion and sheltering, emotions I confess are lacking in my family."

"And what were your plans for the rest of the crew of the Enterprise? If it had only been Ms. Richardson you were interested in, you would not have proceeded to transport the rest of her ship mates with her."

As if that wasn't already apparent to everyone. "There are still seventy cryo tubes, each one containing a living member of my crew. I only brought with me the very people who also knew, besides myself, how to use the outdated technology that my crew are placed in. Medical staff and a Bridge staff was enough to ensure the success of my mission. We were to settle on a planet outside of Federation space at a time that I felt I would no longer need the Enterprise or its crew. The Bridge crew would be more than capable to pilot the Enterprise back to Earth. My only interest was keeping Ms. Richardson as a permanent member of my family."

"You were unsuccessful in your plans to escape, taking you passed the neutral zone and straight into Klingon space were you proceeded down to Kronos. You are an intelligent man Mr. Singh, so I know I don't have to explain to you what that means for the Federation. The Klingons will be aware that members of Starfleet had been down to their planet, and they need reasons less than that to consider it an act of war unless we can find common ground with them again. A lot of hassle and sacrifice has been made on our part because of you are your crew. Thousands of lives were changed the day the Vengeance was brought down upon San Francisco by you, on course for this base."

"I was left with the impression that my crew had been taken from me, a lie brought about by your Commander Spock." Khan couldn't contain the hate as he said the name. Everyone heard it.

"Information we had obtained from Commander Spock's report six months ago." The head of the council replied, "However, such devastating actions can only give us cause for concern where your kind is involved. We have no way of knowing you will not one day turn against us, imposing genocide against humans once again. The word of an augment means little and not to just this council. Protests have already begun in the knowledge that your very presence is on this base. You are a hated man Mr. Singh, and peace with you is a fleeting dream."

"Then follow through on what Commander Spock suggested. If Earth and its people wish us gone, let us colonize peacefully under the eyes of the Federation." Lykel interrupted.

"You are speaking out of turn, Miss." The female Admiral snapped sharply.

"Please." Lykel begged as she insisted on having the floor, brushing Khan's arm lightly with her hand as she stepped forward, "You will only continue to point out his and our history, something that is obviously known to everyone in this chamber. The point of this trial was to reach an alliance between our two races, and I believe bringing up old arguments is counterproductive to that goal."

The council sat back, contemplating her proposition, "Would you agree you have had the most positive contact with the Enterprise crew? Their testimonies have made it appear that way."

"Yes. I have attempted to pursue bonds of friendship with selected members in hopes that you would be more inclined to listen to me, as well as any members of the Enterprise that have trusted me enough to discuss terms. I trusted your Commander Spock, taking a leap of faith as I gave him and his Captain the permission to transport the cryo tubes to the Reliant, at the cost of my comrade's trust in me."

A few of the Admiral's seemed impressed by her statement, "You are quite a mediator, and we respect your need to protect your family. During his private cross-examination, Commander Spock did inform us of a location you both agreed would be suitable for your people to colonize should an alliance be reached. We cannot disclose his testimony as it goes against regulation of the practice of court, however, should the council agree with this decision in our verdict, it will be made known."

"I understand." She complied.

"It should be known that Ms. Richardson is still considered to be a Starfleet official, and we will treat her sentencing as such, regardless of her medical reports. We would request now to have that information from Doctor McCoy before we present a final decision. With your permission, we will need to access your patient's information, Doctor."

Bones stood from his seat, turning to look over his shoulder at Nina as he did, "You got lucky kid." He said in the knowledge that she wouldn't have to go through a medical exam.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. They still have to hand out their sentencing." She muttered in a hushed tone.

He grumbled under his breath in acknowledgment before heading down to the front of the chamber to grant his permission to the council. The trial was slowly beginning to wrap up, and the council would have their decision before this day was over. Nina wasn't fond of goodbyes, so she hoped she wouldn't be separated from the Enterprise, or the augments. She realized she couldn't have both, but it was a fool's hope that kept her going. Beside her, Jim was speaking to Spock to the left of him, wondering what location he had come up with in private with Lykel. The Vulcan remained adamant on not answering, his compromise with Lykel kept silent. Khan was speaking to Lykel at the front, mouth to ear, and it was clear he was curious about the same thing Jim was. Where would the augments colonize if Starfleet allowed it; what had she decided with Spock behind his back?

All the way across the room, Nina caught Adraich's gaze on her. It was blank, lifeless. No anger or apology to be found after his confession to knowing the serum was a failure. She didn't want to believe he was right, that the serum would shorten her life. She put her trust in her friends, and Bones would remain vigilant over her condition to the point that she'd have to beat him back with a stick. Still, she wanted to confront the augment. Talk to him, just to know the why of his actions. His answer of 'simply following orders' wouldn't be enough to pacify her.

"The council requests to call one last recess as we deliberate over the final sentencing. A public announcement will also be made upon the final decision of the augment problem before Starfleet can officially call a close to this trial. We ask that at this time you no longer discuss the business of this trial until we have called your return for the reading of the verdict. Dismissed."

The council had barely left the room before the upheaval started and Lykel was holding back Khan from getting to Adraich. She wasn't strong enough to hold him off, not with the amount of rage that was pouring off of him into the room, but already Jim was sprinting his way down from the pews to help her, and Nina followed after him, knowing they'd need her strength and presence. Others followed too, Scotty and Bones coming up alongside Jim to help as well. Spock was wise, and knew not to intervene with the augment in any circumstance, so he stayed at Uhura's side with the others.

"You son of a bitch." Jim cursed at Adraich even as he held Khan back with the others.

"Jim, stop!" Nina flared, "All of you, this isn't helping."

She stepped between the two male augments, putting her hand on the center of Khan's chest, giving him a stern look of 'no'. He didn't appear pleased to have to yield in his attack, even for her, but his muscles stilled, everyone retracting their grasp on him, but not moving a step back in case he started up again. Adraich wasn't coaxed into any fit of fury, his emotions had all but left him up on that stand. Even if he was granted freedom, he was pretty much dead already.

"Why, Adraich?" She asked gently, taking a step towards him.

"A conversation for another time, Nina."

"I'm pregnant, I don't have any more time to spend on you." People grew frazzled by her confession, Bones muttering 'Jesus' into the room from her bluntness.

"That's a shame for you than, isn't it. Or perhaps the child?" The taunt didn't have as much bite as before, and she could tell he was as surprised by the news as anyone. An augmented child, really, how could anyone of his kind not stop to marvel at the idea? "Seek me out at a later time, and I'll be more willing to answer you."

He strode past her, and everyone else towards the exit of the chamber. Their bodies unappealing to him, their existence going ignored by his gaze. He kept his eyes reserved for only one. The Prince he had betrayed, crowning him as victor in their game that had started long before the Trial, Admiral Marcus, the Enterprise and cryo sleep. Nina couldn't help but feel that if Magdalena were alive, she'd be weeping for the one who loved her, and the one she loved, for she had undoubtedly caused their demise.

 


	36. Chapter 36

The verdict. Did it have to be this painful? Of course it did, there was no other way for them now but to trudge through the mud and hope enough of them made it through to the other side. The residual effects were staggering, no one quite sure on what to say or think of next in the aftermath. Carol was fighting back from crying, her eyes red from the strain as her lips puckered into a thin line. Jim's forehead was held in his hand, and it hadn't changed from that position for a while now. Everyone else was caught between wanting to argue, and knowing that the effort was fruitless if they tried. That wasn't to say things were particularly horrible, destroyed beyond recall or desire. It was vanilla. Somewhere the lines of more and less had blurred, and the sentencing fell right in the middle on that dotted divider. While it felt very much like the short end of the stick for them, wanting for more was just greedy, and avarice had no place in court. Neither did emotions, but there had been plenty of that.

* * *

" _All rise." The council ordered as they entered the chamber, after a few hours of debating. They had been forced to stay in and around the chamber for the time remaining, the air so tense you could taste it when you breathed. Avoidance had been the strategy Adraich had fallen back on, not staying around any of them to be forced into explaining his betrayal. As Nina reflected more on it, she wasn't sure it was a betrayal. To Khan it certainly felt that way, but Adraich didn't owe anyone on the Enterprise anything and it was obviously the easy choice for him to abandon them to capitalize on their loss. "You may all join at the stand as one, hearing each sentence as it is given."_

_One by one they descended from the pews before the council; standing in formation in a straight line, the black uniforms of the augment's clashing against the white and gray of Starfleet. The council, who was now short one member, took in the group before them. The missing Admiral in question was the willowy old woman, heart of stone, who had cracked down on their crew. It was explained that her part in the verdict would not be taking place because she had worked closely with Admiral Marcus in the past. With her career so closely entangled with his, it was a unanimous decision by the council that her opinion held the potential to be biased against Khan and his crew, so she was ejected from the verdict at the last moment. Nina recalled something Khan had said to her before about the council being filled with liars and traitors. Maybe this was what he meant._

" _Captain James T. Kirk. The Council acknowledges your efforts, and the efforts of your crew in this matter with the augments. This information that has been passed to us comes at a time in which Starfleet is at unrest. An alliance at this time would be the prudent option, though certain terms are to be laid as foundation before we may move forward."_

" _What are the terms?" Jim asked in commanding voice._

" _Council, as well as the rest of Starfleet, has agreed that while the five year mission into deep space is necessary, we would like to keep your ship grounded for the next year before leaving. At this time, you and your crew will continue work here at the base where assigned and when you are needed." Jim looked thoroughly put-off by this decision, as did a few of the others. An extended shore leave hadn't been what anyone was hoping for, and there was a nagging thought that Starfleet could find a ship to replace them on the mission in the next year before their chance, "We are reassigning Doctor Marcus from the Enterprise. While it was debated whether or not she should lose her career in Starfleet completely, it was decided that hers is a knowledge we can't afford to lose. However, her time will be spent in other areas off the Enterprise in contribution to the Federation. Starfleet has also ordered the destruction of your designs on the phaser, and the prototype. Do you have anything you wish to add, Ms. Marcus?"_

_Carol, whose face had fallen into despair, inhaled a deep breath as she nodded her head, the blonde bob bouncing as she did, "I am at peace with the terms, and am indebted to Starfleet for giving me this opportunity to continue further in my work. After the actions of my father…and myself, I understand this wasn't an easy agreement for you to come to."_

" _Thank you Doctor Marcus. As severe as your crimes were, we acknowledge your importance, even looking passed your decision making as of late. Were we content to sit quietly, this problem would have eventually risen, and these changes in circumstances have left Starfleet in a rather fortunate position to have an alliance with augments as we press forward with our negotiations for peace with Klingons. Furthermore, the Federation has made the goal for sustained peace throughout our exploration, and we hope any future developments you send our way help with this plan."_

_Carol returned to her place in the line-up as the council started on their next order of business, "Please don't misunderstand us and assume we are tearing your crew apart Captain, but we have also felt it is in the best interest for everyone if Nurse Richardson was transferred off of the Enterprise."_

_Dammit, Nina cursed in her head. She suspected as such. After pulling Carol from the Enterprise, there hadn't really been much hope that she would be allowed a pass. Unlike Carol's important job in weapons development, nurses were quite common and there was no shortage of them in Starfleet which made her situation all the more disturbing to her ears, "Jim, you can't let them do this!" Bones refuted._

" _Easy." Jim demanded with a hand gestures as he attempted to quiet the doctor, "But Council, Nurse Richardson was in line to be promoted to head nurse on Sickbay. There isn't anyone else on board who is qualified for that role."_

" _We won't be leaving you without a nurse Captain. Transfer papers will be organized at the time of your next mission. We aren't permanently reassigning Ms. Richardson, and she may return to the Academy if she wishes to further her learning. The council is in agreement that she may rejoin the Enterprise after your return from the five year mission into uncharted space."_

_So while everyone else had to wait a year to return to the Enterprise, she would be away for six years. What was she supposed to do in that time? She hated hearing that they would have another nurse already in line to replace her spot, but that was their privilege with power. Her life was complicated at any turn she took because of the pregnancy and her condition, but her initial thoughts were she would have her friends by her side. That wasn't the case anymore._

" _But council." Bones cut in again, ignoring the warning look from Jim, "I need to be able to monitor her condition from the serum. It's stabilized, but I don't know for how long."_

" _We will have other doctor's here for her after you have gone Doctor McCoy, and we ensure you that Nurse Richardson is in capable hands."_

" _Yeah, capable hands, my ass." Bones grumbled under his breath, but a few of them heard him as the council went on further to speak about what options she could take as her crew left on the mission without her. Perhaps her dream of branching off into neuroscience was in reach now, one positive thing to take from this day._

" _Do you have anything you wish to say Ms. Richardson."_

_Because Carol before her had been humble about acknowledging her mistakes, they were expecting the same of her. Too bad it wasn't going to happen. Not that she was a particularly proud person who held tightly to her image, but she didn't have anything to apologize for. She wasn't sorry for helping Khan, and quite recently, she realized she never was. "No." She answered blankly, her face devoid of emotion as she squared her shoulders._

_The scowling faces of the council were well worth it with that answer, though not every one of them looked disgruntled by her bluntness. One face in particular seemed charmed by her response. The very same Admiral who time and again had come through on sound advice for them during the trial. He stood out amongst the many. What was it about him that made him understanding towards their plight? It took a special kind of person, and his worth was visible in his unprejudiced assessments._

_Nina was ignored once again as the council started to explain the verdict they had been waiting all week to hear, "A decision has been finalized in the placement of the augments in a secure location for them to begin colonizing once more. It was suggested to us by Commander Spock that the augments would need isolation from humans, but would still be needed in close range for contact as we continue to observe their growth and success in this century. To give their people stability and the independence they crave, we have decided to place them on New Vulcan."_

_It was odd to think that the chamber could fall into such a silence, the devouring kind that ate up all sound and feeling. It was difficult to determine if minutes had passed by, or hours as everyone had the chance to process what they had been told. Lykel and Spock had decided this location on their own, and while in theory it should suit the augments better than they could hope for, there was once large foreseeable problem. Khan. His hatred for Vulcan's was apparent, because of Spock, and being placed on the planet that was inhabited by what was left of the race seemed fatuous. Both races had many similarities and could thrive on assisting one another if it was allowed, but that was the dream of a sanguine person, and reality was often more pessimistic._

" _So is New Vulcan the planet for recycled races?" Jim asked thoughtlessly, his tone conveying the distaste present on his face as his voice echoed in the chamber, "I apologize, but I don't see how that can work. There must be something else to your sentence that I don't understand."_

" _We are aware of the matter you speak of Captain. Mr. Singh has expressed his dislike of the Vulcan race, and we discussed over these potential problems with Commander Spock. The right course of action we feel would be to alter Mr. Singh's memories back to the time of his awakening. He will have no memory of Admiral Marcus and the events that have taken place since his unfreezing into our century, giving him an equal start along with his crew."_

" _I refuse to have my memories altered by your scientists." Khan objected aggressively._

_The council shared unimpressed looks, no one surprised by his reaction, "We understand your objections, but the only way the Federation will spare your crew, allowing them freedom, depends on your consent to this procedure. Too many others are convinced by fear that you would break this truce in the future, and convince your crew to revolt against Starfleet because of our shared history with Admiral Marcus."_

_Their fears were justified, and it would be redundant to not confess that thought had played on a few of their minds as well. Jim turned to Khan, his side facing the council as he spoke in a hushed tone, "You have to agree. You've come this far for your family; don't lose them now because of pride."_

_A good leader makes sacrifices for those he loves, and Khan would be no different. He didn't need for Jim to tell him this, but everyone was worried for his refusal because of Nina. Her unexpected importance to the augment was still something others were still sorting and adjusting to, and any protests he had would be made with her in mind. She didn't look in their direction, nor did Khan set his eyes on her. "What will happen to my other two crew members who have assisted me?" He asked the council, practically spitting out the words. He hated everything in that room it seemed, wanting for their suffering because he was forced to lose._

" _It was also deemed necessary that Adraich's memory be altered completely, and sticking with his request of leaving your kind, we will attempt to integrate him in our society with no recollection of his past life."_

_The first bit of emotion was finally showing on Adraich's face. A smile, which spoke of his relief of finally breaking free from his feud with Khan. Had it been such a strenuous task, or did he truly detest fighting with his own Prince? His body language spoke to the latter being true; caught in the middle of his love and devotion for Khan, while hating him because of Lena and their past. It seemed more likely to everyone that he was the loneliest creature in the galaxy, and no longer Khan who held that title._

" _Our proposal for Lykel is separate, and we will leave the decision in her hands when she is informed privately on the matter." The council said, people's gaze straying to look at the female augment in question. "But now we need your answer Mr. Singh, before we can officially make the announcement to push this motion forward and draw this trial to a close."_

_A wave of heat rushed at Nina, her eyesight momentarily going up in white light as she practiced remaining steady on her feet, keeping both knees locked tight so she wouldn't sway on the ground. Her actions felt too large not to go unnoticed, but no one stopped to look or even address her in the incident. With this she could say with great certainty that the sudden rush of blood to her head had nothing to do with her condition or the pregnancy. Only the comprehension of Khan's words, "I accept to your terms."_

* * *

Nina hadn't seen him since then, nor had she heard from Lykel about what offer Starfleet was presenting to her. She needed solitude, and she had gone back to her quarters at the base alone, not even standing to be with Bones right now. Grief was an odd thing, always had been for her. She didn't cry. It wasn't that she didn't want to, but she found summoning up mist and tears to her eyes to be physically impossible at the moment. Had the impact of the truth not hit her yet, or was she cast in a state of shock? Neither seemed likely, and it was more that she was encumbered in dull numbness as it became all too real that she was on her own.

She moved about her quarters, tidying up of all the things to be doing. That ugly painting of her grandmother's clung on the wall, reminding her that she still had Khan's blood hidden in the safe behind it from a few months back. It gave her pause, her body falling on to the sofa as she stared at the colors, and then saw through it where she wasn't really looking at anything anymore. Obnoxious words kept pounding in her head, reminding her of her own situation. Single mother, no career and probably no friends either. Was she scared to face this reality companionless, or was she too late in her acceptance of loving someone she couldn't have a future with? These answers eluded her.

A sound emanated into the room, her paying it no heed the first time because she knew it was someone at her door, likely Bones or Jim, both of whom that knew she wished to be left alone. It persisted, alluding to the fact that it might have instead been Lykel to talk about her offer. As her feet moved without her consent, she had a quick thought of anxiety that her parents had ignored her request and had come to San Francisco early to pester her. She was pleasantly surprised when none of her presumptions had turned out to be correct, though her emotions quickly shifted to concern at the sight of Khan at her door.

"I don't think you're supposed to be here." She said softly. Probably not the greeting he was expecting, but under the circumstance, it had been the first thought to pop up into her mind.

"Would you prefer if I left?" He kept his voice steady, no hint of emotions of any kind.

"No." Please don't leave me. She thought the second part in her head, her heart racing and filling with tears that her eyes couldn't shed. She stood aside, this being the first time for her to invite him in instead of finding him there by accident. Words were failing her as they stood in silence unwelcomed by them both. Maybe there just wasn't anything more to be said between them, "Jim let you come here." She said, now realizing how this visit was possible.

"Yes." He said simply, and just one word held such an effect over her, "It won't be long now..."

He let that sentence go unfinished, but she could make up for the gaps herself. It wouldn't be long before he would lose his memories of Marcus, of Starfleet…of her. She didn't want to waste this time making a memory out of cheap words, one that she would have to carry for the both of them when he would be gone. Because everything was so wrong the first time, she wanted to correct one mistake to give them both peace, and he welcomed her gladly in his arms as her lips met his. Her strength seemed to soar with renewed vigor from the feel of him, and she was lifted up in his arms as her back met the wall of her quarters. Something cracked as it hit the ground, and she subconsciously realized without breaking contact from the kiss, that it was the antique mirror fallen to the ground. She thought of the seven years of bad luck superstition and realized she would have taken seven hundred years of bad omens in that moment if it meant never giving him up.

His hands blazed trails over her skin, memorizing her one last time with roughness and patience. Her lips coerced his to continue with the fevered union, their bodies guiding them around the room, knocking against furniture until the floor looked to be the most inviting. They had made their first connection on the floor of her quarters, and that memory became visible in her mind for a quick second before she was pulled back into the present with Khan above her between her parted legs. They both were dressed in too much clothing separating their skin from meeting. The passion that had been missing from her before was in full-swing, no longer just a response to primal instinct, but an answer to the love she was feeling. His lips only left hers so as to create enough distance to start tearing at their clothes, scattering the useless articles around the sitting area of her quarters. It wasn't long before they were completely naked and her legs were wrapped around his waist while he nipped and sucked gentle trails down from her jaw to her neck. In the privacy of her quarters, she was allowed to make all the sounds she desired without consequence, and she wasn't shy in expressing her pleasure as his hand lightly worked her dripping core. Her fingers lost themselves in his hair, enticing him to never stop for as long as she could take it. She felt herself nearing her end, his fingers pumping while his thumb traced circles over her clit with her juices until she cried out, gasping and panting.

Her heart pounded at an unnatural height and she refused to be brought down from her high. With an unexpected burst of strength from her, she managed to switch their positions with her on top, straddling his waist with her legs on either side. Her eyes, still dilated from ecstasy, popped in surprise at the display of power she hadn't taken advantage of last time. She let out a breathless chuckle as her lips met his in a searing kiss. A deep velvety rumble also escaping from him at her bold actions as his tongue left a hot brand against her parted lips. His hands were firmly on her hips, squeezing into her flesh with the pads of his fingers, nails slightly grazing her skin as she rose up on her knees to brush her slick entrance on his tip. He emitted a soft growl as she teased him, his teeth nipping at her bottom lip in warning as she kept up with rolling her hips against his shaft before escaping again. It wasn't until he bit at the skin on her neck, pinching the flesh between his teeth, did she finally succumb to temptation, allowing them the nearness they were searching for as she brought herself down on his length taking him all in. She began a steady rhythm, him allowing for her to take charge for the moment as his mouth encircled one of her nipples, hands tracing up her back as he held her close while she continued to slide up and down his cock. Her heated walls gripped him tightly, connecting them as they felt every groove of one another with the bucking of her hips.

They continued at a slow pace for a while until the tension built, and it wasn't enough to satisfy them in their thirst for one another. He dominated her again, her gladly letting him continue as he lifted her up, ankles locked around his waist as they hit the wall. He withdrew almost completely before slamming back into her, both of them releasing moans as her fingers played with his hair at the nape of his neck, loosely clinging to him as she trusted his strength to keep her from falling. His thrusts continued at a hard, vigorous pace, the sound of skin snapping together every time he drove his hips forward. She was sure his grip on her hips would leave bruises, but she hardly gave a thought to that as she healed so much faster now. Her skin was already marked again from his mouth, and she wanted to leave one of her own on the ivory column of his neck as she leaned forward. With scorching action, her wet lips lapped and suckled at the flesh, his taste never to be forgotten in her mouth as she tasted his sweat with her burning tongue. Her efforts managed to muffle her cries with her face buried in the crook of his neck as her second orgasm came in waves. Her walls pulsated around him, milking him with her essence when he followed after, his seed shooting into her, coating her insides with liquid heat.

He eased up on his grip, being careful with her as he held her for a moment, his breath coming out in soft puffs against her chest as he rested his head upon her. She rested her chin on his head, brushing back his hair that had fallen into disarray while softly murmuring sweet-nothings. Her legs were starting to grow tired from latching on to his waist and he slowly lowered them both down to the floor, him still encased inside her as he allowed for her to stay seated on his lap. She lost the height advantage, his head now rested on hers as he held her to his chest with his arms encircling her in a sheltered embrace. She listened as their hearts thumped at the same pace in unison, the time falling away as they lost its favor.

"Nina." He spoke despairingly as the mood grew somber.

She closed her eyes, her throat tightening, threatening to crack as she answered him, "Please don't say it. Not now."

"I'll have to ask for your forgiveness once more it seems." He went against her request, not sharing in her fear that it would destroy them both if the words were uttered much too late, "I love you."

Her voice was small as she replied, the grief finally coming through the walls she had built up around herself when her eyes brightened with tears that slipped down her cheeks and onto his chest for him to feel. "I love you too."


	37. Chapter 37

It only took Nina half a minute before her mind was decided that she wouldn't just lie back and let Starfleet control her fate or Khan's. She wouldn't give up on him now, as strange as it was. They had done too much to hurt each other, but solace had come from the very same. Declarations of love had come late, and they were uttered silently again on the floor of her quarters as they got caught up in the throes of passion. It was now late into the night, and she wondered as she laid upon the floor, how long it would be until someone would come to collect Khan. Likely Jim would know, as no set date had been given at the trial when the memory swipe would take place. Their wrist monitors were still in effect, so there was no alarm felt from Starfleet that Khan would be able to escape their clutches now. Nina knew that as well, but she was a patient woman, and she would strategize until she had a firm idea of how to rectify this situation into something more favorable. The tears had dried away, and what remained was a very determined augment. She no longer feared the title.

"Your Doctor seemed rather concerned to be separated from you. He has come to a diagnosis for your condition then."

She closed her eyes as she shifted under his weight, both still unclothed beneath the thin blanket she had pulled over them from her sofa. His head was rested just below her chest as he pressed his cheek against her stomach, perhaps to form a bond with the child he was to lose, but she didn't think on that for too long or ran the risk of turning weepy. They had been lost in a moment of love that went on for hours; letting it carry them far into the night until it had slipped her mind they had yet to discuss her own troubles. She needed to tell him, even if it would be erased from his mind in a matter of hours, "I've been put into remission by the antidote."

"You're still sick." He said, his tone unflinching even as she had felt his body tense around her.

"In a matter of words yes, my symptoms have just been suppressed. The situation is complicated." Perhaps what Adraich had said in the trial was true, that it would claim her life one day. She let that thought go unsaid as she pondered in silence.

He turned his head so his chin rested on her stomach as he forced their eyes to meet, "Complicated because of what those people have done to us." He pushed his weight off her so he was able to hover above, crawling over to her so their lips could join in another searing kiss. She swallowed what reply had come to her, her hands crowning at the back of his neck as she pulled him closer, if only for a minute longer.

It became clear that their irrationality had come to a swift end, and eventually he pulled away as they both moved to dress, the quiet of her quarters almost unbearable as she reached for her stiff uniform. Her thoughts persisted as she moved about, it appearing to her mind that it was almost over, everything they had been through in the past months of his return. Others of weaker substance might have given up from the emotional turmoil, but not her or her crew. They were coming out battle-scarred, her most of all, but she never considered the council's decision to be unfair. Unwanted yes, but no one had believed in the idea that the augments would be let off without reprimand. A memory swipe though, it had been the last outcome she had hoped for, putting him out of reach beyond physical means, making her ploy all the more difficult. Starfleet had perfected the art of memory alterations, but it wasn't uncommon for an event or possession to trigger visions in the suspecting patient.

Putting a hand to her stomach, she crouched down on the floor as she finished dressing, picking up the shattered pieces of the antique mirror from before. Only one thin shard had broken free from the frame, jagged but only sharp at the point. Funny how something so small used to have the power to upset her, but now as she held in her hand, she only saw hope. She felt Khan's presence behind her, an arm around her waist as he observed the mirror in question held delicately between her fingers, both of their reflections showing back at them, "Did it mean anything to you?"

"You've asked me that before, and my reply was no." It hadn't been of sentimental value to her, at least not since he had looked into it that day she found him in her quarters. Her heart lost its rhythm for a moment from the thought as she continued to speak, "But it does now. I never thought a broken mirror would have use." Not of anything good, only of the misguided seven year superstition that has passed out of her thoughts. She spun around to face him, determined to keep him close even if they would be apart for a prolonged length of time, "I need you to keep this for me."

His hands joined hers as she passed him the broken remnant of the mirror, his face unreadable to hers even as his eyes were revolving with emotion, "To what purpose?" He questioned deeply.

"So that I might come find you so you can return it to me, and that it will maybe remind you of me when I'm not there." She kept her voice steady as she thought of the immediate future to come. She'd have to learn to survive without him when he was gone away, even if for only a night or a hundred to follow, "I know I can't stop this from happening. There is no next step but to wait, my only hope resting in what friends I have left."

He didn't say anything, and perhaps she had left him speechless. He had yet to acknowledge or make known his feelings on the matter, settling with placing a kiss upon her forehead before pulling back to look at the shard from the mirror she had gifted to him. A tension hung in the air of things left unsaid, and neither of them pushed the issue of the child. She understood the pain that it would cause him, and it wouldn't do any good to hinder what was already a short, bittersweet memory.

An intrusion at her door startled her into coherence, her setting the rest of the mirror down on her coffee table as Khan adjusted his proud stance, holding his hands behind his back with her gift hidden from sight. The visitor was Jim, which turned out to be a relief, though she was surprised to see how haggard her Captain was looking as he entered with a wan smile, "Sorry for interrupting, but the council was up my back about letting him out of my sight."

"Yeah, I figured they would be." Nina said as she stepped aside to let Jim enter her quarters. "You have news?"

He didn't move any further than the door, sharing a quick glance with Khan before he continued speaking, "The Reliant is the ship in charge of transporting the cryo tubes to New Vulcan. They have made a point to also inform me that they will have the labs ready to perform the procedure of the memory alterations, so tomorrow it's all over."

Jim said this as mildly as he could, but Nina felt herself grow numb again, her eyes hardening into crystals as she inhaled deeply, "And what about Lykel?"

"I talked to her before coming here. It seems the council presented her with the chance to serve as an Ambassador for augments for the first year as we remain on Earth while the augments find their footing on New Vulcan. It's then her choice if she wants to remain in that role, or return on the Enterprise for our five year mission. The Federation ensures they have others to fulfill the role of Ambassador should she step down."

"She'll go with you." Khan broke the silence with his carefully stated words, no trace of anger or hostility in his tone, "Our kind serves better in numbers than alone."

"Well, she's more than welcome. Most of the Enterprise took to her rather quickly during her short time aboard." Jim replied as he brushed a hand through his hair, "Nina . . . Adraich wants to speak with you before his memory is altered. I expect it's about that promised conversation about the serum."

She made no reaction, even as she felt Khan's frown from where she stood with her arms folded over her chest, careful in stance, "If he wants to talk, then I'll listen."

"Are you sure?" Khan was too proud to voice this question in a soft tone with another present, so Jim saved him the trouble by asking for both of them.

"There's no need to be worried where he's concerned. Starfleet will be watching him now, and there isn't much more he can do to me at this point." She let her arms fall to her sides, a mixed feeling of dread and apathy taking a hold on her, "When I return after Adraich, I won't be able to speak to you again." Her eyes were on Khan as she said this, but the confirmation was needed from her Captain.

"Starfleet won't let him out of their sight again, and I don't think they'd grant you an audience with him Nina. I took a risk to give you this time, and I hope it was enough." He said as he made his way back to the door of her quarters.

It was never going to be enough, but such things they couldn't say in front of Jim. He was gracious enough to step out for a moment in waiting, allowing them privacy for the second time that night. With him just beyond the door to the hall, they made no sounds as Nina once again found herself in the refuge of Khan's arms. She clawed at the back of his shirt with desperate strength, head rested below his, and center with his chest. Each beat of his heart was like a thunderbolt called down to the earth, shaking her foundation as she willed herself to stand still, "I will be there when it happens."

"Nina." His voice was so tired, ill-suited for a man of his power who had spent the last three hundred years asleep, "I want you to stay away."

"But I won't. I'll make it the apology I owe you." Her soft tone melted into the room as her eyes pinched shut, the tears catching gracefully on her lashes.

"I'll miss you being a mother." She broke away from him, torn apart by his words and the disciplined look on his face, "But I stand by what I said before. You will befit the role."

The words left his lips oh so soberly and it gave her pause to ponder how much he had been preparing himself for a fatal outcome. Perhaps he was the wiser for it, "How can I do this alone?"

"You have never failed in solitude. A strength of yours I know you will hold on to." He brushed her hair back with both of his hands, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead as he whispered to her softly, "But if you are unsure, look to Lykel's promise she swore to me. You will not be alone Nina, as long as there is two of our kind to look after each other."

"You know I won't stop fighting. I don't give up easily." She meant those words, formulating plans in her head so they might yet have a future together, whether or not time moved forward from tomorrow. His response was silent, a fleeting message shared between them before they made their way together from her quarters, the piece from the mirror still in his hand. It was the last residuum of hope for when he would be gone.

* * *

Adraich didn't move his body as he sat in the cell of the detention level at the base. No one had wanted his company to room in their quarters for the last night, so he was returned to the hands of Starfleet, staring at three white walls and glass as he leaned his head back against the barrier behind him. A bored sigh escaped him as he waited endlessly. He had put in for his last request, and it hadn't been for a lavish meal or possessions of comfort. Simply a conversation with Nina, as promised in the privacy of his prison. He had no way of knowing if she'd come, or if even her Captain would reiterate the message, but he had reached out for the chance if she was willing to heed anything he had to say. No time for lies when his retribution was but only a few hours away. He was elated with relief and fear at the prospect of leaving his kin. He loved them as equally as any of them did in their bonds built up over a life of war, but ultimately he knew his decision was just, and leaving behind his past would bring about peace from the strife he struggled in with Khan. His brother, whom he still loved even if at night it had turned to hate.

The door hissed opened to his right and the head of the detention level stepped in, hands clasped behind his back and chest puffed out a little further as he poised himself before the glass, "Your request has been answered augment. You have ten minutes."

Adraich smiled back, a grin bristled with insincerity as the man turned away with a scathing look, signalling his visitor to come forward. He was surprised with her approach, not by her boldness to show, but by her overall demeanor of strength. He half expected a blubbering mess, red eyed and wailing from her losses, but her aptitude of will seemed to stem from a place Adraich could not see. Her gaze detained no judgement, though something in her stance was barring him from reading any of her emotions. His presumption was of hostility and abhor, but there was something else for him in her emotional grid that went unsaid. Nina stood shrouded in indifference as she faced him.

"If I am correct, then you have just come from a visit with Khan." He started.

"I'm not here to talk about that." She said unmoving against the wall she was leaning back on, "The serum. Are you sorry you went through with it?"

"Straight to the point I see." He said in what was his best feign of disappointment. As why should he not try for her pity if only for his amusement of seeing her succumb to it. Nina never was an easy egg to crack for him, and his time was running short for any of his attempts to be put forth, "I know you probably have it painted in your head that this has something to do with Magdalena. Perhaps in some small way it does. After all, you do look so much like her."

"So I've been told." Nina remarked with an unimpressed look.

"Yes well, I can see you're tired of hearing it, so let's move on from that." He stood from the stiff bench in favor of pressing up close to the glass. Even through the divider he could feel her body shift, taste the unease emitting from her body with him near, "It was by chance that Khan would want you injected with the serum, and it had been my hope and assumption since first I read Doctor Lance's report. Imagine the shock I felt that my Prince would even be investing his time in a human, and with your face no less. It was a short time for me, but I was filled with excitement to meet you. After we talked in the med bay, it made my decision more difficult, not because you resemble Lena in any other way besides your appearance, but because you're a person I felt I could care for and trust. I half wished the serum was a success so maybe you could be one with our kin."

Nina frowned hard, the fire she brought with her cooled to a reasonable level as she observed him, "Why did you go through with the order then, if you were having these feelings of doubt?"

"You sound surprised." His grin was sinister as he wagged a finger at her, "Don't be so quick to assume I had a mind altering catharsis of hate for my leader. You're right though; the excuse that I was just following orders can no longer fool you."

"I don't think you have a reason. This is the way you are; a form of mental instability that has festered for three hundred years, finally brought to light in another century."

"That's the medical professional in you talking." He said offhandedly, "You'll be like me soon. Ripped away from love without ever having the power to prevent it from happening. He'll forget you, but perhaps it's a small mercy that he won't grieve when you die from what he did to you. Remember Nina, he put the injection in my hand."

"With you knowing the consequences. I wonder if it has been your goal all along for me to hate you, and not Khan."

"Not true at all. Hate comes from the person who wields it, and if it so happens that that is how you feel, then it is also in your power to change it. I was trying to prove a point, for the sake of being right. I'm selfish, an opportunist really, and I wanted answers to heal myself from some spiritual sickness left behind by the one I loved. Unrequited love is, after all, a most terrible thing to take part in."

"You always have to be right?" She questioned with an underlying of curiosity, and perhaps he had spoken too much about his flaws, giving her the edge to hold power over him.

He scoffed in spite of himself as he rested his right hand against the glass, caressing it carefully as his eyes studied his own flesh. He became entranced by the imperfections that could only be seen with superior sight. The first layer of his skin, dry and marked from the terrain on Kronos, served as a reminder that he wasn't so above humans as his leader suggested. Mentally, they deteriorated on the same level, much like the frail skin of his hands, "No, I don't always have to be right, but the matter that I'm addressing would have been different if circumstances had gone my way."

Her arms dropped to her sides as she took a step closer to the glass, "And what matter is that?"

"Why couldn't he admit he loved her?" His shoulder squared as he stepped away to witness her body language. Nina didn't move a muscle to respond, but the evidence was plain on her face that she understood what topic he was speaking about, "I think things would be different if he had. I do apologize if this isn't what you want to hear right now."

"Oh Adraich, everyone knows that. We're in agreement, you and I." Her voice was thin as she bit out the words, a slight dejection changing her face, "I've tried to make him see that as well, but he's assured me he never loved Lena."

He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously, "But you don't believe him."

"Of course not, but I also know it's not my place to say more. Some thing's a person has to figure out themselves and the matter of him with Lena is one of them." Her eyes brightened a little, but with happiness or tears, it was difficult to distinguish, "Why did that matter to you?"

"Because she might have survived. I don't spend my time thinking about what might have been as it's a notion for dreamers, but I do know it would have been easier for me to let go of her had she been Khan's chosen. My love for him as a comrade and leader would have forced me to stand aside. Possibly I would be different than what I've become. I blame myself for falling to weakness of emotions, of love, and now Khan has taken my place in that role."

"And maybe myself as well. As much as I might look like her, I don't feel I am Lena in any sort."

"You fall short, but I suppose that puts you ahead in the scope of things. Lena's death played a role in our lives up until this point; after all, Khan has chosen you, maybe for that reason. You might have been forgotten to us had she been frozen amongst us."

Her expression soured just as soon as he said that, "I'll still be forgotten. The verdict, remember?"

"Forgive me, it must have slipped my mind." He replied with a practiced grin.

" _You have two minutes, augment!"_ The head of the detention level commanded from over the comm.

Silence took a hold and Nina remained in her spot as her calm face returned once more in preparation of her leave, "You never answered my first question."

Of course he had been purposefully skirting around the question in hopes of avoiding it for the granted ten minutes. Stubborn woman, she wasn't to be distracted from her goal, and he put his faith blindly in the fact that his people would hear from her again on New Vulcan, long after he would forget them and her face, "Yes Nina, I am sorry for what I've done to you, if only because I foolishly care for your well-being, and now that of your child."

She nodded her head once, confirming she had heard him even as her jaw was kept tight and her mouth trained in a thin line, "I will do my best to forgive you in the future."

"Well, if you do, I'll be at the base in London, though I'm afraid we'll have to become acquainted once again. Fresh career and name you know." He smiled brashly at the thought, "I won't hold you to it of course; why forgive the enemy?"

"Closure, and for peace of mind."

He scrunched his nose at the idea, "I find peace of mind to be highly overrated. I can forgive you not being noble one time, so don't bother with itemized apologies." He shrugged and then let out an abrupt chuckle in a moment of bold humor. "I don't suppose there is any hope of you naming your child after me? Seems a tragedy to let a good name like mine go to waste."

His small joke caused her to fight a small grin at the edges of her lips, "One step at a time Adraich, not all of us are as crass as you."

"No, but to learn my new name will be Alexander, it breaks the heart. I have half a mind to break out of here for such dullness." He said dramatically as he rested against the wall of his cell, crossing his arms over his chest and his feet at the ankles as he watched her start for the door. Her retreating back made him realize the nearness of his fate, and he choked on panic at the thought of the one question lingering his mind to continue to be unanswered forever, "Nina." He called just as she stopped at the opened door.

She stopped to shift sideways, not completely turning back into the room as she waited, "Yes?"

He stepped up at the corner of his cell, as close to the glass as he could get while he tried to memorize her face one last time, "Do you hate me now?"

She spoke two simple words; ones he hoped would be burned in his heart and mind, even when his new memories would be unable to ascertain their origin, "No Adraich."

Her shoulders fell and the color of her light brown hair billowing behind her was the last he saw of her when she left through the sliding door. His body found its way back to the bench of the cell, and he brought his back down on it, staring at the light of the ceiling. It was an unrelenting surface beneath his spine, and his legs dangled off the end when the short length couldn't support his height. Sleep became unavailable to him as he waited, but his mood was no longer abysmal as he anticipated for the morning to come. A grim smile graced his lips, and after all of the untold chapters of his life searching, he finally understood that Lena was gone.


	38. Chapter 38

Khan sat across from his old comrade in a closed off room he had been brought to shortly after leaving Kirk's presence. He had come to learn he had more in common with the Enterprise Captain than first realized; a disconcerting but reluctantly welcomed thought. Their love for their families drove their decisions, and he admired the man's tenacity when it came to a plan. He wouldn't be able to recall it when the time came, but he wished the Captain well all the same in his endeavors to change the impossible.

Back to his comrade in question, Adraich sat silently on the biobed, pinning him with a stare of indifference. They would not speak again after this day, and there were still things Khan wanted to say before they would forget, "You spoke with Nina."

Adraich held on to his familiar grin as he eyed him, "Yes, I apologized in fact."

"Don't tell me, having a change of heart before the end."

"I like to think of it as my new beginning; your end maybe, but not mine. A tad bit hypocritical too my Prince, for isn't it you who had the change of heart?"

"Must you continue to bring Nina into every aspect of our fight?" Khan snarled.

"Why wouldn't I? She is our struggle, or at the root of it at least." Adraich said simply, "She doesn't hate me, she told me so herself."

Khan narrowed his eyes, not liking the bragging tone in his voice, "But she doesn't love you, not like how she feels for me; how Magdalena felt."

Adraich's nose twitched slightly in irritation while Khan glared mockingly at him, "I suppose she told you that while you were alone together for your last time. Tragic really, she'll raise your child alone without you knowing you'll have a son or daughter. I do hope you subconsciously remember to stay faithful to her in that fact. The only pure augment born naturally into existence and you won't be there."

Khan gritted his teeth, hating the plunge in his heart at the weight of those words, "I refuse to believe that."

"You're more confident than I thought, but perhaps you're right. Nina won't give up on you, and I'm sure Kirk will back her up. You're fortunate to have such loyalty."

"From everyone but you." Khan quipped sharply, not missing the jealousy in Adraich's voice, "I thought this was what you wanted, to forget everything about your past."

"Oh make no mistake, it is." He said offhandedly, "But it's sometimes nice to need to be saved by others, to know you're worth saving."

"If people needed to rely on the saving of others, what makes you think I'd be one of them?"

"Because you've been trying to save our crew all along and it's about time you were given a break." Adraich grinned coyly as he stretched his height over the biobed, arms folded behind his head while he closed his eyes with a content look over his face, "Don't look so surprised, I don't hate you entirely."

"Relieving. I'm so much better off now." Khan deadpanned.

"You can't hate me completely either, not after the past we've shared in."

Khan allowed for those words to sink in, agreeing in the fact that he could never entirely hate him either, despite the many reasons he should. He never could, not if it was one from his family whom he loved and fought so hard to save. Brothers in arms to the very end. Soon would he forget about Adraich, and that was a sad thought, but equal parts necessary for there to be a future for augments. They had already said their goodbyes to each other long before then; this was only the moment finally arriving.

It wasn't long before the door opened, disrupting the settled quiet as Starfleet officials came to usher Adraich up and away. They were not to see each other again, and Khan hated that he would still remember Adraich before his awakening from cryo, always wondering for the two lost comrades whose sentences differed from his own, but it was the man leaving their crew who would forget everything. Adraich stood to his full height, intimidating many of the medical staff present as he loomed over them. There was no hostility in his stance, face painted into the sly smile he gave when in the attendance of strangers. They seemed to find it off-putting, when in fact it was the time he was least likely to strike. As a display of authority, they cuffed his hands in front of him in preparation to move rooms, Khan laughing to himself in dry humor at their need to feel in charge of such superior strength. Before he was carted away, Adraich halted, still surrounded by his waiting party as he looked over his shoulder, locking them in one last battling stare with each other, "You'll see your child Khan. Promise me that, or this whole thing has been one big farce, and all of our sacrifices will have been for nothing. Don't let the memory of our people fail, promise me."

The need was so desperate in his eyes, and for a moment Khan was seeing the old Adraich once more, from long ago when there had been no Starfleet, Admiral Marcus or Nina to trigger the events that had tore them apart. Khan could not smile, but he was humbled by the plea from the friend he had been waiting for all along, "Our people will not fade away, and I promise you my brother."

The unrest left Adraich's body and his mask was put back in place, smiling slightly as he shook his head in wonderment, "You shouldn't smile so often, or people might lose respect for you." He said sarcastically, no such look having come to pass on Khan's face. One of the guards prodded at him again, telling him to move and Adraich could only shrug, "No more time to play my Prince, so I will say goodbye, knowing well that you will break the chains they have you tethered in. They should learn they can't cage the tiger."

Khan watched his retreating back, the ache of loss heavy and prominent in his chest. He was suffering slowly, being buried by an enemy without a face. Had he not done enough for his people? The thought had plagued him more than he cared to admit, but perhaps it was the way things were meant to be. Whether he had crossed paths with Nina or not would not have changed the struggle with Adraich, and he had to let that part of his past go, for the sake of saving his comrade. He still had Lykel, even if they were to be torn in two, he trusted her as his right hand to continue where he could not. With nowhere left to turn, and no final move to make, he uttered goodbye to the room as he waited for the one he would always search for; his Nina.

* * *

Lykel watched the sun rise from the bay of San Francisco that morning. She had stayed up all night, not knowing rest as she roomed with the dark skinned lieutenant. She thought it best to give Nina and Khan their one last night together, in what way only a pair of lovers would spend it in. Her own tears had been shed, and more likely to follow later that day when she would be forced to bid farewell to her company, her friends; her family. She wasn't completely in conflict with herself about the outcome, her decision along with Spock and Kirk to make the play for freedom at any expense being the wiser path. She was sanctioned to keep her memories, and that had to be a sign of hope for their kind, even if the fog hadn't yet cleared from the ambiguous trial. Adraich was granted his wish to leave everything behind. Lena had left a mark on him, the kind unseen that couldn't be corrected with time, and she understood this was his way of healing. She would miss for his company every day, even if she at last realized her love for him was only faint. Fate hadn't destined them to be together, and she was content with the way things laid. Adraich had freed himself and Khan from the burden of Magdalena's death, a feud that had torn at them, never to settle. She supposed some gaps were too far to bridge.

Her thoughts were now stuck on her Prince, whom she had yet to face one last time. If it had been decided that he was to be taken away from Nina, she would have questioned how that could be done, but to be separated and not remember her existence was a matter all the more miserable. Nina was pregnant, but the council was unaware of that detail. It was safer for her, and they likely wouldn't have reconsidered a different sentencing for Khan only because he was expecting a child with the Starfleet operative he shared in a relationship with. The costs of his consequences against the Federation had to be paid, and his sentence was almost a reward compared to what they could have decided. The rest of the loose ends were for her to pick up, a promise made to her leader back on the Enterprise, that no matter what she would always assist Nina in his absence, and she would without delay, the augmented nurse something of a friend to her now.

"Hey, are you doing okay?" A soft voice called to her, and she quickly wiped away the rest of her unshed tears as she turned in her chair to see the lieutenant Uhura at the threshold of the sitting room in her quarters. The large balcony window faced out to the bay, and Lykel had spent most of her time unmoving in the chair at the table as she had watched the sky change. Time had escaped her, and now the woman's arrival served as notice for that, "I doubt you hardly slept at all last night."

"No." Lykel agreed as the woman continued into the room to sit down beside her at the small circular table, "I like your view here."

Uhura hummed in agreement, an understanding smile on her face as they shared the same sight for a moment, "I'm sorry about today. I don't think there is anything I can say to make this better, but I'm glad you're here with us."

"And do you think I should stay with your ship and crew after my one year term as Ambassador is completed?" She was lost herself, and would take guidance in any form. The members of the Enterprise, whom she might as well adopt as her new family for the future, seemed like an ideal place to start.

"I personally would like to have you aboard the Enterprise. You would fit well in Sickbay with Doctor McCoy." Uhura explained rationally, "But, if I were you, I would consider the progress of my people first, take the year to decide as they colonize on New Vulcan before coming to any conclusion about that."

"Clever human." Lykel accounted with a smirk.

"We can surprise you." Uhura agreed with a sincere smile of her own before growing serious, "Do you know what can be done for Nina?"

"Because of her pregnancy you mean?" She inquired, and an affirmative head nod from Uhura confirmed her speculations, "Her pregnancy could very well prove to be unstable, and seeing as the occurrence of an augment offspring was thought impossible, it makes the situation all the more delicate."

The lieutenant looked trouble as she considered this, "I haven't had the chance to speak with her yet."

Lykel hummed her acknowledgement, "And what will be your response to her? Judgment for conceiving a child with Starfleet's enemy, because if so, I will have a problem with you or anyone who blames her for that."

Uhura's eyes widened as she took in Lykel beside her with astonishment, "I don't blame Nina for anything, though I can't speak for others of our crew. I'm having difficulty understanding it, but Nina seems happy despite what has happened, and I won't take that from her."

"I don't think your Vulcan partner would agree with that, but I respect your opinion, and understand his because of the feud he took part in with Khan." Really, Spock wasn't the only one with valid cause to hate her Prince, and she would have to care less about that if she was to serve on the Enterprise with those individuals. "Will you also stand on her side as she has this baby alone?"

"Of course." She responded without hesitation, causing Lykel to feel immense relief, "She's still Nina, the friend I've known since Academy, and we've served on the same star ship. I wouldn't throw any of that away."

"I'm glad to hear you say that." Lykel replied earnestly, "Because she is going to lose her love today, and nor you or I can make up for that, but we will be there for her all the same."

Uhura turned to look at the digital numbers on her shelf clock, noting the time, "We should leave. It will be starting soon, and I want to be there with her when it happens."

"I've been permitted to go in, to say goodbye." Lykel said, her voice shaky as her eyes hardened, "I suppose I understand a fraction of what Nina must be feeling."

"You're both strong women. I have no doubt you'll make it by with each other's strengths to draw from. This might not be goodbye either, simply a separation until you see each other again."

Lykel understood what the lieutenant was trying to accomplish, and the small bit of hope she was trying to instill took as she smiled sadly, "A nice bit of comfort that is, even when it is an uncertain hope."

Nothing more was said as they both rose from the table simultaneously, making their leave for the final procedure to take place. Lykel didn't know what awaited her after today, at odds with herself for falling into a future so uncertain. The air had stagnated, and she was holding her breath, stuck in limbo as she waited for the fall. Her body followed numbly to where she needed to be, a secluded part of the base where only guards and a few members of the Enterprise crew were waiting. The Captain was there with the Vulcan, and Nina of course with her good Doctor. What Lykel had been expecting was for Nina to be a sobbing mess, but it appeared her primal instincts were similar to that of her mates, anger and hostility. Her face was absolutely livid as McCoy attempted to cool her rage. She split off from Uhura, who went to speak with a surprised looking Kirk and neutral Spock, making her way to the Doctor who looked in serious need of her help.

"Oh thank God, someone who can help talk her down." He said dramatically, steeping aside so she had room to stand before Nina, "You need to relax, Nina."

"How am I supposed to do that Leonard? They are purposefully delaying so they can't let me in." Her face was snarled, lips curling as she spoke with deep hatred. Lykel hadn't seen such enmity from the nurse before, and it made her curious, if not a little proud to see her respond with such augmented fire.

"They'll let us in Nina, even if we have to break through the door." Lykel promised with a sly smirk.

Nina's eyes brightened the tiniest bit, and she stopped to give Lykel a grateful smile, "Thank you."

"Oh that's helpful!" McCoy cried, throwing his arms up in the air with defeat, "Augmented women; I don't even understand the human kind, and now there's two of you."

"Do we intimidate you Doctor?" She remarked cunningly to which the doctor's only reply was to flush pink from his neck to his ears.

Someone cleared their throat at their side, and Lykel tossed a sidelong glance to see Kirk and his troop had converged from the other side of the hallway to fuse into one large group. The guards were watching them suspiciously, as if surmising they were forming a coup to overthrow all of Starfleet and bust out the two incarcerated augments. Uhura stepped forward, shocking Nina as she pulled her into a reassuring hug. She whispered something to the nurse, and only Lykel and Nina with their heightened hearing could be sure it was an apology.

The two women pulled apart, sharing small smiles to each other before Kirk cut in to speak, "I'll get you in there Nina, don't worry yet. The neurologist's still have to arrive before they even begin with the memory alterations."

"I know." She agreed tersely, "I just don't like the waiting; I've never been a patient person."

The corners of Jim's lips nearly lifted in a smirk before he thought otherwise in regards to the situation, "Lykel, you've been granted access as well."

"Yes, I'll go with her." She wasn't quite used to the idea yet of being addressed by her first name with these people, let alone working with them. She couldn't explain why, but it felt like a betrayal to her crew, Khan having not even had his memories altered yet. He was only a room away, separated by a sliding metal door, a place where Nina's eyes were drifting constantly. Lykel discreetly reached for the nurse's hand against her better judgement, clasping the small palm in her steely fingers until Nina squeezed back, acknowledging the gesture. It wasn't a tender action she would normally resort to, but more and more Nina resembled Magdalena, and Lykel did not wish for her to fall prey to the same fate.

"Tell me you have a plan here Jim." McCoy continued in a hushed voice as he looked over his shoulder at the guards, who would no doubt eavesdrop if they could.

"Working on it." Jim mentioned, "But I might need a little help."

He didn't seem the man who confessed to ever needing a hand, a trait Lykel admired about him. She concluded their talks of a plan were to do with her Prince, a plan to liberate him no doubt when the time was right. It wouldn't happen today as Nina seemed resigned to say her farewell, but if they were to continue, Lykel would set her mind to the task of helping, otherwise feeling abashed if she didn't. They had the advantage of time and location, Khan only being separated to New Vulcan while they would remain on Earth for at least another year. If given the opportunity, James Kirk seemed the man to make the impossible happen, and a year was the equivalent of granting him unlimited power.

A marching of footsteps were coming down the white hallway, their conversation hastily falling to a stop as the medical team arrived to begin the procedure, and everything to be recorded for Starfleet archives. Nina's face instantly changed to a hard look of miserable hate as Lykel tugged her along with a slight pull. Kirk took the helm as the staff stopped before the door along with their group, facing off in a tense struggle.

"Two of my crew have been given permission to enter before the procedure is to start." Kirk said sternly, a hint of authority in his Captain's voice even when facing those of higher rank.

It was by chance that the Admiral present to record the date in history was the one who always seemed to be in agreement with them during the trial. His old face wrinkled as he smiled reassuringly to them, the creases of his uniform pristine and refined while the top of his balding head shone from the panel lights of the ceiling. There was nothing immediately threatening about his disposition except his rank, and likely a title he had achieved for himself over a career of honest hard work and dedication, not corruption or malice like the late Admiral Marcus.

"At ease Captain Kirk. I have been informed in my mandate that two of yours would be present. The rest of you are here for . . . encouragement I suspect?" His tone was teasing, as if he inferred other factors at play, but chose not to disclose the fact, "They may enter, but I cannot grant them more than ten minutes."

Jim nodded in understanding as he complied to the request, the Admiral and his medical staff stepping away as Kirk turned back to their group, "Alright, you two go and do what you need to do. We'll wait for you."

Nina let go of Lykel to give her Captain a quick hug, muttering friendly words before they pulled apart. Uhura offered her an encouraging look before going to stand beside her Vulcan, and the doctor made sure to give her a stiff embrace as well before passing Nina back to her, "Come on Nina, you'll get through this." She promised the woman.

"I know." Nina agreed, "But no one ever wants to say goodbye if they can help it."

They walked to the door side by side, halting at the barrier as the guard confirmed the passcode to let them enter. The air in the room was stagnant, and there was only Khan present as the door slid shut behind them. He appeared as a man in deep thought, trapped against a wall with no doubt at least twelve ideas coursing through his mind from superior intellect to escape his final problem. He took notice of their arrival instantly, seeming quite irritated that Nina was there, and likely because he wanted to spare himself of the pain of losing her, even when she would be gone from his memories in a matter of minutes, "I told you not to come."

"Don't be so surprised I didn't listen." Nina returned sharply. Her anger subsided quickly as Khan stood and she soon joined him in the middle of the room, catching each other in arms as they shared a kiss that Lykel felt awkward to witness. She cleared her throat to alert them that there was still another presence sharing in their space, though there was no look of shame on either of their faces as they broke apart, "I'm sorry for that Lykel."

"Don't be." Lykel waved her off casually, "We only have ten minutes, and I suspect that was a natural reaction."

"Have you seen Adraich off?" Khan asked her, aware that the subject was not ideal for any party involved.

Lykel crossed her arms with an offended look, "No. He got what he wanted from us, and I'm content to let him go for it. I hear talk that his memory alterations were already performed, and they are transferring him to London as we speak."

"You might come to regret that decision." Khan told her wisely, now less belligerent than he once was when discussing their comrade. Lykel wondered if the two men had spoken once more before their parting, but she gave that no more attention as Khan spoke, "I expect you have something to say now. You were never one to purposefully waste your time."

Lykel half smirked as she nodded, "You know me too well, and it has taken the fun out of surprising you. What I have to say is short, and I'll be brief so you may have your last minutes together." She gestured to Nina who acknowledged her with a soft expression, "I feel I should apologize for going against you before. It was never the case of me not trusting or believing in you, but I saw a way out for our people, and I took it. You once spoke to me about seizing an opportunity when it presented itself, regardless of your orders, and I did so with that thought in mind. It still killed me to go behind your back, and I couldn't let you go without you subconsciously knowing this. I made a promise I would look after Nina in your absence, and I am here so I can personally tell you that I will. I will always defend our people, and I will continue to do so from afar while you are away."

She took a breath, nervous about exposing herself so openly before her leader. As close of friends as they were, she would still distance herself emotionally when she could, and this was perhaps the most expressive she had been with him. Was she emotionally compromised because of his departure? Her hands shook slightly, and with a look to Nina, asking her permission first, she moved to embrace her friend. Out of her peripheral, she knew Nina to be smiling. It was an unnatural feeling to be close with her leader, but Khan's arms encircled around the middle of her back, returning the sentiment which caused her vision to blur.

"Oh Christ look at me, all misty eyed." She said as they separated. She rubbed at her eyes with the heels of her palms, quickly so Khan would not see her moment of weakness as her walls were breached, "You'd think I was the one being put under the laser." She scolded herself while shaking her head at the nonsense of tears.

"While I don't expect for you to wear your heart on your sleeve, a little emotion goes a long way in a leadership role. Some advice Lykel, when you are Ambassador." He instructed with the utmost brilliance and calm façade she had ever known.

"I will remember that." She agreed, and already her face had molded back into a straight plain of solemnity, "I wish you well on New Vulcan with our people, and please try to remember every day."

"So many promises to keep." He uttered staidly, and she was uncertain of what that meant.

"These last moments I give to you. Nina, we'll be waiting." She bade farewell to the couple, her gaze locking with Khan's once last time before he turned back to the nurse who had fallen deathly silent in their company.

She did not look back as she went through the door, afraid she would end up joining Khan at the adjacent table to erase her memories and leave with him, follow wherever he led. She was not so used to being independent as she fancied in her mind, and the door to the future was terrifying and bleak. She would endure, for the sake of their people, and for the unborn child who held a special place in the Universe that only a handful of individuals were privy to. The few members of the Enterprise who waited outside the room turned to her expectantly as she came through the door, eyes red and no doubt a mess from failing to keep in her emotions. Mixed glances of curiosity and concern floated her way, but they went ignored as she remained adamant to follow through on her one purpose she was sure she was destined to complete. Kirk had his mouth opened, ready to speak before she cut him off with an eager look on her distinct face, "Alright Captain, what did you have in mind?"


	39. Chapter 39

Just as Khan's eyes had closed, they were opened once more. A reoccurring dream had been plaguing him those past weeks of Magdalena, but somehow not. The mysterious woman certainly carried specific features that made her look like the deceased crew member, but her brown eyes were a dead giveaway to someone else. Some other force was at play here, and the misleading dream left him irritated and miserable.

He sat up alone in his bed chambers, the sheets still scratchy because of being new. His family was adjusting well on New Vulcan, that is, everyone but him. He was left wondering about Adraich and Lykel, the news that their tubes had not survived the journey was a blow to his heart. Lykel was his closest female companion, and he felt lost without her guidance, growing more despondent each day as he was forced to lead their progress through the new century. Adraich was a different matter, the two of them having grown apart before he had even put their family into cryogenic sleep. He knew the root of that cause, but had great trouble thinking over it.

He clutched at the side of his chest, the dull ache returning once again as it always did when he was alone without distraction. Why this melancholy and empty feeling? He reached over to his side table, sliding opened the metal drawer and reaching in to pull out the thin shard of glass. Every morning he would look at his reflection in the broken piece of mirror, not recalling to its origins or why he felt the pull to do so. His reflection showed less of the man he knew himself to be, a half missing somewhere else as if he wasn't up to his full potential. An interruption at his door gave him cause to sigh before he tossed the shard back into its hiding place, calling the person to enter as he did.

Dario entered with the usual pleasant smile on his face, and like every morning that managed to make Khan envious of the shorter man when he shared in his presence. Why wasn't he allowed the same mirth as his crew? It had always been his duty to save them, so why after success from three hundred years of waiting did he feel so lethargic?

"Sleeping in again today?" Dario interrupted his dejected thoughts, the smile plastered on his face as he sat down in the chair against the wall opposite of him, "At least bother to get dressed today."

"I've been made unwell by something Dario." He marked with a vacant expression, "And I wish to know why."

His fair haired companion nodded. Dario was older than most of their family, hair graying behind his ears while age lines revealed themselves over the contours of his face. He was one of the few with a wife, whom he'd been mated to since the start of their war three hundred years prior. Not always had he been a man of interest for Khan, but lately he'd found himself gravitating towards Dario for rational counsel, "Or who." He commented in reply to Khan's previous statement.

"What do you mean?"

"Perhaps you are still mourning over the loss of Adraich and Lykel."

"No, it isn't that." Khan refuted with a dismissive hand gesture, "I still feel for them along with the rest of our family, but this is a matter of the past."

"Regarding whom?" Dario inquired respectfully as he folded his hands together in his lap.

"I've been having thoughts and dreams of Magdalena as of late, and she won't seem to give me peace." He rubbed at his chest once again, an action not missed by his company.

"Magdalena?" Dario said wistfully. It was the same expression Khan had seen on many of his family's faces when the mother of all augments was mentioned. They all adored her in life, and now still in death, "What about Lena?"

They were careful with the topic of her around him, knowing he carried regret in his heart for her death. Many had also blamed him silently, unrequited love the force driving her to save his life out on the field of battle. They weren't aware of it, but Khan blamed himself too; every day.

"I'm not sure of the feeling, but it's as if I've left her behind."

"And here everyone thought you'd deleted the very memory of her existence from your mind." Dario said teasingly, but with an underlying of curiosity, "She wasn't left behind though my Prince, she passed on, and that is where she must remain."

"A fact to which I am more than aware." He bit out dryly, "You have news of business then?"

"Yes, but nothing too substantial that requires your immediate attention. The day has kicked off on routine with the Vulcan's, and once again a requested visit from a certain Starfleet Captain was denied by the board."

"Ah yes, the mysterious Captain Kirk, my new admirer it would appear."

Dario chuckled, "Indeed. Whatever matter he wishes to speak with you of, it must be important. He's been relentless for the past fourteen weeks, I would have thought him to give up by now, or for his Starfleet to give in to the demand."

"Truly. He must be a Eugenics enthusiast." Khan said, though the suspicious feeling returned along with jealousy every time the Starfleet Captain was mentioned, "Any response from the Ambassador?"

"Only in message, not in person. I think it's safe to take the hint that they don't wish to meet with us face to face." Dario shrugged the matter off, but Khan felt a little more than curious as to why they were purposely being ignored by many of the different factions of the Federation. It was occurring too frequently to be brushed off as coincidence, "Shall I leave you to dress then?"

"Just one more thing Dario." Khan cut in before the man could raise himself from the chair, "If you had been able to have a child with Alaine, would you have?"

Dario didn't hide the surprise he felt by the question, or the hurt for that matter, "I don't think on it anymore, but yes, if we had been able, we would have started a family."

"Do you ever feel regret for not having that chance?" He insisted to ask, the answers suddenly the only important thing, as if keeping his head above the water from drowning in his abyss of despair.

"Not anymore, but that doesn't mean I don't wonder what could have been had we been given the choice. From time to time the thought presents itself, but I no longer dwell on it." Dario rose from his seat before Khan could ask anymore invasive questions, making a hasty retreat for the door, but not before stopping to extend an invitation, "Come and join us in the mess hall for breakfast. We're still your family Khan, and we miss you."

"But I'm still here." Khan replied with a frown, the pleading tone in his comrade's voice leaving him baffled.

"No you're not. Not really." Dario shook his head sadly, hovering at the doorjamb a moment longer before bolting.

Khan watched the sliding doors shut before turning his head back down to his lap to scowl. They had all picked up on his distance, not that he had been doing much to prevent it from showing. In a crowded room of his kin, he had never felt more alone, and he decided on breakfast in his quarters once again to spare himself of the feeling. The Food Replicator was a fascinating device, and he would rather have a quick meal before starting his day out in the terrain of New Vulcan. While his family continued to adjust and colonize, he would make his way through the different chambers of the Vulcan settlement, continuing his research while sometimes stopping to converse with indifferent members of the race. There was something familiar about their countenance, so stiff and reserved of emotions that left him to ponder.

New Vulcan wasn't so different than the Earth he remembered from his past. It still had all of the seasons, the different climates with great mountain ranges bordering the horizon, and bodies of water everywhere else. His body was already adjusted to the pressure, with much help from the medical team Starfleet had provided at the start of their awakening which had monitored them for the first few weeks. The members of his crew who had previously been doctors and practiced medicine were able to learn much from them in that short time, valuable information that they continued to study now. He was no fool though. The generosity from Starfleet was welcome, but he knew they were keeping an eye on him because they were aware who he was, and the threat he and his people could provide should they decide to turn against the Federation. War monger they might have called him, but he realized he would only put his people in harm's way should they continue down the path of mass genocide of other inferior species that they had long participated in during their past. Now it was over a hundred days spent in peace on their new home world, and he supposed that made his people in a reluctant alliance with Starfleet.

He left his quarters, dressed in all black from jacket to boots while also grabbing the shard of the mirror once again. He wanted to get an inquiry on the mirror, a second opinion about its origin or hidden purpose. It had been with him since his awakening, tucked safely on his person without his remembering of it. He was meant to find it, but from whom, and why?

The hallways of the settlement had grown familiar in his eyes over the past weeks, to the point that he could walk them blindfolded. His route led him passed the mess hall, ears picking up on his crews laughing and chatting. They were well adapted to their home, talking amicably and sharing in their freedom. He longed to feel the same gaiety, but this place did not feel like his permanent end, rather a forced atmosphere he had to get through while waiting on the edge for the next step. He listened a moment longer to his family before he kept walking forward. His name had come up once or twice, voices colored in concern for his odd behavior. If he could, he would lose this burden in his heart, but the answers continued to evade him, and he would avoid his crew until he was back to functioning as the proper soldier he was supposed to be.

The large chamber at the center of the complex was bare, unusual when he would travel through this way as it was normally congested with traffic of other beings present. He felt as if he was being observed from a far, his actions monitored wherever he went. The shuffling of short, slow footsteps were approaching, and he spun around on his heel to see a shadow growing on the terracotta wall, coming up from one of the six corridors that led into the sanctum. His shoulders squared while his body went on guard for the impending presence, only to ease his stance when an older Vulcan appeared at the mouth of the chamber. His worn and weathered face did not appear surprised to see him, rather he looked as if he had expected it all along, and every moment in life had meant to bring them to this spot.

"You look lost, Khan." His voice was strong for his age, stern and full of wisdom.

"You know who I am?" Khan returned suspiciously.

"You are Khan Noonien Singh, augmented humanoid from the twenty-first century. Brought three hundred years into the future by means of cryogenic sleep, devices of your make." A rather textbook answer that should have led him to believe this Vulcan knew his history, but there had to be a deeper meaning for their meeting.

"Have we met before? I'm sure I would remember your face, I never do forget those I've crossed paths with."

"Your memory is vastly superior to a human's." The Vulcan agreed as he continued forward. He was clothed in robes of silver and purple, arms folded together beneath large billowing sleeves and his hair was pure white, clipped to show his pointed ears, "I have wanted to speak with you for some time, preferably at a location you would be less inclined to be hostile."

Khan didn't harm others who had no means to fight back. There was no honor or sport in it for him, "I give you my word, no harm will come to you. You do not appear threatening, nameless friend."

"I am Spock."

Something in his mind went up in smoke, blinding him from the sense of familiarity of the name that came from conversing with this mysterious individual, "And why, Spock, would you want to speak with me?"

"You are correct, we have met before in a different time, the details of which I cannot disclose to you."

"I'm not the only one being watched." Khan concluded as his eyes darted about the dimly lit chamber.

"Where you are concerned, no." Spock agreed, "I come on behalf of a friend, to reiterate a message where he could not."

Khan couldn't help but be intrigued, "Who is this friend you speak of?"

"Captain James T. Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise."

* * *

Nina clued in to the fact that she was receiving a funny look from her traveling partner of the day. She was eating her new favorite food, consisting of sliced pickles, dipped in cream cheese. They were dubbed the skinny pickle, at least by her, and not truly as disgusting of a craving as she had been expecting now nearing on four months of pregnancy.

"Oh lass, please let me get you something else to eat." Scotty commented, his nose scrunched in revulsion.

They were currently in a waiting room for an appointment with a sonographer. Normally she would have gone to Bones for any of her appointments, but he was stuck giving an anatomy lecture at the base, and everyone else had been too busy on assignment to go with her, all but Scotty, "Don't knock it until you try it."

"I'd rather not." He mumbled under his breath.

She was nervous to be out and about, her pregnancy now starting to slightly show beneath the layered sweater and jacket. The early spring air was still nipping, giving her the excuse to bundle at least. She likely wouldn't stay on the base much longer, her parents wanting her home for the birth. Her mother still was having a difficult time as it was, grasping the fact that she was going to be a single parent while on probation from her career, and Nina figured the least she could do was cause less hassle by obeying so she didn't send her mother into another spastic fit. Bones would be the one to deliver the baby, unanimously approved by everyone. When the time came to put the birth on record, the question remained about who they would put down under father. The council was at least still in the dark about the secret child, but it couldn't be kept forever, not when their crew was still being checked in on every week.

Lykel was making sure to keep up with updates of her condition when she could, both of the serum and the baby. The former hadn't given her anymore trouble recently, not since the antidote from Bones. As for the pregnancy, she suspected she was adjusting like any mother to be. The morning sickness had run its course, as had the dizziness and headaches. Now she was starting to retain water, and maybe the occasional temperature fluctuation during the nights.

"Is that Lykel pestering you again then?" Scotty asked while she checked over her PADD.

"As always." Nina responded before shooting him a smile which he returned. He really was trying to be helpful in his part, and she appreciated his company for the day. Dragging him around to appointments couldn't have been what he had in mind for his day off. Most of the crew had now grown to accept her for her mistakes, though it had taken Sulu and Chekhov a little while to come around, and she suspected Spock was still not entirely forgiving, though as to keeping to his Vulcan nature, he would rather just avoid displaying his emotions on the matter, "Thank you again, for coming with me."

"Don't mention it. I imagine it's a sight better than working my arse off all day with a group of know-it-all ensign's, going only on textbook theory of engineering."

"Sounds frustrating." She laughed a little while shaking her head. Leave it to Scotty to be so passionate about his work.

"Miss Richardson, we're ready for you now in room D." The assistant said as she came back into the waiting room, "You can follow me back and we'll get started."

She stood, Scotty following and appearing rather excited to see an ultrasound, the other detail that had easily swayed him into joining her for the day. Now at the start of her second trimester, there was a good chance she could learn the sex of the baby today. Nina kept her composure cool on the outside, but inside she was a bundle of anxiety and sadness. Every day she found herself missing Khan more than what was bearable or desired. Perhaps it was augment instinct, but the separation was putting strain on her, living only half alive with twice as much responsibility. She wondered about him constantly, longing to know if he could recall her face even the smallest fraction to get his heart racing. He was missing some of the most important moments of their child's life starting out, and she was doing her best to keep strong and remember the moments for both of them so she might share it with him when . . .

She stopped her thoughts dead in their tracks, afraid to fall prey to hope. Jim promised her he was working on a plan, and she suspected he was having help from the others, but no one had let her in on the details. When she asked, the answer was always the same; 'I'm sorry Nina, I can't tell you'. Perhaps taking the precautions to keep the information from her was safer, as she was most likely to compromise the scheme if Starfleet grew wise and caught on to anything. As it was, her actions were severely restricted by the council, from the courses she was allowed to take at academy, to the shuttle's she traveled in during the day. Even after the memory alterations were completed, she had been removed from the area; their concerns being that even her presence could have had adverse effects on Khan. The augment mind was superior, and the procedure had proved difficult for the neurologist's, let alone with her being his biggest trigger.

They entered the procedure room, and she set her items down while removing her jacket before the sonogram, Scotty there to help with the sleeve's which she appreciated. Just as she sat down in the chair, the adjacent door opened as the sonographer came into the room, PADD in her hand, going over her file that Bones had promptly sent over for the day, "Hello Miss Richardson, how are you this morning?"

"Comfortable." She replied with a smile while rubbing a hand over her protruding belly.

The woman looked pleased with her response, lips stretching into a smile, pink from her lipstick. She brought her glasses frames down to see, previously being stored away on the top of her head through her graying hair. She seated herself at the table beside Nina, doing a double take at Scotty before she got started, "And you are the father then?"

Both women looked at him expectantly for an answer, while poor Scotty's eyes had widened more than his mouth, which was consequently hanging agape, "Er-yes . . . yes I am."

It was Nina who was then left taken aback, staring at Scotty in shock, who still looked equally as surprised from his stuttered confession. The sonographer got to her preparations on the machine as she breathed a laugh, "Oh isn't that lovely. You are an adorable couple."

"Yep, Just fantastic." Scotty nodded, answering for both of them because Nina was too astounded to speak. His feigned enthusiasm was evident, and he had the modesty to at least appear embarrassed. What a completely baffling thing he had done, and Nina was expecting an answer from him when they were finished.

"Shirt up please." The woman instructed Nina gently, ready to apply the gel.

Nina followed through with her directions, trying to catch her friend's eye who was now looking anywhere but at her. The sonographer continued to ask them 'couple's' questions in attempt at small talk as she started the ultrasound. It was one of the more awkward conversations Nina had managed to take part in, and only because she was still playing catch up with Scotty's sudden urge to belt out he was the father. When the sonographer teased them about marriage, they both turned red, each doing their own fair share of rejecting the idea silently in their thoughts.

"And there we are." She told them, shifting the monitor their way so they could have a look at the black and white image. It had vastly changed since her first appointment with Bones where he had also taken care of the combined screening. Nina felt herself reach instinctively for Scotty's hand despite the irritation she had felt for him previously, craving the contact and physical interaction in that life changing moment as she looked at her child before her on the screen, "Everything is looking great. Heartbeat is strong, perhaps a bit higher in beats-per-minute than what's usual, but I have been informed by your doctor about your condition. He has a write up about the injection here, and your treatments he's been providing for you. Doctor McCoy is very thorough."

"Something you pick up quickly when working with him too." Nina added with a grin as she found her voice.

"Would you like to know the sex of the child?" The woman turned to them, a giddy smile of excitement for them on her aging face.

Nina turned to Scotty who in turn nodded to her for the go ahead, seeing it was plain on her face that she was curious to know. Her heart fluttered in fulfillment at the news the sonographer gave her, her strong emotions playing at her again as she squeezed Scotty's hand a little more tightly before apologizing. The woman quickly gave her a print out of the image from the ultrasound for her to keep, and it would be paired with her first one that she kept on her nightstand. After calculating the CRL, she was given her due date, nothing unordinary as she would carry for at least another five months to a full total term of nine. She thanked the technician as she prepared her leave from the office at the base, likely to return to her quarters for the rest of the afternoon. She had already begun packing up her belongings in preparation to return to Wyoming with her parents. She still had things she wanted to accomplish, specifically digging through her heritage as the Admiral had suggested to her before in the trial. It wouldn't be of significance, or change any of the events that had occurred over the past months, but she needed to know if Magdalena had been a product of her bloodline, if only to give herself peace of mind.

Once she and Scotty were out in the main hallway leading away from the medical bay, she halted to turn and smack him on the shoulder, "Idiot! Why did you tell her that?"

"Oiy woman, you hit harder than a bull!" He complained, rubbing his sore spot while pouting at her, "And I'm sorry, but I'm not apologizing . . . for the comment back there." He clarified.

She took a deep breath, collecting herself for a moment so she might get a clear answer, "I don't want an apology, I just want to know why." She stated more calmly.

His cheeks flushed, and he grew increasingly sheepish as he fiddled with the buttons on his coat, "Well, it will have to be reported when the delivery happens right, and I know you can't put down the truth. It makes since to put down a friends name, but I think he wouldn't want The Captain's, or Doctor McCoy's and definitely not Mr. Spock's name listed as the father of his child. You know, I was with him on the Vengeance, and I like to think he didn't hate me, as much as them at least, I mean we could have gotten on better if I had had the opportunity to share in a round with him at the pub or something, but—"

Nina cut off his rambling as she put a hand over his mouth. He mumbled something else out before stopping, and she retracted her hand, both clasping together in front of her chest as she felt her heart quiver from the gesture, "Was this also a part of Jim's plan that he won't tell me about?"

Judging from the bemused look on Scotty's face, she already knew the answer, "I don't know anything about that, but this was sort of my own idea. Came up rather unexpectedly too, wouldn't you agree?"

She chuckled with him, "Monty, you make it impossible to stay mad at you."

"Thank you darling." He said cheekily, "Er—maybe don't tell the real father about this until I'm a good distance away from him. I might have spouted off back there about how much he actually liked me."

"I promise." She forced a small smile, the good feeling of the day almost leaving her from before if it weren't for the good news about her baby. Her hands rested atop her stomach fondly as they started back for her quarters side by side, thoughts of Khan drifting through her mind once again.

"So I know it's early, but do you have any ideas for names yet?" Scotty inquired as they turned around the corner, and out the door into the courtyard between buildings. The breeze from the bay was giving the air a chill, and their breath was visible before their faces while the sun shone proudly over the Golden Gate Bridge.

She pondered over her friend's question; the truth was she had thought about names for the past few weeks, but learning the gender had caused her to decide on one while she was still in the room looking at the monitor. Scotty raised his brow in waiting, while she gave him a secretive smile with her answer, "I think I just might."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost caught up to where I am on FF.net, so stay tuned for more quick updates to come ;)


	40. Chapter 40

Finding information on her family's history had proved more difficult than first realized, and imagine Nina's surprise when the provider of the results was the helpful Admiral from the trial. He smiled pleasantly at her through her parent's doorway as she invited him inside for a visit. She stood nervously, no possible way for her to hide her baby bump as they stood in the tight space of the entryway. His face showed surprise, but it quickly vanished and he didn't bring up the fact out of courtesy for her, "I'm glad to see you went ahead and took my advice."

"Well, it would be nice to know, and might even help answer a few of my questions." She waddled down the hallway into the house, indicating he could follow as she led them to the sitting room. The ranch style home was filled with contemporary furniture, both her parents cherishing comfort, but they chose not to sacrifice their affinity for period pieces either. If they could get by without technology, then it was always the route they would choose. Nina noticed the Admiral eyeing the artifacts with interest, and he likely would have stopped to inspect a few if it hadn't have been for the importance of his visit, "Your parents are avid travelers I see."

"Yes, especially now that they're both retired. I happen to collect old novels myself, a habit picked up from them." Indeed, most of her book collection from her quarters was what she had brought with her from San Francisco; Les Misérables kept on her nightstand, "They're both home right now, but they wanted for us to have the privacy for this visit."

"Surely they are somewhat curious to know more of their heritage, in regards to all you've been through, is the reason for your connection with augments. It would be no bother to me if they joined us." He insisted amicably.

"Your offer is kind, but they don't really keep up with Starfleet news often." She admitted somewhat embarrassed to say before a man of his rank. They turned the corner into the sitting room, her struggling to bend her knees to sit down because of being top heavy. He offered up a hand to help which she brushed aside, prideful to look after herself as she finally made it down on the sofa.

He took the chair opposite of her in the brightly lit room, all of the windows large as it displayed the open landscape of Wyoming. Mountains, trees, rivers, and sparse plains as far as the eye could see. For a long time, Nina had called this place home, and while the fresh air was a welcomed change, she still felt that pull in her heart. Her eyes focused back on him again, his expression inviting as he watched her with a sad smile, "Your parents of course know of your condition?" He inquired softly.

"That I've been enhanced by a test tube serum, oh yes, and they haven't handled it well. It comes back to their initial fear when I first enlisted in Starfleet, that something terrible would happen to me."

"It is a risk we all prepare ourselves for when we board that first shuttle." He agreed, speaking nostalgically which in turn got her thinking about her first shuttle flight to base, "But what is your opinion Nina. How do you feel after the events of the last year?"

Her hands rested on her full stomach as she thought about the year as a whole, "In truth, I wouldn't change anything. I love the experiences I've been through, and the way they have shaped me. The serum is slowly killing me as I survive on antidotes while waiting for a cure. My career has been put on hold because I entered in a relationship with a hostile enemy of Starfleet, and now I'm nearly due for delivery. That all sounds horrible, but I don't regret any of it, nor do I pity myself for where it has left me."

The Admiral was beaming at her with admiration, "With all you have endured, I am pleased to hear you say that. It means none of your actions were wasteful, and that is the true markings of Starfleet officer."

"But I'm just a nurse."

"Not to me," He said with a head shake. "Nor were you to Khan Noonien Singh, and that is a rare thing."

She coughed to cover up the stirrings she felt from hearing his name. In the past months it had been better to avoid any mention of him, and now it only made her realize how much she missed him. "Can we get to the purpose of your visit, the information that you brought with you."

"Of course." He said with an understanding look. He searched around on his PADD for the information while she waited patiently, knowing there were other details on there that she wasn't permitted to see. He pulled up a chart from the blood test she had taken which they had entered into the database for historical findings, "I'm afraid many of the augments identities were either lost or not on file. There was nothing we could find about Magdalena, except for a nameless entry in Khans file that linked to a female dying during the war so that he was spared."

"That was her." Nina said aloud breathlessly in remembrance to Lykel's story.

"Well, we took our time to go back and look at the researchers who volunteered their own samples for the production of augmented humanoids. There was one match linking your DNA genetic researcher by the name of Harley Peters. A different last name, connecting to your mother's side of the family as we have mapped out. As far as augments go, he would be considered father to Magdalena."

The Admiral let her look at the diagram of the family tree, and she studied the profile of Doctor Peters carefully. He had likely been in his late thirties at the time of the photo, light brown hair and eyes with a shy smile. She wondered if he had ever cared about Lena, or if she was simply an experiment to him. "Are there any records that link his DNA to a specific augment."

"Unfortunately such information no longer exists, destroyed some time during the war. I would say the coincidence of you being a match for a researcher on the project makes it highly possible for Magdalena to have been your relative. The evidence will never be conclusive, but it allows you to make up your own mind of who you are and who you want Magdalena to be to you." He rested a comforting hand on hers while taking the PADD back from her. "If you'd like, I can give you a copy of this file."

"No," She said without hesitation, her lips forming a smile with her mind made up. "I know who it is I want to be, and Lena can't change that. She brought me here, and through her, Khan found me. There isn't any more to the story, I just couldn't grasp that until now."

"It does me good to hear you say that. You seem to know what you want Ms. Richardson, so go out and take it."

"Thank you sir," It occurred to her then that she didn't know his name, always addressing him by rank. "Pardon me sir, and this feels silly to admit, but what is your name?"

"Admiral Robert Bennett, but you can call me Bob."

"Well then thank you Bob." She chuckled at the absurdity of saying his name so candidly. "How were you able to come up with this information so quickly?"

"I had help from a historian. Marla McGivers."

"The name was not familiar to Nina. "Well tell her thank you."

"Its funny, but she wanted me to deliver the same message. She heard about your trial and how you helped augments. She's a big supporter of yours," Nina blushed at the knowledge of having an admirer for not often was she thanked for her treason against Starfleet. "Best of luck to you and your child. The line of augments end with you and it."

"Her actually. I'm having a girl."

Bob looked taken aback by the news. "Well then, there's some hope."

"I'll walk you to the door," She offered, taking a breath before pushing herself up. The baby was pushing on her bladder, making her run to the bathroom like clockwork, every three hours. Bob breathed a chuckle at her as she waddled at his side to the door. "So you're catching a shuttle back then?"

"Yes and in fact I was to deliver a message to you from your doctor. Our shuttles are intersecting. He'll be arriving here shortly on the same one I take back. He checked with your mother, and she assured there was enough rooms for everyone to stay."

"Wait, everyone?" Nina frowned with bemusement. It wasn't unlike Bones to invite himself into a situation, but the term everyone was cause for concern. "Who's everyone?"

"Your crew. I cleared them of assignments for a week so they could visit with you, along with what I suspect now is to also welcome the baby. A great crew Captain Kirk has commanded, you are all family."

"Yes we are." Nina agreed, opening the door, only to find the lot of her friends standing present on the driveway.

"Zurprize!" Chekov said with a goofy grin.

"I think she already knew we were here," Jim cut in. "Your mother's not around, is she?" He asked skeptically, it no surprise to anyone that Mrs. Richardson was not the biggest fan of him.

"I'm sure she's getting the rooms ready." Nina said, now understanding why her parents had appeared so busy that morning. She pinned Bones with a stare as Bob helped her down the steps.

"Oh don't give me that look, one of our crew members is having a new addition and you don't expect me to bring them along?" He gestured to their friends who stood with mixed smiles, except for Spock and Lykel, neither whomever appeared overly jubilant.

"But now I'm taking up your time, when you could be preparing for the five year mission." Nina said as she met up with them on the driveway, Uhura first to give her a hug around her expanded belly.

"A mission that we don't leave for, for another three months."

Without her. It went unsaid by Jim, but everyone was thinking about it. Nina smiled bravely, pretending it hadn't been brought up. "Where's Carol?"

"She was too busy with her new duties to come. I don't think Starfleet wants her associating with . . . us as part of her sentencing." Jim explained.

"Well, Ms. Richardson, I believe you're in good hands with your crew. I should take my leave, I have a shuttle to catch after all." Admiral Bennett interjected with a nod, "I wish you well in your delivery. Starfleet will surely welcome you back when your sentence is served. You're a wonderful nurse Ms. Richardson, we can't afford to lose you."

Nina said a soft thank you while the rest of her friends addressed him by rank. Well, everyone but Jim who called him 'Bob'. Apparently she wasn't the only one on a first name basis with the Admiral.

"You can all come inside." Nina offered when they fell into awkward silence at the front door of her parents' house.

There was an amicable eruption of agreement amongst her friends, though a reluctant Jim followed last, eyes skirting about in search of her mother no doubt. They all clumped together in the front entrance, toes being stepped on until Nina managed to squeeze herself free from the group, "Okay, I'm sure I can find enough rooms for all of you once we're settled."

"Nina!" her name being called silenced the group, and she heard Jim groan as he tried to hide from the face of her mother as she strode up through the hall. "Did your other guest leave already?"

"Yes, he had a shuttle to catch," Nina replied while fighting a smile. She could see her mother observing her crew mates, already scoping for Jim. "Can everyone get their rooms first before we start making introductions?"

"Oh alright. At least allow me to make dinner for once. I won't have my pregnant daughter or her work friends eating that noxious Replicator food. Why your father had that installed . . ." She didn't finish her thought as she shook her head and started back down the hall into the house.

Nina chanced a sheepish look back her friends, a great many of them wearing odd and nervous expressions. Jim breathed a sigh of relief, sparing himself a couple of minutes before the inevitable confrontation. "I see she hasn't changed." He remarked breathlessly.

"Unfortunately." Nina agreed while holding in a groan of embarrassment. "I should warn you all now that I have not told her anything about the father, and she will definitely drill you all for answers."

"God damn it Nina, why wouldn't you say anything, she's your mother!?" Bones exclaimed.

"Because Bones, it was easier to be vague than to lie, and better in the long run. I can't have a lie between my parents and me, not when it pertains to their grandchild."

Bones cooled his demeanor in understanding, though he still scowled. "So we aren't having Scotty cover again then?"

Scotty's eyes grew wide in mortification at the prospect of that. "Oiy, I agreed for legal documents and such, but not for this. I'm not ready for the responsibilities of a pretend marriage, and I don't want a mother-in-law."

"A mother-in-law, or that mother-in-law?" Jim asked sarcastically.

Nina shot him a dark glare to silence him before they made their way down the hallway, into the sitting room of the house. Clattering was already coming from the kitchen as her mother set to work on cooking them a meal. Her father was nowhere to be found at that moment, though it was likely he was finishing up the rooms, or in his study, reading. Either way, he would be less of a disturbance than her mother, and Nina felt no trouble as she led them deeper into the house. "Here, I'll leave you to decide which rooms you want."

"I'll stay with you Nina." Lykel spoke up, her first words since arriving.

"Alright." Nina agreed.

"And I'll take the one closest. That is why I am here after all." Bones interjected.

Nina hid a smile at her friends usual attitude, feeling like she was back at academy with all of them staying in one place for a week. Rooms started to fill as they broke off into pairs, with the exception of Scotty, Sulu, and Chekov who stuck as a group. Lykel followed Nina back to her room as they split off from Bones. The look shared between the augment and the doctor didn't go unnoticed by Nina, but she respectfully didn't say anything.

"Sorry if it's a bit small." Said Nina as she invited Lykel in her room with her to drop off her things.

"Not a problem. I've shared in smaller spaces in the past. Sometimes during the war, we didn't have the luxury of space . . . or privacy," Lykel remarked dryly as she set her bag on the floor. "You've been busy preparing I see."

Nina followed Lykel's line of sight to the crib on the other side of the room. She breathed a nervous chuckle as she followed Lykel over to the nursery half of her bedroom, "No harm in being prepared. I'm taking a year off anyway, and I wanted her close for the first while."

Lykel smiled fondly while reaching into the crib for one of the stuffed animals. She held the fluffy dog in her hand, tracing the spots with her thumb while in thought. "I can't believe she'll be here soon."

"Me too," Nina said absent-mindedly. "It's been almost nine months."

Nina felt Lykel's eyes fall on to her with remorse, "I've been monitoring them closely on New Vulcan, and there have been no disputes with any officials helping with their colonizing."

"And do you know if . . . he's alright." If he remembers anything was what she wanted to say, but she refrained from doing so at the last second.

"I can't look into him personally. My crew was left with the impression that my tube perished along with Adraich's." Lykel came around the crib, grabbing Nina gently by both arms with a determined expression on her face, "I know what you are feeling Nina, better than anyone else, but you have to believe you'll see him again, you can't give up."

"I'm trying Lykel, but it's difficult." Nina admitted with a sharp tone, "I get this feeling that Jim and some of the rest of you are all keeping something from me. I'm going to be alone soon, for five years when the Enterprise leaves for deep space."

"You won't be alone Nina, I promise you that." Lykel said fiercely.

"But you can't tell me anything more." She concluded, "I've been hearing that an awful lot lately."

"You have your health to focus on, and your child's. For now, let us handle the rest. You've given enough for the rest of us, and everyone out there acknowledges that." They maneuvered their way over to Nina's bed, each sitting down at the edge as Lykel continued to watch her carefully. "What did you find out from the Admiral?"

"I found out for myself that it doesn't matter if whether or not I am related to Lena," Nina said with an easy smile, and she could see the answer wasn't enough to satisfy Lykel. "However, the chances are there that I am, so I'll let you make up your own mind about my lineage. I'm augmented now anyway."

"That's good to hear, because I've thought of you as family since I promised to be your guardian," Nina felt the tension in her body leave her, knowing that she wasn't the only one missing Khan with Lykel there. She was tired of playing in the role of Atlas, holding the weight of everything on her shoulders when it threatened to crumble at any waking moment. Just the reminder that she had friends and family was enough to keep her motivated for a future with promise. "How has your condition been fairing? I know you have not needed an injection in months."

"Alright since you've asked. I'm trying to go through without until the baby is delivered, even though I know there isn't anything there that has the potential to harm, I still prefer to be without drugs," Nina couldn't contain a smirk that crept on to her lips. "You've been keeping up on my condition I see. Is it for my well-being, or just the chance to talk with Leonard?"

Lykel cleared her throat, eyes widening only a fraction while her mouth thinned. "My questions are purely professional regarding your health as my friend."

"He who hesitates is blind," Nina retorted. "And here I thought you would be too busy with your duties, Ambassador."

"Oh honestly, can we discuss something else?" Lykel said with an eye roll and a sour expression on her face that Bones often got when he was annoyed as well. "Do you still have it?"

Nina sobered from her laughter, growing serious as she immediately understood what Lykel was talking about just by taking a glance in her cyan eyes. "Yes, I keep it in my nightstand."

She pointed with a lethargic hand gesture, and Lykel stood from the bed, stepping over to the small side table as she pulled opened the sliding draw. Nina felt anxious, preparing herself for an onslaught of questions for what other items she kept hidden there for peace of mind. Lykel pulled out the shattered mirror frame first, the item in question she had been wondering about. "One missing piece," Lykel muttered, before she fished her hand back in, pulling out a most curious thing that caused Nina to release a groan. A thin, long metal tube that was chilly to the touch was held up into the light as Lykel studied it critically. She shot Nina a knowing look, half mixed with pity and humor. "Oh Nina, is this what I think it is?"

"It could be." Nina mumbled cryptically.

"Should I be worried that you still have his blood, preserved in this . . . thing no less?" Lykel gave a flick of her finger to the tube, causing a metallic ting to resonate through the room.

Nina pushed herself up clumsily off the bed, her bulbous stomach getting in the way for a moment as she stumbled slightly in a rush on her feet. "It's a test tube capable of generating a freezing element, self-sustaining too. Bones gave it to me after I cleaned out my quarters at base. I wanted the cells to survive, as his blood is so extraordinary, it would be a waste to just dispose of it. I also didn't want it falling into the wrong hands, as it is quite valuable, on both a scientific level, and personal."

Lykel was looking at her as if she had grown two heads, and she let out a bark of laughter as she handed the tube back to Nina, who snatched it with a frown marring her features. "It must be the nurse in you, because quite literally that was the strangest thing I have ever heard."

Nina flushed in embarrassment, even as Lykel's weak moment of loss of composure had all but ended. "I know most women would either have a picture, or piece of jewelry, but why not blood? I felt our connection was much more engaging on a physical level, so it seemed appropriate."

"Then we'll leave it at that, and I won't look upon the likes of this again," Lykel promised as Nina handed her the vial back to be stored away in the draw. She glanced at the third item in the draw, not taking it out as she sealed it again, but she inquired about it as she turned back to face Nina. "Do you still read Les Misérables?"

"Often, yes."

"His little Éponine." Lykel then scrunched her nose in disgust as she shook her head. "That comparison is no longer for you. Lena was Éponine, and you are Cosette, waiting for her Marius' return."

"Best save that one for between us. I don't think he'd care for that juxtaposition." Nina said while pondering what Khan's reaction would be to being thought of as a Marius.

"No he wouldn't," Lykel agreed before she inclined her head to the door. "Come on, I want to see what your mother is cooking. I haven't been in a real kitchen since before I was woken from cryo. I actually used to do that whole domestic thing every once and a while with Lena, cooking for our crew. Also, your mother has put the scare into our Captain, and I would love to hear more on that."

Nina felt her heart flutter at Lykel referring to Jim as their Captain, her place finally found amongst them. "Oh no you don't. Did you know when she first found out I was pregnant, she instantly thought it was Jim's?"

Lykel's neutral expressed bled into an amused one. "Dangerous words."

"I know," Even when she knew they were false, Nina had felt dirtied by the accusation from her mother, it no less feeling like a betrayal to Khan when he was away on New Vulcan without his memories. Even though Jim had come through on lending his assistance during the trial, Khan and the Enterprise Captain had been far from forming a friendship. As she had adjusted to the idea with time, she realized Scotty was correct in jumping to her aid for when time of the delivery came, and Nina put a hand to her belly, anxious to meet her daughter. She felt a bump against the wall of her stomach, the sensation numb and tickling. "Oh she kicked."

"Really?" Lykel asked. "Can I feel?"

"Oh course." Nina watched Lykel's hesitant face, one she had seen on Khan's when first she told him about the pregnancy. She laid her hand carefully down where Nina instructed, pausing a moment before she felt the thump of a tiny foot. Nina held back a chuckle at the way her face twisted into a look of nonplus. "Odd feeling. Does it ever hurt?"

"No, though I get uncomfortable when I sleep sometimes, or I'm running to the bathroom as fast as I can because my bladder's being constantly pressed on."

Lykel retracted her hand while her lips quipped into a unimpressed expression. "I'm glad it's you, who will be the mother, you'll be much better at it than I ever would have been."

"Yeah, but you'll be the aunt along with the rest of the crew in this strange family of ours," Lykel rolled her eyes teasingly at her comment while Nina let out a laugh. It had been so long since she had smiled like this, and she didn't want the mirthful feeling to leave any time soon now that her family had arrived. She pulled a trudging Lykel along to the door, suddenly craving her mother's food as well as the comfort of her friend's conversation. "Come on, let's find Bones."

"Would you drop that already?" Lykel deadpanned to which Nina's eyes widened.

"I was going to say he probably wanted to run a check up on me first, but it seems you have something to hide."

It was the first flustered look Nina had the chance to see on the augmented woman, and she would like for it to show its face more often, as unaccustomed as she was to seeing it. "I'm not hiding anything." Lykel refuted and Nina let it drop there as they left her room. She didn't believe her, but she allowed Lykel the privacy of her emotions out of respect for their building friendship. Sometimes feelings didn't have to be shared with others right away, after all, she knew better than anyone the weight of a hidden relationship. Her best moments with Khan were shared intimately in secret, and she wished for nothing more than to have that back again.

 


	41. Chapter 41

Exhaustion. It was the only thing left for Nina to feel as she laid in the biobed of the medical tent they had prepped in her parents' house. She had been in labor for seven hours; skin flushed an off shade of pink while her hair stuck in slick strands to her sweating forehead. She had already gone through squeezing Jim's hand too tightly, prompting Bones to pause in his assistance to her to help Jim while she suffered through her contractions that were now two minutes apart. Lykel had come to her side, and remained with her for support which was a relief because her dense bones allowed for Nina to squeeze as hard as she wanted.

She kept a fragile smile on her face, her emotions in a whirl while everyone was anticipating the birth. Her mother continued to supply her with ice chips as fast as she could procure them from the kitchen, running herself ragged through the house while Nina's father attempted to calm her down. Her visit had worn her mother down, like a sharp pencil turned to a nub from various strokes. The lines around her mouth were more prominent, as were the crow's-feet on the corners of her eyes. She had foregone makeup, her face a starchy white, and her hair was tied away from her face. Nina couldn't recall a time her mother had been in such disarray, but knowing that she was frazzled because she was about to become a grandmother was rather heartening. She might have shed a tear if she wasn't already hours deep into the pain of labor.

"Alright Nina, I'm going to have you push again on three." Bones instructed behind his medical mask, face kept in a place she wouldn't have imagined her friend to ever be. They were way past the point of modesty however, that having vanished when her water had broken on the stairs of her family home when he had been walking behind her.

"I'm ready." She reassured in a small voice, too tired to hold much more of a conversation.

It was only the three of them in the room, Lykel acting as both assistant nurse and birthing coach as they focused on bringing the fourth person into the room. Nina's hands were white knuckling as she gritted her teeth, pushing once again while Bones coaxed her along. The doctor with the legendary hands, she trusted him over anyone to help her through that momentous occasion. Tears sprang at the corners of her eyes, thoughts of the past year coming back to her all at once while she was in a haze from all of the hormones exploding through her system. Through the fog of her mind she could hear Bones encouraging her, feel Lykel's hand through her slippery one as she pushed. An immense pressure was building in her. It kept collecting energy until she was certain she would burst, and everything around her gradually became dark in confusion.

Nina could hear a ringing in her ears while she was floating between being awake and unconscious. Her vision was a mist of color, arrays of all hues dancing before her closed lids. Her mind was muddled, but she could make out voices talking, fragments of sentences penetrating her clouded psyche.

_"Nina . . . can you hear me?"_

_"She hasn't been taking her injections . . . she was worried for the baby,"_

_"Dammit . . . her vitals are crashing . . . we're losing her,"_

_"The vial . . . blood . . . in her nightstand,"_

_"Uhura . . . her room . . . nightstand!"_

The shouting voices were frantic around her, but she could not make sense of any of it. She was prisoner to her own body, her muscles like lead weights that she could not bring to lift. Her stiff limbs were aware of something hovering over her, a black cloud, darker than the haze she was trapped under. As the shrouded presence grew closer, she could see it was a cloaked figure, unyielding from its loom beside her. Her voice cracked with static as she tried to communicate with it to no effect, a persistent beeping in the background the only sound she could hear. The veil on the figure was lifted back, and something warm passed through her fingers. Another hand was clasped in hers, transferring comfort, willing for her to return to the light. The first name she called to that passed from her lips was Khan. She repeated it insistently over and over in her mind, heart quivering for him to fill the dull ache that had formed, since his absence.

_"Nina . . . come back . . . please,"_

"Khan?" Her throat croaked as her dry lips parted. They were scratchy and split like shredded paper, her tongue and throat also feeling like they were covered in a film of dust and sand, a desert parched of water.

"Oh thank you lord," The voice mumble incoherently in relief. "She awakens with her memory intact."

"Bones," She realized aloud while the land of the living welcomed her back with a bright fluorescent in her face. She coughed in a fit, wheezing to breathe before a cup of cold water was presented to her lips. She drank greedily through the straw, gulping back copious swallows until the water was removed from her reach. She made a sound of protest, but she knew she couldn't force her body to take in too much fluid at once. She settled back into her pillows, the eggshell walls of the room and the translucent tent giving her a head ache until she returned her attention to her friend. "What happened to me?"

"We almost lost you on the table. A long labor is strenuous enough on a healthy woman, let alone one whose body was shutting down," His gaze was stern, immediately causing her to feel guilt. "Nina, you know you need the injections to keep your condition in remission. You could have died today if it wasn't for Lykel's quick thinking."

He indicated to the IV in her arm, hooked up to a glass flask of red fluid. Her eyes burned with tears, the last memento she had of Khan was now spent, his blood coursing through her system to repair the damage she had done. "I'm sorry Bones. I just wanted to have a clean pregnancy . . . the chance to be normal. The pitied looks I constantly get are exhausting, and I thought I could go without the injections, at least for a little while."

He nodded in understanding, his face showing the signs of exhaustion that had accumulated over the hours spent in delivery with her. "I know Nina, and I understand this change has asked a lot of you, but I won't take no for an answer anymore. When I see the slightest change in your condition, I'm giving you an injection," He rubbed a hand down his face, his other palm loosening from hers as he swiveled in his chair to loom over his tricorder. "As much as I want to comment on the strangeness of keeping that vial, Khans blood did prove useful. It served its purpose to save your life, as well to stabilize the baby. She's fully augmented, but because of your condition, she didn't get all of the nutrients required during her developing stages. Khans blood was able to fill out any of the gaps, so even though he's not here, he still played a vital role in the arrival of his daughter."

Nina was numbed by the knowledge as well as the encouraging tone he used. Of course Bones knew why she had kept the blood as he had even gone out of his way to provide her with the self-cooling vial it was kept in. The sensitive subject was rarely brought up though, but ignorance of the topic didn't mean she would eventually forget him. In fact it only made her think about him all the more. "Where is she?"

"With Scotty and Lykel," He replied with a small grin. "Figured she shouldn't meet everyone else until you've had a chance to hold her. Your parents were frantic by the way, especially your mother."

She swallowed a dry lump, forgetting for a moment about her other family. "Can I . . . can I see her?"

Bones stood from his chair, a rare wide smile on his usually sour face. "Of course. She is yours after all."

He left through the flap of the tent, not going far before he called two people over from the back room of the house. A moment later, Bones popped back in with Scotty and Lykel following him. A little bundled of white blankets was in Scotty's arms, swaddled snuggly while he gave a boyish beam. Lykel appeared unsure behind him, standing a step away with Bones as they watched Scotty hand over the baby.

"She's tiny." He said softly.

Nina pushed herself upright in the biobed, her breath hitching as Scotty carefully displaced her child into her arms. A knitted little cap was placed on her head, the rest of her petite frame covered in blankets as little puffs of breath escaped through her nose. Her eyelids were closed tight, and her skin was still red and blotchy in some places as a newborn always looked. From the outside she was a normal little girl, weighing in at about 7 and a half pounds if Nina had to judge by the feel of the weight rested in her arms. She cradled her head carefully, the feeling of holding a baby unnatural to her. Her only experience came from her career in the medical field, and none of those experiences had ever been personal enough for her to memorize the action. This was her little girl; life she had created with Khan, and though it was still too early for her to resemble either of her parents, Nina could feel the piece of him that was a part of her.

A sob broke through the room, one that had clearly been intended to be held in by the offender. All eyes turned to Lykel, her eyes red as she breathed heavily, eyes looking everywhere but at Nina and the baby. "I'm sorry." She said before excusing herself in a hurry.

"Oiy, better go after her doc." Scotty commented as he nudged his head towards the room outside.

Bones grumbled through a furious blush as he turned to Nina. "You'll be alright here?"

"I think so," She was going to have to be because she'd been alone in a few months, but she pushed the negative thought aside. "Go on McCoy, another augment woman needs you right now."

He mumbled unintelligibly. "I'll let the others know how you're doing."

Nina smiled before her eyes returned to her child. Her little lips continue to open and close, sucking for air while small sighs and whimpers escaped her. Scotty took the empty seat beside the bed, watching her pleasantly with a question on his lips. "What color do you think her eyes will be?"

Nina hummed. "Well, it's common for most infants to be born with blue eyes. Not enough melanin has been deposited into the iris yet, but by around six months we'll know what color they'll remain to be."

Scotty nodded. "Any names yet?"

"Well," Nina felt like she was hit with a sudden spurt of fatigue, entranced by the little vision in her arms. "I think I have a few in mind. On her birth certificate, she'll have the last name Scott though."

"Oh boy." Scotty said with a laugh.

"Did Lykel get to hold her?" Nina inquired, worried over her friends abrupt tearful reaction.

"No. She said you should be the first woman to hold her," Scotty informed as he leaned back in the chair. "Er—while we're on the subject, when the time comes, could you maybe not tell him that I was the first to hold her? It's just; I'm rather fond of breathing, and being alive."

She appreciated that Scotty tried to diffuse the tension with his humor, but the continuous mentioning of a future where she would be with Khan again was starting to wear her down, and her patience with them growing thin. "I guess." She said vaguely.

"Nina!" A squeal at the flap of the tent caused both her and Scotty to wince, and she smile wryly as her mother padded her way into the room, arms up in the air as she leaned down to embrace Nina over her shoulders, being mindful not to disturb the baby. "Your father and I were so worried."

"I'm alright mom." Nina murmured into her shoulder before she pulled away. By now her parents were informed of her condition, even if they didn't completely understand the science behind it. She still hadn't told them of Khan though. She wasn't sure why, but every time she came close to broaching the subject, her mind would close up and she would immediately switch to discussing something else. It put a large strain in her relationship with them, but they seemed to suspect that whoever the individual was, he was no longer with them. Perhaps she just wanted to keep him private to herself a little while longer before she would have to accept the inevitable.

"Oh she's so small," The waterworks started as her mother clasped her hands together in delight, ushering her father over who was now standing at the flap of the tent along with a cluster of her shipmates. "Darling come here, and meet your granddaughter!"

Her father walked in with a bit more reserve than her mother had been able to muster, and she was thankful for it. He placed a kiss on Nina's forehead, brushing back her grungy locks of hair with a warm smile under his salt and pepper beard. "You both look lovely."

"Thanks dad." She said with a heartening smile.

Her parents each took their turn at holding their grandchild. Nina laughed silently to herself that suddenly her mother cared little about the indiscretions of her being a single mother now that she got to hold her granddaughter. It was a pleasant thing to watch her parents with her baby, but she could not help but feel a longing in her heart to hold her again. The life she had created was so new, but already she was attached and wished for the little one to be back in her arms. While she hadn't the slightest idea on how to embrace motherhood, she at least had her instincts to follow, and her first step was to keep her daughter close.

"Oh thank goodness," Her mother cried in relief, and Nina turned her attention back to her to see she was peeking under the knitted cap on her child's head. "She has dark hair Nina, did you see?"

"Mother, I already told you it couldn't be Jim's." She said flatly, knowing full well her mother would have been mortified to find even one lock of soft downy blonde. The news that she had dark hair was new to Nina though, having not snuck a look under the cap herself. So she had had his dark hair. Nina couldn't help but smile softly at the knowledge.

Her baby was handed back to her after her dad's first chance to hold her. By now the rest of her friends had made their way into the room with her, save for Bones and Lykel who hadn't returned since she ran out as an emotional wreck. No one brought any attention to the fact because no one thought any less of her for it. In the time they had gotten to know more about her those past months, they had discovered that Lykel was the augment least likely to succumb to her powerful emotions, so one moment of weakness had not caused anyone to bat an eye. She was a friend to them and a family member to their strange crew, when she wasn't preoccupied by her duties as ambassador.

"How are you feeling?" Uhura asked, her spirited eyes lingering on the blood through the IV after having been the one to bring the vial to McCoy.

Scared to be alone, or that was the thought that continued to plague her anyway, but she didn't let that fact be known to her friends, and so she settled for a brief reply. "Tired."

"Bones says you did well," Jim commented, avoiding the scathing look he was getting from her mother as he spoke. "Despite the fact that you broke every bone in my hand, I would have to agree."

"Sorry about that Jim." She said sheepishly, unable to keep her eyes towards her friends for too long because she was so transfixed with the baby.

"Don't worry about it." Jim dismissed. Bones had already set everything back in place, majority of the damage healed. It wasn't like she had known Jim to have never been injured before in the past, and with his foolhardy ways, he would likely sustain more damage to himself once the Enterprise was back out in the field. It brought the painful reminded that she was grounded on Earth for another five years, and she pushed the dreaded thought back for another time.

"Is Lykel alright?" She asked softly.

"Last I saw, McCoy was with her," Sulu informed. "So she's probably fine."

Jim and the others shared a snicker, all except for Uhura and Spock who stood impervious to their juvenile behavior. While none could say for certain what the nature of Bones' and Lykel's relationship was, it was something they relentlessly continued to tease the doctor about. Nina wasn't so much one for teasing either, and perhaps it was because she was hoping for her friend's happiness.

As Nina grew sleepy, her mother started to usher her friends out one by one with promises of another home cooked meal. They're week was almost up in Wyoming, and they would be heading back to San Francisco soon, three months left before they would be headed out for the five year mission. Bones finally returned into the room with Lykel following. Her face was void of the previous despair she had reflected, though her eyes were still a little swollen and red from the tears. She gave Nina and the baby a convincing smile as she sat down in the chair while Bones returned to his duty.

"I think it might be the right time to try breastfeeding." He said casually.

Nina couldn't help the drowsy smile that came to her face. "Well, that's not something you hear every day from one of your male friends, is it?"

He sent her a flat look, amusement present in his eyes while Lykel also smirked from the comment. "Using humor as a defense mechanism?"

"Sorry if I'm not in an immediate rush to whip it out in front of everyone," Nina said with a laugh as she adjusted herself higher in the bed, trying not to disturb the baby.

Lykel came around the biobed to help her with her gown, taking a moment so she could get the baby into a good position to latch on to her engorged breast. Everything hurt while she was pregnant, and the after effects were no different, though the discomfort had dulled considerably. At the start she had a difficult time getting the offspring to latch on, but she found her rhythm and she was suckling away for nutrients. She had made sure Bones had ran tests on the injection, needing to know if anything harmless was in the breast milk before it was confirmed she could nurse. It came as a relief to her once she had been given the okay. Nursing like this created a bonding experience between mother and child, and Nina could feel the calming results of that kick in.

"I'm sorry," Lykel murmured quietly, catching Nina's attention as she hugged her baby close to her bosom. "I realize my reaction from before was less than satisfactory."

"Don't be silly, there was no harm done," Nina reassured with a smile. "Though I would like to hear your thoughts, if it doesn't bother you."

"I'll give you two a minute." Bones interjected, his head down in his PADD as he left through the flap.

Lykel turned back to Nina, a forced look of serenity in her face as she leaned forward. "She's going to look like him."

"Yeah, probably." Nina agreed.

"I feel guilty. I don't know why, and I know that I shouldn't, but maybe he would be here if I hadn't intervened as much as I did."

"Or maybe a deal would have never been reached, and all of you would have been put back into cryo in a warehouse on some deserted planet," Nina argued lightly. "You shouldn't think like that Lykel. Your people are alive and in peace, and you were a large part of that."

"I guess I just miss my family," Lykel said quietly. "My friend."

"I miss him too. You're not alone." Nina replied, her voice shaky.

"And nor are you. Your hurt runs deeper than mine Nina, I can't deny that." Her eyes darted down to the baby again, who had finished her feeding and was now dosing in soft sighs between her parted little lips.

"Would you like to hold her now?" Nina asked her gently.

"Oh I don't know," She said hesitantly. "I'm not sure how. I-I've never been around children before."

"I'm no expert either," Nina added with a laugh. "Here, I'll show you."

Lykel went to stand by the bed, Nina showing her how to position her arms so she could cradle the head with support. The weight was hardly anything to handle for their strength, and she had complete trust in Lykel despite the woman's own protests. She sat down in the chair by the biobed, the baby in her arms as she studied her carefully with a critical eye. Nina could see Lykel's inexperience around children was obvious, and perhaps she lacked a certain maternal quality, but she smiled with grace at the child all the same. The first augmented child created from nature.

"She's so small."

"Yes, but she'll be strong." Nina said with a grin.

"Oh yes," Lykel retorted with a sly glint in her. "I'll train her myself if I have to. She'll be a real powerhouse."

Nina joined in laughter with her, their friendship breaking the silence of the room. A disgruntled little cry broke through the air, Lykel looking down at the bundle in arms in surprise as she fussed. "Oh grumpy like her father when roused from sleep."

Nina's smile faltered a fraction as her heart gave a surge of agony. Khan wouldn't know his daughters strength, regardless of the hope the others continued to speak of. Perhaps she was blinded by her grief, but she could no longer see a future with him in it, and in her mind she had already begun to let him go, even if her heart was too stubborn to follow. Their love had been short-lived and full of destruction, but she couldn't imagine ever finding that brand of emotion again.

Lykel handed her back the baby, the dimple on her little chin more prominent as she scrunched her face, letting out a wail of distress. Nina worked on getting her back to sleep, cooing softly as she rocked her. Sensing the unrest in the room, Lykel took her leave with one last encouraging look to Nina before she left to join the others. The baby did eventually settle from loud sobs to gentle whimpers, Nina humming a little song as she held her daughter to her chest.

"I suppose you'll need a name, won't you?" Nina spoke aloud softly. She glanced down at her daughter, surprised to see two wide eyes looking back at her with unabashed wonder. The irises were blue, as she had been expecting, but clearer, like crystals.

"Crazy little diamonds." She murmured affectionately, "Just like your father." The baby looked up at her as if she understood, her round cheeks puffed with air while her lips made little smacking sounds. Her skin was still that fresh baby pink color, flushed and warm which Nina could feel through the bundle of blankets she was swaddled in. She placed a kiss on her forehead, inhaling her daughters new scent that caused her heart to flicker with pride.

"I know we've only just met each other, but I can already say that I love you very much. And if your father was here . . . I know he would too," Her vision fogged with the mist of her tears, one running down the slope of her cheek and falling into the material of the cap on her daughters forehead where it was absorbed instantly, like a raindrop to the earth. Nina continued to sing softly until her child sighed with sleep, complete trust in her as she held her in her arms, never letting go. "I love you Maggie."


	42. Chapter 42

Earth. It was quite strange to be back really, something familiar that he had felt long away from since his awakening into the new century. The circumstance of his arrival on his home planet however was perplexing. One moment he had been on New Vulcan with his crew, and now he was here, returned by some form of trickery that was eluding his mind. Things had fast been growing strange since frequent conversations had begun with the aged half Vulcan, Spock. More often than not his responses were cryptic, but they always came around full circle to the same matter at hand, or rather the same person. Captain James. T Kirk.

Since the colonization of his people had begun on New Vulcan, it was a name that kept resurfacing. The man in question had been relaying messages to him from Earth, messages that Khan was never granted permission to see. The Captain was tenacious however, for he found other ways around the regulations of his Starfleet, and that was how Spock and he had come into acquaintanceship. Unfortunately many of the messages he had received up until that point had been mysteriously vague; codes or puzzles too difficult even for his mind to solve. Something was preventing his thought process, as if a large storm had made home in his mind and was blocking out the signal with static. Answers seemed to slip through his fingers like sand, without any explanation, and he was hard pressed to discover why.

He sat up slowly in the small pod he was currently lying in, a pain flaring in the side of his neck as his hand came to rub the tender spot. His throat felt raw, and he swallowed a few times to get the muscle working again. After popping the lid off of his pod, he stole a look around at his surroundings, finding that he was left out in an open field in mountainous terrain. The computer gave his exact location, and the current date upon making his arrival to Earth. Time showed that he had only missed the lapse of less than one day since being taken from New Vulcan.

His thoughts first drifted to his family now left on the other planet without his guidance. His efforts as a leader might not have been exemplary as of late, but it did not change the care he felt for his crew, and he was gripped by rage for whoever had taken him from them. His mind was still fuzzy from his journey, as if someone had poured ginger ale into his skull, and he tried to summon the last thing he could remember before he had fallen unconscious. There had been a meeting, with more than just himself and the old Vulcan.

* * *

" _I grow impatient," Khan said steadily, fighting to keep his anger in check as he once again met with Spock as he had been doing for a little less than three months now. "I wish to discontinue these meetings, they have proved useless, and have been of no benefit to me, or my people."_

_Spock looked considerate as he had his arms folded together in the large sleeves of his heather grey robe. The expression on his face was always difficult to discern, but he always managed to uphold a gentle quality that Khan had rarely seen in others in his life, save for one person. "Patience can be frustrating to endorse, but I must ask that you keep it for a while longer. Obtaining information such as this cannot be rushed, not even for one of your intelligence." Spock warned carefully._

" _Information?" Khan scoffed derisively. "There is no such thing where you and I are concerned. Your somber company has done little for me."_

" _I do regret not being able to tell you more over the span of our time here," Spock retorted calmly. "Everything you know is about to change, and I can only warn you to be prepared."_

_The door to the underground room they were situated in slid opened behind him, and a clocked figured stepped through. His face was hidden, but Khan could see the Starfleet insignia nearly hidden on the left breast of his jacket inside the robe. He looked between Spock and the guest with suspicion, a frown curling his brow. "And who might this be?"_

_Spock gave him an invisible smile, suddenly looking overcome with exhaustion. "I take my leave." He spoke quietly, leaving Khan in the company of the stranger._

* * *

He pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes snapping shut as the light of the sun created a burn in his head from the overflow of information. Was it that moment when all of his questions were suddenly going to be answered? He'd been living in the dark of New Vulcan for far too long, and there was something about the faceless Starfleet Captain, and the murmurs of his existence that made him struggle with his concept of reality.

He stepped over the rim of the pod, nearly stumbling from the spasm that gripped the calf muscle in his right leg. His body was stiff, perhaps from the journey in the cramped vessel. He did not think that it was the only explanation, because there were other parts of his body that contained a dull throb, as if he had just come from battle. To get his bearings, he knelt down in the grass for a moment, allowing oxygen to enter through his mouth and fill his lungs as his chest expanded with breath. With deft fingers, he checked the computer's log in the pod, finding coordinates to a location not far from his current position, as well as a device to help him navigate. It seemed whoever had left him there had done so with a purpose, one which he had to discover on his own. There was something here he was supposed to be searching for, but he had not an inkling as to what that could be.

Standing up to his full height, he quickly did a full sweep of the land with his eyes, his keen sight picking up on a stretch of empty road, and the tops of houses in the distance. It would seem that in the last three hundred years, there were still those who chose rural living as opposed to the big cities run on technology. His body felt light, and he breathed in the clean country air, the scent of grass and earth aromatic to his senses. The atmosphere of Earth was not so different to New Vulcan, his body adjusting naturally to any small changes in oxygen content, or measurement of gravity on his weight to the ground.

Someone from the nearest base at Starfleet would have detected his pod's landing, and would likely be on their way soon to survey the area. He doubted that his presence was welcome on Earth, and that was likely the intent as to why he had been deposited into an abandoned field. He would not waste the given opportunity to explore the purpose for his sudden excursion by dawdling about. Someone had taken a great risk after much planning to get him there—the absent James T. Kirk if he had to guess—and it would be a disservice to not exploit the generosity of a fool. For Khan, the faceless Captain had to have been somewhat lacking in sensible thought if he would risk the entirety of his career on sending a dishonoured Augment to the world he once sought to conquer. He could see no logical reason for needing to be on Earth now, yet there was the small chance that the intent was dire.

Khan started in the direction of civilization, surmising that the coordinates he had been given must lead to there. The ache in his body lessened, but his head was still giving him grief as more memories started to resurface of the time before he had been displaced from New Vulcan.

* * *

_Khan maintained a severe expression as the stranger stood across from him. With agile movements, the hood was lifted from the other's face, revealing a much younger Vulcan. His features appeared to be more rounded in some places, though his ears held the same sharp points that Khan always associated with elves from the tales of humans long ago. His eyes scrutinized the Augment, and Khan held nothing back with his gaze either._

" _Another Vulcan?" He huffed in disinterest. "I have walked the halls of this place many times, and I confess to never having crossed your path. Yours is a face I would remember."_

" _Under the current circumstances, you will not have any recollection of my face. While this is the new home planet of my people, your assumption that I do not reside here is correct."_

" _Grant me the courtesy of a name." Khan demanded._

" _I am Spock."_

_Khan frowned, for a moment doubting the answer as some trick to deceive him. "A common name for your kind?"_

" _A family name." The new Spock insisted._

" _No, I do not think so," Khan refuted, a black look in his eyes. "You are too similar, nearly one in the same. It is something more than that."_

" _I see your intelligence has not decreased on any level since last we met. It is a small comfort to me."_

" _To know what you are dealing with is a comfort for any man, but you have me curious mister Spock," There was eagerness in his heart for this new challenge before him, a breath of life brought to his form that he had been missing since the start of the colonizing of his people. "Since last we met did you say? That is difficult to decode."_

" _Those answers would serve you better coming from one who is not myself. It behooves us both to get to the purpose of my interruption in your life here."_

" _So polite, but you'll find there is little to interrupt here."_

" _Well that's a relief." A voice called behind him, and Khan turned around to meet the new disruption._

* * *

Khan let out a raw cry as he felt at the pinprick on his neck, the wound momentarily stinging with new life. His mind was quickly getting back to what had happened, and it was something monumental. For a moment he allowed the gentle breeze to wash over him, calming the unrest in his body that had sprang up out of nowhere. The air dusted over his face, kissing the tops of his cheeks so tenderly, he almost mistook the feeling for the presence of a woman's lips. He breathed heavier, continuing to walk forward with forced steps as he allowed for his thoughts to flow freely in his mind, calling forth more of the events before his arrival on Earth.

* * *

" _Dammit Spock, I told you to wait. You're supposed to be the rational and calm one between the two of us," The man cussed boisterously as he stormed his way into the room, making sure the sliding door was closed behind him before speaking. "I nearly got turned around coming here, after I lost sight of you."_

" _I apologize, but I can assure you Doctor that I am quite well. We have begun our conversation without you."_

" _I can see that," The dark haired man answered dryly before tossing Khan a look that spoke of many things, yet revealed nothing that the Augment could distinguish. He gave him a once over, as if assessing his well-being before he looked him in the eye. "I see you haven't changed."_

_Khan frowned as he was unable to place this abrasive speaking man, though he was led to believe he had come across him at one time from the way the stranger spoke to him, as well as his interactions with the Vulcan. "Doctor McCoy, might I suggest you avoid using terms of familiarity to associate yourself with Khan. Doing so will only confuse him."_

_Khan felt the sting of insult, and he cast a dark look at Spock while the Doctor smirked jovially. "You're right Spock; I'll let you do the talking. I'm just here for the procedure."_

_Immediately Khan was drawn back to the Doctor, hostility creeping into his blood at the word 'procedure'. "Anything you attempt to give me will be met with great struggle on my part."_

_The Doctor held up his hands in an innocent gesture, eyes wide in shock, though he was not wrought with fear from the warning. "We only need you to listen before I will initiate anything on your terms."_

" _You're friends of Captain Kirk?" He realized with relief that light was finally being shed on the subject of the man who he had been hearing about during the span of the past year._

" _Yes," Spock answered plainly while the Doctor merely grumbled in response. "A name you have no doubt heard a great deal of. Under the conditions of your placement here, and the terms of peace between Starfleet and your people are restrictions, ones Captain Kirk agreed to uphold. We have been sent in his stead."_

" _What differences permit you to be here?" Khan asked suspiciously._

" _I am Vulcan as well as a member of Starfleet. I cannot be refused visitations to my home world." Spock said, his eyebrow raising much like Khan had seen on his older counterpart many times before._

" _And I'm a medical official. I have a duty to respond to my orders, and to uphold my oath," Doctor McCoy explained straightforwardly. "Today I am supposedly here to give you a medical exam by order of the Ambassador of your people."_

" _I am to be feeling under the weather am I?" He spoke with the utmost skepticism, though he was curious after hearing word about the Ambassador that had never once graced his people with their presence. "Is this Ambassador friend, or foe?"_

" _Friend, and a good one at that," The Doctor answered, smiling tightly so that the lines around his eyes and mouth were more prominent. "We don't have time to explain now, if you're going to trust us, it has to be now."_

_Spock confirmed that notion with a solemn nod of his head. "There is an important matter on Earth that requires your attention, though few know of its truth. It was Captain Kirk's goal to have you come with us, for you see, this mission can only be successful at the present time."_

" _Later is too late." The Doctor added as if he couldn't surmise that from what Spock had already told him._

" _What is there on Earth that I must see?" He asked, wanting the answer as to why they were risking this visit in the first place._

" _Someone is waiting for you."_

* * *

Someone was waiting for him. He did not understand how that could be possible. If it was not Captain Kirk or the Ambassador—and he had concluded it was neither—he could not think of another being who he would have any connection to. Whoever they were, they were somewhere close to where he was now, the answer waiting at the end of the journey where the coordinates would take him. It could not be someone from his past, so it could only be from his present, whether he knew them or not.

He had not responded well to the Doctor's sudden emphasis on having to inject him with the hypospray either, regardless of the fact that he had agreed to come to Earth. Fragments of a struggle between him and the Vulcan passed through his mind in a series of images. When he was pinned down, the Doctor had jumped on the opportunity to quickly inject him in the neck, and everything had been a haze since then. The foreign substance must have been the reason for his lapse in memory, while the stiffness in his body he could attribute to the fight with the Vulcan.

* * *

" _That didn't go as well as I thought it would." Doctor McCoy complained as he pulled back on the plunger of the hypospray._

" _You thought he would come willingly without a form of restraint?" Spock inquired._

" _Willingly no, but I thought after we convinced him, he would take the injection without . . . being himself."_

" _His primal nature causes him to be prideful Doctor, and it should not have come as a surprise that he would not immediately put himself in the path of a drug that would cause him to lose control of all fundamental functions. It was the logical response, and I was prepared for strife."_

" _Boy, when you say it like that," The Doctor retorted sarcastically as he hovered over Khan's prone body with his tricorder. "He's stable, and in prime condition to move right now. Sulu and Chekov better be ready on the shuttle."_

" _How long before he will wake?"_

" _I estimate twenty minutes, but if I can get him to the pod, I can put him into induced coma until we reach Earth. I'm afraid sedatives don't work well enough on his kind. He burns through anything I give in half the time, even with a stronger dose, and I don't want to keep pumping him with medication. He wouldn't appreciate that," A shadow crossed over Khan's face as the Doctor studied him closely. "He could be in a state of semi-consciousness, so he could still hear some of what we're saying. Speak only nice things if you can manage it."_

_Doctor McCoy was correct; Khan was still awake enough to pick up on pieces of their conversation, but he could not make any movement with his limbs stuck in a state of rigor mortis, nor could he open his mouth to shout. He was dead to everything around him, as if his tongue had been plucked from his mouth, leaving him with soundless screams._

" _The shuttle is ready. We can transport him out of here while still having a large enough margin of time to make distance from the planet."_

" _Then what are we waiting for? We're running late, and I still have to get to London before we are due out on the Starbase at 0600 tomorrow."_

* * *

Khan's feet hit the edge of pavement when he ran out of memories of what had transpired. If he had indeed been put into induced coma like the Doctor had said, than there would be nothing more for him to know, and that left a large gap in the time it took to bring him to Earth. He was tied down from physical strain and emotions to an unbearable degree, and he found himself wishing he could feign disinterest.

The heat of the high sun was now taking its toll on him, the black material of his clothing absorbing the rays while he broke out into a generous sweat that had his hair falling out of place and into his eyes in a hindering manner. His hand waved before him blindly in the hopes that he might be able to fight the heat with sheer will, though it suddenly occurred to him that he was feeling the starting effects of dehydration. From the combination of the sedative, and the strenuous activity he was forcing on his body, he was burning through water, and what little reserves he had left. Augment or not, dehydration was a vile enemy, and no one ever chose to face it voluntarily.

The stretch of road was daunting before him, but he tackled the black tar and concrete with vigor in the hopes that the reward was worth it. He checked over the device given to him, finding that the coordinates to the location he had been given was but a stone's throw away from where he was now. The homes in the area were few and far between, but he could do the math in his head to pinpoint which exact abode he was supposed to go to. The mountainous terrain boasted many lodge style homes that would no doubt be brimming with technology on the inside. Still, much of the land was untouched, so he could not fault them for adapting to the changes in time.

Khan made his way up a stone walkway, no doubt looking a mess from exhaustion. The log siding of the home was inviting as he made his way to the wide pair of double doors, black in colour with two polished brass knockers. All of the windows were large with the curtains drawn back, but he could see no sign of life from within the structure. It felt like such an odd place for him to be, as his travels during the Eugenics Wars had never even brought him to a land filled with such quiet tranquility.

His fingers reached forward and wrapped around the ring of the knocker, banging on the door three times as customary before waiting for an answer. He found it strange that the home did not contain a computer system to let those who resided know who had, and when a guest arrived. His conclusion was the people there must have led solitary lives, or they were not overly fond of company. Whatever the reason, frustration began to set in as his presence went unheeded at the front door.

He stole a look around the area, only to see it was him and his shadow left alone on the steps, and it was something he sought quickly to change as he headed for out back. There was no fence around the property, only a wide field as the acres stretched around the home surrounded by trees and shrubs. A creek cut through the grass out back in the yard, the sound of its sweet trickling water a symphony to his ears. Rocks and small boulders surrounded the water's edge, and tall grass lined the way out into the small patch of wood behind the home, with mountains and hills serving as the backdrop.

The sun was striking its hardest in the exposed grounds, and he had to narrow his eyes to see that he was not alone. The silhouette of a figure was maneuvering about with the task of laundry. Hips swayed in harmonious routine as crisp white sheets were plucked from a line, and folded neatly in arms before being tucked away into a wicker basket. He could see it was the body of a woman, and she had the most wondrous way of stretching up on her toes to reach for the clothespins on the line before touching back down to Earth on her heels. Her chore was simple, yet he was transfixed by the sight of her working at the tedious task. He could not see everything there was to know about her with her back to him, but all that mattered was the motions of her body, and the way her toasted brown hair cascaded over her shoulders every time she bent forward. For Khan there was nothing else to know. The mystery of her was enough, or at least until she turned around to face him.

A yelp of shock flew from her mouth, and the basket she had been balancing under her arm and against her hip to carry into the house fell to the ground, clean white sheets now discarded all over the lawn. Her eyes burned with emotions too difficult to decipher, but he could almost feel her heart quivering in her chest. She took a cautious step back, creating more distance between them than there already was, and a hand flew to her chest, clutching over her heart to steady her breathing. The sight of her before him was the same as it ever was when she came to him in his dreams. Her eyes were brown, not blue, and he knew she was not Magdalena who had left him three hundred years ago.

"How are you here?" She whispered so quietly, is was arguable that she hardly could have spoken at all, yet to his ears she might as well have been shouting.

An odd sensation hit him sharply in his mind, his head filling with immense pressure as if his skull had been split opened at the back with a blunt object. He was swimming in a sea of black, unable to find any recollection of her. He was certain she was to be the one to save him from his drowning, with no clear reason as to how that could be. It was just a feeling, and it hit him hard until he thought he would bust into millions of pieces that could never be put back together.

Something warm dribbled over his mouth, and his lips parted to breathe, tasting rusty copper on his tongue as it flowed down his throat. A river of blood was spilling from his nose, and dazzling spots of colour flooded his vision, causing him to stagger on his feet. He called to her—to Lena, because he had no other name for her—just before his knees collided with the unforgiving ground, while the wind and sun brought shelter over him. The last thing he saw before his eyes had shut was of her feet moving through the grass towards him, and he felt his head being lifted from the ground and on to something soft in an act of protection. Delicate fingers carded their way through his hair, and just before he fell unconscious, he listened while she spoke softly to him, commanding him sternly with tears in her voice.  _"Please don't leave me yet."_


	43. Chapter 43

_"Please don't leave me yet."_

Nina's conscious movements had been made without hesitation as she had run over to Khan. The initial shock of seeing him was still with her of course, but it froze like ice in her veins, set aside the moment he had collapsed in her parents' back yard. Taking one of the clean sheets she had previously been folding, she bunched up a corner and began to wipe away at the blood on his face as it continued to pour slowly from his nose. She held his head on her lap, smoothing his hair back with soothing fingers as she studied him with concerned eyes. Not much had changed about him from what she could make out under the sweat and blood, though his face was gaunt around the mouth, causing the lines of his cheeks to look more angular. As a result, he appeared more brutal in nature, almost alien to her, though there was no mistaking who he was. It was clear that there had been no change in the condition of his memory, for he had called her Lena. She tried not to feel too broken up about that, reminding herself to remain positive that he was at least associating her with something from his past.

The sheet was now sodden with his blood as she held it firmly in her hand. Khan began to stir in her lap, a moan of discomfort slipping out between his lips in a sigh while his eyes snapped opened. Her looming form provided him with shade from the sun, and he was able to look into her gaze clearly, locking her in a stare as she pulled back the dirtied fabric from his face. He held his mouth agape, struggling to form words as she continued to smooth down his hair.

"Who are you?" His voice was filled with gravel, choking in a strained manner as he tried to sit himself up.

"Hush," She admonished sternly. "I have questions of my own, but they will have to wait until you're more coherent to listen. We should get you cleaned up first."

She dropped the sheet to her side now that the flow of blood had stopped. The area around his mouth was now smeared with a light pink beard from the blood, and his eyes still contained a dazed look as she jostled him up into a seated position. She stood up off her knees, brushing off blades of grass stuck to her light wash jeans, though there was no mending the green stains that had come from kneeling down in the lawn. They would have to go in the wash along with the soiled sheet. Khan struggled with his own weight on the ground, fighting to stand before she intervened, swiftly swooping down to scoop an arm under his, heaving him up by the shoulder. He recovered briefly from his reverie to shoot her an astonished look, unprepared for her strength.

"I'm stronger than I look," She excused before he could ask her about it. "Come on, into the house."

She managed to get him through the patio doors without stumbling too often, making sure he was seated on one of the chairs with a back in the kitchen before she left him for a brief moment to attend to the laundry that was scattered and forgotten outside. She moved with speed and efficiency, her mind not really trained on the task at hand as she quickly wrapped it up so she could return to her apparent patient sitting in her parents' kitchen. Once she finished collecting the remaining articles, she dropped the basket on the floor by the door, and approached Khan who had been watching her under heavy lids. She tried not to appear uncomfortable by that fact, keeping a stoic countenance as she held his face between her hands.

"Chin up and tilt your head to the side," She instructed, slipping into her Sickbay voice at the press of a button. He obeyed with somewhat of annoyance in his gaze, but she paid no mind to that. Her right hand slid down to his neck while her left remained in place against his sharp cheek. Feeling around with her thumb, she came across the slightest bump that was still swollen and red to the touch. The remaining evidence that a hypospray had been used on him, though to what purpose? She'd need her tricorder to know for sure.

"Hold on a moment," She took a step away from him, her intention to retrieve the device from her room. It seemed he had other ideas because he pushed himself up from the chair, his focus aimed to follow after her. "No, it would be better if you stayed put. I don't know what caused you to collapse, and I'd rather it not happen again."

"I am capable enough to know my own limitations human." He told her bluntly.

Her lips thinned, expression shifting with her bad mood as she sourly thought of how much she hated his superiority complex. "Fine, but don't get blood on the carpet if you fall over."

He looked slighted by her indignation, but chose not to make comment as he followed wordlessly beside her. She was determined as ever to not let slip yet of their previous interactions with one another, but his suspiciousness was palpable, and she could only guess as to how much he already had mapped out in his brilliant mind. With a grip on his arm, she steered him into the direction of the bathroom, sitting him down on the closed toilet lid while she ran warm water onto a cloth in the sink.

"You can clean yourself off while I fetch my tricorder," She told him, feeling awkward with his penetrating stare never leaving her for long. She balanced from one foot to the other, looking around the pristine white bathroom (her mother's choice) as she thought of what else to say. "Try not to make a mess."

She spun on her heels, not being able to get away faster enough, even just for a moment to breathe deeply out in the hallway. Her heart betrayed the practiced visage she had on the outside, beating terribly like the thunderous applause of an audience. Shaking her head free of sentiment, she quickly entered her room and retrieved the tricorder from her nightstand, acting swiftly so Khan could not cause any further trouble with his sudden reappearance.

She re-entered the bathroom, interrupting his privacy as it seemed he suddenly decided to disrobe from his shirt and jacket. He had cleaned his face of blood, but some of it must have dripped past the point of his chin before she had been able to get the sheet under the flow. Refusing to fall prey to her emotions, she set the tricorder aside by the sink before taking the cloth from him.

"Sit, I'll help you finish before you teeter over and crack your head against the porcelain." It was plain that her attitude amused him, as he moved with envious grace to sit back down, a sly smirk present on his otherwise tired face.

"You must be accustomed to frail men, to speak to me in such a way."

"Not frail men, just stubborn," She countered as she ran the damp cloth over his collarbone. "All males desire to be seen as strong, humans and augments alike."

"So you acknowledge what I am?" He asked, watching her with interest as her hand carefully scrubbed away at the bloodstains between the base of his neck and shoulder.

"Yes." She replied without pause.

His hand wrapped around her wrist unexpectedly, halting her movements as his fingers crawled up to enclose her hand in his. "And is that why you have made no hurry to wash my blood away from your fingers?" He pulled her hand before his face, revealing that indeed her fingertips were stained pink from before.

"I'm not about to steal a vial for myself if that's what you're accusing." She retorted bluntly, retracting her hand from his grasp with ease because he had allowed for it.

"No, I agree you are much too humble for that," He put his hands back in his lap as she wrung the cloth free of the dirty water into the sink. The last bits of the substance dribbled down the side of the porcelain before he spoke again. "What is your name?"

"What, are you not going to settle for calling me 'Lena'?" She shot back as she reached for her tricorder on the counter.

"I have insulted you," He sounded sincerely surprised, though she kept her eyes trained on her tricorder as she scanned over him. "That was not my intention, though I will not ask for your forgiveness, for you do—"

"—look so much like her," She finished for him, and she felt him shift around as his leg touched hers. "I know."

"You know?" His tone was dark with questioning for her little slip-up, but she chose to ignore his reaction as his results showed on the device.

"You were heavily sedated, and if I'm not mistaken, the markers in your blood show you were put into a state of heavy unconsciousness, or induced coma," She looked over the top of her tricorder to see he was still watching her pensively. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"An answer for an answer. You still have not told me your name." He negotiated, obviously feeling curious for information about her.

She sighed, but agreed to his demands if they were to get anywhere. "It's Nina."

"Nina?" No recognition passed over his face, and she felt her heart stop for a moment, flooded with an overly warm feeling until she thought it might split in two at the septum. "And are you a doctor, Nina?"

"No, I'm just a nurse." She said, neglecting to bring up the fact that she had her PADD in her bedroom filled with texts on neuroscience that she had been reading up on while on forced leave from her duties. "I suspect you've come across another doctor in Starfleet though. I don't suppose you remember their name?"

"His name was McCoy," Nina set the tricorder down to cross her arms, appearing thoughtful over the news. "You don't seem surprised to hear it."

"No," She agreed. "But I am trying to think of the right protocol to handle this news."

"Do you know why I am here?" Khan asked her, the pace of his breathing causing his chest to expand in a most tantalizing way.

Nina sucked in a breath, her mind freeing from distraction. "He didn't tell you anything?"

"Neither did Spock, or the anonymous Starfleet Captain."

"They're all involved." Nina murmured, wondering to herself if this was the ever mysterious plan Jim had been working on. After the year had come and gone, she simply thought he had given up on any strategy to save Khan from his fate of lost memories, and so she too had resigned to the idea that the augment would remain where he was. She couldn't understand why Jim would risk everything now, not when they were leaving for the five year mission tomorrow from the Starbase. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't know anything more than you do."

"I was instructed to find you at this location. I don't think it is mere coincidence." Khan stood to his full height, but Nina was not intimidated by the display, after all, it wasn't the first time they had been put into a situation where they had to share in each other's space. Lately, she liked to think she was getting a good grip on her claustrophobia too.

"Because I look like Lena or because I know her name?" Her eyes flitted from the wall to his face.

"Your reaction to seeing me was more curious," He refuted. "You might have put up a strong front now, but there was no mistaking the recognition on your face when you turned around before."

"Everyone who remembers history knows your face."

"You may be good at hiding your emotions, but you are a terrible liar Nina."

"Not the first time I've heard that," She laughed with a bit of edge in her tone, trying to build up a wall to protect herself from him. "Fine, come talk with me."

She was relieved when he first pulled his black shirt back over his head before following her. Khan missing any article of clothing was an uncomfortable distraction for her, and she didn't exactly want a half-naked augment male wandering around her parents' home while they were away with her daughter.

Maggie. Nina stopped walking abruptly, teetering back on her feet before she was caught by Khan with a firm grip on her upper arms. She barely felt him there, all of her thoughts leaving him and going to her three month old daughter; their daughter. What was she supposed to do when her parents' returned home with Maggie? They had seemed adamant on leaving in the first place, and she wondered if Jim had put them up to it. Likely not Jim personally, her mother would never do him any favors, but with the way everyone else was involved, it was quite possible she was given this time alone with Khan for a purpose. Too bad they had both missed the memo.

"Are you alright?" He asked as she was righted into place on her two feet with his skilled hands steadying her.

"I'm fine, I just . . . had a fright."

"You are afraid of me?" He asked, narrowing his eyes as he came to stand before her.

"Of you, no," She replied confidently. "But of the situation, that's something else entirely."

She started for her bedroom to return her tricorder, knowing Khan would follow with his insistent need for answers. Her father had finished making a makeshift nursery for Maggie across the hallway, so there was no evidence of any toddler left behind in her bedroom while she invited him inside. His eyes hovered over her bookshelf, appearing stupefied to see actual texts still existed. He had shown that same look of appreciation the first time he had been to her quarters at the base, a time that felt so far away into the past.

"Is this your home?"

"No, my parents' home actually, but they're not here at the moment. I'm leaving soon for San Francisco though, to be closer to Starfleet again."

"What made you leave in the first place?" Khan asked, his back to her as his fingers traced over spines of books. "You are at least acquainted with the people who sent me; should you not be with them?"

"It's complicated, so to make a long story short, I'll just say I am on a long term leave." She shrugged, hugging her arms around herself as he turned to face her.

His eyes darted past her shoulder, eyeing her nightstand where she had set her tricorder down. Perhaps it had been a mistake, or maybe she had subconsciously left it out in the open, but for whatever the reason was, the broken antique mirror was rested on the surface of her nightstand for Khan to see. A storm of emotions brewed over his face, and he took a step forward towards her. "Where did you get that?"

Her eyes widened as she looked over her shoulder at the accursed object, at a loss on how she could explain it when it was obvious he recognized the piece. "I—it's mine." She stammered.

He advanced towards the mirror, but she beat him to it, standing as a roadblock before him before he had gotten the chance to take the artifact for himself. Giving him that shard of the mirror had been her last foolish hope to connect them together before he was taken, and she was determined to provoke him further, if only to see if it would prompt him into remembering. "Let me see." He demanded.

"Why?" She shot back sharply.

"We've met before," He uttered the words quietly under his breath, as if convincing himself of the revelation. "I don't know how that is possible, but I know you Nina. I have the missing piece of that mirror. It has been with me since my awakening, and I have kept it close ever since."

"Show me." She urged more gently, her heart rate climbing until she began to feel dizzy from the rush of blood to her head.

Khan found the fragment in his jacket, its surface gleaming as he held it carefully between his fingers. He outstretched his hand towards her, offering for her to take it as she requested while their fingers touched. Nina tried not to make too obvious of a reaction, though she felt as if she had been jolted by the faint contact. Coming to her senses, she studied over the piece of her mirror, turning it over in her blood stained hand as she caught her own reflection in its surface. "What made you keep it?" She asked, looking back at him.

"I had dreams of a woman, a woman I now realize was you," Before the procedure had taken place, Bones had informed her that the side-effects of a memory alteration often included dreams, or apparent hallucinations of past events. Nina was not surprised to learn Khan had suffered under these conditions, especially when she took into considered their relationship together. "When I would feel vexed, I often found myself reaching for that mirror sliver, and now I understand why. You gave it to me."

"Yes."

Conflict was etched on his face, and she saw his hands clench tightly into fists at his sides. "Why?"

"I had hoped it would help you remember me in some way."

Her tender answer did nothing to placate him, because in the next instant Nina found herself pressed up against the wall with his snarling face inches from hers. "Who are you?"

Items from her nightstand were swept on to the carpet, and in response to his sudden lunge, Nina's body had tensed, her palm closing around the piece of glass until it cut through her skin. She let out a strangled cry of pain, her primal instincts deciding to kick in as she used her strength to shove Khan back. He still had a hold on her wrist, and they fell to the floor together with her landing hard on his chest. It was clear Khan had not been expecting her bout of strength for a second time, and he switched their positions, maneuvering her onto her back while he trapped her in from above with his body. "You're not human with strength like that, but you cannot be one of my people?"

"I'm what you made me." She breathed, struggling to break out of his grasp. In her overwrought state, she pushed and clawed back at him, accidentally slashing into him with the shard. The deadly edge managed to leave a shallow cut across the top of his chest, ripping through the soft material of his shirt while a thin line of blood was drawn. Khan pulled back, more likely in shock than pain as his hand traced the wound. Stealing the opportunity, Nina stood on her wobbly legs and tried to run from the room, only to have Khan tackle her down once again before she could put any distance between them. She was certain that both of their primal instincts were kicking into overdrive, and while she couldn't speak for him, she was spurred on by the lust for a fight, and the fear of what he could do to her. "Let go of me."

"I can't do that." He spoke through clenched teeth in a strained manner. His mouth was beside her ear as he held her down with his own weight, a humming of excitement and arousal transferring between them. "I need you."

He kissed her without restraint or question, and Nina returned it, lacking any regard for the consequences as his lips molded over hers. She threw the shard away into the room, it clattering with a dull thud against her wall, and she regained the use of both of her hands, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Khan was still lightly bleeding from the laceration on his chest, as was Nina from her hand, but it seemed like such insignificant details as they became wrapped up in one another. He carefully let her up from the floor, seating her on his lap as he fought to remove her shirt. They only broke apart for a moment to lift the article over her head before they were back to fighting each other for dominance in their kiss. Nina knew she was opening herself up to the possibility of being hurt with allowing him to dominate her in such a state, but at the moment she couldn't care. She was with him again, and she was being led through blindly by love.

He hauled her up from the ground, her legs locking around his waist while they tottered over to her bed, landing unceremoniously on to the mattress. His shirt came off next, following hers to the floor as they pawed at each other's clothes until they were both bare, on top of her quilt and sheets. Khan crawled between her parted thighs, hands feeling up her tanned legs to her hips, squeezing the supple flesh. Nina knew her body had changed since last they had been together because of her pregnancy. The area around her hips and thighs was softer, and her breasts were tender from being engorged. He wouldn't be able to make out the distinct differences for himself, but he seemed to appreciate the way she filled his hands no matter where he grabbed.

She moaned terribly as his length brushed up against her inner thigh, the head of his arousal poking at her slick slit as he rutted his hips leisurely to create friction between them. Nina was too impatient for foreplay, and she knocked him back with a shove at his shoulder, leaving a bloody hand print on his stark white skin that she brought her mouth down to lap at while she straddled his waist. She reached between their bodies, taking a firm hold of his length while he groaned, thrusting a few times in her hand. The need for release was evident in them both, and Nina wasted no time in aligning him at her entrance, taking him in deeply to the hilt. She paused with her head buried in the crook of his neck, reeling from the feel of him deep inside her. They were both breathing heavy, throbbing with need as Nina began to move her hips. She rode him hard with vigor, the insides of her thighs painted wet with the appreciation of what they were both feeling. Her breasts bounced lightly against his chest, her nipples erect and darkening from scraping against his heated skin.

He savored the warmth of their slick flesh by holding her closer by her hips, his strong stomach brushing against hers every time she rose up on her knees, only to fall back down to bring them blissful euphoria. Every muscle in his body was coiled tight, and he began to match her pace, pistoning his hips up to meet her thrusts. Her injured palm ran down his back, no doubt leaving a trail of red as it began to sting from the sweat that penetrated the wound. Khan's slash had already healed completely on his pectoral, while the rest of his glorious chest was broad and flush from their exuberant coupling.

Nina felt close to her release, her walls clenching tight and fluttering around his pulsing member. She thought she might start wailing as he pulled out of her suddenly, leaving her empty and lost between the throes of passion. He shifted her around, her weak limbs complying as he positioned her on to her hands and knees before re-entering her from behind. Her hands fisted around her duvet, pulling so hard she thought the thread would start to tear. He felt so full and deep within her, hitting every spot that lit her on fire like a lightning strike. The subtle sounds of flesh hitting flesh was alive in the room, his heavy sack beating between her legs each time he drove home into her core. She could no longer hold up her own weight, and he let her hips slip from his grasp and down to the bed, instead choosing to lace his fingers with hers as he hovered over her back with his chest brushing up against her. He was panting into her neck, each breath hitting her like a wind of winter as it ghosted over her skin in frigid kisses. Her eyes were closed and her head was turned to the side, enjoying each and every drag of energy he pulled from her while his thighs pounded into her lush bottom with every thrust.

Her end was close, and Nina let herself go, her velvet insides contracting and hugging around him tight as she came, moaning his name over and over until she could only whisper from exhaustion. Khan pounded his way to release shortly after with a subdued groan, his seed shooting hot and hard into her depths when he refused to pull out from her dripping center. She welcomed his weight as he collapsed on to her back, fingers still laced together with his soft member still partially sheathed inside of her. He nipped playfully at the skin on the back of her neck, his tongue teasing her with gentle licks. Her heart began to settle as they remained still on her bed, her eyes finally opening to spy the rest of her room in disaster as they had torn their way to sexual gratification. She was filled with love, and of words she would not say for the time being, allowing for the silence to ensue, even when he continued to suck on her flesh.

"Have we done this before?" He murmured into her hair, inhaling her scent that was thick in the air, lingering with his.

She agreed with a content hum, her thumb tracing patterns over the top of his knuckles since he had yet to pull away. Not that she wanted him to. She liked him close. "Was it so obvious?"

"You were familiar with my body, and a part of myself could recall yours also."

"Really?" She turned to look over her shoulder at him with elation. He had been speaking with his eyes closed, while strands of his hair hung in his face and clung to forehead, making him appear as if he had no more worries and problems to deal with. For the time, Nina also wanted to forget that their situation was not permanent, and so she chose to stay in the present with him, for however long it would last. "I think I'm flattered to hear it."

"But how could I forget you?" His eyes flashed as they opened to look at her with bitter turmoil, the pupils still blown black from arousal. "I feel deeply for you, as if you were one of my own crew."

She sighed, not fighting the words that came to her. "I was augmented by your orders."

The weight of his body pressing into her like a stone was suddenly removed as he pushed with his arms to prop up on his elbow, looking down on her with curiosity, and a flicker of anger. "How is that possible?"

She mirrored his position, resting her head on her raised arm, still naked and thoroughly shameless as they basked in each other's company. "There was a serum made back a little over a year ago now, and you had managed to get your hands on it. You had me injected with it without my consent."

He winced, taking the unpleasant news as insult. "Then I shouldn't have touched you just now."

He was withdrawing from her without having to actually leave her space. Nina wasn't ready for him to leave her, but she wanted to share some of the truths of their past as well because he deserved to know. She would have to do so carefully, to slowly bring him back in again with nothing but trust between them. "No. I was upset at the time, but I forgave you for it long ago. We learned to balance things that were of a greater necessity."

"But the injection worked?" He pressed. "You have demonstrated strength well beyond that of a human's."

"It did work, but there were complications," She sat up, reaching behind her into the drawer of her nightstand where she kept the vials of the antidote Bones had made for her. She felt the dampness between her legs as her inner muscles worked to expel some of his essence from her body, causing it to dribble between her thighs. She would need to sort herself out, but first she wanted to inform Khan of certain things that needed explaining. He sat up on her bed as well, peering over her shoulder before she presented him with one of the injections. "It was an unstable serum, not ready for human testing. After a few weeks, my body will start to turn on itself, and I need one of these to suppress the infected cells, putting me into remission."

"You're dying because of me." He muttered lowly, brows furrowing to give him a melancholic look. Nina was unprepared for his fast reaction when he suddenly scooped her up into his arms, sheltering her in a solid embrace. Being so close to the edge of the bed, they ended up falling to the ground together, landing with a loud  _bang._ She was still enveloped in Khan's arms on the ground, while his mouth peppered chaste kisses along the column of her neck in little apologies. "I'm sorry Nina."

She felt sorrier for her parents' house. At the rate they continued to knock against everything with their weight, there wouldn't be much of a home left to live under. "I already know you are. There's no point in having the same conversation twice."

"But I cannot remember it. How much time have I lost?"

"Well, you've been away from me for just about a year's time. Before your memories were altered, we had spent months together," His eyes squeezed shut, as if he was pained by the knowledge. "I don't know if there is a way for you to ever remember on your own, but I will tell you as much as I can, with whatever time we are given."

Khan opened his lips to answer, only for a voice to interrupt him suddenly from the main entrance of the home.

" _Nina, where are you?"_

She bolted upright at hearing the familiar voice of her mother travel down the hall of the home. Khan seemed unfazed by the arrival of her parents, his face returned to its usual severe expression. Nina envied his ability to remain calm while her insides turned thin with anxiety. She scrambled for her clothing, tossing Khan's black articles to him in a mad panic as she went. She just finished shimmying into her dirty jeans before she called her answer back to her parents. "Just a minute!"

Khan shrugged into his shirt, combing a hand back through his hair as he watched her move about frenetically. "Judging by your reaction, I would assume I've never met your parents."

"No, so I need you to stay here for just a second while I try and figure out how to explain you," She adjusted her appearance in front of the mirror as best she could, her mind already pondering over the countless possibilities of what could follow. It depended on how involved her parents were in whatever Jim had planned, and she knew she wouldn't be able to hide the fact of Khan's presence on her face for long. Maggie was also in the house now, and she had not factored in the idea that she would be faced with the discussion of Khan's fatherhood so soon. Nina couldn't predict how Khan would handle the knowledge of having a daughter, not when he was still unclear over his feelings for her. "There's a good chance they know you're here, but there's something that could complicate this a bit."

Khan's eyes narrowed when she didn't supply him with an explanation, but she was already out the door of her room, too nervous to stop and tell him anything now. Her father was still changing out of his coat at the front door while her mother had her hands full with Maggie by the kitchen. Nina immediately smiled at the sight of her daughter babbling, and clinging on to her mother's pearl necklace. "Did she have fun with grandma and grandpa today?" Nina asked, forgetting her other trepidations as her daughter was returned to her arms.

"She seems to enjoy shuttle rides." He mother told her, a smile crinkling the area around her eyes. Her father joined them, setting down the baby bag as he rested a hand on her mother's waist. They stood in awkward silence, Nina returning to look at them after being momentarily distracted by the innocent smell of soap and baby powder on Maggie. She always enjoyed the wide eyed look on her daughter's face when she would place a kiss on her forehead. She already had a head full of dark chestnut hair, her eyes still rimmed in a shimmering blue that Nina hoped would last, and not fade to take on her dull brown.

"It was a productive day." Her father continued to say.

"Who talked to you?" Nina asked, dropping the pleasant act in favor of skepticism. "Was it Jim?"

"Heavens no," Her mother exclaimed in outrage. "I know better than to take the word out of that young man's mouth. It was Nyota."

"Uhura?" Nina was constantly surprised at how deeper the plan went, and how many of her friends had also been dragged down by the scheme. "When did this happen?"

"Last Wednesday. We were instructed to leave the house to you and a guest today. She also gave us something for you to take, but it had to wait until today. I don't know what they are." Her mother explained cautiously, and Nina knew this was well out of her element.

Her father went into the kitchen to retrieve an unmarked package, which he promptly opened and displayed to her as he returned. With a look inside, there laid three Starfleet communicators, the likes of which she was always used to seeing pinned on her Sickbay uniform. "Has Starfleet accepted you back?" Her father asked tenderly.

"Not that I'm aware of." The box was set down on the counter as she shifted Maggie in her arms, cradling her close to her chest when the child's eyes had begun to droop with sleep.

"Well, what did your guest have to say. Perhaps they know the purpose," Her mother prodded with excitement. "Are they still here?"

"He's in my room, we just finished . . . talking." Nina said lamely.

She saw the look in her mother's eyes as soon as she had confirmed he was a male, and she soon became under fire from a barrage of questions. "What did he have to say? Can we meet him?"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Nina trailed off, only to see Khan standing silently at the edge of the room by the hallway he had exited from. Her mother smiled with glee from the sight of him, while her father remained hesitant but optimistic. Khan's eyes were not trained on the two strangers however, for his gaze was fixated on the little bundle wrapped in Nina's arms, quietly resting with a tiny fistful of hair in her hold. Nina couldn't swallow or breathe, finding it impossible to read the look on his face. His eyes glazed over with pain as he clung to the wall, and another tremor shook his body before he collapsed to the floor.

Her mother let out a shriek, clutching at her chest dramatically like she was at a surprise party. "Oh the poor dear. Come let's get him up to the sofa."

Nina stood stock-still while her parents' bustled around her to get to Khan's prone body lying face first in the carpet. Normally the sight of him being tended too by her genial parents' would have caused her to laugh, but she couldn't seem to break out of her mind to take another step into the living room. Everything was falling into chaos, beating her down until she was consumed by a black pit of despair. She looked down at her sleeping daughter protectively held in her arms, praying to a higher power that somehow everything would be alright for them. Her stomach churned, and her heart roared as she thought about what came next. She could only hope that when Khan awoke, he would react with love towards the daughter he had been robbed to know when she had been brought to life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters left!!


	44. Chapter 44

Khan refused to wait silently, hidden in the back of the home like some common criminal. He stayed in Nina's room long enough until he heard her footsteps disappear, followed by the muffled sound of voices from the center of the house. After their love making session—and he used that term loosely to describe it, as Nina was mostly still a stranger—he was left feeling authoritative and powerful. Nina would do very well at his side, as if she was meant to be there, and he had to praise his own past choices, regardless if he could remember them or not. Had his initial interest in her stemmed from her resemblance to Lena? Perhaps, but more likely not. Lena was everything he hadn't been searching for in the past, and the quality of her person had always been designated down the path towards peace and goodness. Nina was as benevolent, but not without traces of darkness that she had procured from him, and there was an immense thrill in it for him to tap into that part of her. His blood rushed at her boldness, as well as her warmth

He picked apart the details of her room carefully, memorizing the ones worth knowing about her, including the discarded mirror. She had given a piece of it to him to remember her by; a piece of herself. While it had not worked to restore any of his memories, he believed the presence of it always with him had been of some small comfort on New Vulcan. His fingers played over the reflective surface, tracing the intricate border before he set it down with the lost piece in place, making it whole again. The mirror could only show current truths, and of the future to come; a future Khan was ready to face so long as Nina was there with him.

He strode out from her room with trained steps, each footfall silent as he touched carpet and hardwood alike. The door to her bedroom did not groan or creak as it shut, which he was thankful for. It had been his goal to announce his presence on her unsuspecting parents for the sake of demanding attention, but a half-closed door across the hallway caught his sight, and he decided to delay. Nina had told him to wait after all, but she never told him he couldn't sate his curiosity of her.

He nudged the door to the unknown room opened with the heel of his hand, stepping into something foreign and terrifying. The faded sunshine yellow on the walls had him feeling as if he was stepping outside into a field of sweet grass. The space was small, or maybe it seemed that way because of the shelf, table, chair and bassinet all crammed into one room. Every piece of furniture was made with a deep oak wood finish; not at all similar to the contemporary furnishings in the rest of the home. The soft smells of milk and flower flowed through the space, making his eyes burn red in irritation.

His thoughts went unsettled from foreboding, but it did not stop him from entering the room of a child's. There was no gender bias on first glance, but suffice it to say there was enough female undertones that led him to the conclusion of the child's sex. Despite the bassinet being barren in the corner, there was life and warmth to it as he carefully drew out a blanket from the crib. The fleecy white fabric was soft, and he held it up to his face, absorbing the scent and life of the child it belonged to. A framed document was posted on the wall that read  _Megan Madonna Scott,_  along with the date of birth that was just from three months earlier. It was unclear as to why, but tears burned hot at the corners of his eyes, and he let the blanket fall away into the abyss of the cradle, amongst the abundance of plush animals and soft linens.

Khan turned from the room, striding out faster than he had ever known, with a falter in his step and a stone in his heart. He could still hear Nina's soft voice conversing with her parents as he grew close to the foyer, her words hush and uncertain as she stood with her back to him.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Nina said unsurely, only just taking notice of him over her shoulder as she turned her body sideways.

Her parents were staring at him without restraint, but he had since lost his fascination for them after stumbling on to the frightening discovery in the nursery. The truth lay bare before him, cradled against her mother's chest, pale lips parted in a sigh, and eyelids closed in slumber. That same pressure was felt building around his brain like a supernova, and he started to lose focus of the room, everything blown up in iridescent color as his body shook with tremors. His joints and muscles locked rigid, and his stiff body crashed to the carpeted floor until he forgot everything but the child in Nina's arms.

* * *

_Nina sat next to him on the biobed as they waited for her to be escorted from the room. After Lykel had graciously bowed out of the room to give them time for their goodbye, it seemed there was only one thing left to say. It had been festering in Khan's mind longer than he had let on about, the guilt of the serum. After the toil of the trial and the verdict, only a silent apology had been slipped between them, but that was not how he wanted to earn Nina's forgiveness. Her life was now altered in a significant way, from his selfishness and desire. There would always be the small chance of her death resulting in what injustice he had committed against her; events unfolding in an eerie similar pattern._

" _You're trying to think of a way to apologize again," Nina said, breaking the awful silence like the first rumble of thunder in a storm, creating the right force to push them forward into the conversation. "You should know that was already forgiven."_

" _It is not enough Nina, or it shouldn't be for you."_

" _But it is enough for me. I won't pretend that the knowledge pleases me, or that it's something I wanted for, but I won't continue to think on it, and how much it will affect my life. Senseless people would waste time trying to change something permanent."_

" _You could die from this mistake."_

" _Frailty was always a fatal flaw suffered by humans in your eyes. My death would have always been seen as imminent regardless," She clasped his hand with hers, warm and small like a dolls which held the capability of doing wondrous things. "It wasn't a mistake either. The poor result can't be masked by the pretense that you acted to save me from being myself. It's not a crime to be human, yet I feel as if I'm guilty."_

_Khan was despondent by the inarguable truths, knowing them well himself, but feeling their tragedy for the first time because of Nina's forgiving voice. "I have much to make up for."_

" _I'm sure you'll find it within yourself. It can happen when you aren't looking for it," She placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth, lingering for a moment before leaving a second one while she held his hand over her middle, a place that would soon swell with his child. "But know that I forgive you."_

* * *

He woke with a start, jackknifing into a seated position that caused his head to swim, diluting his thoughts with chlorine. He immediately recognized the living room of the ranch home as he fell back on to the sofa. His head was being cradled by a stiff cushion that was likely only there for aesthetic reasons, and not comfort. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he spied Nina's presence beside him, having felt her before actually taking in her features. She was perched on the thick coffee table, hands in her lap patiently, beguiling the time as she studied him. The lapse of silence told him they were the only two in the room, and that only jolted him back to the knowledge of what he had found out before his black out.

"Where is she?" He demanded while trying to stand, throwing his legs over the sofa until they failed him, and his attempts to land on his two feet. Nina, with a hand on his arm, guided him back down to his seat while she occupied the spot next to him. "She's with my parents in the nursery. I told them to give us some time to sort things out. You're probably feeling overwhelmed by this." And by the way her hands trembled, he was not alone in that sentiment.

"I knew you were with my child before we were separated. We spoke before you had to leave me."

"Do you remember that?" She asked, shifting herself to face him with but a twinge of hope woven into her expression.

"I only just remembered a fragment of that conversation," His eyes pinched shut, and he held his head in his hands, while Nina soothed him with gentle traces with her skilled fingers on his back. "Why is her surname Scott?"

"For protection," She said simply, though not before moving closer to him to give a sound explanation. "Our relationship was exposed to Starfleet before it was decreed that you would have your memories altered. With that bit of information made known to Starfleet, they would have suspected you as the father once my pregnancy became known weeks after. They could take her from me, just alone for the fact that she was yours, and that's before mentioning her significance of being born as a pure augment. My friend went out of his way to cover for us. If it wasn't for Scotty, things would be very different than they are now."

Khan hated the idea of another man's name being used for protection because of him, no matter the supposed beneficiaries it provided. His name was shielded over by a stranger, and it besmirched his honor. It was difficult for him swallow the idea that someone else had been in his place where he could not be. "You were still ill from the serum when you gave birth. You were alone."

"No, I had my friends with me; my family. I didn't stop living just because you weren't here. I still have my own goals for a future, a life to build in San Francisco, to further my career in Starfleet with our daughter by my side."

"You would continue to work for Starfleet, even after all that they have done?" Khan seethed, angered by the idea that Nina could continue on in a life without him. It was selfish of course, but he wanted her to feel as miserable as he had lost and confused without her. Setting his pettiness aside, he admired her tenacity and drive for life, knowing they were qualities he would have found attractive in her the first time. She could survive in this world, and provide for their child if the situation demanded it of her.

"Starfleet as a whole isn't evil, and they shouldn't be objectified as such just because they acted against our indiscretions. They've made peace with your people, a thing thought impossible when they could have just as easily kept you frozen in storage," Nina reminded with a stern edge to her voice. "They're an organization built around exploration, and I used to take part in that."

"Nina," Her forlorn look caused him grief, so he leant in close to leave an impassioned kiss upon her lips, if only to make her smile again. "I can't seem to remember most of what you've just told me, but I know it is the truth, and for that I must thank you."

"I love you," She said in a rush almost too quick for him to catch, but her face turning red from her outburst implied that he had heard her correctly. Khan was unprepared for the declaration, but his heart welcomed the affection with familiar acceptance, causing him to wonder if he had heard the words from her before. "I'm sorry if that was inappropriately timed, but I wanted you to know that now. I don't know what will happen to you after today."

He chose not to return the gesture; afraid Nina would mistake the words as pity, that he was feeling obligated to because she had said them. He would only say them when he was ready to accept his forgotten past; when he would be worthy of her. "There must be something else. I do not think this Captain Kirk is fickle with the decisions he makes."

"No, you're right. He's been known to fly a little too close to the sun sometimes though," She left the sofa, retrieving a small box from the kitchen that she passed over to his hands when she returned. "Jim had those sent to me by a friend. There are three."

He held one of the communicator's in his hand, brushing his thumb over the smooth metal surface, tracing the Starfleet insignia. "One for each of us, and . . ."

She caught his gaze as he looked down the hallway, possibly feeling fear for the first time since he could call back to long before. She took the communicator from his hand, setting it aside with the others in the box on her lap before standing. Her grasp was light on his shoulder, and his eyes trailed up the length of her arm to her sincere face. "Would you like to meet her?"

"Yes," His answer slipped out with surprising ease before he questioned Nina of another matter. "Is your family aware I am the father?"

"They don't know much about my sordid past," She teased lightly before growing deathly serious, and he suspected her heart was racing at a matched pace to his. "But I suspect after seeing you, they know the truth; my mother hinted as such. They don't know much about your history though, and I would rather it remain that way for now. There's so much else happening, that to tell them would almost be a punishment."

One day together they would tell them, he promised that to himself silently, whether or not he knew what their future would bring. "I will remain silent."

She gave a brave smile before taking him with her down the hall to the nursery. He grew numb, his ears only picking up the sounds of their dull footsteps on the thick carpet. The door was partly opened; her parents' as silent as spectators in a museum as they stood beside the bassinet. Their eyes flew to the pair of them, Nina his pillar for the moment as she squeezed his hand with her free one to remind him she was there to lean on. "Can you leave us alone for a moment with her?"

It was then that Khan got to study her parents' closely, only to realize Nina was not at all identical to her mother, save for the similarities in appearance. They had the same nutmeg colored hair, though her mother's was pinned back tight and slick, greying around the roots. Her mouth turned downwards the slightest bit at the corners, lips painted rose, dressed in a beige pantsuit with a strand of pearls roped around her neck. Her eyes were strict, severe even, with lukewarm compassion buried underneath. The love she had was difficult to reach, but it ran strong for her family, and Khan could feel her standoffish demeanor directed at him, as if he was a threat to the life she had built around her husband, daughter and grandchild. She coiled a hand around Nina's shoulder as she past, giving her a squeeze not derived from affection, but of precaution. In return Nina served her with a curt smile, not quick to have her mother dictate any aspect in her life.

Her father said nothing, but he was quick to guide his wife from the room, the building tension between mother and daughter palpable in ways acknowledged by both males. His disposition was comparable to Nina's, even if they lacked the physical similarities that she shared with her mother. While it was clear her relationships with both of her parents was strong, ultimately her connection with her father was something treasured, something that granted her reprieve from her mother's stern contentions.

"You are more like your father." He uttered quietly.

"I'm sorry about my mother," She apologized while setting the communicators aside on the sturdy table. "She always wants for me to be married, but she detests every man in my life."

If it had kept her unattached for this long, he was at least grateful for it. The thoughts were abruptly flushed away as his sights turned on to the cradle, Nina striding towards it as she reached her arms in to encircle the squirming bundle into her embrace. The child's head was cradled carefully against Nina's chest, tufts of fuzzy dark hair sticking up after wrestling with sleep in her crib. Her chubby little fingers clung tightly for security on her mother's shirt, but her blue eyes were wide opened and alert, piercing him where he stood. Nina beckoned him over, in which he walked with rigid muscles.

"Would you like to hold her?" She asked gently.

Khan once again looked to the child clothed in a one-piece the color of peridot, her dimpled chin rest against Nina as she watched him with the fascination that only a child could exhibit. It took him a moment—though what felt like a life age—to ponder the short span of time that had passed, and how drastically his life had changed for it. His life away from New Vulcan, from his crew, contained a family, his kin that shared his blood. Should he accept them now, what would it mean for his future? When he looked at his daughter, a sense of devotion rose within him, the need to protect and provide, and though he had been doing so all along for his crew, he was helpless on where to start with this infant, his tiny offspring composed of breath and life. He realized Nina was standing patiently, sensing both his acceptance and apprehension that ran off him in droves, like water in the dead-fall.

"I . . . need you to show me."

Nina offered a smile that lacked judgement or prejudice, and it was then that he felt his love for her reawaken. She instructed his arms into position, preparing him to cradle the head as she gingerly passed the wriggling baby into his arms. The weight of his daughter in his arms was so insignificant when compared to his strength, but a heavier force was felt within, crushing him as his lungs constricted for a moment, robbing him of air before he sucked in a deep and lasting breath. Maggie gazed upon him with such innocence and trust, quietly observing his face, always curious of her surroundings, the difference that set her apart from a human child.

"She's quiet most days, but I think she just wants to behave for you." Nina said, her voice thick with emotion.

The future of his bloodline was in his arms, something he thought impossible long ago when his vanity kept him from laying with a fertile human. Nina's augmentation did not play a factor into this decision, but it changed the fate of his daughter's now that she was a pure augment, and not a hybrid of human and augmented blood. His pride swelled with his child held close to his heart, and he smiled, small but genuine, for the first time having something that was entirely his own that did not come from murder or bloodshed. Nina and Maggie were his.

An arm delicately wrapped around his waist, Nina pulling herself close to him, laying a chaste kiss on his neck while they both gazed down at their daughter. Maggie was beaming a toothless smile, her little lips opening and closing while her limbs kicked about in her father's hold. He let his lips linger in a kiss on top of her head, her short, downy soft hair tickling his nose while he breathed in her fresh and clean scent. Nina was the perfect mother for his child, her warm nature that came from her skills as a nurse were paired perfectly with her stern but fair attitude. Like the many moments unknown to him, he could not recall how his daughter was conceived, but he had the woman beside him to rely on, a concept once thought undesirable by him.

An irritating sound from the box on the table broke the serenity of the moment, like the shattering of glass in a dim kitchen.  _"Enterprise to Nurse Richardson."_

Nina's head shot up, swiveling in the direction of the communicators. She broke away from him, leaving Maggie in his care with both her trust and love in him, things he still felt unworthy of considering what he presumed their past entailed. He shifted on his feet, holding his child close as he watched Nina reach her hand into the box for one of the communicators. "Jim?" She asked incredulously.

" _Oh thank God. I had my doubts about your mother actually giving those communicators to you."_

"Only because you didn't deliver them," Nina replied flatly. "What is this Jim, what are you up to?"

" _Is your guest in the room?"_

Nina looked funny at Khan, bemused by what was happening. "Yes, I guess thanks are in order?"

The faceless Captain chuckled, Khan for the first time getting a sense of whom this mysterious man was who had been reaching out to him the past year.  _"Yeah, you're welcome. My good work isn't done yet though. I was wondering if you would be so kind as to pin those communicators close, and join me for a quick chat?"_

"But Jim," Nina started in. "You're leaving soon for the mission aren't you?"

" _In about ten minutes. When I say quickly, I mean I'm going for the record here. Yes or no Richardson?"_

Nina silently asked for his permission with her eyes, wanting to keep their conversation private for unknown reasons to him. He gave a solemn nod, Nina moving swiftly with the communicators as she pinned one to the breast of her shirt before attaching one to his side that Maggie was not cradled up against. "Just a minute." She told her Captain as she fastened the last one on to the loose back of Maggie's one-piece.

He noticed her hands were shaking slightly as she took a step back, something he construed for a nervous reaction that she would not likely show often. If he had been with a full memory of their past, he had no doubt he would be better versed in the ways of offering her comfort, but for the moment he only had his words, and he called to her softly, coercing her to come stand beside him. "Nina, what trouble's you?"

"I'm sorry, you won't remember I am pathetically superstitious," She felt a palm to her forehead, before her eyes turned to Maggie who had fallen into slumber in his sheltering hold. "It's just . . . bad things come in threes, and there's three communicators, three of us."

He could see she thought herself absurd for her own beliefs, but to him she retained a certain amount of endearment and innocence that he valued, and was compelled by. "In my time that has come to pass, three is also a symbol for the Holy Trinity, and that is not such a bad thing."

Nina smiled encouragingly, and nodded in acceptance of his comforting words. "You know just what to say."

" _Nina, are you ready?"_  Kirk asked, his voice clear and concise.

Unbeknownst of what awaited them, she gave her consent with her shoulders tensing. "Yes, Enterprise, beam us up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left!


	45. Chapter 45

Nina felt the familiar rush of being transported, her person being broken into billions of fragments like a puzzle coming undone. In some ways she understood Bones' apprehension about the task of being transported; your very essence being left up to technology to put you back in order again was a daunting thought. She tried not to be too disconcerted over the matter, not wanting to become unhinged at the moment when something far more pressing was about to take place. Jim's plan was unfolding before her eyes, and she hoped he was right with his gut instinct to not have shown his hand prematurely.

It was merely a matter of seconds before she found herself rematerializing in the transporter room of the Enterprise, alongside Khan who had Maggie held tightly to his chest, her eyes still flickering in sleep. She spotted Scotty first at the console, a bright smile on his jovial face as he gave them greeting. "Welcome aboard."

With a response dangling from her lips, she suddenly swallowed it back as she noticed Jim was also present at the entrance. His charismatic grin that he didn't bother to fight back was etched on his face as he studied over Khan first, who in turn observed her Captain right back with the same calculating stare present in his eyes. Jim, never one to be hostile, eventually turned his eyes back to her, welcoming if not slightly considerate as he watched her. "I see you've done some reconnecting?"

She couldn't help but let out a chuckle at Jim's uncouth way of broaching a topic. "Yes, I think we need to have a talk now."

"Not much time for talking I'm afraid. We're leaving for the mission in a matter of minutes."

"So there's no point in us stepping on board?" She frowned, her bemusement bleeding out onto her face.

"Well, that depends on Khan," Jim paused, looking at the augment with Maggie sleeping against his broad chest. Something in her Captain's face appeared to soften, and despite his past with Khan, he had continued to move forward from the suffering that was felt by each of them. "Where you go depends entirely on you. You have to make the choice now to stay with Nina and Maggie, but that will mean leaving behind you crew on New Vulcan. Can you do that?"

Nina couldn't' discern what Khan was thinking with his face turned stoic, and his eyes expressive to something deep and poignant. He was battling with the decision without having to actually spare words to her or Jim. In that moment though, she needed to hear his voice, to be one with his mind and the decisions he was pondering. She would never sway him either way. Her selflessness acknowledged the love and sentiment he had for his crew, especially after the great lengths he had gone to arrange for their freedom. She was stronger too, the result of the separation, and she knew she would endure again if that was his choosing.

"What would become of my people, should I deem my attentions to be needed elsewhere?" He crafted his question skillfully, his forward gaze piercing and riddled with uncertainty.

"They would remain where they are, under the monitoring of Starfleet so they can continue to grow and prosper as they have done this past year. You might be interested to learn that Starfleet recently appointed a new Ambassador to their cause."

"I'm sure the predecessor was worn out from dodging our existence." Khan retorted unpleasantly.

"That's a complicated issue, one that we can resolve right now," Jim tapped his communicator, looking pleased by the turn of events. "Could you join us in the transporter room please?"

With already knowing the identity of the previous Ambassador, Nina was prepared for her intrusion, though she kept a sharp eye on how Khan would react to seeing her again. His past memories before Admiral Marcus were still intact, and he would know her face from their common history.

The door to the transporter room split opened and in she stepped, embodying the same severe grace that was almost enviable. It was a surprise however to see her hair pulled back, long and sleek, while she donned an azure blue Starfleet uniform. Her eyes flitted from Nina to Khan, smiling with sincerity as her caustic and somewhat chilly visage was washed away. "Hello Khan."

"Lykel?" She nodded, causing her champagne locks to sway back and forth in the same manner as a pendulum. Nina stepped up to retrieve Maggie from Khan's grasp, her eyes locking with his in the understanding that he had to go to his old friend. Those around them that watched the augments embrace felt their hearts bleed with the satisfaction that all they had accomplished had led them there.

"We don't do this often." Lykel chuckled dryly, the almost cutting remark made more cordial because of it.

"I was told your cryo tube had not made the journey." Khan stated as he pulled back from her.

"Yes, a part of the story that I spun for you while you were placed on New Vulcan," She looked past him to gauge in Nina's reaction, obviously having expected him to have been returned with all of his memories intact. "I suppose you still think Adraich is missing as well?"

"Yes," Khan gave a pained frown with the rush of information surging over him once again, and Nina hoped it would not trigger another episode. "Is he here with you?"

Lykel appeared somber, but she kept her shoulders squared, and allowed her gaze to once more settle on Khan. "I'm afraid his life is no longer connected to our people. He was well since last I saw him, leading a mostly undisturbed life in London."

"How much have you managed to remember?" Jim cut in, looking concerned over Khan's condition as well.

All eyes shifted to the Enterprise Captain as he asked the same question everyone else had been thinking. Khan took a step back from Lykel, looking back at Nina as she held their daughter. "I only have a vague implication about my connection with Nina, and I could recall us speaking before my memories were made altered by your people."

"That's less to go on than I thought it would be." Jim said, but he crossed his arms as if refusing to be discouraged.

"It is enough. I'm here now, and you have Nina as well," Lykel spoke with confidence, laying a reassuring grip on his forearm. "That is of course, if you decide to stay?"

Khan laid both of his hands on Lykel's shoulders, giving her a squeeze of affection before he stepped back from her presence to return to Nina's side. With their daughter between them, his gaze resting on the future, the decision was made. It was not entirely made without struggle, for the discord was there behind the diamonds of his eyes, but he chose to hide the fact as an act of mercy for Nina. "I will remain, but I have questions that need answering."

"Of course. I'm sure Nina is still wondering about a few things herself." Lykel said, addressing Nina with her words, reaching out for the friendship shared between them.

"That will have to wait. I need to get to the Bridge. We're leaving for the mission right now." Jim said while making his way to the door. The rest of the room followed after him at a matched pace as they filed out into the white corridors of the ship.

While still holding Maggie, Nina called for Jim's attention before he could get too far away. "But Jim, you can't just take us with you. Starfleet will never allow you to leave the Starbase."

"I'll explain everything after we've gone to warp," He promised as he spun on his heel to face her, before looking at Lykel as he would with any of the subordinates under his charge. "Take them to Sickbay. Bones hasn't seen Maggie in nearly three months, and I'm sure he has some inquiries about Nina's condition as well."

Lykel answered with a silent nod of her head, giving a rare smile at the family of three. Jim parted ways to make for the Bridge, while Scotty stopped to give a few words before he had to leave for engineering. "She's grown bigger I see."

"Yes, and more of a handful too," Nina said, a half smile turning up the one corner of her mouth. She was still left with a bitter feeling for Jim's lack of an explanation, but seeing some of her friends was already contributing to the lift in her spirits. "Thank you Monty."

He flushed the same sangria red as his shirt, clearing his throat as he tried to approach the topic with indistinct recognition because of Khan being present. "It was nothing."

Lykel kept a hand on Khan's wrist, spying the subtle twitch and signs of indignation in her former leader's face first. Scotty's eyes widened, perceiving that the truth was somehow known by Khan already, as he shuddered with terror. "Well er—I best get back to engineering. The ship nearly fell apart last time without me in it."

"I'll talk with you later, okay?" Nina responded, resigning with a gentle smile as she adjusted Maggie in her arms.

"Aye, good luck lass." He said his goodbye, eyes skirting quickly to Khan with apprehension once more before he was off.

Nina turned back to the two augments, shooting Khan in incredulous look as she stood before him. "Here, take her back. I need you to remember that Scotty gave his name for her protection, but she has your blood, and she is yours in every way."

He had the humility to at least appear ashamed for his reaction, though Nina wasn't truly upset with him. His primal instincts would have naturally driven him to such a response, and she was certain if a similar situation were to occur with her, she would react much the same. It was all good fun to scold him if she could get away with it though, and Lykel gave her a knowing smirk where she stood.

"I need everyone to be aware of that matter." Khan said, completely unapologetic as he beheld his daughter with admiration.

"They are aware. Mostly everyone on board knows about your past by now." Lykel informed him coolly.

"Everyone but me it would seem." Khan countered spitefully.

They started their way back through the ship towards Sickbay, Nina remembering the way as she had walked it so many times before. Everything was new again, the fresh sheen still glossing the walls of the corridors, while the first coat of floor wax showed them their reflections in the polished surface. The smell of reinforced tritanium around the hull permeated throughout the ship, and everywhere lights flickered and blinked on the consoles. This was home.

Nina didn't miss the constant sidelong glances that Lykel kept shooting at Khan, or rather towards the infant in his arms. She was curious, if not awestruck by the sight. "Are all men this quick to adjust to fatherhood?" She said aloud, a more than difficult to decipher tone coloring her words.

"I haven't adjusted, but I am learning." Khan replied to her, his eyes resurfacing on Maggie as she turned her head to nuzzle against him.

"What makes you curious?" Nina asked, humor sparking in her eyes as she came to her own conclusion. "Judging by Bones are you?"

Lykel scowled to cover for the sheepish flush that crept onto her face, but she was interrupted before she could argue otherwise. "Hey, I only deliver them. I'm a doctor, not a surrogate." Bones stood outside the doors to Sickbay, grinning without mercy as he spotted the three of them.

Nina broke out into a chuckle as she went ahead to embrace her friend, having only spoken with him over video since the day of Maggie's delivery. He cleared his throat as they pulled apart, trying to remain the part of gruff Doctor in front of the others. "You've been playing around with sedatives have you?" She asked cheekily.

"In his case, the phrase  _'come quietly'_  likely wouldn't have applied, and we weren't going to take the risk," Bones surveyed Khan thoughtfully, looking pleased about the fact that he was holding the baby. "Sorry about your head. Mind you, it was probably too thick for us to crack anyway."

Khan gave a narrowed look at Bones for his unabashed way of speaking. "Comforting concern Doctor."

"No special treatment, it's what everyone aboard gets," He stood aside to wave them in into Sickbay, Lykel included. "Alright, family checkup. You can occupy that bed in the corner."

The other nurses working in Sickbay watched them with caution; or rather they watched Khan with caution. Most of the faces were familiar to Nina, save for a few new additions, one of them probably her replacement. She took a seat on the biobed beside Khan, Bones coming to stand before them with his tricorder, blocking out the rest of Sickbay as he began his medical exam. Lykel took note beside him, watching his every move.

"What's your role on the Enterprise now?" Nina asked her while trying not to flinch as Bones pressed a cold instrument to her neck.

"I'm acquiring knowledge on your medical sciences. I am also a part of tactical for when the time comes to deduct surveys on the surfaces of new planets," She already appeared to be deeply invested into her new career, sharing a smile with Nina. "Being an Ambassador for my people was fulfilling for the first year, but I didn't want to remain in solitude on Earth after everyone I know in this century was to leave for five years. The position was filled quickly by another in Starfleet, someone I am confident can handle the task with an unprejudiced mind."

The first feeling of the ship going to warp surrounded them, Nina breathing in both relief and panic as the questions continued to build in her head. Bones was making sure to take care of checking Maggie's vitals too, though seeming pleased by what he read. "A clean bill of health for all three of you. I have to say that sedative burned through your system fast."

Khan was unshaken by the news, something such as that coming to him as old and trite. "What do you know of my people Doctor? What I mean to say is how extensive is your knowledge into our anatomy?"

"I've caught up significantly from researching you and your crew when you were still popsicles. Everything else comes from Lykel, and Nina," He paused with a considerate look before understanding flashed in his eyes. "Maggie will be in good hands. I'll be making sure to monitor her frequently, and have her in for medical exams to see how she develops. She's a special child, like nothing I've ever seen."

"Thank you Bones," Nina said, speaking for both of them when she knew Khan wasn't about to immediately jump at the chance to be amicable with her crew. "And what should I do about my condition? We were brought here so fast that I didn't have time to think about the injections that were just left behind."

"Already taken care of. I had made a good amount in advance once Jim had this plan set in order."

The look of surprise was warranted by her, or so she felt as she looked at her friend incredulously. "How long was this all planned?"

"Jim will want to fill you in," The doors to Sickbay slide opened behind them, and in walked their Captain grinning with self-satisfaction. Bones chuckled with a shoulder shrug, as if to say  _well-what-do-you-know_. "Answers travel fast today."

"Sorry for that wait, though you three seem to be fitting in just fine." He studied all three of them equally, soaking up as much information as he could, while he seemed pleased with his findings.

"Jim, my parents?"

"They're aware of what we were going to do. Uhura informed them already, though I would still message them once everything's cooled down a bit." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking uncertain for the first time since she had seen him. "Where should I start?"

"How about the fact that you took us with you for the mission. Won't Starfleet come after you for this?"

There was a shared laugh between him, Bones, and Lykel, as if what she suggested was amusing. Jim conducted himself into a serious manner before continuing. "Of course not. Starfleet has more important things going on than to worry about one nurse violating her—let's call it the conditions of her parole. And as for Khan, I actually got permission to take him with us."

"How did you manage that?" Nina looked to Bones for verification, and he nodded to corroborate the story.

"That was my doing as Ambassador," Lykel interjected. "Our people's advancements make us valuable; too valuable to be kept farming on some planet. It took much convincing on my part, nearly my whole term as Ambassador to convince the Admirals of Starfleet that we should slowly integrate augments into the Starfleet program. After me and Adraich, who was there better to start for the trial than Khan?"

"They seemed most comfortable giving him to us because we've worked with him before. Also, with him out of the picture for the next five years, it puts the thought of a takeover out of everyone's minds. There were still naysayers in Starfleet who doubted peace could exist between Starfleet and augments with Khan as their leader. Most feared an uprising," Jim said frankly, ignoring the look of resentment he was tossed by Khan. "However, the deal was only made after I agreed to not inform Khan of his past with Starfleet."

"Is that where I come in?" Nina asked with dread fluttering in her stomach.

"Yeah, this might be surprising, but you are actually more trouble than Khan is in the eyes of Starfleet. You, along with Carol. When I sent Spock and Bones to retrieve Khan, they were supposed to bring his pod straight to the Enterprise, but we thought a visit with you was needed first before he should make a decision. Everything had to wait until the last minute, and you know how I like to take matters into my own hands."

His silence was disconcerting, and the pieces started to come together in her mind. "Jim, you weren't permitted to bring me for this mission, were you?"

"No," His answer was quick, and without regret. "But I had to Nina. The harsh truth is you likely wouldn't have survived for five years without Bones monitoring your condition."

Bones rubbed a hand down over his mouth to his chin, a sight often witnessed when he was under pressure. "You're unstable Nina, and there may come a time when my injections won't be enough for you. We're your family here, and we all decided the risk was worth it." He added, his eyes darkening with the somber tone of the room.

"It will at least be a week before they will even discover you are gone. They'll exam Khan's pod first, linking the location close to your parents' house. From there it won't take them long to come to the conclusion of your whereabouts, especially when you don't show up in San Francisco for your new quarter's at the base, and before you ask; yes, I knew about that." Jim shrugged, daring her to come up with a better excuse for what they did.

"I don't know what to say." She said quietly, her eyes misting with the presence of tears. "You all shouldn't have risked that for me, but I can't deny how grateful I am, not without taking away your pride for all you've accomplished. To break the rules like that, it's just reckless."

"Don't start quoting regulation to us. We have Spock for that." Bones remarked dryly.

She managed a laugh at that along with the others, as they were more than aware of how orderly Spock was. "Aren't you worried about the consequences though?"

"I've done worse. Besides, Bob said he'd handle things back at home as best he could. Worst case scenario, I get chewed out via video message from Earth."

"Admiral Bennett is aware too?"

Lykel crossed her arms as she pursed her lips. "Yes, he seems to share our opinion in that there is little danger where you are concerned."

"And what of Adraich?" Khan's smooth voice sliced through the conversation, shifting it to matters that pertained to him. "What became of him?"

"We can answer that." Bones remarked, looking to Lykel to start. She was more apprehensive than Nina remembered her ever being; an emotion that always seemed to arise when she spoke of family.

"Well . . . "

* * *

_They sat in the small tea shop in London, a cozy little place tucked away amid the busy traffic congestion of the city. It was a crisp day, a bite in the air that fit ill with the warm spray of the sun. Their days on Earth were numbered, their shore leave about to be cut short once the mission resumed. The purpose of the trip had been for her benefit, but she was glad when he had volunteered to accompany her on her excursion, needing the support while silently begging for it._

_"I haven't been to London in over three hundred years." She commented to him, speaking to settle the nerves that had resided within her. Her anxiety had taken root since the start of her morning, and had since grown with the unrest of the day that surrounded her._

_"Technically you were here all along when Marcus hid you in Section 31," McCoy said, taking a sip of tea while passing a grimace at the taste. "Could use a little more sugar."_

_"You'll ruin the natural flavors that way." She told him with a smirk, thankful for the momentary distraction._

_"That can't be helped. I hate cinnamon tea."_

_She took his china cup, switching it with hers before he could finish grumbling. "Here have mine, it's lemon. I prefer cinnamon anyway. Spicy, hot, and maybe just a bit temperamental."_

_He grinned as he caught her meaning. "Well lemon suits me just fine. Sour but sweet, with that first bite of acidity that packs a punch."_

_They smiled freely at each other, almost missing when their guests finally showed up at their booth. The shock of Carol's bright blonde hair was the first thing Lykel noticed, along with the wide smile on her face upon seeing them. "I'm so sorry for the delay. I hope we haven't kept you waiting for too long."_

_"Not at all." Lykel assured. "It's good to see you again Doctor Marcus."_

_Carol flushed at her title, knowing full well she was no longer perceived as a valued member of Starfleet. She likely had not been addressed as such for almost a year now, but Lykel gave her the respect because of all she had done for her people. Without her, she would still be in cryogenic sleep alongside Khan and their crew._

_"How are you Carol?" McCoy asked, leaving an embrace from the woman while reclaiming his seat._

_"I'm well thank you. I've started a new research project, though the progress is slow," She slid into the booth, revealing the presence standing by her side, looking confident but unsure to be there. Carol gave him an encouraging smile, silently asking him to join them. "This is Ensign Alex Teller, my friend. He's been looking into augments, so I invited him along for some insight that you could maybe provide on the subject."_

_"Hello Alex." McCoy greeted, carefully tossing Lykel a look to see how she was handling the reunion._

_"It's nice to meet you." She said eventually, taking a deep breath while forcing on a brave smile of welcoming._

_"A pleasure to meet you too," He said, now more relaxed as the tension rolled off from his shoulders. "You hold a fascinating position. I admit I'm envious. Of course, I haven't been in Starfleet for very long. It was Carol who encouraged me to join."_

_The false cover story worked easily enough, masking his blank memories with simple lies. "What led to your curiosity of augments?" Lykel pressed, waiting to see if there was a gap in his mind that he was trying to fill._

_"I don't feel human," His eyes were frosty, the light leaving them for a moment until she was being pegged by two icicles. "I'm too strong, too smart, and too physically appealing, all three of which I am not shy to admit. Starfleet isn't lenient on letting anyone look at records of the Eugenics wars these days, and I have not been granted permission to visit New Vulcan."_

_McCoy's brow sagged into a worried frown, both of them looking to Carol for her reaction. She managed a face of impassiveness, though Lykel doubted that response as she watched Carol's nervous hand movements around the hem of her coat. "I've told Alex that New Vulcan is only accepting urgent and immediate Starfleet business that cannot wait."_

_"It's true." Bones rectified, but Alex seemed to become more hidden behind Adraich as his personality bloomed brightly through the cracks._

_"Oh I don't doubt that, but it doesn't mean I don't want answers. I seem to be in perfect health all the time, and I studied a sample of my own blood that I took for curiosity's sake. Would you mind taking a look, Carol tells me you are a Doctor," He handed his PADD over to McCoy, folding his hands in patience on the table as he waited for word from the doctor. "I think you'll find my results stimulating, particularly in regards to my platelets."_

_McCoy let out a strangled cough, covering his mouth with a hand before his mouth could fall agape from shock. The sequencing he was looking at was similar to what he had found out about Khan's, and he was attempting to cover up the obvious truth of that. "Stimulating as a root canal. I'll admit I've never seen anything like this before."_

_Alex tapped away on the table with one finger in a repetitive pattern, like raindrops falling from a leaky tap. Lykel's previous unease about being around him shifted, now nervous for an entirely different reason as she observed the calculating stare in the black of his pupils. "It's interesting to me that you would say that Doctor. Of all the other medical officers I've spoken with, they have brushed me off without a second glance."_

_"Where do you get off comparing me to other medical officers?" He huffed._

_"Leonard!"_

_"Doctor McCoy!"_

_Both Lykel and Carol scolded him in unison. Now least of all was when they would need his bad-tempered answers. "It's alright. I meant it as a compliment actually." Alex assured._

_"Well, thank you," McCoy said dryly as he handed back the PADD. "As interesting as your research is, I'm afraid I can't look into it for you. I'm the Chief Medical Officer on the Enterprise, and we are set to leave for a five year mission into deep space."_

_"Myself as well. I'm stepping down as Ambassador to join the Enterprise." Lykel added before she too was confronted with his hard hitting questions._

_"Pity." Alex muttered blankly as he refrained from lashing out, even when he visibly wanted to. His grip on his tea cup was terrifying, as were the deep breaths he inhaled through his nose._

_Carol forced their conversation into friendlier territory, steering them right back into an afternoon visit shared amongst friends, or so it would appear to be to those watching closely. Lykel felt as if she was shaking the whole time, and the only thing keeping her anchored to her seat was McCoy's hand, placed discreetly on her knee under the table. They laughed, and spoke with false enthusiasm for everything that was being said, until their cups had run dry and the day had run late, prompting everyone to slowly rise from their seats._

_"Carol, have you talked with Jim anymore about your . . . stomach problem?" McCoy asked her, coming across as both caring and reprimanding._

_Carol's hand flew to the front of her coat, rubbing a circle around her front. Her face remained the definition of calm despite the sensitivity of the subject. "We've spoken, and he is aware. I've left it up to him now, but life goes on Doctor McCoy."_

_"Alright." He said nothing more._

_"It was a joy to meet you Ambassador," Lykel's heart leapt as 'Alex' addressed her. She turned to see he was holding out a hand waiting for her to take, its presence intimidating as it loomed, stretching to bridge the space between them. "I do hope we will get to see more of each other in the future."_

_With no good enough excuse, she fitted her hand into his, gripping firmly which he returned with matched strength. "As do I." A shiver crawled up the length of her spine as his grip lingered long enough for him to trace his thumb across the back of her hand. His eyes gleamed with something indiscernible, until he finally broke away._

_McCoy reclaimed her dropped hand, and she had never been more receiving to close contact until that moment, giving him greater access as she laced their fingers. He shot her a worried look, but she only shook her head._

_"We'd better leave, or we'll miss our shuttle back."_

_"In a hurry to fly are we?" She teased._

_He grumbled unintelligibly under his breath as they parted ways from the tea shop. Alex's gaze followed them for a good long while after they had given their goodbyes, his presence stalking them through the streets of London until he was swept away into the vast crowds. When she felt they were far enough away in distance from where they had started she slowed to a stop, turning to face McCoy. "He's going to remember. Maybe not soon, but one day those memories will be unleashed."_

_"Yeah," McCoy said with a tone of conflict. "It seems his greatest battle was always against himself. He's doomed to remember."_

_Lykel sighed with sadness and pity for her old friend. A part of her would always love Adraich, both as a brother, and of the lover she never had. "He never could hide from Lena, any more than he could face her."_

_"Starfleet is going to have a lot to handle in him when the time comes."_

_She was pained just to think about it, resting her forehead against McCoy's sternum as she brought herself into his arms, bemoaning about the future to come. "Thank you for coming with me." She mumbled into the fabric of his coat. Up close his scent was fresh, combined of both leather, and pine scented aftershave. She smiled slightly, pulling back to tilt her head up before placing a kiss directly on his lips._

_His face flooded with red heat, pausing to clear his throat as soon as she pulled away to garner his reaction. "You're welcome." He replied, voice straining as a result of the kiss._

_She chuckled while never letting go of his hand, dragging him along down the streets, and weaving through the throngs of people as they made their way back to catch their shuttle. "Come on; try to keep up old man."_

_"Old man?" He scoffed in insult, causing her to break out into laughter all over again with a muted smile on her face, one that lasted all throughout their journey home._

* * *

Keeping the last part of the story to themselves, they took in everyone's reaction to Adraich's condition. Nina wasn't surprised about the early complications in his condition. It was always going to be a challenge to convince the augment he was human, and he was much too clever to accept what he was told. It was unfortunate to think he would find out the truth when he had been the one to initially ask to be put in his new environment however. He was made to suffer needlessly.

"Why did he ask to be separated from us?" Khan asked thinly, his tone laced with betrayal.

"The rift that had started between you two since Lena's death had only amplified with Nina's presence," Lykel explained. "I feel it is a good thing she and Maggie are with us. He won't be in his right mind when his memories start to return, and in a deranged state he could very well have gone after her or harmed the child to inflict pain upon you, whether you would have been there to see it or not."

A growl thrummed in his throat, and a black look grew in his eyes that turned Nina's blood cold. "He will never come near my family."

No one made to argue that point, as it was illustrated clear by the tense stance of his body. They were saved from the dark mood as a voice broke out through Sickbay over the Comm, a familiar feminine voice that Nina could not forget.

" _Captain?"_  Uhura's voice called in question.

"What is it Lieutenant?"

There was the cluttered sound of commotion in the background, voices mixing together in one while Uhura silenced them with stern reprimand for everyone in Sickbay to hear.  _"We were waiting for an update from you on the family's condition. Sorry Sir, we got tired of waiting."_

Jim grinned to Nina, shrugging because of being used to such an occurrence. "Everything is fine Lieutenant. Please inform the rest of the Bridge crew that I will be returning shortly."

" _Yes Sir."_

The Comm connection cut out as Jim looked to Nina with a smirk. "Want to go say hello to your other family?"

"Only because they'll tear apart your Bridge if I don't," She retorted sarcastically. Bones helped her from the biobed, but she didn't make to immediately leave, instead shifting back to Khan as he stood with Maggie in his arms. "I'll come find you later."

His eyes darted down to Maggie, who began to stir in his arms from being roused by her mother's voice. "Perhaps you should take her back."

"No," Nina said, smiling at his bemused frown. "I've had her to myself for three months, and it would be selfish at this point to take up anymore of her time with me. She needs you."

Every set of eyes turned away as she leaned up to kiss him gently, slowly, meshing their lips together in a searing kiss. She placed a chaste one to Maggie's temple after, two wide, blue eyes glowing up at her as she pulled back. Her fingers brushed the dark, fuzzy hairs on her daughter's head, enjoying the look of wonder Maggie gained as she was pampered with affection. "She loves you." Khan murmured, a longing in his voice for the same tenderness.

"She's already started to love you in return. Giver her time and she won't let you go."

Taking that first step back from Khan and Maggie was hard, but she did eventually make it to the doors of the Sickbay with Jim. While she was elated to be back with her crew, she also wanted to devote her time completely to the family that she shared in with the augments. Her daughter, Khan, and Lykel; she was tethered to them completely, and when she was with them she truly felt at peace. With Khan's memories still missing, she felt he had returned to more of his previous self, the one she had stood with on the Golden Gate Bridge over a year ago. Of course she wanted for nothing more than for him to remember everything, but a part of her was accepting to the way he was now, something primal that coursed through her veins, linking her to him. It was love, in the most natural and purest form.

She must have been doing a poor job of disguising her desire to be elsewhere, because Jim gave her a knowing look as they stepped aboard the turbo lift. "To keep it short, tell them you're still tired from the journey, and that you need to rest. They'll understand Nina."

"Was I that obvious?"

"A bit," He admitted offhandedly. "Just out of curiosity, what did you do in the time alone with him at your parents' house?"

Her face flushed while she avoided looking at him directly. "We talked."

Jim gave a disbelieving laugh, shaking his head as he hugged her around one shoulder with his arm. "You pulled one of my moves, way to go Richardson. See, this is why we've been friends for so long."

"At the risk of this conversation turning any more unprofessional, I'll agree that's a fair assessment."

Jim continued to snicker as he retracted his grasp. "Yeah, love you too."

* * *

The silence of Nina's quarters aboard the ship was welcomed after the arduous talking in the Sickbay. Lykel had escorted him, taking the time to speak with him some more, though he wasn't fooled by her sudden generous offer. Her eyes constantly shifted to his daughter, in both fascination and yearning. At a time, he would have thought her to be the least likely candidate amongst the females of his crew to desire a child, but now she had the look of motherhood in her eyes, and he would be an fool to believe it had nothing to do with the surly Doctor. In his love for her, Khan hoped she would one day have her own family, if only to see her smile more.

Alone with his daughter now, he didn't have to keep up the false semblance of confidence. Truly, he was terrified of the squirmy bundle of flesh as she lied awake in his arms. A bassinet had been spotted when he first entered the dim room, but he had made the decision to keep his daughter in his hold, and now he lied sprawled on his back on the bed with Maggie on his chest. He was overwhelmed by both pride and fear when she would gaze at him, her irises the same foggy blue as his own. He hoped they would yet turn brown to resemble her mother's, as enough of his features were already a heavy influence perceivable in her. Except for her face of course, her cheeks were round and full like Nina's. Was that something common on an infant, or would she simply grow out of them?

It had been awhile since Nina had left him alone to reacquaint with her crew. He was growing anxious for her return, and perhaps Maggie was too, because she was stirring more than she had been since awakening. They both needed Nina for her guidance, and her steady hands that she led with. He brought his body up a little higher on the bed, elevating his back against the pillows while he cradled Maggie in his arms. Her chubby fists reach up in the air for something unseen, carefree and trusting to his protection, even when they had only known each other for a short while. Is this what it meant to be a father?

"You're coddling her already?" Nina's voice startled him as she stood at the doorway with her arms crossed at her chest. He hadn't heard her come in, his usual senses bereft of their fine consonance because he had been distracted by his child. Nina continued into the room, sitting on the side of the bed as she watched him with a kind smile. "You could have put her down to rest you know."

"I wasn't ready to do that just yet."

The mattress shifted as Nina settled in beside him. Maggie babbled in excitement at the sight of her mother, her mind already quick on the matters of association. "So Lykel kept you informed of other things then?"

"In small doses. Given time, my progress will be quick."

"I have no doubt about that. You are the best at everything you face."

"Not everything," He said softly, watching Maggie in his arms as her eyes started to droop again. "How do I do this Nina?"

She maneuvered close to his side, resting her head against his shoulder while she rubbed their daughter's tummy lightly with her hand. "That's what I'm here for. You don't have to face anything alone anymore. I'll always be here."

"Will you?" He asked sharply, though it was not meant to be taken as aggressive, but in concern.

"I'm strong, and I can handle the shifts in my condition. It seems as if I've been doing so all along," She sat up straight and inclined her neck towards the bassinet. "Come on, we should let her rest now. She'll be hungry again in a few hours, and I'd like to take the time in between then to rest."

He moved carefully, making precised movements without jolting too quickly as he was mindful of his slumbering daughter. Quietly he carried her to where Nina stood beside the crib, waiting for him to be the one to lay her down for sleep. He moved slowly as he leaned over the side to place her down gently. Maggie's forehead crinkled in distress for a moment at the loss of contact with his warm body heat, but she quickly settled with her short limbs stretched out wide in all directions, head tilted to one side as she fell into her dreams. As soundless as she had entered the room, Nina had also managed to stand next to him, lacing her hand into his wordlessly while they looked upon their child. It was still unfathomable to him, some of it at least, to comprehend that he had this other family separate from his crew. He accepted the idea with the utmost honor, nothing but his hesitance standing in the way of his fulfillment. In time he supposed those questions would find their own answers, so for the present he would remain cautiously optimistic.

"I feel lost now that I am without my people." He confessed.

"An understandable feeling," Nina's hand squeezed his as she turned her gaze to him. "You've been with them for a great time, and everything I witnessed you doing in the past was for them, no matter if your methods were righteous, or deplorable. I was wrong in my initial assessment of you. I didn't think you were capable of good, and most often that opinion didn't waver, but I began to understand your resolve once I was injected with the serum, as well as when my crew became faced with their own hardships."

"My family was made to endure, as has yours, and I have hope for their future, even in my absence. Perhaps you will meet them one day."

Her eyes glistened with delight. "I would love for a chance to speak with them. In some ways, I feel as if they are my people that I have been kept away from, waiting for three hundred years to see them again."

He enjoyed that she was so willing to meet his crew in the future, but for the moment he was possessive, greedily wanting her attention for himself. "I would rather learn all I can about you again first. There must be so much I have forgotten."

"Well, our connection before was more fused by emotions. You didn't know me all that well, and you rarely shared anything with me in return. It was hardly as if we had the time of course, but I think we'll be better for it this second time around."

"Can we start now?" He asked, eager to talk with her more so he could absorb everything there was to know about her heart, what drove her, and who she was still focusing on becoming.

"Maybe not right now. I know you've probably had your fair share of sleep, but I'm exhausted," She gave a hardly tug on his arm in the direction of the bed, smiling at his surprised face as she went along. "Besides, if you talk to me too much in one day, you'll run out of things to say."

"Oh I doubt that. I'll always want to speak with you Nina."

"I know," She paused with a tearful expression on her face. "You told me that once before on Kronos, and I believed you."

Being caught off guard by the knowledge of his accidental memory trigger allowed for her to take full advantage of pulling him the rest of the distance towards the bed. They landed on their sides unceremoniously, Nina making sure to hold back on laughing too much after they had already put Maggie down for her nap. Her body was depleted of energy much faster than his, her muscles already weary with fatigue while she used her arm for a pillow. He kept her close with a hand on her waist, noting the instance her breathing evened out with sleep after her lids had shut. She was taken far away from him into slumber, and he missed her company instantly, fighting back on the impulse to shake her awake so they might converse more. While he could learn no more from her words, he took to observing with his eyes, and he must have studied her for hours before he felt his own exhaustion catch up with him. Before letting sleep pull him under, he arranged all of his findings about her until they added up to form a conclusion, one that he lost the opportunity to say as he was captured by unconsciousness. There he joined with Nina, together held in an iron grasp of winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think his conclusion was?! I don't know, because it's over! What a happy/sad relief it is. I started this story as something fun, not knowing much at all about Star Trek (I maybe know a little more now) but I think I came out of it feeling a little bit better about my writing. There's still things I would change if given the chance, but this flows to the purpose I wanted it for, and if I managed to make even one person happy with this piece of free fan service, than I did my job. I left a lot of things opened for you guys to ponder and question about, more than I thought, and only because I know they could be done in the form of one-shots if we want more. For now, I need a break from Khan and Nina though, and I'll let them remain together in a place not so different from where they started out. Come join me for my other fics if you desire, Horizons and Empty room, both of which will get back to regular updates pronto. Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on FF.net, but I wanted to post it on here as well because I've liked the way it has turned out so far, and it's almost finished being completed, so more updates on here to come as well.


End file.
